Danny and Sandra
by Irish Rose1
Summary: What would have happened if Danny and Sandra had said more than hello?
1. Default Chapter

For those of you who are not familiar with my stories, most of them differ from the movie plot for the exception of Aftermath and Trespasses. In my alternate universe Pearl Harbor stories Danny and Evelyn do not get involved. Evelyn does get pregnant but the baby is Rafe's and Danny does not die in China.

This alternate storyline is a companion piece to my Rafe and Evelyn stories and in it, Danny and Sandra become involved after meeting at the nightclub.

___________________________

Danny didn't know what to do.

The other pilots, who were pursuing the nurses, had deserted him and Rafe and Evelyn were in their own little world as they danced together. 

It wasn't fair. Rafe had always gotten any girl he'd ever gone after and Evelyn Johnson was no exception. But even Danny had to admit that Evelyn was different from any other girl Rafe had pursued because this time his best friend was deeply in love.

He sat alone sipping his bourbon and soda when Sandra came back to the table and sat down. She looked absolutely flustered but she did greet him with, "Hello."

"Hi." Was all he could manage. He glanced over at Rafe and Evelyn and sighed.

"They're really in love aren't they?" Sandra commented.

Danny took another sip of his drink. "Looks that way."

She adjusted her glasses. "Does that bother you?"

He was surprised by the question. "Course not. I've never seen him like this with any other girl."

"And I've never seen Ev like this with any other man."

"Does that bother _you_?" Danny couldn't help but smile.

Sandra flushed. "No. I just wish more men were like him."

Danny didn't know what to say until it occurred to him that someone had probably hit on her and botched it. "Do I have to go straighten someone out?" He joked.

Her face turned beet red. "What is it about Italian boys that make them think they're irresistible?" 

__

Anthony. "He comes on a little strong, I know."

"A _little_ strong. He wouldn't know subtlety if it smacked him in the face." And she suddenly clammed up because she knew they were friends. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You ain't tellin' me anything we don't already know." And he sighed. "Anthony is Anthony, but he's a hell of a good pilot."

"He may be a good pilot, but his social skills could use some work."

Danny laughed. "I can't argue with that."

When he looked back toward the dance floor, Rafe and Evelyn were gone. He'd told Danny he had a surprise for her, but wouldn't give him any details. 

The band had started to play again and Danny stood up, offering his hand to Sandra. "If you don't mind dancin' with a guy who has two left feet, would you care to give it a try?"

She smiled and stood up, taking his hand as he led her out. Sandra suddenly thought that there _were_ men like Evelyn's pilot because she was dancing with one.

There was a moment of some awkwardness when Danny put his hand on Sandra's waist. That seemed to make her a little skittish and he told her, "I'm harmless, really." She put her hand in his as he pulled her a little closer to him and they began to make a slow circle. 

"Moonlight Serenade" was a favorite of Martha's, Sandra knew. And as far as Danny having two left feet, she couldn't tell because as they became more comfortable in the dance, he drew her closer and they moved together cheek to cheek. She could feel his heart start to beat a little harder and that made her nervous. But before she had the chance to pull away from him, the song was over and Danny let her go. 

They stood there looking at each other until the band began to play "Jersey Bounce". Danny shook his head. "I ain't any good at that jitterbug stuff, so would you mind if we sit it out?"

"I don't mind." And they headed back to the table where Anthony sat with Barbara, Martha, Betty, Billy and Red. The other pilots and nurses were still dancing.

Anthony was well on his way to a terrific hangover in the morning and didn't look at Sandra. Barbara and Red on the other hand, were grinning from ear to ear. "You two looked pretty cozy out there." Barbara said.

Sandra flushed at the remark. "Honestly Barbara. It was just a dance." And she sat down.

Barbara grinned at her friend and was going to say something else until Martha elbowed her in the ribs. "Hey!" She frowned at Martha, who shook her head.

Danny sat down next to Red who looked like _he_ wanted to say something, but after seeing Barbara get elbowed, didn't.

"Now that we're all here, maybe it's time to head over to the hotel." Martha suggested.

"Shouldn't we wait for Ev and Rafe?" Sandra asked her.

"Sweetie, they know where we're staying so they'll know where to go." Barbara said.

Sandra did not appreciate the sarcasm, but decided not to comment. The pilots split the bill between them before they left the table and went to the coatroom. They weren't too far from the hotel, so they decided to walk. Red was hoping the cold January air would clear Anthony's head because he'd been in a sour mood since he'd seen Danny and Sandra talking and had started knocking back martinis. Red was sure it was nothing more than his male pride that had been bruised. Anthony was hopelessly thickskulled sometimes in getting the message that a girl was not interested.

As the rest of the group walked together and talked, Danny and Sandra hung back. They didn't say much but they had found that they were more comfortable with each other because there was not a need to talk if they didn't want to. Danny had always felt a little awkward in situations where he was expected to constantly talk. Rafe was better at that than he was because Rafe was more comfortable around people than he was.

If Sandra could have read Danny's thoughts, she would know he was feeling just as she was. Sandra had never been much of a talker, leaving that to her more gregarious roommates and choosing to keep to herself. Of course the girls would never let her do that and made sure she wasn't left home alone very often. They didn't seem to understand that she enjoyed the peace and quiet when they were all out of the house.

When they finally reached the hotel, they walked into the lobby as Martha picked up the key to the room. Sandra noticed there was only one room for all of them and she balked before Martha took her aside. "It's a suite with two rooms. The boys will take one room and we'll take the other."

"I don't know Martha."

"It'll be all right Sandra."

"Everything okay?" Barbara came over to them. "We're waiting on you."

"Come on Sandra, let's go." Anthony said. "You're holding up the elevator."

That got her mad because he was really being a jerk, so she followed Martha and Barbara into the elevator to go upstairs. 


	2. Bad News

It had been a hell of a shock finding out about Rafe. 

Never for a moment did Danny ever believe his best friend was going to die over in England and the telephone call he'd received from Rafe's father sent him into a tailspin. And while he was trying to deal with his own grief he had a promise to keep, he had to tell Evelyn.

He'd had to break his dinner date with Sandra that night and all he would tell her was that he had to do something for Rafe. She was a little hesitant about it because he was going to see her in full dress khakis. "I wish it fit better." He told her as she straightened his tie.

"Danny, what is it?" His worry about how he would look to Evelyn made her a little jealous as she gripped the knot.

He covered her hands with his. "I'll tell you everythin' when I get back, but Evelyn needs to hear this first."

"It's not good news is it?" She asked him because she began to understand as he picked up his dress jacket off his bunk and put it on.

"It ain't good news." Danny frowned as he buttoned up the front and then took her hand as they left the barracks.

Sandra and Martha were playing a game of gin rummy when Evelyn came home an hour later. She'd been crying and without a word to either one, ran into the bathroom. Barbara came out of the kitchen when the door slammed and she looked at her friends. "Evelyn?"

"You'd better go talk to her. She looks really upset." Martha told her and Barbara headed to the bathroom. 

Danny was standing in the doorway, cap tucked under his arm when he looked at Sandra and held out his hand. She got up and walked over to him and he looked even more upset then he had earlier. She took the hand he proffered and they walked down to the beach and sat down in the sand. 

It was a quiet night and the stars were out in all of their brilliance but Danny didn't notice because his world had been turned upside down. His chest had been tight since receiving the telephone call from Thomas McCawley that afternoon and his first thought at that point was how Rafe's parents were holding up. They were the two strongest people he knew and of course Thomas asked him how _he_ was doing. "You were a brother to him, I hope you know that. Sarah and I were always sorry that we couldn't give him a little brother of his own, but as it turned out he got one anyway."

Without realizing it, tears started to roll down his cheeks. Sandra took his hand and put her head down on his shoulder, to try and comfort him in some way. "Rafe got shot down during a dogfight over the English Channel. He didn't make it."

She sat up and looked at him. "Oh, Danny. I'm so sorry."

"I never thought it would ever happen to him. I thought for sure he would fly over there for a few months, earn himself a chest full of medals and come home a bigger pain in the ass then he was before he left. He wasn't supposed to die." He said before he completely fell apart. 

This was something new for Sandra. She'd never seen a grown man cry, but Danny was in a lot of pain and she couldn't help. All she could do was hold his hand.

It was several minutes before Danny could pull himself together enough to talk and he looked embarrassed. " I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have let that happen."

"What else were you supposed to do? You received some terrible news today about Rafe and you had to tell Evelyn. I know that couldn't have been easy."

Danny looked at her and the breeze was tossing her short hair. She wasn't like any girl he'd ever met and it amazed him that her first concern was for him. "I wish it had been me."

"I don't. Then I'd be in Evelyn's shoes and I wouldn't wish that on anyone." She flushed at her own admission.

He sat there and with only a moment's hesitation, leaned over and kissed her. He wondered if he should have done it because she suddenly let go of his hand and put her fingers to her lips. _Dammit Walker, you shouldn't have done that. _

"I'm sorry." He told her for a second time.

"What on earth are you apologizing for?" She still seemed a little stunned.

"I should have asked you if it was all right before I did that."

Sandra tried not to smile. "Danny, this is 1941. You don't need my permission to kiss me." And she became serious again. "Are you going to be all right?"

He took her hand. "It's Evelyn _I'm_ worried about. She took it real hard and I don't know that she'll ever get over this."

"Evelyn is a strong girl and she'll get through it."

"I don't know Sandra. You should have seen her after I told her, she looked absolutely lost." Danny sighed.

"The same way _you_ looked when you brought her home."

"It's different for me though. I'll never have a friend like him again, but Evelyn's lost her future."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You're doin' it just by bein' here with me. Thank you."

"You're welcome." And she kissed his cheek.

Danny grinned. "I think it's time I get you home. Don't need things gettin' out of hand." And he stood up offering her his hand.

She took it and smiled at his bashfulness as he pulled her up. "You're probably right. Besides it's been a long day for you and I want to see how Ev is doing."

He held her hand as they walked back to the nurses bungalow. When they reached the screened in porch, they stood at the bottom of the stairs not wanting to say goodbye. "If you need to talk, please call. I don't care what time it is."

He smiled. "You might not think that if I call you in the middle of the night."

"Call me."

"I will." And he kissed her. "Thank you for listening." 

"Thank you for telling me." And she went inside.

Danny stood there for a moment after she'd gone inside and now it was time to go back to the barracks and break the news to the other pilots.


	3. Misunderstanding

Sandra didn't know what to make of it. 

Since Rafe had been shot down, Danny had been spending a lot of time with Evelyn. She kept telling herself she didn't need to be jealous, but she was. She felt badly because of it because she trusted Danny, but grief did strange things to people and Evelyn seemed to seek him out. 

She'd had to break their date for the movie they'd been planning on seeing that evening. She'd tried to talk him into going anyway, but Danny felt funny about going by himself. But it was a movie they had been waiting to see and she didn't want him to miss it on her account. "They're shorthanded tonight at the hospital and I wasn't given much of a choice. Please go, otherwise you'll go back to the barracks and sit by yourself."

He grinned at that because he knew she was right. The other pilots had dates for dinner and he wasn't going to be a third wheel but going to the movie by himself was not something he really wanted to do. "I'd rather wait until we can go together."

"Just go. You can tell me if you like it or not."

"I'm doin' this under protest."

"It's been duly noted Lieutenant Walker."

It was late he knew because when he looked at his watch it read 10:20. He hadn't told Sandra he was coming because he hadn't planned on it, but he needed to talk to her. After being spotted with Evelyn at the cafe by Barbara and the others, he didn't want Sandra to get the wrong idea. He looked at his watch again, "What am I doin'?" and he knocked on the screen door.

Evelyn was the first one there and she was in her nightgown. _Damn! She's already gone to bed._

"Danny?" 

The other girls came out, Sandra not far behind. They all wondered why he was there and Sandra's hand went to her hair, she'd already rolled it up for the night and she was embarrassed to have him see her like this. 

He could see Sandra was not real happy to see him. _What did they tell her? _

Evelyn was the first to usher the other girls back inside to leave Danny and Sandra alone.

He was looking at her through the screen door and she didn't move from where she was standing. "I'm sorry it's so late. I was goin' to wait to talk to you tomorrow, but I couldn't sleep."

"A guilty conscience will do that." She regretted it the minute it came out because Danny looked hurt.

"I've got nothin' to feel guilty about Sandra. You should know that by now."

She couldn't help it. "Barbara said you two looked pretty cozy."

"Barbara doesn't know what she's talkin' about." And he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "We spent the whole time talkin' about Rafe. She misses him somethin' fierce and all she wanted to do was talk about him, _only _him."

Sandra stood there listening and as much as she wanted to believe him, she couldn't help but wonder if there was anything else to it. "She said you looked happy being with her." 

Danny sighed. "I was tellin' her a story about Rafe and me when we were kids. Sandra, Rafe was my best friend and he really loved Evelyn."

"I want to believe you."

"Then do."

It was Sandra's turn to sigh. "You've been spending a lot of time with her."

He nodded. "That's true, I have. But she needs to talk about Rafe and I listen because I know him," He paused. "Knew him."

"You really miss him don't you?"

"Yea. And that's why we talk. _I _need to talk about him too and because he meant so much to the both of us, she understands. Besides, it's not like I haven't talked to _you_." She wasn't budging. "Sandra, I haven't been keepin' anything from you."

"I want to believe you." She said a second time.

"You can. Honey, I'm lookin' after Evelyn for a while 'cause I feel it's what Rafe would want me to do. There's nothin' more to it than that, I swear."

He'd called her Honey. 

In the months that they'd been seeing each other he'd never used any kind of endearment with her, until tonight. And whatever reluctant doubts Sandra may have had up until that point was gone. She felt relieved and for the first time since he'd come to the door stopped frowning. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

He didn't know what he'd said, but she wasn't looking so displeased with him anymore. "I gave you cause."

"I shouldn't have let the girls egg me on the way they did. Evelyn told me there was nothing to it, but I guess part of me didn't want to believe her."

"Why?"

She looked incredulous. "All you have to do is take a look at Evelyn and take a look at me. She is so much prettier."

"I don't think so."

That got her to smile. "Even when I look so terrible."

"Well, I wasn't goin' to say anything." He joked. "Is everything all right now?"

"Everything is fine."

"So I can go back to the barracks and get a good night's sleep?"

She nodded. "And I can go back in there and do the same."

"I'm sorry for the misunderstandin' tonight."

Sandra walked to the screen door, but did not open it. "How did you end up at the Black Cat?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was watchin' the newsreels and they were showin' planes gettin' shot down. It made me think of Rafe and I had to get out of there. As it turns out, Evelyn was there and the newsreels were too much for her too. She knew she wouldn't hear the end of it if the other girls got home and she was there, so we went to the cafe until the movie was over. We never expected them to see us there."

"You _have_ been very good to her."

"It's like I said, I'm only doin' what I thought Rafe would want me to do. Nothin' more than that."

"I know."

"Are we still goin' to have breakfast together?" 

She nodded. "It's going to be hospital food, I'm afraid."

"That's all right. Can't be much worse than what they feed us at Wheeler." He stepped up to the screen to get close to her. "So everything's all right now?" He asked her again.

"Everything is fine." She told him for a second time. "Goodnight Danny."

"Goodnight Sandra." And he turned around and walked away.

She stood there a moment and watched him go. Sandra didn't know Evelyn had come out until she noticed her standing next to her. "Is everything all right Sandra?"

"Everything is fine Ev. Just a misunderstanding." And they went back inside. 


	4. Chaos

All Hell was breaking loose. 

It seemed as though every sailor, marine, coast guardsman, pilot and soldier that had been anywhere near Pearl Harbor that morning had come into the small hospital where most of the nurses had made a mad dash when the bombs had started to fall. 

Even while she ran around trying to assist the overworked doctors, Sandra was worried about Danny because she didn't know exactly where he was. She knew that he'd gone to meet Rafe and Evelyn at the Black Cat for breakfast after having been out half the night looking for him. 

He'd received a telegram from Rafe telling his best friend that he was alive and Danny had come over to the nurses quarters to find Evelyn and tell her. After telling Sandra, she told him Evelyn was still at the hospital. "He's really alive?" 

Danny showed her the telegram and shook his head. "Leave it to Rafe McCawley to return from the dead and not come tell me himself."

"Are you all right?" Sandra had never seen him so agitated.

"I'm fine and happy as hell that he's alive. I just wish I knew where to start lookin' for him."

"The hospital would be the logical place, don't you think?"

He couldn't help but grin. "If Rafe's already found her, I doubt they'd still be there."

It took Sandra a moment to understand what he meant and when she finally did, she flushed. "Oh!"

"I'm sorry honey."

She shook her head. "I feel like such a dunce. He came back to her after she thought he was dead, after he left her in that hotel lobby in January."

"I remember the last letter I got from him before he was shot down. He never came out and said it, but I always got the feelin' he wished he'd stayed with her before he went to England. But he didn't because there might have been consequences and if somethin' had happened to him she'd be alone. "

"She would always have us, you know that."

"That ain't what I mean."

Sandra touched his arm. "I know exactly what you mean and she still would have had us to help her."

"Well that don't matter now because he's alive and he's here." Danny grinned. 

It was that grin that Sandra remembered as she and the other nurses tried to keep up with the deluge of injured men. They were coming in faster than the nurses could find beds and doctors were forced into making life and death decisions to make room for those who could be saved. 

It was into that chaos that Evelyn ran and found Sandra. "What can I do?"

She gave her friend a quick run down of the situation. She wanted to ask about Danny but didn't have to because Evelyn could see the question in her eyes. "Rafe and Danny went to Wheeler to see what they could do."

Knowing he was all right for the moment eased Sandra's mind enough for her to put her full concentration on the job at hand, helping those who could be helped.

It was several hours before Danny showed up at the hospital with Rafe and as the latter went looking for Evelyn, Danny went looking for Sandra. He'd never seen so much blood in his entire life and knew this would be something he would never forget. How did the nurses do it? How was Sandra holding up?

He couldn't find her so backtracked to look for Rafe and found him with Evelyn. When Rafe spotted him he looked back at her. "How can we help?"

"We need blood, come on." 

Seeing how frazzled Evelyn looked, Danny started to worry about Sandra. She was a good nurse, but she had a hard time when things were not going well. Something like this might have her completely undone.

Evelyn led the two pilots to one of the examination rooms and because the hospital staff had exhausted all the bottles used for blood storage, one of the nurses had come up with the idea of sterilizing coke bottles and taking blood that way. Danny looked at the whole process and shook his head, _coke bottles?_

He looked over at Rafe to see how he was doing and he and Evelyn couldn't take their eyes off each other. There was a look in his eye that Danny had never seen and he suddenly knew that Rafe had done what he'd wanted to do before he'd shipped out to England, he'd made love to Evelyn.

He didn't know _how_ she knew where he was, but Sandra was suddenly there and had her arms around his neck. "I'm fine honey. Just doin' what I can to help."

She pulled away slightly to look at him. "Is it true?"

He was puzzled. "Is what true?"

Sandra gave him a look that told him she knew that he and Rafe had gotten in the air and he frowned. "How do you know about that?"

"Anthony called and told me. Are you all right?"

"We did what we had to do." He said and glanced over at Rafe who was avoiding Evelyn's questioning look. He hadn't told her.

"Rafe, what is he talking about?"

Rafe looked at Danny to try and help but Danny only shrugged his shoulders as though to tell his friend, _you're on your own._

"Evelyn..." His voice trailed off because he didn't know how to tell her.

Sandra stood there and watched Evelyn as it seemed to hit her all at once that Danny and Rafe had gone up against the Japanese. The color started to drain from her face and Sandra thought she was going to faint. But she took a deep breath and then looked at Danny. "How could you let him do this?" She said quietly.

Danny sat there, his blood draining through a tube into a coke bottle and Evelyn was chastising him for letting his best friend do what they'd both been trained for. 

He didn't know what to say.

"Don't be upset with Danny. We couldn't just stand there and let the Japs destroy every plane in the Air Corps and not do somethin' about it." Rafe tried to reason with her.

"I just got you back and you went and nearly got yourself killed, again!" Evelyn was furious.

Danny and Sandra looked at each other because they knew that Evelyn had every right to be angry, even though what he and Rafe had done _had_ to be done.

Rafe didn't have a chance to say anything else before a soldier ran into the room imploring them for help. There were still men alive in the harbor and they needed every able bodied man to help in the rescue effort. No sooner had he gone than Evelyn disconnected Rafe from the needle that had taken his blood as Sandra did the same for Danny. They held each other for a moment before Danny kissed her and let her go so he could leave. 

Evelyn was holding on to Rafe like she never wanted to let him go.

They looked at each other again and Danny sighed. "Come on Rafe, they need our help."

Rafe reluctantly let go of her. "I love you Evelyn, never doubt that."

"I know you do, never doubt that either." And she kissed him.

"Ev, you've got to let him go." Sandra said quietly.

Evelyn finally let go of Rafe and then touched his cheek. "Please be careful."

He took her hand from his cheek and kissed it. "I will honey, I promise."

Danny smiled and shook his head. "Can we go now?"

Sandra looked at Danny and repeated to him what Evelyn had said to Rafe. "Please be careful."

He repeated to her what Rafe had said to Evelyn. "I will honey, I promise." And he kissed her again. "You girls watch yourselves too, the Japs may be back for another round."

Sandra and Evelyn watched their pilots walk away and once they were gone, went back to work.


	5. Anthony Says Goodbye

Danny didn't know if Sandra coming to the airfield was such a good idea. 

He and Rafe had been given orders to join Colonel Doolittle but they didn't know why. They had just said goodbye to Betty and Billy at a mass service at Hickam and that was when the two flyers received their orders. 

Rafe and Evelyn had gone back to his bungalow so he could pack and Danny couldn't help but smile because he knew his best friend. If he turned on the McCawley charm enough, he'd say goodbye to Evelyn the way he'd wanted to before going to England.

He sat near the transport, his bags packed and nervous as hell. He had no idea what they were in for or where they were going. He just wanted to come back alive. When he glanced toward the gate, he saw Sandra walking toward him and she looked so serious.

When she reached him she didn't say anything, she just put her arms around his neck. "I know you asked me not to come but I needed to so I could give you a proper sendoff."

Danny held her close. "You could have last night if you'd wanted to." He said and laughed softly.

"Don't think that I wasn't tempted." And she tightened her hold on him before she took a deep breath and said what she'd wanted to for a long time. "I love you Danny."

He gently pulled her arms from around his neck so he could see her face and she was as red as a beet. "Tell me that again."

Her face burned as she held his gaze. "Daniel Walker, I love you."

__

He'd heard her right. He took a moment to let it sink in and couldn't believe his luck. Sandra really loved him and suddenly he wasn't so nervous any more. "I love you too. I have for a long time and just never had the nerve to tell you." 

She put her arms around his neck again. "Then do this mission and come back to me in one piece."

"I'll do my very best Sandra, I promise." And he kissed her in a way that he never had before. It was the kiss of a man who was in love and knew the object of that love returned his feelings.

When he let her go, he saw Rafe and Evelyn coming through the gate. They were holding hands looking very happy and Danny grinned and shook his head. _The McCawley charm worked again._

"Ready to go Rafe?" Danny asked him still grinning.

"Yea." Was all he said because he was looking at Evelyn.

"Then let's get goin'." He picked up his bags and after kissing Sandra one last time, turned and headed toward the transport. He didn't get too far when he realized that Rafe wasn't with him. He turned back and Rafe was still with Evelyn. "Come on Romeo, let's get this over with." He said and waited for his wingman to kiss his own girl goodbye and catch up with him.

With the boys on board Sandra and Evelyn headed toward the gate. Some of the other boys were late and ran toward the waiting transport. Gooz nodded to them as he ran past and Red was not far behind. The two stragglers had reached the stairs before Gooz yelled, "Fusco, get your butt over here!"

"I'm coming!" He yelled back as he ran past the girls to the transport and handed Red his bags. 

Sandra could see he was saying something to Red, who didn't seem too happy about it. They were looking toward Sandra and Evelyn. It looked as though Red was telling him to hurry as he boarded and Anthony came back to Sandra. 

He took her hands in his. "I couldn't leave without saying I'm sorry."

She was a little confused. "Sorry about what?"

"I was such a jerk to you that night in New York." He told her.

"Anthony, that was a year ago."

"I know, but it's always bothered me. My mother calls it my stubborn Italian pride and I'll admit that it got bruised that night." He admitted. 

"You just took me by surprise that's all. I wasn't expecting to have anyone talk to me." Sandra explained.

"I just want to say I think that Danny is a very lucky guy."

Sandra could feel tears gather at the back of her eyes and Anthony sighed and put his arms around her. 

"Please don't cry Sandra. I didn't mean to make you cry." And he held her for a moment before he let her go.

"Just be careful and come back to us." She said and kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her. "What I wouldn't have given for that." 

She put her arms around his neck and whispered. "Watch yourself Anthony and please watch after Danny for me."

"Will do." And he kissed her cheek before he turned and ran full speed toward the transport. Danny, Rafe, Red and Gooz were all crowded in the doorway waiting and yelling at him good naturedly to hurry. No sooner had he gotten on board that the stairs were pulled up and the door was closed.

Sandra and Evelyn stood at the gate and watched as the transport revved its engines, turned and rolled toward the runway. They held the others hand as the plane took off, lifted into the clear sky and then Sandra started to cry. Evelyn put her arms around her because she understood how she was feeling. "Come on Sandra, let's go home."

The pilots found their seats and strapped themselves in as the plane turned and began to roll down the runway. Danny hated traveling by transport because he was not in control of the plane. He would much rather have flown his P-40, but the fact that they were flying this way told him it was going to be a long trip.

Once they were airborne, he undid his safety strap and walked back to where Anthony was sitting. "Everythin' all right Anthony?" 

He seemed a little agitated as he looked up at Danny. "Just making my peace with things."

Danny sat down next to him. "You make it sound like you're not comin' back."

Anthony sighed. "Danny we've been assigned to Doolittle, which can only mean it's something really big and probably dangerous."

Danny looked at his friend. "Is that why you needed to talk to Sandra?" His tone was without accusation.

"I've always felt like such an idiot for treating her the way I did that night. I needed to clear the air about that before we left and I told her I was sorry."

"You're a good guy Anthony." Danny told him as he clapped him on the shoulder and stood up to go back to his seat. 

Rafe looked over at him in curiosity. "Everythin' okay Danny?"

He nodded. "Everythin's fine Rafe." 

"So are you goin' to tell me what was goin' on with you and Sandra?" He asked.

Danny looked at him and grinned as he flushed. "She loves me Rafe."

Rafe grinned back. "Well hell Danny." Was all he said to him and laughed. 

Whatever Fate had in store for the pilots they would find out soon enough, but Danny was in love and she loved him back and that was what he held on to during the long flight to their uncertain future. 


	6. The Raiders Return

Danny knew he'd come close to dying, closer than he ever thought he would and he'd survived. If it hadn't been for Rafe killing the two Jap soldiers who'd tied him to an oxen yoke, he would have come back to Pearl Harbor in a box.

The Chinese had found them and the piece of metal from the plane that had lodged itself in his neck when he'd crashed had been removed. Rafe had suffered a severe concussion when _his _plane had crashed and aggravated when he'd been clocked by the Japs with a two by four and was disoriented for days. Of course it wasn't his best friend who had told him that, it was Red. He'd found that out from one of the Chinese doctors who spoke fluent English and had told Red how everyone was doing. 

With the ordeal behind them though Danny and Rafe, Red and Gooz were on their way back to Pearl. Colonel Doolittle had met them in Chung King and had flown back with them, feeling that his mission had failed. Not one of the B-25's that had bombed the different targets in Japan had returned and many of the crews had not either.

The pilots although relieved that they had come through the mission alive were traveling with their Air Corps brethren who had not. It was with particular sadness that Anthony Fusco had been among those who had not made it back. It haunted Danny that Anthony seemed to sense that he was not going to come back and had made his peace with Sandra. His coffin, along with several others had been loaded into the transport that was bringing them back to Oahu and he didn't know how he was going to tell Sandra that Anthony had not survived.

He sat next to Rafe who was sitting by the window looking out at what, Danny didn't know. Rafe had not talked much since they had boarded the transport taking them home and Danny was starting to worry. It wasn't like him to keep silent. The truth was, though, that none of the men were talking because there was really nothing to say. It was hard to be glad that you were alive when many of your buddies weren't. 

"Hey Rafe, you all right?" Danny finally asked him, quietly.

"I proposed to her before we left." Was all he said, his gaze never shifting away from the window.

"She said yes didn't she?"

"Yea."

Danny wanted to smile and give his friend a punch in the arm for not telling him, but it didn't seem right. "Why didn't you say somethin' before?"

"You were so happy about Sandra that I didn't want to spoil it for you."

Danny frowned. "Hell Rafe, that would have made me _happier_ knowin' that."

"I want to marry her Danny."

__

He must still have a concussion, Danny thought because what he said made no sense. "That's why you proposed to her Rafe." He said logically.

His comment got Rafe to turn from the window and look at him. "You don't understand Danny. I want to marry her as soon as we get back to Pearl, as soon as she can arrange somethin'."

"Are you sure about this? Don't you think it would be better to wait until the war is over?"

"Hell no! After everythin' we've been through in the last few months waitin' is the last damn thing I want to do!" Rafe told him quietly, but he was angry. "We're goin' back with another friend in a box and I don't want to go through another day wishin' that I'd done somethin' about Evelyn. If I get killed I don't want my last thought to be that I _wished_ I'd married her."

Danny sighed. "I _do_ understand how you feel Rafe, but do you think it's fair to Evelyn? What if somethin' _did_ happen to you, what do you think that would do to her?"

Rafe turned back to look out the window. "I know what it would do to her."

Danny knew that further discussion was out of the question so he sighed, sat back and closed his eyes. They were still a long way from home.

Sandra could see that Evelyn was not well. She'd been sick for the last few weeks and had been talking with Barbara a lot. That in itself was not unusual because she and Barbara had always talked about everything. But Barbara seemed worried and would not say why. But as the weeks passed, it became increasingly obvious that Evelyn was going to have a baby.

Evelyn had told Sandra that the Army officer she'd worked on during the attack had contacted her to tell her the crews were coming home and she was planning on meeting the transport if Sandra wanted to come with her. So on a late Saturday morning, Sandra stood with a blossoming Evelyn and watched as the transport came to a rolling stop. Evelyn hadn't told her if Danny was among the passengers because she didn't know if Rafe was among them either.

They stood close together holding the others hand waiting to see who would step off the plane. When the door finally opened, Colonel Doolittle was the first off and he walked toward a woman they assumed was his wife. Red was next and then Gooz. 

Sandra wasn't aware that she'd been holding her breath until she saw Danny. She was immediately aware that he'd sustained an injury to his neck and let go of Evelyn's hand to run to him. She didn't care how it might look because the man she loved was home. She felt Evelyn grab her hand to stop her and said softly, "Wait."

As Danny stepped off the transport he saw Sandra standing at the gate and as happy as he was to see her there, he sighed. He waited for Anthony's coffin to be passed to him and as Rafe held one end Danny, Red and Gooz helped to carry it off. His jacket lay on top, faded and worn from the constant wear and Danny knew how proud Anthony had been to have it. 

An honor guard waited to take not only Anthony's coffin, but also the others that were taken off after him. When Danny looked back toward the gate Sandra was running toward him and he grabbed her as she reached him and held her in a tight embrace. _How would he tell her? _He decided to wait because all he wanted was to do now was get back to the barracks, take a hot shower and then take his girl out to dinner.

When he let her go, tears were rolling down her cheeks and he kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and held him to her, not wanting to let him go. "I'm all right honey." He told her.

Sandra stood back and frowned. "You most certainly are not. What happened to your neck?"

He glanced at Rafe because he didn't know how much _he_ wanted Evelyn to know. 

It didn't really matter because he had his arms around Evelyn and she was crying. "Come with me?" He asked her and she nodded. 

__

That takes care of that. Danny grinned for a moment before looking at Sandra. "Have dinner with me and I'll tell you about it."

Sandra nodded and after they collected their travel bags, she and Danny, Evelyn and Rafe walked through the gate. 


	7. Life Goes On

President Franklin Delano Roosevelt had summoned Colonel James H. Doolittle and his surviving Raiders to a ceremony at the White House. 

It still rubbed the Colonel raw about the outcome of the mission, but the president had assured him that it had been a success because of what it had done for the morale of the American people. After such a devastating defeat at Pearl Harbor, it helped to know that the Japs had gotten a dose of their own medicine.

Before they even set foot in the White House, though, the Colonel wanted to go see Anthony's parents because he wanted to talk to them and let them know what he had meant to them. This was a particularly difficult visit for the Colonel because he'd not been able to make it back to Brooklyn for the funeral. 

Danny wondered if he would be late as he, Rafe, Red and Gooz sat in the outer office of the Oval Office with the other flyers, nervous as hell because they were going to meet the man who had been their president for the last ten years.

When the Colonel finally arrived he looked tired and worn. He didn't tell them how his trip had gone and it never occurred to Danny to ask. They all stood at attention as he approached them. 

"At ease gentlemen." He said as he looked them over and smiled. "All right, who's going to accept the Medal for the group?"

It was Rafe who spoke up. "We thought _you_ were going to Colonel."

Colonel Doolittle shook his head. "You boys are the ones who trained for the mission and acquitted yourselves as Air Corps officers, so it's only right that one of you should do the honors."

They all looked at each other not wanting to be the one and the Colonel could see he wasn't about to get any volunteers, so he made the choice. "McCawley, you do it."

Danny looked at his friend and saw a flush start to creep up his neck. "Me sir?"

"Yes Captain McCawley, you." 

Rafe sighed. "Yes sir."

Gooz tried to lighten the moment. "It's only fair McCawley, you're the prettiest one _of_ this group."

The other men laughed good naturedly, but Danny only sighed as the flush reached Rafe's ears. He knew how much he hated to be singled out and this must have been an uncomfortable reminder of their schooldays when a teacher would pick him out of a sea of raised hands to spell out a word that he could not spell.

"Colonel, let me do it." Danny volunteered.

Rafe looked at him with gratitude but shook his head. "That's all right Danny, I can do it."

"All right gentlemen if that's settled, let's go."

Danny and Rafe looked at each other just before they followed the Colonel into the Oval Office and tried not to grin. They were going to meet the President.

For the second time, Danny and Rafe landed in Hawaii. And for the second time Sandra and Evelyn were there to meet them.

Because of Evelyn's obvious condition, she and Rafe had planned a small wedding but had had to postpone it because of the trip to Washington D.C. She could not have gone with them and Rafe had told Danny that there was no way he would be separated from Evelyn just after they'd gotten married.

Danny and Barbara stood up for the pair the day they got married and he was so happy for Rafe and for Evelyn. There were no two people who were more right for each other than they were and now they were going to have a baby. When Rafe had talked to Danny about it, he was walking on air. The baby had been a surprise but it had not been unwelcome, just a lot sooner than either had planned.

Danny and Sandra had talked about it when they'd gone for a walk before the ceremony. "Ev's been trying to get the house in order and she's really not feeling well enough to do it." Sandra commented as they walked near the chapel, holding hands.

"Rafe's been tryin' to help, but she wants to do so much by herself." Danny shook his head.

Sandra frowned. "We've got to help them Danny, but how? They're going to be spending their wedding night at the house." 

He looked at his watch and pulled her back toward the chapel. "We'll figure out somethin', but for now we've got to get back. The weddin' is goin' to start in about ten minutes."

It was something that Danny had on his mind after the ceremony was over and wondered what he could do to help. Apparently Sandra had been thinking about it too because she'd called everyone together out of Rafe and Evelyn's line of sight. "If we go over there in pairs and take care of one room each, everything should be in place by the time they get there." 

Danny looked at Sandra and smiled. "That is a great idea."

"Who'll take care of the bedroom?" Gooz grinned at Danny and Sandra flushed at the innuendo.

"Martha and I will take care of that detail." Barbara shook her head and they all laughed.

So over the next few hours they unpacked and cooked and dusted and swept. All without their newly married friends any the wiser, or so they hoped. Danny and Sandra had drawn the baby's room to make ready and she felt so strange being there with him, wondering if this might be them someday.

"We've never really talked about it have we?" Danny seemed to read her mind as he stood behind her, his arms around her waist.

She leaned against him as she shook her head. "We really haven't had time with everything that's been going on."

"What do you think about it?" He asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"If we did decide it's what we want to do, I would prefer to wait until the war is over. Ev and Rafe did what _they _wanted to do and that's fine for them." 

"Are you sayin' that you'd marry me?" Danny let go of her to turn her around so he could see her face.

"Are you asking?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"I love you Danny, but I don't want to get married in the middle of a war. Especially if you aren't coming back."

"I love you too and there is no guarantee that I'll make it back. But it doesn't mean I won't." And he put his arms around her.

"Would you mind if we didn't talk about this anymore?"

"Of course not honey." And they finished with the baby's room before heading back to Hickam. 

By the time Rafe and Evelyn were ready to go, the friends were all back together on the lawn of the chapel. Their mission was complete and they hoped it would be a surprise. 

As the couple ran for their car, their friends threw rice at them and waved as the car drove away. 

Once they were gone Sandra, Barbara and Martha were invited by Danny and Gooz to toast Rafe and Evelyn with a belt at the Hula-La. They accepted. 


	8. Danny Becomes A Godfather

Danny watched his best friend as they returned from their latest mission.

Rafe had been a wreck from the time they had left Pearl Harbor and was in worse shape on the way home. He'd told Danny that Evelyn didn't look too good when he'd left her and then on their way home he'd gotten an emergency cable from Wheeler. Evelyn had gone into labor a week ago and the baby had arrived. 

It frustrated Danny because he didn't know how to help and there was nothing he could say. Rafe had missed the birth of his first child and he knew it was killing his friend not to be with Evelyn. So he sat next to him and read the book he'd packed, knowing Rafe would talk when he was ready.

Danny heard him sigh and he put his book down. He was running a hand through his hair and Danny could see the tears in his eyes. He sighed himself and put a hand on Rafe's shoulder. "If there was a way I could get you there faster, you know I would."

"I know that Danny. I just wish I could be there." And he took an angry swipe at his damp cheeks.

"You can't beat yourself up over this. We're at war Rafe and we don't have a lot of say about our lives right now and Evelyn understands that."

He nodded. "But this is our first and I'll never have that again."

"That's true, but we're on our way home now and you will get to see the baby." He reasoned.

Rafe nodded again. "I just love her so much and I should have been there with her."

"I know you do Rafe but try to look at it this way. All you would have done was sit around a waitin' room until a nurse came in to tell you what you got." Danny joked, trying to lift his spirits.

Rafe seemed to understand was his friend was trying to do and smiled. "I can't argue with that."

Evelyn had received a cable from Rafe and she had asked Sandra to meet the incoming transport and bring her husband home. 

So she stood there and watched as the plane rolled to a stop and after a few anxious moments saw Danny and then Rafe. He came jogging from the plane. "How is she?" Was his first question.

"She's fine Rafe and so is the baby. She asked me to get you home when you got here."

"What is it?"

She shook her head. "Ev needs to tell you that."

As Rafe hurried to the car, she looked at Danny. "How is _he_?"

"He was real upset to not be here, so what do you say we get him back to the house? Then I can get a proper hello." He grinned at her.

She flushed. "Fair enough."

He put his arm around her and walked her to the car and she handed him the car keys. Rafe was in the back and looked anxious. 

After Sandra had gotten in the car and sat down she turned to look at Rafe. "She's fine, really and she's anxious to see you so you can see the baby."

"Did everythin' go all right?"

"Everything went fine, why?" She looked puzzled.

"All the cable said was that she'd gone into labor and had the baby."

Sandra sighed, wondering how much Evelyn wanted him to know, but knew she needed to tell him something. "She went into labor a few days ago when she was getting dinner ready and her water broke." She glanced at Danny who looked at her and then his friend in concern.

"It all happened pretty fast then." Rafe stated.

Sandra tried to lighten the mood. "I don't know if Ev would agree with that, but for a first baby it came fairly quickly." She had almost slipped and revealed what Evelyn had had so she decided to stop talking. She turned around in her seat as Danny started up the car and headed to Rafe and Evelyn's.

When they got there, Rafe was the first out of the car and ran up the front walk. He disappeared into the house and Danny came around to help Sandra out of the car. They stood by the door and he shook his head. "He's been a bear to be with since he got that cable." And then he grinned. "But then I suppose I would be too if I was in his situation."

She flushed before Danny put his arms around her and pulled her close. She put her arms around his neck and sighed. "Honestly Danny."

"I love it when you say that honey." And he kissed her.

"Honestly." And she laughed as he let her go and they followed Rafe into the house.

Barbara and Martha were in the kitchen sterilizing bottles and mixing formula and Sandra joined them after Rafe had come out from the bedroom and asked Danny to follow him back.

When he got there, Evelyn was sitting in a rocking chair by the bed and holding the baby. She looked really tired but happy too. "Hello Danny. It's nice to have you home again."

"Thanks Evelyn. You look well."

"Considering I just had a baby?" She smiled.

He grinned. "I ain't touchin' that one."

"Good move Danny." Rafe grinned back at him. "Evelyn and I just wanted you to meet your godson."

He was stunned. "My what?"

"Your godson. You didn't really think I'd ask anyone else did you?"

"I hadn't really thought about it, but I'd be honored." And he grinned. "So have you come up with a name?"

He saw Evelyn look at Rafe. "We're still discussin' it because we hadn't decided on a name before I shipped out." Rafe told him.

"Danny, would you like to hold him?" Evelyn asked him.

"I ain't ever held a baby Evelyn, I might drop him."

She laughed softly. "You won't drop him Danny, just come here."

He stepped over to the rocker and Evelyn instructed him on how to pick the baby up out of her arms. "He's so little." He commented as he held the baby and then glanced at Rafe. "He looks like you."

"That's what I keep trying to tell him and all he says is he wished the baby looked like me."

"There's always next time Evelyn." And he laughed.

"Oh, honestly." She said and shook her head and Rafe laughed too.

__

It's nice to be home, Danny thought and rocked his godson to sleep. 


	9. Influenza

He'd been feeling like hell all day.

Red and a couple of the other pilots had gone to the hospital the night before with a bad case of influenza and it didn't look to good for Gooz either. Danny and Gooz were in their bunks with fevers, chills and very bad coughs. The base doctor had checked them out when he'd sent the others to the hospital and said that as sick as they were, he didn't feel it was bad enough for them to go too. He ordered them to stay in bed and he'd be by early the next morning to check on them again. 

Gooz got progressively worse as the night wore on and Danny began to worry. Gooz was not one to get sick and this flu had hit them all like a ton of bricks. But _his_ coughs would be so bad sometimes that he couldn't catch his breath for a moment or two and Danny stayed awake all night to make sure he didn't stop breathing.

When morning came he was exhausted, as much from being sick as listening for Gooz. 

The doctor was there early and after taking one look at him, ordered him to the hospital. He looked Danny over and ordered him there as well. "Doc I can't go, I've been ordered back to New York." And he coughed.

The doctor was taking his pulse and shook his head. "You're not going anywhere except for the hospital Captain. That cough of yours has gotten worse since last night and that concerns me."

"Come on Walker, if I have to go so do you." Gooz tried to smile but only ended up coughing. 

The doctor walked over to the telephone and called the hospital, ordering an ambulance for the two pilots. They looked at each other and sighed.

They were admitted twenty minutes later and all Danny wanted to do was sleep. Listening for Gooz all night had taken its toll and he finally closed his eyes. 

He had no idea how long he'd been asleep but when he opened his eyes, Sandra was there looking concerned. "Hi." He said to her.

"Hi yourself. How do you feel?" 

"Like I'm goin' to cough up a lung." And he thought he was about to do just that as another spell overcame him. When he was done, Sandra cranked up the bed and fluffed his pillows.

"It may not be too comfortable, but sitting up should help keep your lungs a little clearer."

"I got my very own Florence Nightingale." He grinned.

"Oh honestly Danny." But she smiled. 

He wanted to take her hand but could see the other pilots watching them. "I'm glad your here." He told her quietly.

"Me too. Is there anything I can do for you while I'm here?"

"Yea. Could you call Rafe for me and tell him what's happened? We were supposed to go back to New York tomorrow afternoon and it don't look like I'm goin'."

She'd forgotten that the trip was coming up so soon. "Did the General tell you why he wanted you back there?"

He nodded. "He wants us back there to talk to the new pilot's he's trainin'. He's a little worried about how they talk about gettin' into combat and givin' it to the Japs. They have no idea what they're in for and he wants us to tell them what they can expect. I really should call him myself and tell him."

"Rafe can tell him. The only thing you should concern yourself with is getting better."

"Yes ma'am." 

She smiled. "Don't be smart Captain Walker. I'll go call Rafe for you."

"Thank you." And this time he did take her hand for just a moment before he let her go.

After Sandra left the room, Gooz was grinning at him. "All right Walker, what gives?"

Danny looked back at him and grinned back. "None of your damn business."

"Okay." And he kept grinning until a cough made him stop.

That made Danny laugh, which only made him cough and that got all of the pilots going.

It wasn't until later that afternoon that the phone rang and woke Danny out of a sound sleep. He was disoriented for a moment because he'd been dreaming about that terrible day he and Rafe had gone up against the Japs after they'd bombed Pearl Harbor. He'd never told Sandra that he dreamed about that because he knew she'd only worry. He reached over and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hey Danny it's me." He heard his best friend's familiar voice.

"Hey Rafe."

"Sandra called awhile ago and told me you were in the hospital. Are you all right?"

"I'm here with a bunch of the other pilots. We came down with the influenza." He explained.

"It sounds pretty damn serious."

"We'll be all right but I can't come back to New York. I ain't goin' to be well enough by tomorrow to go, so could you tell the General for me?"

"Sure Danny."

"Thanks, I sure appreciate it."

"I'll call you tomorrow before we go, see how you're doin'."

Danny smiled, Rafe McCawley was worse than a mother hen. "All right Rafe." And they hung up.

"I'm sorry you can't go back Danny." Red told him. 

"So am I Red, but it's all right. This'll give Rafe and Evelyn some time together which they haven't had a lot of."

"That's true. But what about you and Sandra? I know Gooz has been ribbing you a lot about it, but you know we only want you to be happy."

"I know Red and as far as anythin' with Sandra and me, I'd just as soon not talk about it if that's all right."

"Fair enough." And he dropped the subject.

Sandra walked in and saw the two men looking at each other and then her. "How are you feeling Red?"

"I've felt better." 

"I know you have. Martha's going to be here in a few minutes to take you for a short walk."

He looked incredulous. "A walk? Sandra, I can't even sit up for five minutes."

"We don't expect a five mile hike around the hospital, but if you stay stationary for too long, all that fluid in your lungs could settle in there and cause pneumonia. We want to keep you moving so you cough everything up."

"Well that sounds really disgusting." Gooz commented as he woke up.

Sandra looked at him and smiled. "Well disgusting or not Gooz, Barbara will be in for you."

"And I suppose you'll be taking Walker." He grinned.

"Knock it off Gooz." Danny was serious. 

He grinned for a moment and then proceeded to cough.

"Serves you right." Danny said and smiled as Sandra helped him to sit up and he put his feet into his slippers. He was a little unsteady after he stood up and she helped him put his bathrobe on. She put his arm through his and they walked out the door and down the hall.

"Danny?"

"Yea?"

"Why are we keeping this a secret?" 

He smiled. "If our seein' each other is a secret, it's got to be the _worst_ kept secret of the war."

She smiled back at him. "All right, it's not a secret. But why are we not talking about it with anyone?"

"I didn't think you wanted to. Besides, it's no one's damn business if we're seein' each other or not."

"I agree."

He stopped in the middle of the hall. "If you want to tell everyone what they already know we can. But I don't feel like we should have to tell anyone anythin'."

"Not even Rafe?"

He tucked her hand back through his arm and began to walk again. "Rafe understands honey. He and Evelyn went through this and he knows that I'll talk to him when I'm ready."

"But he's your best friend." She reasoned.

"That's true. But even though he _is_ my best friend, we don't tell each other everythin'. There are things that happened to him when he was over in England that he hasn't told me."

"How do you know?"

"He'll start talkin' about somethin' and he gets this look on his face and then changes the subject. I figure it's somethin' he ain't ready to talk about or he just wants to forget it, so I don't push."

Sandra nodded and they kept walking. By the time she had gotten Danny back to the room, the other pilots were gone. She helped him out of his bathrobe and he sat down on the edge of the bed. He sighed before he got back into bed and settled against the pillows. "We didn't walk that far, but I'm beat."

"You did very well Captain Walker."

"Thanks honey." And he smiled at her. "We seem to be in the clear for the moment, what do you say?"

She flushed. "Honestly Danny." And she leaned over him. "If I get the flu, I know who to blame." And she kissed him.

"I feel better now." He grinned and she kissed him again. 

"Honestly." She replied as she left the room so he could get some sleep. 


	10. On His Own Again

They had finished with dinner and had decided to go for a walk on the beach.

Danny held Sandra's hand as the surf washed over their feet and he sighed. He always loved to take her for a walk on the beach, but this evening was different. He was both troubled and proud because his best friend was going back to New Jersey to be a flight instructor. The same job had been offered to him, but Danny had made the choice to stay behind. Everything with Sandra was going so well and he didn't want to leave her.

Danny thought that what really prompted Rafe to take the instructor's job was that Evelyn was going to have another baby. He was nervous and excited and had tried to talk Danny into coming with him but he wanted to stay. 

He felt a squeeze on his hand and looked at a serious Sandra. "Are you all right Danny?"

He squeezed her hand in return. "I'm fine honey, just thinkin'."

"Why won't you go with him?" She asked.

Danny looked at her in amazement. "How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face. And you haven't answered my question, why won't you go with him?"

"Because I don't want to leave you or this place. I really like it here Sandra and this was the first place that I was out of Rafe's shadow." It was hard for him to admit that last part.

"And if you go back with him you'll be back in that shadow."

"Yea. Rafe's always had an ease with people that I don't and he can fit into any situation. He'll fit in real well back there because he'll get to talk about flyin' and still be able to do it."

"There's something else though, isn't there?" Sandra guessed.

She was one in a million. "He won't be flyin' combat anymore."

"And _you_ will, so why won't you go back?"

"I don't have a wife, a child and another one on the way." He stated matter of factly.

Sandra knew what he meant, but was hurt nonetheless. "I'm not important enough?"

Danny stopped and let go of her hand. "That's not what I meant."

"What _do_ you mean then?"

"If we were in Rafe and Evelyn's situation I'd feel differently about it because if I went, you'd be comin' with me."

She took his hand and smiled. "Good answer Captain Walker."

He grinned at her and began to walk with her again. "If that's all you wanted to hear Sandra, all you had to do was ask."

"Then it wouldn't have been as much fun." She flushed.

He stopped again and let go of her hand to put his arms around her waist. "I don't know if I've told you lately, but I really love you." And he kissed her.

Sandra put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When she let him go she smiled. "I love you too Danny." 

He let her go and after he took her hand again, finished their walk up the beach.

They'd finished their training for the day.

Danny and Rafe were still off rotation because Rafe had only returned from New Jersey the week before and Danny was still recovering from the flu. The fact that he was flying had taken some serious convincing of his commanding officer. He had been afraid that Danny hadn't regained his equilibrium sufficiently to fly so Danny convinced him to let him fly to show his commander that he was all right.

After they'd shut down their engines, they headed into the hangar to stow their gear. Rafe had talked Danny into coming to the house for a late afternoon beer. He told his friend that Evelyn wouldn't start dinner for another hour or so and he was welcome to stay. Danny declined dinner because he was meeting Sandra later for dinner and then they were going to see a movie, but took him up on the beer. 

Rafe grinned at him. "Evelyn wants to know when you're goin' to be bringin' Sandra over for dinner."

"I'll talk to her about it." Was all Danny said as they walked out to Rafe's car and headed to the house. When they got there Evelyn was out but had left a note for Rafe to tell him that she'd gone over to the nurse's bungalow. They wanted to see her and the baby while they still had the chance.

Danny walked out to the back porch while Rafe stopped in the kitchen. He sat down in the overstuffed chair and as he waited for Rafe sat back and relaxed.

He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, Rafe had a grin on his face. "Are you all right?" And handed him a beer.

"Flyin' is takin' more out of me than usual. The doc says it'll be awhile before I'm back to full form, so if I feel like sleepin' then I need to sleep." And he took a pull on the bottle. "So when are you scheduled to ship out?"

"It ain't goin' to be too long. As soon as we can we can get everythin' packed, we'll be on our way."

Danny looked at his friend who sat on the sofa and could sense he wanted to say something else. "All right Rafe, what is it?"

He sighed. "Are you sure you won't come with me? The General could use another good pilot and it would put you out of the fightin'."

"It would also put me away from Sandra and I don't want to leave her right now. I have to leave her enough when we have to fly out, but at least we always come back to the same place and she's here waitin' for me." He explained.

"You told me when we left for the mission that Sandra loved you, but you've never told me exactly how you feel about her. Do you love her?" Rafe asked him point blank.

"Yea. Rafe, she's the first girl I've ever felt this way about. And knowin' that she loves me, I don't want to leave her."

Rafe sighed. "Like I left Evelyn."

Danny put his beer down on the side table. "I didn't say that. I don't need to tell you that we are two very different guys and you did what you felt you needed to do. I'm doin' what I need to do, it's as simple as that."

"Oh hell Danny, I'm sorry. You're right and you do need to do what's best for you. I won't bring it up again." Rafe apologized.

"It's all right Rafe, really. I just wish you'd stop beatin' yourself up for leavin' Evelyn. You're fine and she's fine and you're goin' to have another baby. You need to be there so Evelyn won't have to worry about you."

"I'll worry about you though."

Danny grinned at him. "Why? You taught me how to fly."

Rafe grinned back at him. "That's not goin' to stop me from worryin' Danny."

"I know."

Neither man had heard Evelyn come into the house because she suddenly appeared on the back porch. She sat down next to Rafe and kissed his cheek before she smiled at Danny.

He really was one lucky guy to have her and their baby. 

He stood up and smiled at the couple. "I need to get movin'. Sandra and I have a date tonight and I need to get ready."

"Have a nice time Danny." Evelyn said. 

"We always do Evelyn." And he left Rafe and Evelyn McCawley sitting together on the sofa. 


	11. Waiting Game

The telephone on the admissions desk was not to be used for personal calls, but since Evelyn going into labor was a hospital matter Barbara told Danny to use it to contact everyone. He was appreciative of what she let him do because she could get in trouble for it.

He put in a call to the barracks to let Red and Gooz know what had happened and he also called the nurses quarters. Sandra answered and told Danny she would grab Martha and they would be there as quickly as possible. 

True to her word, she and Martha were there ten minutes later and beat the pilots by five. Barbara had already taken Rafe down to the father's waiting room after he'd filled out all of the paperwork and had come back down the hall to collect everyone else.

"How is she doing?" Martha asked.

"She's doing as well as could be expected but it's going to be a while." Barbara told her as she turned around and waited for them to follow. 

The first thing Danny saw when they walked in was his namesake as he toddled around the room, with his father right behind him. "How you doin' Rafe?"

Rafe turned around and Danny saw the worried look on his face that had been there since he'd come over from the barracks earlier. "I wish someone would tell me somethin'."

Danny walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We ain't been here that long Rafe and this new baby may take awhile."

He nodded. "I know that Danny, but it don't make it any easier."

"I know. Is there anythin' I can do?" He asked.

Rafe shook his head. "Other than waitin' with me, there ain't anythin' you can do." And he continued to follow his son around the room. Sandra had saved him a seat and he took it as she took his hand. He smiled because she didn't seem to think about it.

"He looks really nervous." Sandra observed.

Danny nodded. "He is. Since he wasn't here when Danny was born, it's like _this_ is his first."

"Is there anything you can do to help?"

"I wish there were but since I don't know what it's like to wait for a baby to come, I can't."

They sat close together as Gooz pulled a deck of cards out of his jacket pocket and talked Red into a game of poker. As they began to play, Martha picked up a magazine and began to read while Danny watched his godson continue to toddle around the room as his best friend backed him up. 

The room grew quiet and minutes turned into hours as they all waited for news about Evelyn and the baby. Early on Danny had decided that he didn't want to walk anymore and sat down on the floor. Rafe bent down to pick him up and take him back to his chair. The boy put his head back on Rafe's chest and fell asleep. 

His godfather shook his head and grinned. That boy could fall asleep anywhere, just like his daddy.

He didn't know how long it had been when Rafe tried to get everyone to take a break and get something to eat. Red let him know that they could stay, but Rafe was adamant. Gooz joked that he wanted them to clear out and leave him alone. But Rafe assured the group that he didn't want them to leave for good.

Sandra stood by the waiting room door as Danny tried to persuade him to let him take the boy so Rafe could take a break for himself too. But he didn't want his son to wake up and not know where he was. 

"Okay Rafe. We won't be long." Danny assured him.

"Take your time." He answered and before Danny had left the waiting room, Rafe was asleep.

The others seemed to have disappeared when Danny and Sandra started down the hallway, so he took her hand and tucked it through his arm. "Since no one is lookin'." He smiled at her.

"It's been a big day, hasn't it?"

He nodded. "You should have seen the two of them honey. Evelyn was as cool as a cucumber tellin' Rafe what he needed to do to help her and he was yellin' his head off because he was so scared. If he hadn't been so serious, I would have laughed."

Sandra looked at him and her face flushed. "What would _you_ have done in his situation?"

Her question _did_ make him laugh. "Probably the same thing that he did." And he grinned at her. "But there's only one way to find out isn't there?" 

Her flush deepened as she shook her head. "Honestly Danny." Was all she said as they continued to walk down the hall.

__

She's really something, Danny thought. "Do you want to go to the cafeteria for somethin' to eat or go to a restaurant?"

"I'd like to stay close by in case we get some news." She said.

"All right, cafeteria it is." And they turned around and walked back up the hallway to go to the cafeteria.

When they got there Red, Gooz and Martha were at a table and called the pair over after they'd gotten something to eat. Danny could sense Sandra become tense and he put a little distance between them. He wasn't sure if it made matters better or worse, but she seemed to appreciate the gesture as she gave him a brief smile before she sat down next to Martha. Danny sat down next to Red and began to eat. 

"I wish Barbara would tell us something." Martha frowned. 

"I think Evelyn has a long way to go Martha." Red told her.

"I know that Red, I just hate waiting." She answered.

"The kid will get here when it's ready and not before." Gooz commented.

Danny looked across the table at Sandra and as he caught her eye, they smiled at each other. Gooz and Martha were never the most patient people in the world, but as a nurse and as a pilot they were top notch.

They took time with their meal and when they were finished, didn't know much more than they had before. Barbara had found them only to tell them that Evelyn's labor had progressed but she was still in labor. She couldn't tell them how much longer it was going to be but that Evelyn was a real trooper.

They had been at the hospital since early afternoon and Red said that he needed some fresh air. He invited the rest of the group to go for a walk around the hospital grounds. After they had cleared their trays the friends headed to the exit but Danny wanted to check on Rafe. "I won't be a minute." He told them as he glanced at Sandra for a moment and she nodded before she followed the others.

He reached the waiting room door and after he opened it he saw that Rafe was still sound asleep. He grinned to himself as he closed the door and jogged down the hallway to catch up with the others.

Gooz saw him first. "How's McCawley holding up?"

"He's sound asleep and with two kids now, he's goin' to need all the rest he can get." And he laughed as he fell in step next to Sandra. 

They strolled around the grounds and took deep breaths of the clean air. A slight breeze blew and it seemed to Danny that it cleared the cobwebs out of his tired mind. He thought Rafe could do with a walk, but he also knew he would never leave the waiting room as long as Evelyn was in labor.

By the time they reached the front door of the hospital, Danny felt refreshed and more awake than he had just an hour ago. He looked at his watch and it was well past midnight as they made their way back to the waiting room. He was more than a little surprised when Red opened the door and General Doolittle stood next to Rafe.

He stood at attention with the other pilots and the General returned their salute. He spoke to them for a few moments before he asked Rafe to contact him when the baby came. Rafe promised him he would and the General was gone. 

No sooner had he left that Barbara came in and she had a smile on her face. She wanted Rafe to come with her and when he asked about the baby all she told him was that he needed to come with her. It was only then that Rafe handed his son to his best friend and followed Barbara out the door.

They all looked at each other and grinned. "I wish we had a bottle of champagne to toast with." Martha said.

Sandra sighed. "I wish we'd thought of that because it's a wonderful idea."

Red smiled. "Well, we don't have champagne but we can toast just the same." And he raised his hand as though he held a glass and the others followed his lead. "Let's toast to the newest McCawley whatever it might be and to Evelyn for coming through it all right."

"To Evelyn and the baby." They all answered.

Ten minutes later, Rafe was back and gave them the news that they had waited for all day. Evelyn had had a girl and they were both fine. They hadn't decided on a name but Rafe said the baby looked like Evelyn and Danny could see from the look on his face that it made him really happy.

After Rafe had received congratulations from everyone else, Danny persuaded him to go for a walk. He grinned at his best friend. "You look like hell Rafe." And put a hand on his shoulder as they left the waiting room and walked down the hall.

"She looked great considerin' that she just had a baby." Rafe told Danny. "She looked real tired, but she was beautiful."

Danny smiled. "Spoken like a man in love."

"I can't imagine what this would have been like if we'd been back east. If Evelyn had never said that she wanted to stay, that's where we'd be and I would have been sittin' in a waitin' room all by myself."

"I'm glad you stayed Rafe. I was glad that you weren't goin' to fly combat anymore, but I was goin' to miss you somethin' fierce."

"I would have missed you too. Deep down I didn't want to go and I knew the closer it got Evelyn was havin' second thoughts. But I thought what I was doin' was best."

"Well that don't matter now because you're here and you're both happy, that's the most important thing." 

Rafe nodded. "That's true and I'll be a sight happier when this whole thing is over."

"I won't argue with that." Danny agreed. He could see that Rafe wanted to ask him something and wasn't sure how. "You want to know about Sandra." He prompted.

"I ain't tryin' to pry Danny, but Evelyn and I want you to be happy too."

He understood. "When Sandra and I decide to get married, it's goin' to be after the war is over."

"When?" 

"We've been seein' each other all this time and we love each other. Marriage is somethin' that we've talked about but haven't decided on yet. If she would have me, I don't want to possibly leave her a widow. I want it to be free and clear without a war hangin' over us."

"I understand."

"I know you do Rafe and I appreciate the fact that you haven't been pressin' me for answers." Danny said and smiled at him. "How about you show me that beautiful daughter of yours now?"

"Let's go." Rafe smiled back and they walked back into the hospital so Danny could see the new baby. 


	12. Thanksgiving

It had been a wonderful Thanksgiving and it hadn't taken much to convince Danny and Sandra to stay after everyone else had gone. 

Sandra felt comfortable with Rafe and Evelyn because they understood her wish for privacy in her relationship with Danny and respected the fact that she didn't want to talk about it. 

Evelyn had made a fresh pot of coffee and she, Rafe, Danny and Sandra sat in the living room and talked as Danny held his godson and she had coaxed Sandra to hold Sarah. 

It felt strange to her to sit next to Danny as they held the children because she wondered if this was how they were going to end up. She supposed they would after the war was over, but that seemed such a long time away and Danny might not survive. That was something she didn't allow herself to think about very often and she pushed it out of her mind as Sarah started to fuss. 

Sandra was ready to hand the baby back to Evelyn when she shook her head. "She's probably hungry. Her bottle is heating and since you're holding her you can feed her." And she got out of her seat and headed into the kitchen. 

"Ev." Sandra called after her but to no avail. 

"It's easy honey." Danny reassured her. "I fed Danny a lot and I was nervous the first time, but there ain't much to it."

She looked at him and sighed because she wondered if he understood what she felt. 

"Makes you wonder if this might be us when the war is over." He grinned.

"Doesn't it feel a little strange to you?" She felt her face begin to warm.

He shook his head. "Not at all. It feels like it ought to be."

"Even though we've never…?" Her voice trailed off with the unasked question.

Out of the corner of his eye Danny saw Rafe get up out of his own seat and follow Evelyn into the kitchen. He was grateful for his friend's consideration as he took Sandra's hand. "This ain't somethin' we've ever really talked about because you told me once that you didn't want to do things the way Rafe and Evelyn had. If you've changed your mind about that, then we need to decide what we want to do." And he felt his own face begin to flush because Sandra had always shied away from anything too intimate with him. Not because she didn't love him, but because she didn't want to start something she wouldn't be able to finish. And the last thing she wanted to do, she had told him once, was to disappoint him.

He understood her reasons and had never tried to press her into anything she wasn't ready for.

Neither had an opportunity to think about it for long because Evelyn and Rafe came back from the kitchen and she had the bottle in her hand. She smiled at Sandra and assured her that she could do it.

Sandra was a little dubious but took the bottle from Evelyn and gave it to Sarah. The baby quieted down and put her small hands on the bottle, looked at Sandra and her heart melted. She'd always been nervous around small children, but Sarah seemed contented in her arms. 

"I knew you could do it." Danny smiled at her.

"Honestly Danny." Was all she could say because she couldn't take her eyes off the baby but her cheeks warmed from his compliment.

Evelyn laughed softly. "You're doing fine Sandra."

She looked up at Evelyn. "How will I know when she's had enough?"

"She'll tell you." She told Sandra and sat down next to Rafe on the arm of his overstuffed chair. 

"So what was the call that took you away from the dinner table?" Evelyn asked Rafe and Danny saw that he couldn't look at her for a moment. He sighed and glanced at Danny before he took Evelyn's hand. 

Danny sighed because he knew what was Rafe was about to say. "We're back on rotation."

Rafe nodded. "Yea. We're flyin' out in a couple of days."

Sandra looked at Danny. "That's not a lot of time."

He shook his head before he looked at Rafe. "Any word on what the mission is?"

"We'll find out when we get there, like we always do."

Sandra always hated this. Maybe it was different for Evelyn because she was married to _her_ pilot, but Sandra had a hard time when ever Danny would tell her he had to fly out. It wasn't that she had any doubt about his ability, but as good as she knew he was the pilots he was in combat against might be better and he wouldn't stand a chance.

She couldn't look at him as she tried to get her emotions under control. "I hate this." She said quietly to him.

"I know you do honey, so do I." 

Rafe stood up and picked up his son off Danny's lap and Evelyn followed his lead and took Sarah and her bottle out of Sandra's arms. "We need to put the kids down, but don't go anywhere." Evelyn told them as she followed Rafe down the hall.

Danny watched them go and turned back to Sandra. "Are you goin' to be all right?"

She nodded but didn't trust her own voice for a moment. "This seems to get harder every time you have to fly out."

"I know it does, but we still have two days before I have to leave. What we do with them is up to you."

The thought came to her before she had a chance to stop it and her face burned with a flush and she looked down at her hands that were clasped in her lap.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked her softly.

"I'm not sure about anything right now except how much I love you." She answered him, her voice barely above a whisper.

Danny put his arms around Sandra and pulled her to him. She trembled and he wasn't sure if it was because what had been on her mind or because she was scared for him. It was probably a little bit of both. "Whatever you're ready for, or not for that matter, it's all right with me."

He continued to hold her as Rafe and Evelyn returned. 

"Try not to worry about him Sandra. He's one of the best pilots we've got." Rafe told her.

"And Rafe will look after him." Evelyn added.

Sandra pulled away from Danny and looked at Evelyn. "How do you do it?"

Evelyn sighed and sat down across from her. "I have two children to keep me busy during the day, but the nights are hard because it gives me too much time to think. When Rafe is gone, some days are better than others are and on the bad days I call you girls. That's how I do it." 

Sandra sat quietly and thought about that as Danny held her hand. 

"I think maybe it's time for me to get Sandra home." Danny said and stood up, her hand still in his.

Sandra got up and stood next to him. "Thank you for everything Ev. It was a really nice day." 

Evelyn smiled and hugged her. "I'm glad you could come today. It was nice for us to be able to have all of you here."

Danny shook Rafe's hand and grinned. "Thanks for not burnin' that bird Rafe."

His best friend grinned back at him. "If I hadn't had Evelyn to help me, I might have."

"You were doing fine without my help and you know it Rafe McCawley." Evelyn smiled at her husband.

Rafe grinned at her as they both walked Danny and Sandra to the front door. "Thanks again for comin'. It really was a nice Thanksgivin'." He told them as Danny helped Sandra on with her coat before he put on his own jacket.

"It was that Rafe. It would have been nice to have your folks here but maybe we'll be able to do that next year." 

"Maybe we can. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow." And he raised a hand in farewell. He took Sandra's hand and started down the front walk as Rafe closed the door behind them.

She had been quiet on the ride back to the nurses quarters that had not gone unnoticed by Danny. He pulled up in front of the house and turned off the motor. He turned to look at her but before he had a chance to say anything she spoke.

"I'm sorry about being such a wet blanket."

"What are you talkin' about?" He was puzzled.

"We were having such a nice evening and I spoiled it." She told him.

He turned in his seat and when she wouldn't return his gaze, put a finger under her chin and tipped it up so he could look at her. "You didn't spoil anythin' honey. The news about out flyin' out was a surprise to all of us."

"But Ev always handles it so much better than I do."

Danny shook his head. "She doesn't handle it better, she just handles it different. It's like she said, she's got two kids to look after and that helps her get through the day. You've got your job at the hospital and that gets you through your day."

"I hadn't thought about it that way." She admitted.

He smiled at her before he got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side and helped her out. He took her hand again and walked her to the front door. "Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Sleep well." And he put his arms around her.

Sandra smiled and put her arms around his neck and waited for his kiss. 

When he eventually let her go, she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too honey." He smiled back at her and reluctantly let her go. 

She opened the door and watched him walk back to his car. When he got there he waved at her and she went inside.

Danny stood there and wondered for a moment if they might actually be together before he left, but that would be up to her and that was all right with him.


	13. Love And Loss

Danny was reluctant to leave Rafe at the hospital, but _he_ didn't want to leave Evelyn.

It had all happened so fast that Danny felt he was in the middle of a dream. For Rafe and Evelyn though, it had turned into a nightmare.

Sarah was only three months old when Evelyn had found out that she was going to have another baby and Rafe had been excited and worried when he'd told Danny about it. As it had been with his son and daughter, Rafe would more than likely be gone for much of the time and he didn't know how she was going to do it.

It didn't matter now because Evelyn had miscarried and Rafe was devastated. He hurt for himself as he had told Danny, but his heart was broken for his wife. He didn't know if she would ever get over it and that concerned him. So he wanted to stay with her and as soon as Danny left, he was going to go back to Evelyn. 

Danny's own heart ached for his friends as he walked down the hallway and out the front door. Before he even got to his car the first thing he thought about was Sandra and being with her so he drove over to Rafe and Evelyn's. Rafe had asked Sandra to come to the house and stay with the kids while he took Evelyn to the hospital. 

He walked up to the front door and knocked softly and when there was no answer, he let himself in. He was uncomfortable doing it but they had told him more than once that he didn't need to stand on ceremony in their house. It was quiet as he looked around but couldn't find her.

He walked down the hall and checked on his godson, who was sound asleep. He saw that the light was on in Rafe and Evelyn's room and it was there that he found Sandra as she sat in the rocking chair and held the baby. He stood in the shadow of the dark hallway and watched as she smiled at Sarah and spoke softly to her. He couldn't hear what she said, but the sight of her with a baby in her arms made him flush. 

He could have stood there all night but he needed to give her the news so he stepped out of the shadows and into the bedroom. "Sandra?" He said quietly.

She looked up and wasn't startled, as he had been afraid she might be. She flushed when she saw him before she smiled. "She wasn't sleeping and Ev told me once that she likes to be rocked."

"She sleepin' now?"

"Finally. She just kept looking at me and wouldn't close her eyes." She could see that he was too serious and sighed. "The news isn't good, is it?"

"I'm sorry honey, but she lost it." Was all he said to her.

She put a shaky hand to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Danny."

He sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Rafe's beside himself over this and he's worried about Evelyn."

"Is she all right?"

"From what Rafe tells me, she's doin' all right physically but he's afraid this ain't somethin' she's ever goin' to get over." He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "They've both been so lucky and this is the first real bad thing to happen to them since they've been married."

"Is he still at the hospital?"

"Yea. He didn't want to leave her because she was so upset so he's probably goin' to stay there the rest of the night."

Sandra looked down at the baby and she was still asleep. So she got up out of the chair and walked over to the bassinet and put her down. Sarah didn't stir and Sandra pulled the blanket over her as she continued to sleep.

Danny got up off the bed and went to stand behind her. He put his arms around her waist and she leaned back on him. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I just feel so terrible for Ev and Rafe." She said softly. 

"I know honey, me too." And he put his chin on her shoulder and watched the baby as she slept. 

"You're awfully quiet. What's on your mind?" Sandra asked him after a few moments.

He sighed. "Just thinkin'."

"That's pretty obvious Danny, but what about?" She couldn't help but smile.

"About this, about us." He replied. "We've been seein' each other all of this time and we talk about gettin' married but I may not see this thing out."

That got Sandra to turn around in his arms. "Don't say that! There is no reason to talk that way!"

"We have to face facts honey. And the fact is I may not come back from any one of the missions the Air Corps will have us flyin'. Rafe's already been shot down and it's a damn good bet that I might too."

"That was over in England and it hasn't happened here." 

"Combat is combat Sandra and it don't matter where we're flyin'." He reasoned.

"I know that Danny; I'm a nurse. I've seen the results of boys being shot down or their ships being hit. I've seen them suffer with terrible injuries and I've seen too many of them die. I have to face that everyday and my one wish when you're gone is that I don't walk in there one day and see _you_. You're a combat pilot and I know what the dangers are every time you go out on a mission." And she started to cry. 

Danny pulled her to him. "I'm sorry Sandra, I wasn't thinkin'. I think so much about what I have to do that I forget about what you go through every day. I forget that you see what happens after the fightin' is over and I am sorry about that."

She nodded because she wasn't ready to talk.

He let go of her only to take her hand and lead her back to the bed. He sat down on the edge and gently pulled her down next to him. When she looked hesitantly at him, he shook his head. "This ain't what you think. It's been a long night and I think you should get some sleep."

"Only if you stay with me."

It was Danny's turn to look at _her_ hesitantly. 

"It's not what you think." She told him as she lay down on Evelyn's side of the bed.

He recovered enough to grin at her. "You'll behave yourself?"

She smiled back. "Only because I know you will."

He nodded as he stood up and walked around to Rafe's side of the bed. He pulled up the extra blanket from the foot as he stretched out next to her. He covered them both before he put his arm around her and fell asleep.

Sandra had no idea what time it was when she woke, but it was still dark and she was instantly aware of three things. The bedside lamp was still on, her glasses were still on and Danny was asleep next to her. 

How many times had she dreamed about that last one? 

She glanced at the clock on Evelyn's nightstand and it was just after three thirty. She knew that she should get off the bed and move to the sofa because it wasn't proper for the two of them to be together like they were. It didn't matter that nothing had happened, but she had allowed him a certain liberty that she'd never allowed anyone else. But then Danny shifted behind her, tightened his hold around her and she knew that there was no way that she was going to leave him. 

So she leaned forward as gently as she could so she wouldn't wake him and turned off the bedside lamp. She took off her glasses and as she put them on the nightstand she was suddenly pulled back. "Where you goin'?" She heard his voice behind her, heavy with sleep.

"Nowhere." She answered softly. "Go back to sleep."

"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up." She could almost hear a grin in his voice.

She turned in his arms and smiled. "This is no dream Danny, so go back to sleep." And she kissed him. 

"Now I know what it feels like to sleep with an angel." He said as he kissed her back. When he let her go, they settled down together and went back to sleep in each other's arms.


	14. Bonds

The sound of the telephone woke him and Danny was immediately aware of the fact that he was not in his bunk at Wheeler Field. He was also aware that Sandra was asleep next to him and he grinned. How many times had he dreamed about this?

He didn't want to wake her so he got up off the bed and padded out to the living room. When he picked up the receiver Rafe was on the other end and he sounded a little startled to hear Danny's voice. "Hey Danny, is Sandra there?"

"She's still sleepin' Rafe. Sarah kept her up for quite awhile."

"What about you?" He could almost see the cocky grin on his friend's face.

"Nothin' happened Rafe. We just slept."

"You're a big boy Danny. You don't need to explain anythin' to me."

"I know I don't, but I also don't want you thinkin' somethin' happened when nothin' did." Danny tried not to sound defensive.

Rafe seemed to decide not to pursue the matter. "I just wanted to tell Sandra that I'll be home in a little while. Evelyn finally went to sleep and the doctor seems to think that she'll sleep for awhile now."

Danny frowned. "Did you get any sleep?"

"No. I just held her all night while she talked. She's feelin' real guilty for what happened and there wasn't anythin' I could say to help her feel better, so I just listened."

"I'm glad you stayed with her Rafe and I'm sure she is too."

"I'm sure _you_ are too."

"Rafe…" 

"I'm only kiddin' Danny, you know that. I know how you feel about Sandra and how you feel about _that_."

"Thank you."

There was silence on the other end of the line and Danny began to wonder if Rafe was still there. "Danny, why don't you just marry her?" He finally said. "You love her and she loves you and it don't make sense that you aren't together."

"I know this don't make a whole lot of sense to you but we _are_ in the middle of a war. And as much as I love her and as much as I think about marryin' her, I don't want there to be the possibility of my leavin' her a widow. And what if we were to have a baby?"

"I do understand, but what about her? Did you ever stop to think that she'd regret not havin' the time to be married to you?"

Danny nodded, even though Rafe could not see it. "I have thought about that, but it's Sandra's decision. She told me that she wanted to wait until after the war was over, knowin' that I might not come back. She don't like to think about that, but it's always there." There was another long silence and Danny sensed that Rafe wanted to say something else and didn't know how. "Just say it Rafe. I'll tell you if it's none of your business."

There was a sigh on the other end. "Have you two ever…?"

The question hung in the air and Danny didn't know how to answer. On the one hand, he and Rafe had always told each other just about everything. But on the other, this involved Sandra. He didn't know if it was his place to say anything to anyone, including his best friend. "Rafe…" He started to say.

"Never mind Danny, it's none of my business and I shouldn't have asked."

"It ain't that. But this involves Sandra and I don't feel right talkin' about this with anyone."

"Fair enough." Then he was all business. "Well, I'd better get goin', I want to check on Evelyn before I leave and make sure she's all right. I'll be home in about a half-hour."

"All right Rafe, I'll see you when you get here." After he hung up he stood with his hand still curled around the receiver when he heard Sandra's voice.

"That was Rafe?"

He turned to her and nodded. "Yea. He'll be home in a little while."

"How's Ev?"

"She was awake all night and Rafe says that she finally went to sleep. So I imagine that he's goin' to come home and do the same."

"How did he sound?" She asked him

"He sounded real tired. It's been a long night for them both."

The moment had suddenly turned awkward as they stood and faced each other in their rumpled clothes. They had spent the night together on the same bed and held each other. "What are you thinkin' about Sandra?" He looked at her.

"What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" He wasn't sure where she was going.

"After last night, don't you think things have changed?"

"Why, because we slept on the same bed?" 

"Yes, because we slept on the same bed." She repeated. "It may not have been a big deal for you, but it's something I've never allowed with anyone else." She looked hurt.

He walked over to her and took her hands. "Of course it was a big deal. I'm not the type of guy who takes somethin' like this lightly. I knew that when we stayed together last night, even though nothin' happened, it would be somethin' that we'd have to deal with because I know how you feel about these things."

He watched her as she looked down at their clasped hands. "You don't think I'm making too much of this?"

"I know how important it is to you and it's one of the big reasons why I've never pressed the matter. What ever it is you want to do or what you're ready for it's all right with me." And he let go of one of her hands to tip her chin up. "All right?"

She nodded. "I love you."

He smiled at her. "I know you do and that's why it's all right." He said to her as he pulled her to him and kissed her. 

Sarah started to cry from Rafe and Evelyn's room and Sandra pulled away from him. "I'm still watching the kids until Rafe comes home." She said as she started down the hall.

"I'll check on Danny." He said and followed her until he got to Danny's room. The boy was still sound asleep and Danny stood in the doorway and watched him.

"Danny." Sandra's soft call got his attention and he walked down to find her with the baby on the bed and a clean diaper in her hand. "While I do this, could you heat up her bottle? I think she's ready to eat."

"Sure thing honey." He told her as he turned and walked down to the kitchen. He found a small pot and filled it with water before he put it on the stove. He turned up the heat as he opened the icebox to look for a bottle. 

"Top shelf in the back." Danny turned and saw Rafe. "It looks like I'll be mixin' formula for a few days." 

Danny found the bottle and set in on the counter before he walked over to his friend and shook his hand. "You look like hell Rafe." 

"Thanks Danny." He gave him a weary grin.

"How you holdin' up?" 

"All I want to do is take a hot shower and sleep for the rest of the day." He admitted. "But I'll settle for a hot shower and a nap. I don't want to leave Evelyn alone for too long."

"We can stay for as long as you need us. Sandra's off duty today and so am I." Danny told him.

"I'd appreciate that, I really would." 

Danny looked past Rafe's shoulder and saw Sandra walk into the living room with Sarah in her arms. "I think this little girl wants her daddy." She smiled as she walked up to Rafe handed him the baby.

He stood there with his daughter in his arms and Danny saw a tear roll down his face. He looked at Sandra and they stood together as Rafe walked down the hall without another word.

"Is he going to be all right Danny?" She asked him as they watched him go.

"I hope so honey." And he put his arm around her for a moment before they both went into the kitchen to heat up the bottle for Sarah. 


	15. Light At The End Of The Tunnel

It looked as though the tide was finally going to turn that June in 1944.

Word had spread like wildfire around Pearl Harbor that the Allies had begun a real push against the Nazis and had landed on a beachhead in France. There was no word on how bad the casualties were, but it was the first real piece of news that the war might finally come to an end.

Danny, Rafe and the other pilots were told in their daily briefing about the landing and they all sat in stunned silence, but after the shock had worn off they all started to cheer. That is until their commander reminded them that the war wasn't over yet and that the invasion on June 6th was only the start of a whole new fight. They still had a long way to go before the Axis was brought to its knees. 

His comment sobered them and they were told that they would be back on rotation in a week's time because in spite of the good news, there was still a war on.

It was with that thought that Danny called Sandra at the hospital and asked her to have dinner with him that evening. She accepted and he told her he would pick her up at six thirty. She told him she would be ready.

When he showed up at the house, he found her on the swing on the front porch. She seemed to get prettier every time he saw her and it crossed his mind, not for the first time, about marriage. He loved her, of that he had no doubt and he knew that she loved him too. But they had made the decision together that if they were going to get married that it would be when the war was over.

She stood up as he stepped up on the porch and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When he loosened his hold on her he smiled. "I've been wantin' to do that all day."

She always seemed a little surprised when he did something spontaneous but never displeased. "What did I do to deserve that?" 

"For bein' you and because I love you." He told her.

"We heard about the landing on the radio. Could this really be it?" Sandra asked him hopefully. 

"I hope so honey. All ready to go?"

She nodded. "Just waiting for you." 

He took her hand and walked her to his car. After he got her settled, he started the motor and pulled away from the curb. "Rafe asked if we could have dinner with them tonight. Evelyn's been wantin' us over for a while and I thought it would be all right with you."

"Of course it's all right." She smiled at him. "I like being able to spend time with them."

He smiled. "I'm happy to hear that because they really like you. Rafe says he don't recognize me because I'm so happy all the time."

"I never thought you were an unhappy man Danny, just very serious."

"You are too sometimes." He glanced at her for a moment before he turned his attention back to the road.

She nodded in agreement. "That is true, but when I'm with you I don't feel like being serious."

"That's the way it should be honey." 

"I love you Danny."

He glanced at her again. "I love you too."

It wasn't long before they reached Rafe and Evelyn's and after Danny pulled his car into the driveway, he shut down the motor. He got out of the car and walked around to help Sandra out and took her hand as they walked together to the front porch. The door opened before they reached the bottom step and Rafe stood there with a smile on his face. "Evelyn's been havin' me check for you two for the last ten minutes."

Danny looked at his wristwatch. "We're on time."

"I know you are and Evelyn does too. She just gets a little anxious whenever you come over."

"Why?" Sandra asked him. 

"She knows how you feel about keepin' things private and she don't want you to feel that you have to hide anything from us. She wants you to be able to relax and have a good time."

Danny grinned and shook his head. "That wife of yours worries too much Rafe."

"She does, but it's only because she cares." And he stepped aside and waited for them to walk ahead of him into the house.

They walked into the living room and Evelyn stood in the doorway of the kitchen. She had a smile on her face, as her husband did. "I'm glad you could come. Dinner is almost ready, so make yourselves comfortable." She told them and turned around and went back into the kitchen. 

Danny looked at Sandra and smiled. 

She smiled back at him and followed Evelyn into the kitchen while Danny watched her go. A moment later Sandra returned and handed a bottle of beer to Danny and Rafe. "Ev said to take these out to the back porch and relax." Then she turned around and went back into the kitchen. 

They did as Evelyn had requested and while Rafe sat down in his favorite chair, Danny stood across from him and leaned on the porch rail. "What am I doin' Rafe?" He asked 

"What are you talkin' about?" 

"All my talk about waitin' until after the war is over to ask her to marry me. It's the sensible thing to do and I'm not changin' my mind about that. But it's at times like this that I really wish we were married." He admitted.

"You love her Danny, I understand that. But you also made the choice to wait and it's somethin' that's goin' to frustrate you sometimes."

He ran an impatient hand through his hair. "I wish this damn war were over because I want to start a life with her, if she'll have me and I'm getting' tired of waitin'." 

Rafe grinned at him. "Wantin' to be with the woman you love is only natural. The thing is, this war will be over before we know it and you'll be able to settle down for good. The Japs and the Nazis have to give up sometime and this invasion is only the beginnin'."

Danny nodded.

"You're doin' the right thing. Hell, I have a lot of respect for the fact that you want to wait. It isn't what _I_ would've done, but then I'm not you and as luck would have it, Evelyn didn't want to wait either."

He grinned at his best friend. "As I recall Rafe, ya'll didn't have a choice."

"We always have choices Danny. Evelyn and I chose to be together before we got married and Danny was a result of that. It wasn't exactly how we planned it, but we got married because we wanted to be together. It's as simple as that."

"Nothin' about this situation is simple. Every time we go out on a mission, there's a damn good possibility that I won't come back. That was one of the main reasons we decided to postpone any decisions about marriage until after the war. But then I think about what you said about regrettin' not bein' married to her if somethin' should happen to me."

"Ya'll forget that I hadn't slept all night and I was surprised when I heard your voice on the telephone." 

Danny frowned at him. "Don't hand me that Rafe, you told me what you thought."

"Yea, I did. This whole invasion business seems to have knocked you sideways because I can't remember when I've seen you so frustrated, or impatient for that matter. You've always had the cooler head Danny and I've always wished I were more like that. You're doin' the right thing with Sandra because you're puttin' her wishes first and that's what love is."

Danny looked at Rafe and shook his head. "Rafe McCawley, I think that is the corniest thing I've ever heard you say." And he laughed.

Rafe grinned back. "You tend to get a little corny when you love someone."

Danny knew that Rafe was right. The invasion of the Normandy beachhead _had _knocked him sideways because what he wanted more than anything finally seemed within his grasp and he felt the impatience start to deepen. "Rafe, could I ask you somethin'?"

"Shoot."

He looked at Rafe hesitantly, unsure how to ask. "What was it like? The first time you and Evelyn were together?"

The look on his face told Danny he hadn't expected that question, but it was something he needed to know. Rafe didn't answer for a moment or two and when he finally did, he sighed. "I don't know how to explain it. Bein' with her after wishin' I had when we were in New York was somethin' real special. The one thought on my mind was makin' her happy and showin' her how much I'd missed her. But not only how much I missed her, but how much I loved her too."

"How did it change things?"

"You see the woman you love differently because you've been as close as two people can get." His expression was serious. "Why are you askin' me about this Danny?"

He glanced at his friend and felt his face suddenly flush. "It's not as though we've never thought about it or wanted to. But she's always worried how things would change between us if we did, especially if there wasn't any sort of commitment to go along with it." 

"And you agree with her."

"Yea. This ain't the sort of thing I take lightly Rafe and you know that. I've seen so many of the pilot's get involved with girls here and it don't mean anythin' to them. I never wanted it to be that way with Sandra so we never have."

"Does Sandra know we're talkin' about this? I remember askin' you about it and you said you didn't want to talk about it because it involved her."

"She told me it would be all right and there was just never a way to bring it up until now." He admitted.

"Danny, you know Sandra best and you know how much she loves you. And I know the frustration you're feelin' ain't because you haven't made love to her. When you love someone as much as you love her, you want to be with her and share everything with her and that'll come."

He didn't have a chance to reply before Evelyn and Sandra stepped out on the porch and while Evelyn sat down on the arm of Rafe's chair, Sandra walked over to Danny. "You two are awfully serious. Is everything all right?"

He put an arm around her and smiled. "Everythin' is fine honey. We were just talkin' about how much longer we're goin' to be at this."

"Not much longer I hope." Evelyn replied. "I'd like my husband home for good." And she kissed him.

"I can't argue with that." He told her.

"We just came out to tell you boys that dinner is ready." Evelyn smiled back at him.

Rafe stood up and took her hand. "That's good because I'm starvin'." 

"Then let's eat." Danny smiled as he took Sandra's hand and they all went inside. 


	16. Home Sweet Home

Danny, Rafe and the other pilots came home for the last time that August of 1945.

They'd been away on a mission when the news had come that a B-29 had dropped an atomic bomb on a city in Japan. It was inevitable that the war was going to end now because the Nazis had finally surrendered earlier that year and Hitler had done the world a favor when he took his own life. The Allies had bombed Germany into submission and now it was time for the Japs.

Sandra had declined Evelyn's invitation to go to Hickam with her to welcome the boys home because she wanted to drive herself. She explained to Evelyn that this was something she wanted to do alone. 

"You don't need to explain anything to me Sandra, I understand what you're feeling. I just offered because I wasn't sure if you wanted to be alone."

"I appreciate it Ev, I really do. But this is different from the last time we went to the airfield together. Danny's home for good."

Evelyn smiled at her. "And you want him all to yourself."

Sandra could feel a flush creep up her neck. "Something like that."

Her laugh was gentle. "It's all right. I know how much you love him and how much you miss him when he's gone."

"Gosh Ev, I can hardly believe that it's finally over. None of the boys will have to fly out on any more missions."

"It'll be nice to have Rafe home for more than a few weeks at a time. He'll actually get to see the kids growing up and not be sending letters asking me how they're doing." She smiled at the idea.

Sandra wondered what she and Danny were going to do. They had talked about marriage but had never made a clear decision if they would go through with it and as much as they had talked about it, he had never actually proposed. She wondered if he would now. 

Sandra waited for Danny that late Saturday morning and wondered where Evelyn was. There were so many wives and children there and she couldn't help but feel a little out of place. Part of her didn't feel that she had a right to be there because she and Danny were not married. She had expressed that feeling to Evelyn who told her that she had as much a right as anyone to be there. The man she loved was home and if she wanted to be there, she should.

Her heart started to pound as she saw the transport finally appear as a mere speck in the sky. It grew larger and got louder as it got closer to the airstrip and began its final approach. She had a sudden urge to cry and she wasn't sure why. Danny was home for good and she would never have to say good bye to him again.

The wheels of the transport screeched on the runway and it began to slow. It rolled to a stop and it seemed to Sandra that it took ages for the side door to open and the stairs lowered. She saw pilot after pilot step off before she saw Gooz and right behind him, Red. She felt the tears start to come because she saw Rafe step off but Danny was not behind him. She saw Evelyn run to him and throw her arms around his neck. They held each other for a few moments before they let each other go and after they had exchanged some words, walked away. _Where was he?_

If something had happened to Danny, she knew that Ev and Rafe would not have left.

She hadn't realized that she had held her breath until she saw Danny step off the transport and she gasped. Without a second thought, she ran to him. She saw a smile spread across his face as he spotted her and he walked toward her and put his arms around her as she reached him. She held him so tightly and it was only then, when she could feel him in her arms that she did start to cry.

His voice was soft and very gentle. "It's all right honey, I'm home and I ain't goin' anywhere."

She didn't answer him, she just nodded.

He whispered in her ear. "I love you."

It was then that she pulled away from him only enough to look at him and smile. "I love you too Danny." 

He pulled her back to him and held her as close as he could and kissed her. 

When he finally let her go, she felt her face burn with a blush and her smile got wider. "Ev invited everyone over to the house for lunch. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starvin'." He grinned at her and picked up the travel bag he'd dropped when he saw her and took her hand. "Before we head over there, I wanted to drop off my gear. Is that all right?"

"If that's what you want to do, it's fine with me." Sandra smiled at him. She didn't care what he did, as long as he didn't leave her behind again.

They walked to his car and he helped her in before he tossed his bag into the back seat and got in next to her. The drive back to the base was short and the MP waved Danny through the gate. The barracks was deserted when they walked in and Sandra figured that the boys were probably at Ev and Rafe's already. She stood at the door and waited for Danny to drop his bag and join her. 

He shoved his bag under the bed and looked at her with a grin. "Have you noticed that we're all alone? Red and Gooz will be over at Rafe's and the other pilots will probably be at the Hula-La for the rest of the night, celebratin' the end of the war and all that."

"What are you suggesting Captain Walker?" She asked as she felt her face get hot.

"Why don't you come over here and find out." 

She had rarely seen this side of him and she didn't know quite what to make of it. He was being very clear about what he wanted and it thrilled her and scared her. Her fear wasn't that Danny would press the issue if she didn't want him to, but that she wouldn't be able to say no. With all of the discussions they'd had about marriage, there had still been no proposal.

"Why don't you come over here so we can go to the house." She stated.

"Are you sure about that?" His grin got wider.

"I'm sure that I don't want my first time with you to be in an Army barracks or on an Army cot for that matter." She couldn't believe she'd actually said it and it felt as though her cheeks were on fire.

His grin softened to a gentle smile as he walked back to her. "Fair enough. But how 'bout bein' _kissed_ in an Army barracks?"

"Oh honestly Danny." And she smiled back at him as he leaned over and gave her a light kiss.

"We'll have folks waitin' on us, so we better get movin'." He told her as he took her hand and walked with her back out to his car.

By the time they reached the McCawley house Sandra could see that everyone was there. The front door was open and Danny opened the screen door and waited for Sandra to walk in ahead of him. She heard voices and Danny called out, "Where is everybody?"

She heard Rafe's voice from the back porch. "We're in back Danny. Make yourself a sandwich, grab a beer and come on out."

He grinned at her. "You heard the man. Let's eat." And while Danny went into the kitchen to get himself a beer, Sandra started a sandwich for herself. It didn't take him long to put something together when he'd returned from the kitchen and they walked out to the back porch and joined the others. 

They were the last to leave that night and had made a promise to come back to the house in the morning for breakfast as Rafe and Evelyn walked them to Danny's car. They stood in the quiet of the evening and tried to say goodnight but no one wanted to because with the end of the war at hand, no one knew what was going to happen.

Rafe had expressed the desire to return to Tennessee when the war was over and it seemed to Sandra that Danny was taken by surprise by that news. 

When they finally said goodnight, Evelyn and Rafe waved as Danny pulled the car out of the drive and headed toward the nurses quarters.

"You didn't expect that did you?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "I really didn't. For some reason I thought that we'd all stay here."

"If you're not going to stay in the Air Corps, then why?"

He glanced at her for a moment. "Because I like it here and I don't know that I want to leave."

"It never occurred to me to stay. I always thought that once the war was over I'd go home."

He glanced at her again. "You wouldn't stay in the Navy?"

She shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about that either. I don't need to be in the Navy to be a nurse."

They had reached the nurses quarters and he shut down the engine. He turned to look at her and she couldn't make out what his expression was in the dark. "Would you stay if I wanted you to?"

"Are you proposing?" Sandra felt her heart start to beat double time.

"I'm just askin', that's all."

She sighed. "Give me a reason to stay Danny and I'll think about it." And before she got out of the car, she kissed him in a way she never had before. It was with a passion she'd never allowed, but she wanted to give him something to really think about. "Goodnight." And she didn't wait for him before she got out of the car and ran up the front walk and into the house.


	17. Danny Gets Cold Feet

He'd carried the ring with him since he bought it before the last mission.

Captain Daniel Walker didn't know it at the time but he, Rafe and the other pilots were going out on their final mission. And it was before that mission that he had decided that it was time to buy a ring. Rumors were rampant that the war was almost over because the Jerries had surrendered earlier that year and if that rumor turned out to be true, Danny didn't want to waste any time. 

He felt that the time had come to propose. 

He'd found the McCawley's at the beach one afternoon after he and Rafe had returned and had shown the ring to Rafe and Evelyn. They were both happy that he had decided to finally pop the question and wished him luck. He'd returned to the barracks and pulled his dress uniform out of his locker. He had made a reservation at the Royal Hawaiian and had planned the proposal over a glass of champagne.

He tried to get the best look at himself that he could from the small mirror that hung inside his locker door and his stomach was suddenly in knots. After all of the discussion about marriage he was about to ask the most important question of his life and he was scared. What if she said no? And as much as he loved her, was he really ready for the responsibility of marriage? And what about kids? The war was over and he wasn't sure about his own future so how could he ask the woman he loved, more than anything, to take him on?

Her ring was in his uniform pocket as he walked to the barracks door and the knot got bigger. He sighed before he headed back to his bunk and sat down on the edge and put his head in his hands in frustration.

Danny didn't know how long he sat there before he realized that he couldn't go through with it. He knew in his heart that he was a coward for not going through with something he'd wanted for such a long time. But he also knew that he didn't want to have any doubts that he was doing the right thing for himself and especially for her.

So he took the ring box out of his pocket and put it on the top shelf of his locker. He unbuttoned his uniform jacket and hung it up then he loosened his tie. He knew he had to call Sandra to break their date and had no idea what he was going to say to her.

Sandra put the receiver back in the cradle and sighed. Something was wrong even though Danny had assured her that everything was fine. It wasn't like him to break a date and she was worried.

She'd gotten into her best dress because Danny had told her he was going to take her someplace special. She walked into her room and looked at herself in the dresser mirror. She had always tried to look her best, whether it was at the hospital or off duty. Tonight though, she had pulled out all of the stops because she felt somewhere deep inside that Danny was finally going to propose.

She turned away from the mirror and sat down on the edge of her bed and started to cry. She didn't notice that Barbara and Martha had come into the room and sat down next to her and put their arms around her.

She took her glasses off and folded them in her lap. She covered her face with her hands as the other girls sat next to her and tried to comfort her.

Barbara tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and asked quietly. "Is there anything we can do for you Sandra?"

She shook her head.

"We've given you a hard time about not telling us about Danny, but we really want you to be happy. I hope you know that." Martha added.

"I know." Sandra could barely talk.

"What's got you so upset? You've been walking on a cloud since Danny came home and now you're in tears." Barbara commented.

Sandra sat up and dried her eyes with a handkerchief that Martha handed to her. She trembled as she put her glassed back on and she sighed. "It's silly really."

"What is?" Martha asked her.

"Danny was going to take me to dinner at the Royal Hawaiian and he just called and cancelled. The thing is, I think he was going to propose."

Barbara grinned. "The Royal Hawaiian? That sounds like a proposal to me."

Martha glared at her. "Barbara."

"Sandra, I wouldn't worry too much about it. It sounds to me like he got cold feet and when he realizes what an idiot he's being, he'll come around."

"Or you can go and talk to him yourself." Martha suggested.

Sandra looked at Martha and shook her head. "Oh, I couldn't do that."

"Why not? Sandra, this is 1945. If you love Danny and you know that he loves you, you can't let him do this."

"He hasn't actually done anything. This dinner could have been a celebration for the war finally being over."

Martha shook her head. "Sandra, you're in your best formal. He was going to take you to the swankiest hotel on Oahu and I'd bet my last dollar that he was going to be in his best dress uniform. If that isn't a set up for a proposal, I don't know what is."

"Well, it doesn't really matter now."

Barbara took her hand. "It's going to be all right Sandra. Just give him some time because _given_ time he'll feel really rotten about this."

That got her to smile. "But I don't want him to feel rotten."

"Well, at least that got a smile out of you. Do what you feel is right honey and we'll stand behind you."

"Thanks Barbara and you too Martha. I'll think about what you said."

They stood up and headed to the door. "We're going to the Black Cat for dinner. Would you like to come with us?" Barbara asked her. 

"Thanks anyway, but I think I'll stay here."

Martha frowned at her. "Are you sure?"

"You two go ahead. I'm all right."

"If you change your mind, you know where to find us." Barbara told her as she followed Martha out the door.

Sandra took a deep breath, stood up and walked to her closet. She found a pair of slacks and a blouse and after she took one more look at herself in the mirror, she changed. 


	18. Sandra's Had Enough

She had appreciated the girls concern, but Sandra had had just about enough.

She'd been silent about the fact that Danny had avoided her for the last month and had not taken her telephone calls. She had tried to understand why he would not talk to her and for the infinite amount of patience she usually had; hers had come to an end. 

Danny Walker was going to talk whether he was ready or not.

She told the girls where she was headed and drove the car out to the base. When she got to the gate, she told the MP that she wanted to see Danny. She was told that she could not come on to the base unescorted, but Captain Walker could meet her there. 

"Well can't you get someone to escort me then?" She asked him. 

"I'm sorry ma'am. I can't let you on without a military escort."

"She's got one Sergeant, so let her through." She turned to see Red next to the car and he opened the passenger door and sat down.

"Yes sir, Captain." And he raised the guardrail and let her through.

As she drove toward the barracks, Red smiled at her. "I was wondering how long it was going to take one of you to do something. Danny's been a bear to live with and I had a feeling it might have something to do with you."

Sandra glanced at him for a moment before she looked back at the road. "This is Danny's doing and I'm going to find out why he's been avoiding me."

"I hope you can Sandra because I have to work with that guy everyday. We've come far enough so you can drop me at the PX." He told her and directed her there. She stopped the car and after Red got out told her how to get to the barracks from there. "When I left him earlier, he was by himself." He closed the door and headed inside.

She followed Red's directions and found the barracks with no trouble. She shut down the motor and sat in the car because she was suddenly uncertain about what it was she wanted to say. No words came to her, so she got out of the car and walked to the door. She took a deep breath and opened it. Sure enough, the barracks was empty except for the one man she came to find. Danny.

He was stretched out on his bunk, hands behind his head and with a look on his face that nearly broke her heart. He looked absolutely miserable but she couldn't let that sway her. "Danny?" She said softly.

He sat up and swiped away the tears that had rolled from the corners of his eyes and stared at her. "Sandra."

She stood at the door and folded her arms across her chest. "It's nice to know you still remember my name."

He looked at her and sighed. "I deserved that."

"And I deserve an explanation. I've had enough of you behaving like an ass and I want to know why."

He seemed startled at her directness before he sighed again. "I don't know where to start."

"The beginning is always a good place."

"I love you and that hasn't changed." He said to her in what seemed an explanation.

"I love you too Danny and that's why none of this makes sense." She unfolded her arms and walked down to his bunk. "In all the time that we've been going together you have never once avoided me. It's not like you to run from something and I think I have a right to know what it is."

"I _have_ been behavin' like an ass and I am sorry. I've been kickin' myself for these last few weeks because I do love you and I'm a coward."

"What are you talking about?" She didn't understand where he was headed.

He swung his feet over the side of his bunk and stood up. He took her hand and pulled her to him before he put his arms around her and kissed her. To her it was so much like the kiss she'd given him when he's asked her if she would stay in Hawaii. She felt her knees turn to water and thought they would buckle but Danny held her so tightly that even if they did, she wouldn't go anywhere. 

So she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. 

How long they stood in their embrace, she had no idea but she also knew that if they stood there much longer they were going to end up on his bunk. And she wouldn't stop him.

Danny seemed to sense the same thing because he slowly loosened his hold on her and leaned back. "I do love you honey, more everyday. I hope you believe me."

Her face was hot with a flush. "Then _why_ have you been avoiding me?"

He smiled at her. "Come to the Black Cat with me for a cup of coffee and you'll find out why."

"Danny?"

"Please?"

She nodded. "All right." And she started to the door when she realized that Danny was not behind her. She stopped and turned around.

"You go on out to the car, I'll be right there."

She nodded again and suddenly her stomach was in a knot and she didn't know exactly why, but she turned back and headed to the door. She waited next to the car for him and it was only a moment before he was there with his jacket on and she handed him the keys. He helped her in before he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side and got in. He started the car and headed to the gate and drove to the Black Cat Cafe.

It didn't take him long to find a place to park and after he'd helped her out of the car, took her hand and walked with her into the cafe. They were shown to a corner booth in the back that Danny asked for and the knot in her stomach grew. Why would he ask for privacy if it weren't bad news? But he _had_ told her he loved her, so that had to count for something.

The waitress poured them each a cup of coffee before she left them alone. Danny waited for Sandra to pour some cream into her cup and stir before he cleared his throat. _This cannot be good. _She couldn't help but think.

He took a sip of his, black and cleared his throat again. "I don't know where to start, so I'm just goin' to ask."

"Ask me what?"

She watched him as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled something out. He put a small ring box on the table and looked at her. "We've been talkin' about this for so long and when I finally decided it was time, I lost my nerve."

It suddenly dawned on her what the little box was. "The Royal Hawaiian."

He nodded before he took the box and opened it, then he turned it toward her. "I wanted to give you this and ask if you would do me the honor of bein' my wife."

She stared at the ring and tried not to cry because her instincts had been right. He _was_ going to propose that night. "Oh Danny, it's beautiful." And she put a shaky hand to her mouth.

"Please don't cry honey, this is supposed to be a happy occasion."

"Are you sure?" She looked at him and all she saw was a smile.

"I'm sure that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life showin' you how much." And he took the ring out of the box.

It was a small solitaire and it sparkled in the reflection of the ceiling lights. She couldn't take her eyes off of the ring and she knew what her answer was when she finally looked up and smiled. "Yes."

The smile on Danny's face widened and he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed it. "I don't think you'll ever really know how happy you've made me."

"I think I will Danny because you've made me just as happy. And I'll try to show you how much for the rest of our lives."

His smile turned to a grin. "How 'bout startin' tonight? We are engaged after all."

She felt her face grow warm and her smile got wider. "Oh honestly Danny." She admonished him gently as they smiled at each other before they finished their coffee and left the cafe.


	19. Happy Days

Danny tried to get a look at himself in the small mirror that hung inside his locker door.

He'd made a reservation, again, at the Royal Hawaiian and he had asked Sandra to put on her prettiest dress and be ready to go by six thirty that evening. He didn't tell her where they were going but he also knew her well enough to know that she would figure it out. 

He had put on his best dress uniform, again, but for the life of him could not remember how to tie his tie. He grinned to himself because he remembered the day that Rafe had married Evelyn and his best friend had trouble with his own tie. 

"Grinnin' like a fool and he isn't even married yet." Gooz commented as he and Red walked into the barracks and he sat down on the bunk across from Danny's.

Red smiled at Gooz comment and approached Danny. "You look like you could use some help." And he waited for Danny to drop his hands before he took the tie in his own steady hands and tied it.

"Thanks Red."

"Well, you'll have Rafe to help you when you get married, so I thought I'd take the opportunity now. Are you ready?" He asked him.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. The hard part was proposin', all this is, is dinner. Why should that make me nervous?"

Gooz grinned at him. "Because you put your neck in the noose Walker and there's no backin' out now."

Red tried not to laugh, but was unsuccessful because Danny had already begun to laugh. "You're being a big help Gooz." He smiled at his friend.

"I do what I can Red, you know that." 

Red shook his head in amusement. "Danny, this isn't like having dinner at the Black Cat or the commissary. This is a dinner to celebrate something pretty special and to be nervous is normal."

"Thanks Red, that helps." Danny clapped his friend on the shoulder. "All right boys, do you think Sandra will be embarrassed to be seen with me?" 

Gooz stood up and walked around Danny. "You'll do Walker."

"Gee, thanks Gooz."'

Red glanced at his watch. "You better get moving Danny. Those reservations won't wait."

Danny looked at his own watch. "Damn, you're right! I wanted to stop by Rafe and Evelyn's before we went to dinner. They don't know that I finally proposed."

"He's your best friend and you didn't tell him you were goin' to propose?" Gooz was surprised.

"He knew that I was plannin' on it, but he don't know that I didn't go through with it. He and Evelyn have been keepin' to themselves lately and I wanted to stop by to tell them and to see if everythin' was all right." Danny explained.

"Don't mind him Danny, just get going." Red smiled. "Have a nice evening."

"And Walker, behave yourself." Gooz grinned. "Or have you taken care of that already?"

Danny pulled his cap off of the top shelf of his locker before he closed the door. "Now why would I tell you that?" And he put his cap on before he walked out the door.

Sandra looked at herself again in her dresser mirror and couldn't help but frown. Danny had asked her to wear her prettiest dress, but she wondered if it was pretty enough. It was the velvet dress she'd worn to the nightclub the night their courtship had started and knew he would understand the significance of it. But was it pretty enough?

"He's going to eat his cap Sandra." Barbara joked from the doorway.

Sandra smiled. "Well, I'll stop worrying about it then."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm nervous and I don't know why. It's not like he's going to propose because he already has."

Barbara stepped into the room and put a gentle hand on Sandra's arm. "Your life is taking a turn that you've waited for, for a long time. I'd be nervous if I were in your shoes."

"Looking back on it, I wonder if we should have kept it to ourselves." Sandra wondered.

"You did what was right for you and we always understood that." She grinned. "We may not have liked it, but we did understand."

"I just think about all of the aggravation we could have saved ourselves if we'd just come out with it. All of you knew about it anyway."

"Sandra, why are you worrying about this now? You and Danny are engaged and you don't have to keep it quiet anymore."

She looked at Barbara and sighed. "But if we hadn't kept it quiet at all, we could have enjoyed it more."

"That's true, but now you can enjoy your engagement and not hide the fact that you are."

Sandra should have known that Barbara wouldn't let her feel sorry for herself about decisions that she and Danny had made and she hugged her. "I've always appreciated how you speak your mind because I needed that tonight. Thank you."

Barbara smiled at her. "We've known each other since you came to work at the hospital in New York and I should be able to tell you what I think by now."

They both turned to the door when they heard a soft knock and Martha was there. "There is a very nervous looking flyer out in the living room. Are you about ready?"

Sandra nodded. "Could you tell him I'll be out in a minute?"

"Sure thing." And she turned around and headed back to the living room.

She picked up her handbag while Barbara got her coat out of the closet and handed it to her. "Have a nice time tonight."

"Thanks Barbara." And she walked out her room to meet Danny.

Danny had gotten them a corner table that was out of the way and while they waited for dinner, he had opened a bottle of champagne to toast their engagement. They also toasted the news that Rafe and Evelyn were going to have another baby.

"I was wonderin' why those two had been keepin' to themselves. " Danny grinned.

"Ev hasn't looked that happy in a long time." Sandra told him. "I'm so glad for the both of them."

"Me too. But we ain't goin' to spend the whole evenin' talkin' about them are we?"

She smiled. "Then what do you suggest we talk about?"

"How about my tellin' you how much I love that dress you're wearin' and that I remember the first time I saw you in it." He told her as he took the hand that had his engagement ring on it and kissed it.

She felt her face flush. "Why do you think I wore it?"

He looked into her eyes. "You're really somethin'."

"I love you too." She smiled at him as he refilled their glasses and they toasted to the future.


	20. What To Do

They had finished with dinner and decided to take a walk on the beach before it was time for Danny to take her home. 

Sandra didn't know if it was because she felt officially engaged after being able to celebrate it properly, but it was the most beautiful night she could remember and didn't know if there would ever be one quite so beautiful again. She should have taken her shoes off she knew as they walked down the beach and Danny held her hand. 

He laughed while they struggled as the sand shifted under their feet. "I don't know if this was such a good idea."

She smiled because she'd thought the same thing. "It's the thought that counts Danny and it was a very romantic one."

"I do try honey. But if it's all right with you I think it's time to get back to the car."

She nodded. "That's fine. It's been a wonderful evening and this was a nice way to end it."

They trudged back up the beach to where he'd parked the car and Danny leaned against the hood as he emptied the sand out of his dress shoes. Sandra followed his lead and did the same with hers. 

It was something that had been on his mind since he'd asked her to marry him. He'd joked about them being together and Gooz had razzed him about the very same thing earlier that night. He loved Sandra and he knew she loved him and the main reason that they had never made love was that there had been no formal commitment. But tonight they had made it official and as he helped her into the car and walked around to the driver's side, he thought about it some more. 

It wasn't something he'd planned on when he'd made the reservations at the hotel for dinner. If he had, he would have gotten them a room with the hope that she would stay with him. But the idea that she might think _less _of him because of what he'd had in mind stopped him cold. It was a fine line he felt he walked sometimes, because he _did_ love her and he wanted to show her how much. 

As they pulled away from the beach, Sandra watched her fiance as he drove her back to the nurses quarters. She could see that something was definitely on his mind because he'd become so serious and it struck her as very odd because he'd been in such good spirits throughout the whole evening.

When he pulled up in front of the house, he shut down the motor and they sat in the quiet.

"All right Danny, out with it." Sandra said softly. "You haven't said a word all the way home and I'd like to know what's got you so serious all of the sudden."

He looked at her and if she could have seen it in the dark, she would have seen a flush spread across his face. "You don't want to know."

She put a hand on his arm and could feel it tense. "Daniel Walker, tell me what has you so bothered."

He didn't say anything for a moment but then he sighed. "We've been goin' together for a long time and I've wanted to _marry _you for a long time." He began.

She had no idea what he meant. "Danny, what are you trying to get at?"

"What would you say if I told you I'd thought about getting a room for us tonight?"

__

So that was it. 

Sandra felt her face grow warm. "Then why didn't you?"

That seemed to surprise him because he turned in his seat to face her. "I didn't want you thinkin' that the only reason I proposed was so that you would finally stay with me. The night we slept together at Rafe and Evelyn's was a hell of a night for me because I finally had an idea of what it could be like for us. I haven't been able to get it off my mind since."

"Me either." She admitted. "I'd tried to imagine what it might be like being with you and when I woke up in the middle of that night and your arm was around me, I felt a security I'd never felt before." She took a deep breath because they'd never really discussed the physical part of what their relationship would be. "It made me so impatient for the first time and if you had wanted to make love that night, I wouldn't have objected. I knew you loved me and I knew I loved you and it would have been all right with me."

"What about what you said about things changin' just by sleepin' on the same bed? Things really _would _have changed if we _had_ made love." 

"I'm not saying that it wouldn't have been awkward afterward and I'm _certainly_ not saying that it would have happened again, but what I was feeling that morning was that you might have thought less of me because I let you stay with me and I should have known better."

He smiled for the first time since they'd left the beach. "So it would have been an awkward situation no matter what we did."

That made her smile back at him and nod. "Pretty much."

"I love you Sandra and what ever you want to do is all right with me. I've told you that before and I still mean it."

She sighed and put her hand back on his arm. "Danny, you always tell me that what ever _I_ want to do is all right. What about what _you_ want to do?"

"I never want you to look back and wish that you'd waited until we got married." He reasoned.

"That's very considerate of you but you've already said that what ever _I_ want is all right with you. Did it ever occur to you that I might want to be with you as much as you want to be with me?"

Danny was absolutely floored. It never really _had_ occurred to him that she would want to take that step yet and he didn't know what to say.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked him.

"Sandra, you really surprise me sometimes." He finally said.

If he could have seen it in the dark, he would have seen a flush spread across her face. "Why? Because I want to make love to the man I love?"

"Somethin' like that. I'm not sayin' that you never thought about it or wanted to, but I always thought it was so important to you to wait."

"It still is. But now that we're actually engaged and the closer we get to getting married makes it that much harder to wait."

"It almost makes me wish that I'd gotten that room." He said, almost to himself.

"Me too." She answered softly.

He smiled at her before he kissed her cheek and got out of the car. He walked around to her door to help her out and held her hand as he walked her to the door. Danny felt as though their relationship had changed in more ways than one that evening because for the first time, they had discussed something decidedly personal that they never really had before.

"This evenin' turned out to be much better than I had expected because I found out somethin' about you I didn't know."

"All you had to do was ask Danny, I would have told you."

"I underestimated you." He frowned for a moment.

Sandra shook her head. "No you didn't. You loved me and were considerate of my feelings, that's why I love you so much."

He let go of her hand long enough to put his arms around her. "Thank you for sayin' you'd marry me."

"Thank you for asking." She answered as he pulled her close and kissed her.


	21. Practice Makes Perfect

A lighthearted remark from Evelyn had sparked the whole thing.

Danny and Sandra had been asked by Rafe to come and watch the kids for the evening about a month after they had become engaged because he wanted to give Evelyn the one thing he'd never had the chance to, an engagement dinner.

"It's a little late for that now, ain't it Rafe? Ya'll have been married for over three years and you have another baby on the way." Danny grinned at him.

"I know that. But it's somethin' that's been on my mind since she mentioned it. I want to do it because she'd never expect it." Rafe explained to him.

He clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Of course we'll watch them. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinkin' I'd take her where you took Sandra, the Royal Hawaiian." 

Danny nodded his approval. "You couldn't do better than that. It was a real nice place and I'm glad I took her there."

Rafe grinned at him. "All right then. I figure I'd make the reservations for this Saturday about six?"

"We'll be there at five thirty." Danny assured him.

And true to his word, that Saturday evening Danny and Sandra were there to see their friends off for a romantic evening. The children had been put to bed for the night, so the house was quiet.

They looked at each other and smiled because they'd been here before. But the circumstances had been very different because they had not been engaged.

"I guess we can think of this as a test flight." Danny smiled at her.

Sandra shook her head. "Spoken like a pilot. It's a little strange to think that this will be us in a couple of years."

"Sooner than that, if I can help it." He laughed.

She smiled back. "Oh honestly Danny." And she walked out to the kitchen. Evelyn had told her if she wanted to make something to eat to go ahead. Danny had followed her and she asked if he were hungry. "I didn't have a chance to eat anything before we came over."

"What ever you make is fine with me." He told her.

"Good answer. Because after we're married you won't have a choice." 

"I sometimes wondered if we would get here. And now instead of talkin' about _gettin'_ married, we're talkin' about _after_ we get married. I like that a whole lot more." 

"So do I." 

As Sandra made them both a sandwich, they talked about their future and that of the McCawley family. 

"I really wish Rafe would reconsider goin' home." Danny told her. "He's a damn good pilot and the Air Corps could really use him."

"I'm sure he's considered all of that Danny. But you said yourself that he'd ready to go home." She commented as she sliced his sandwich and handed it to him.

He nodded. "That's what he says, but what I see is somethin' different. He walks around the base like he's tryin' to remember everythin' and lookin' more lost every day."

"It's going to be so strange to see them go. It was hard enough when the girls went back to New York and now I'm living with a bunch of nurses I don't know. But when Ev and Rafe leave with the kids it's going to be even harder." She sighed before she took a bite out of the sandwich she had made for herself.

Danny looked at her. "We could move up the weddin' date if you want. Then you could live with me." He finished with a grin. 

She flushed. "If I didn't know you better I'd say that suggestion was less than altruistic."

"It would work out for the both of us. You wouldn't have to live with a bunch of strangers any more and I'd get you all to myself." His grin got wider.

"And what would you say if I said it was all right?" She countered.

Danny put his sandwich down just as he was about to take a bite. "You would give up your weddin'?"

"No more than you would be giving up yours. We'll only get one chance at this and if you want to get married without our friends and our family there then we can go to a justice of the peace and do it. But our getting married should be something that we can look back on and remember as a day we spent celebrating with everyone we care about."

He smiled at her and took her hand. "I knew you would say that and I agree with you. I tease you about this because I know that you'll put me in my place and remind me why I love you so much."

She smiled back at him. "If it weren't so important to the both of us we could have gotten married without any fuss. But I know how much you want Rafe's parents here and for him to be your best man. And I can't imagine getting married without my dad walking me down the aisle."

"You're right about my wantin' Rafe's parents here because they always treated me like a son and gave me a sense of security that _my_ daddy never could." 

"You were a very lucky boy Danny."

"Don't I know it. And it's because of the McCawley's that I know _I'll _be a good daddy."

"Leave it to you to bring the conversation back around to _that_." Sandra shook her head in amusement.

Danny laughed and squeezed her hand. "Honestly honey, that's not what I meant."

She didn't have a chance to say anything because young Danny began to cry. That got his godfather out of his chair and he and Sandra rushed to the boy's room to see what was wrong. She stepped in ahead of him and after she turned on the light, walked quietly over to the bed. Danny stood in the doorway and watched as she spoke softly to the child and tried to get him to calm down.

He walked in and sat down behind her. "Hey there Danny, everythin' all right?"

The young boy looked at his godfather and shook his head.

Sandra told him quietly. "He says there's a monster under his bed."

"What kind of monster?" Danny asked him.

"A big one." The boy answered.

He tried not to grin. "What does your Daddy do?"

"He turns the light on and scares him away." He explained.

"Do you want me to look and see if he's gone?"

He nodded and Danny got up off the bed and looked underneath. He looked back up at the child and smiled. "He's gone Danny."

"Are you sure?" He seemed a little dubious.

"I can check and make sure, if you want me to." Sandra offered and she followed Danny's lead and looked under the bed as well. "He's right Danny, the monster's gone."

"Okay." And he sighed.

Danny got up off the floor and helped Sandra up. "Do you want us to leave the light on?" She asked the boy.

He nodded and smiled. 

"We'll be out in the kitchen if you need us, all right?" Danny told him.

He nodded again as Sandra pulled the blankets back up under his chin. "Sleep well Danny."

He closed his eyes before Danny and Sandra left the room and walked back out to the kitchen. "You did real well Sandra."

"You didn't do so bad yourself Danny. Our kids are going to be very lucky."

"With you as their mama, I won't argue with that." He smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her.

"Oh honestly Danny." She smiled at him before he pulled her to him and kissed her the way he'd wanted to all evening.


	22. A Baby On The Way

Danny had stopped by the McCawley house earlier in the day to wish Rafe and Evelyn a happy anniversary and to remind them that they were all going to meet at the beach for a picnic.

Barbara and Martha had come back from New York on emergency leave a week earlier when Evelyn had gone into labor. Though as it turned out, the labor was false and they continued to wait. So in the meantime, they had all gathered together to celebrate with their friends.

The celebration was cut short, however when Evelyn admitted that she had finally gone into labor and all hell broke loose. Danny remembered when she had had Sarah and was so calm but this time he could see she tried not to panic. Rafe was the one who remained fairly calm.

He'd gone back to the house to get the car and Evelyn had asked Danny and Sandra to take the kids. They were still too little to understand what was going on and she didn't want to frighten them with what was going to happen.

"Sure Ev." Sandra said as Danny picked up his godson and she picked up his sister. "We'll meet you at the hospital."

They held the kids as they walked up the beach to his car.

"She didn't look very good." He observed.

"She's having a baby Danny." 

He looked at her with a frown. "That's not what I meant. When she had Sarah she didn't look, oh hell I don't know, the way she looks."

Sandra seemed to understand what he tried to tell her and she nodded. "I know what you mean. I think because of what happened to her and Rafe with her miscarrying, she's afraid for this one."

Danny smiled then. "You do always have a way of bein' able to understand what I'm tryin' to say, even when I don't." 

"That's because after being together for such a long time, I can read your mind." She smiled back.

"Don't I know it." He grinned as they reached his car. He opened the passenger door and pulled the seat forward so Sandra could get in back. She put Sarah on her feet before she got in and sat down, then Danny handed her the kids. He made sure they were settled before he pushed the seat back and closed the door. He went around to the driver's side and got in and before he started the engine, looked back. "All ready?"

"Let's go." She answered.

The drive to the hospital was quiet. The children seemed to understand that there was something serious going on because there was not a peep out of them the whole way over. He could hear Sandra talk to them while she tried to explain everything in a way they could understand. He couldn't help but smile to himself because he knew she was going to be a wonderful mother when it came time for _them_ to have a baby. The thought of that always gave him goose pimples because there was only one way for that to happen. 

When they reached the hospital, he found a place to park and shut down the engine. He got out and pulled back the drivers seat so he could get his godson from the back seat. Danny put him on his feet for a moment while he picked up Sarah and helped Sandra out of the back seat. He handed Sarah to her and picked up Danny.

"Do you think they're on their way?" Sandra asked him.

"They shouldn't be too far behind us." Danny told her as they walked into the hospital and he approached the admissions desk. 

"Yes, sir?" The on duty nurse asked him.

"Would you please tell me if Rafe and Evelyn McCawley have checked in yet?" He asked. "She's in labor and he was supposed to call."

She found a chart and looked at it. "Captain McCawley did call about twenty minutes ago but they haven't checked in yet." She told him.

Danny nodded. "I didn't think they had gotten here yet but I thought I'd ask. Thank you."

He and Sandra found seats by the front door because he wanted to be there when they came in. The baby was finally on its way and Danny worried for his best friend. Rafe and Evelyn had been cautious through the whole nine months and had not been as happy as they could have been. He understood their reasons and felt badly for the both of them that they could not have enjoyed the time more. Rafe was home for the first time without being worried that he'd be sent out on a mission. He'd been able to be with his wife and he'd joked with Danny that it was a mixed blessing. He'd seen Evelyn at her best and her worst and loved her more than ever.

He didn't know how long it had been until he looked at his watch and began to worry. They should have arrived already and he wondered what the holdup was. He glanced at the door and willed them to show up before he looked at his watch again, _damn_!

He looked up when he heard the front door open and he saw Barbara, Martha and Red. "Where in the hell are they?" He asked them as his godson slept in his lap.

Barbara looked at him and frowned. "They're not here?"

Sandra shook her head as Sarah slept in _her_ lap. "We've been here waiting for them the whole time."

The friends looked at each other and they worried that something might have happened. "I'll go drive around and see if I can find them." Red volunteered.

"You don't think something could have happened to them, do you?" Martha said quietly.

He shook his head. "I don't mean that. But maybe they ran out of gas or the car broke down."

"Where would you look?" Barbara asked him.

"I'll back track to the beach and go in the other direction." He answered.

It suddenly seemed to dawn on Barbara where they may have gone. "Red, give me your keys and get an ambulance to Rafe and Evelyn's."

Sandra looked at her and it dawned on her too what Barbara meant. "You don't really think..." She couldn't voice what she thought.

"That's exactly what I think. The labor came on so fast and the house is closer to the beach than the hospital."

Danny heard that and went cold. "That means Rafe has to deliver the baby."

That's all it took for Red to rush to the admissions desk after he handed his car keys over to Barbara and without another word she was out the front door. Red came back to the group a minute later and told them an ambulance had been dispatched to the house.

Sandra looked at Danny and she sighed. "I hope they're going to be all right."

Danny took her hand and tried to smile. "I know honey, me too."

"Do you think we should head over to the house?" Martha suggested as she sat down next to Sandra.

Danny shook his head. "They'll be comin' here pretty soon, so we'd just have to come back."

Red sat down next to Danny and sighed. "What if we're wrong and they aren't there?"

"One problem at a time Red." Danny tried to joke but he worried about that same thing. But all they could do was wait and find out for sure.


	23. The Countdown Begins

The wedding was a week away and Sandra tried to remain calm, which got harder as each day passed. It was difficult for her to fathom that the long wait was almost over and in seven days Captain Daniel Walker would be her husband. 

The girls had reluctantly returned to New York two weeks earlier after they had made sure that Evelyn and the new baby were all right. They promised that they would be back in plenty of time for the wedding and for her and Danny not to get married without them there.

It was Saturday night and she had gone outside to sit on the front porch swing and wait for Danny. He had called earlier to ask her if she would have dinner with him. She didn't need to tell him that she'd had a hard time since the girls had been transferred back to New York because he seemed to sense it. She had also begun to spend more time with Evelyn and because she and Danny were going to be married, didn't feel the need to get too close to her roommates. She had resigned her commission and the day before her wedding would be her last at the Pearl Harbor Naval Hospital.

They hadn't applied for base housing because Rafe had told Danny he was going to put their names in with the housing department so that he and Sandra would get the house. But until that happened, they needed a place to live. Red had already moved out of the barracks and into the Bachelor Officers Quarters and Danny had told her that he thought he could get them temporary housing until the decision about the McCawley's house was made.

She saw Danny's car come up the road and stop in front of the house. She watched him as he got out and walked up to the porch. "Hi." He smiled at her.

"Hi yourself." 

He stepped up on the porch and as he sat down next to her, took her hand. "Gettin' nervous?" He asked.

She felt her face flush. "Are you?"

"Sandra, I'm a combat pilot." He told her as though that would answer her question. 

She smiled at him. "Then why is your hand shaking?"

Danny grinned. "I was hopin' that wouldn't give me away." And he leaned over and kissed her.

"So where are we going?" She asked him.

"If it's all right with you I thought we'd go over to Rafe and Evelyn's. He's plannin' on takin' them back to Tennessee after the weddin' and with everyone else comin' back in the next few days, we won't have a whole lot of time."

"Danny you kept asking him if he was sure if he wanted to go home, are you sure you want to stay here?" Sandra tightened her hold on his hand. "If you're having second thoughts about staying here, we can go back to Tennessee if you want to."

Danny shook his head. "I want to stay in the Air Corps and I want to keep flyin'. There ain't anythin' in Tennessee for me anymore except for Rafe and his folks and I know they would be the first ones to tell me to stay if it's what I really want. We're goin' to have a life together honey and I can't think of a nicer place to start it."

She nodded. "This is the place you first kissed me."

He grinned. "Well, not here. It was actually on the beach after I had to tell Evelyn about Rafe."

"Honestly Danny." She smiled back at him. "You did ask Ev and Rafe if it was all right didn't you?"

"Of course I did. It was actually Rafe's idea because he wants to show me around the house so I can see where everythin' is."

"Are we really going to get it?" Sandra frowned.

"I don't see why not. Rafe talked to the housin' department a few days ago and they told him since he had put our names in so early it should just be a matter of transferrin' responsibility of the house from him to me."

"You didn't tell me that."

"I'm sorry honey. Since it wasn't a sure thing, I didn't want to get your hopes up in case somethin' happened."

She felt her face flush and she looked at her fiance. "It's finally going to happen isn't it?"

He grinned. "Yea."

"Not just _that_ Danny." Sandra admonished him and felt her face grow warmer. "After all of this time of waiting and worrying about what could happen, we got though it and here we are. In seven days, we're going to get married."

"Then I'll go back to my original question, gettin' nervous?" His grin got wider.

"A little." She admitted. "Are you?" 

He nodded before _he_ admitted. "Bein' married to you don't make me nervous, it's the whole weddin' business that makes me nervous." 

"Evelyn told me that was the hardest part for her. But once she saw Rafe standing at the altar, all of her nerves were gone because she knew that he was really hers."

He stood up, with her hand still in his and he smiled. "I know what she means."

Sandra stood up and they stepped off the porch and walked down to the car.

It wasn't long before he pulled the car into the driveway and shut down the motor. Sandra saw Evelyn and Rafe on the porch and they waved at her and Danny. She waved back as Danny came around to help her out of the car and took her hand as they met their friends at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's too quiet around here Rafe, where are those kids of yours?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Sleeping, finally." Evelyn gave them a weary smile. "They're excited about getting to dress up for the wedding, though I'm not sure they really understand what it's all about."

"How's the baby?" Sandra asked Evelyn.

"The baby is fine and I just put him down for the night." Evelyn told her. "Dinner is ready so why don't you two come in and make yourselves comfortable."

"After all, this _will _be your house at the end of June." Rafe told them with a grin.

"You son of a gun. That's why you wanted us to come over, so you could give us the news." Danny smiled and shook the hand that his best friend had put out to him.

"This wasn't something that we wanted to tell you in a telephone call." Evelyn smiled.

Sandra hugged her. "Thank you so much Ev. This is one less thing that we'll have to worry about."

"We'll still need temporary housin' though. Ya'll ain't leavin' until a week after Sandra and I get back from our honeymoon." Danny reasoned.

"You could always stay at the barracks." Rafe laughed.

"Like hell I will." He laughed in return.

"All right you two, dinner will be ice cold if you keep this up." Evelyn tried not to laugh.

"Let's go inside then." Rafe grinned as Danny took Sandra's hand and walked into the house with Rafe and Evelyn right behind them.


	24. 5, 4, 3, 2

The week had flown by.

There had been so many last minute details to take care of and Evelyn had tried to help her as much as she could, but Sandra understood that she had a newborn and two small children to take care of. In spite of that though, she did manage to have her dress fitted for the wedding. 

It was suddenly Friday afternoon and Sandra had finished her last day as a nurse for the United States Navy. She wasn't sure how she felt about that because she was finally going to marry the man that she had waited for and loved. But while she had waited, she had also made a career for herself and had been told that day by her supervisor that she'd been an exceptional nurse and they would miss her skill.

It was something she'd never really thought about because she had done her job to the best of her ability. Her father had always told her never to do anything half way and she never had. 

But it wasn't hard for her to leave at the end of the day because the girls she'd come to Hawaii with were gone. Ev had resigned her commission, Barbara and Martha had been transferred back to New York and Betty had died during the attack in 1941. 

At the end of her final shift, Sandra cleaned out her locker and walked to the front desk of the hospital. She turned to take one last look at the place that she'd worked for the last five years and she smiled because she and the girls had been lucky to be posted there.

When she turned back around Danny stood by the front door and waited for her. 

"Ready to go?" He asked her with a smile of his own. 

"I'm ready, but I need to go home and change. Don't forget we have one last rehearsal tonight and then my parents are taking all of us out to dinner." And she took the hand he offered her and they walked out the door.

As they walked to his car, Danny grinned. "_Your_ dad may have to argue with Rafe's about the check. Thomas McCawley ain't a man to let anyone else pay his way."

"Well, we'll have to stay out of it then and let them decide. Did the McCawley's get here all right?" She asked.

He nodded. "Rafe met the transport earlier today and he's gettin' them settled." 

"Good, now everyone is here. I was a little worried that the girls might not be able to come back because they were just here on emergency leave." Sandra admitted.

"I know you were honey, but now everyone is here and we can get married." He grinned at her.

When they got to his car, he helped her in before he walked around to the driver's side and got in. He turned over the motor and headed the car out of the parking lot.

Sandra took one last glance over her shoulder at the hospital and sighed.

"Are you all right?" He asked her and a look of concern was on his face.

She scoot over in the seat to sit close to him, something she'd never done before and she smiled. "I'm fine Danny. It's just a little strange to think that I won't be going back to the hospital anymore. But then I think about why and that makes me happy."

He nodded and they were quiet until they got to the nurse's quarters and Danny parked in front of the house. He turned off the motor and walked around to help Sandra out of the car and again took her hand. They walked up to the porch and he told her he would wait outside while she changed.

"I won't be long." She promised and gave him a quick kiss before she walked into the house. She walked back to her room and some of Danny's things had been moved in. She had asked her roommates if it would be all right with them if Danny stayed for the few days between the end of their honeymoon and being able to move into base housing. They hadn't objected and Sandra had told him about it.

She changed into a light dress and ran a quick comb through her hair because she didn't want him to wait too long. But before she left the room she couldn't help but pick up his hairbrush that sat on her vanity and ran a thumb across the bristles. The feel of it sent goose bumps up her arms and she put it down with a smile.

She picked up her purse and got a light sweater out of the closet before she left the room and closed the door behind her.

When she stepped out on the porch, Danny stood up and smiled. "That's one of the many things I love about you Sandra, you don't dawdle."

She rewarded the compliment with another kiss and smiled back. "I love you too Danny."

He held his hand out to her and they walked down to the car.

It didn't take them long to reach Hickam and after they'd been given their clearance, were waved through and drove to the chapel. There were several cars already there and it looked like they were the last ones to show up.

"Don't worry about it honey, they can't have a rehearsal with out us." Danny said to her as he shut down the motor.

He had this uncanny ability to read her mind sometimes and Sandra couldn't help but smile. She took his hand as he helped her out of the car and they walked to the chapel.

Sure enough her parents, the McCawley's, Rafe and Evelyn and the children were there. Sandra hadn't seen her parents since she'd gone home the previous December for Christmas and she was happy to see them.

Her father's arms were around her and his hold on her was tight. "Hello baby girl."

She hugged him back and kissed his cheek. "Hi Dad."

Her mother was there and Sandra hugged her as well. "I'm so glad your here." She told her mother quietly.

Margaret O'Connell smiled at her daughter. "We're glad to be here honey."

Sandra took Danny's hand and pulled him toward her parents. "It's about time all of you met properly. Danny, these are my parents James and Margaret O'Connell."

"It's nice to finally see you in person instead of the photographs that Sandra's been sending us." Margaret quipped.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, ma'am." Danny replied.

"When Sandra told us she had started to see a pilot, I was a little worried. But the first time that you wrote a letter to tell us how you felt about our daughter I knew we didn't have anything to worry about." James told him.

"Thank you sir. I promise that I'll take real good care of her."

"I know you will son and that's why I'm not worried." He replied.

The door to the back of the chapel opened and the minister walked in with a smile on his face. "I'm glad to see everyone here. If you're ready to get started, we'll get this last rehearsal out of the way and you can relax until tomorrow." 

He walked to the front of the church and motioned to Sandra and Danny to come forward. 

"I see some new faces. Would these be your parents?" 

"Yes, sir." They answered him. 

"Very good. Sandra, take your father to the back of the chapel and wait for my signal." He instructed.

Sandra did as he asked and she took her father's hand and they walked down the aisle to the back. While they waited, the minister sent Evelyn to stand in front of Sandra and her father while Danny and Rafe were instructed to stand at the altar.

He then called the McCawley children to him and he crouched down while he talked to them. Sandra couldn't hear what he told them but they seemed to understand because they walked down the aisle to stand in front of their mother. When everything was in place she saw him nod and suddenly she heard the Wedding March. In all of the rehearsals they'd had, the processional had never been played and Sandra felt her face grow warm. She glanced up the aisle and saw Danny with a smile on his face she'd never seen.

The minister motioned all of them forward.


	25. Danny Walker's Weddin' Day

It seemed like any other Saturday morning at first.

Danny Walker woke up in his narrow Army issue bunk and wondered what he was going to do with his day off. It didn't take him long to realize that he had big plans that day because he and Sandra were going to get married.

He lay in the quiet, the other pilots were still asleep and he couldn't believe that the day had finally arrived. Who would have guessed that a conversation in a night club five years earlier with a shy nurse would have led him to this, certainly not Danny. He didn't remember at what point he had fallen in love with her but he suspected that it had happened early on in their relationship, though she had actually been the one to admit it first.

He didn't know that one person could get so used to another person as quickly as he had Sandra. And he'd known from the beginning what a good listener she was because he'd talked her ears off the morning Rafe had left for England. 

He remembered how he'd felt that morning as he watched Rafe head for the platform that would put him on a train bound for Canada. From there he would board a steamer that would carry him across the Atlantic to the Eagle Squadron in England. 

It had been a difficult morning and all he wanted to do, he remembered, was go back to bed. He was exhausted because he hadn't slept all night and when Rafe had called to ask if he would meet him at the train station, he pulled himself out of bed and got dressed.

After the train had pulled out, Danny took a cab back to the hotel. When he opened the door to the room, Evelyn and Barbara were in the parlor and Evelyn looked upset. She had a coat on and he wondered if she had tried to see Rafe before he left. "He's on his way." He had told them "I hope he knows what he's doin'." He'd added before he went back to the room he'd shared with the other pilots.

When he'd walked back into the parlor a couple of hours later, it was still quiet. But instead of Evelyn and Barbara, Sandra was on the sofa. Her legs were tucked underneath her and she had an open book on her lap.

"I'm sorry." He apologized to her. "I didn't know anyone else was up."

"It's all right. It was so quiet and I thought I'd do some reading."

"Well don't let me interrupt you. I'll just go back in there." And he started to turn around.

"Don't be silly Danny. Please come in and sit down." She told him before she closed her book and put it on the coffee table in front of her.

"If you don't mind." Danny hesitated before he walked into the room and sat down on the sofa next to her.

"Are you all right?" She looked at him and seemed concerned.

"I don't need to bother you with this." He told her before he put his head in his hands.

Sandra touched his shoulder. "Something is on your mind and I'm a good listener." 

He sat up and then leaned back against the sofa. "Rafe's gone to England." 

"What are you talking about?" She looked confused.

Danny looked at her. "Major Doolittle got him assigned over there. Rafe calls it trainin' and it ain't that simple because he'll be flyin' in combat. The Brits are really gettin' pounded and there's a damn good chance that he might not come back." He sighed. "I don't know that he really understands what he'll be up against."

"And it doesn't bother you in the least that he went without you." 

Sandra had hit on what really had him bothered. "Yea it does. We've always done everythin' together and been through so much and when he gets a chance to fly in combat, leaves me behind."

"I don't understand you boys. Why on earth would you willing go into a combat situation when we aren't even at war?" She frowned at him.

"That's what we're bein' trained for." He told her simply.

"But we're not at war. Why get involved in something that isn't our fight?" She said reasonably.

"Because they need our help."

She sighed. "I'm sorry Danny." 

He shook his head. "I'm sorry for botherin' you with all of this. I'm just mad as hell at him for goin' and scared out of my mind that he won't come back. He's the closest thing I ever had to a brother and if anythin' happens to him..." He couldn't talk anymore and leaned forward to put his head back in his hands.

Her hand was on his shoulder again and he felt that she wanted to try and comfort him in some way. 

That was something that Danny had always been thankful for, her quiet voice and her gentle touch. He couldn't help but think that he would find out that night just how gentle a touch she really had. 

Their wedding night was something that he'd thought a lot about since she'd accepted his marriage proposal and because they had both decided to wait, he worried that he might disappoint her. But he also knew her well enough to know that she probably had the same worries about him. 

He glanced at his wristwatch and it was almost eight o'clock. He had told Rafe and Evelyn that he would be over at their house by nine and he would get dressed for the wedding there.

He lay in bed for a moment longer before he stretched and threw the blankets back. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair before he stood up and decided to take advantage of the fact that his fellow pilots were still asleep and he took a shower.

It didn't take him long and he dressed quietly so he wouldn't wake the other pilots. Most of what he had was already at Sandra's and what little he still had with him he packed into his duffel. His dress uniform was already at the McCawley's, so he picked up his bag and walked down the aisle between the row of bunks. He stopped at the door for a moment and looked at the place that he had lived since he, Red, Gooz, Billy and Anthony had come to Pearl Harbor in the summer of 1941. 

__

Anthony and Billy.

All of the pilots had survived accept for them and today of all days, Danny wished so much that they could have been there. It was a special day for him and he was thankful that Rafe, Red and Gooz would be able to share it with him.

As he walked to his car, he understood what Sandra had felt when she'd left the hospital the night before. Things were about to change for the both of them and though he was happier than he'd ever been, it was a big change. After today, he was going to be responsible for someone other than himself. And when the time came for them to have children, it would be even more. But he knew that as long as he had Sandra in his life, nothing would be too difficult.

The drive to Rafe and Evelyn's was short and when he pulled up in front of the house he looked at his wristwatch and it was nearly nine o'clock. He got his duffel from the seat next to him and got out of the car. As he walked up to the front of the house, Rafe came out and stood on the front porch with a grin on his face.

"Well Danny this is it, are you ready?" 

"That's a hell of a question to ask." He answered with a grin of his own. "I've been ready for this for a long time."

"Come on in then. My folks are here and Mama and Evelyn are makin' breakfast."

"That's good because I'm starvin'."

They walked inside and Rafe took his duffel and headed to the back of the house. Sarah McCawley came out of the kitchen to give him a hug. "How are you feeling son?"

"A little nervous and a little anxious." He admitted and hugged her back.

"That's only natural Danny. The nerves go away the first time you see her and the anxiety goes away when the ceremony is over." Thomas McCawley told him as he got up from the sofa to shake his hand. "You couldn't have picked a nicer girl and you're goin' to be real happy."

Danny nodded. "It means the world to me that you and Mrs. McCawley could be here for this." He smiled.

"We wouldn't be anywhere else but here today Danny. And it means the world to us that you wanted us here." Sarah told him. 

"Breakfast is ready if you want to sit down." Evelyn announced as she walked in from the kitchen. "Danny, if you would go find that husband of mine and have him get the kids, we can eat."

"Sure thing Evelyn." He said and went in search for his friend and the children. He found Danny and Sarah in his room and he told them it was time for breakfast. Without even a hello they were out the door and while Danny ran, his sister could only toddle behind him. 

He found Rafe in his room. He stood by the bassinet with his arms folded across his chest.

"Rafe, Evelyn says that breakfast is ready." 

"He's really a miracle, you know? After Evelyn miscarried, we waited to have this one here and we had no idea it would happen so soon after we started to try." 

"You all right Rafe?" Danny asked him.

"Everythin' with Evelyn happened so fast and here we are with three kids and we're headed home. It never crossed my mind our kids would grow up anywhere else but here. But I think that was because the war seemed to go on for such a long time without any end in sight. And now you're getting' married."

Danny thought he understood. "It was you and me for a long time Rafe. We grew up together and went through so much together and it never occurred to me that we wouldn't see each other everyday for the rest of our lives."

"It's goin' to be real strange to be home and not have you nearby." 

Danny put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It will be for me too, so we'll just have to call each other. That way you can tell me how you, Evelyn and the kids are doin'."

Rafe turned to him and grinned. "I'm happy as hell for you Danny, I hope you know that. And I know how hard it's been on you this last year waitin' for the war to end. But your weddin' day is finally here and I know you're goin' to be as happy with Sandra as I've been with Evelyn."

"Thanks Rafe, that means a lot. But in the meantime, your wife and your mama are waitin' on us so we can eat."

"Well let's go then." He said and after Rafe checked to make sure that the baby was still asleep, he followed Danny out to the dining room. 

When they got there, everyone had taken their seats and Evelyn had Sarah in a highchair next to her. Young Danny sat between his grandparents and they filled his plate.

Evelyn smiled at Rafe. "Is the baby still asleep?"

"He is and hopefully will stay that way through the weddin'." He grinned at her.

She looked at Danny as he sat down. "Are you sure it's all right that I bring the baby?"

Danny nodded. "Sandra and I wanted all of the McCawley's there and that includes the _youngest_ McCawley."

She shrugged her shoulders. "All right, we'll all be there." And she began to cut Sarah's pancake for her.

The rest of the morning passed quickly and before anyone knew it, Evelyn had to leave for the Hickam Chapel. She was going to meet the other girls there and they were going to help Sandra get ready. Sarah had told her not to worry about the kids because she and Tom would get them dressed and to the ceremony.

"Thank you Sarah, I'd really appreciate that." She told her mother in law as she picked up her dress from the back of the sofa and the small bag that held everything else she would need. "I'll see you soon." And she was out the door.

"All right you two, it's time to get ready." Sarah smiled at her grandchildren.

"Why don't you take them into our room? Evelyn laid out their clothes on the bed and they can get cleaned up in our bathroom." Rafe told her.

"Thank you son."

He grinned. "You can thank Evelyn later, Mama. She's the one that thinks of things like that."

Tom smiled at his son. "I'll help your mama with the kids and you help the groom. Your uniforms are in Danny's room." And he followed Sarah back to their son's room.

Danny grinned at his best friend. "You heard the man Rafe." 

And they went back to his godson's room to get dressed for the wedding.


	26. It's All Velvet From Here On Out

"Stand still will you? I can't tie your tie if you keep movin'." Rafe scolded the anxious groom with a grin.

"I seem to remember _you_ havin' a case of pre-mission jitters not too many years ago." Danny tried to smile at his best friend and best man.

He'd been fine the whole morning and it hadn't been until Evelyn had left for the chapel that Danny developed a bad case of nerves. He'd looked forward to this day for such a long time and now that it was finally here, his stomach had tied itself into knots. 

"It's goin' to be all right Danny, trust me." Rafe told him as he knotted Danny's tie. "I remember how nervous I was and you were the one who told me I'd forget all about it when I saw Evelyn comin' up the aisle. And I did."

"What did it feel like? Finally bein' married to her, I mean?" Danny asked.

Rafe looked at him and smiled. "I don't know that it's somethin' I can explain Danny. You and Sandra were lucky because you had time to get to know each other and find out that you didn't want to live without each other. Evelyn and I didn't really get to know each other until after we got married and we were lucky."

"But you wouldn't have done it differently." 

He shrugged. "I never really thought about it. When I got to Hawaii, I hadn't seen her in almost a year and I'd missed her somethin' fierce. My one real regret when I was shot down was that I hadn't made love to her that night in New York. When I saw her the night I got here, all I could think about was showin' her how much I'd missed her."

"How has it been since you've been home? We were away so much durin' the war and you didn't get to see her for weeks at a time."

"It was an adjustment for the both of us. I was home everyday for the first time since we'd been married and not only did I have to learn to be the kind of husband Evelyn wanted, but I had to learn to be a real father. It had always bothered me when we had to fly out and I had to leave her to take care of the kids without me. Since I've been home, I've been learnin' what my kids like and what they don't and what Evelyn expects of me as their father."

"I'll admit it now Rafe, but I never saw you as a husband and a father. You were so determined to become an Army pilot that nothin' was goin' to get in your way." Danny grinned.

"Things don't always happen the way we think they will Danny and I'd say that we both ended up pretty lucky." 

"I won't argue with that."

"How are you boys doing?" Thomas McCawley asked them from the doorway. "Rafe, your mama has the kids dressed."

"Thanks Daddy, I'll help her get them ready to go." And he walked out of the room. 

Tom smiled at Danny. "This is a day that Sarah and I were prayin' for. You've been like a son to us and I can't help but wish that your own daddy could be here today."

"I think about him every once in awhile." Danny admitted. "I think about Mama too and wish I could remember her."

"You're mama was a sweet woman and she was beside herself with worry after your daddy came home from France. He never talked to me about it, but bein' over there myself he didn't need to."

Danny sighed. "How is it then that you were all right and Daddy wasn't?"

"I can't answer that son except to say that Sarah and your mama were two different women. If I had been inclined to imbibe even a little, Sarah would have had me sleepin' in the barn. Make no mistake that your mama loved your daddy, but she wasn't a strong woman like my Sarah."

"That's the thing about Sandra. She's a lot like Mama, but she's a lot like Mrs. McCawley too."

"Then I'd say you've got yourself a keeper." Tom smiled at him as he put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Let's go get you married."

"Yes sir." And they walked out of the room to meet the other McCawley's in the living room.

"Hold still Sandra." Evelyn said quietly to the jittery bride. "If you keep moving like that, I might burn you with the curling iron."

"I could sure use a belt about now." Martha joked as Barbara finished up a last minute adjustment in the waistline of Sandra's dress that hung on a dress form.

"If anyone deserves a drink, it's Sandra." Barbara answered before she smiled at Sandra. "To take the edge off of those wedding nerves."

"I've dreamed about this for such a long time and now that it's finally here, I really _am_ nervous." Sandra told them.

Evelyn smiled at her. "It's only natural. Starting a life with someone is a big step and your whole life changes. But I can tell you from my own experience that it's a change worth waiting for."

"You didn't wait for five years Ev." Martha observed.

Barbara laughed. "They couldn't wait that long Martha."

"Honestly Barbara." Evelyn smiled at her before she put the iron down. She started to brush out Sandra's hair and caught her eye in the mirror. "My point is, once you walk into that chapel on your father's arm and see Danny waiting for you with a smile on his face, you'll forget how nervous you are."

"How long did it take you to get used to being married Ev?" Sandra asked her.

She laughed softly. "I'm the _last_ one to ask about that. It probably took me longer than most brides because my groom was gone so soon after we were married and then he was gone for weeks at a time. You're lucky because you'll be able to adjust to being married together."

"I hadn't thought about it that way. It's just that when you and Rafe got married, everything seemed so perfect for you."

Evelyn put the hairbrush down and put her hands on Sandra's shoulders. "Every marriage has its rough spots and Rafe and I have had ours, but the one thing that we've always done is talk to each other. As long as you keep talking to each other and let each other know how you feel, you can't go wrong."

"Thanks Ev." She smiled because Evelyn's reassurances had helped. 

"All right Sandra, if Ev is done with your hair it's time to get you into this dress." Barbara said as she took the dress off the form and had Martha help her get Sandra into the dress with an admonition to watch her hair. 

"Calm down Barbara, I'm watching." Martha told her as she began to button the small pearl buttons up the back of the dress. When she was finished, Evelyn put the veil on her head.

Sandra slipped into her shoes and her heart started to beat double time, this was really going to happen.

Evelyn took her hand and walked her over to the tall mirror in the corner of the room. "So what do you think?"

Sandra didn't recognize the girl who looked back at her. The dress was prettier than she remembered when she'd put it on for the final fitting. She'd managed to lose a little more weight since then and was thankful that Barbara had been able to fix it. 

Martha smiled at her. "Sandra, that pilot of yours is going to eat his hat."

"I just wish I didn't have to wear my glasses." She sighed and then she laughed. "But I want to be able to see what's going on."

"You're beautiful Sandra." Evelyn smiled at her.

"You don't look so bad yourself Ev, considering you just had a baby." Barbara remarked.

"Thanks Barbara. But no one will be looking at me." 

"Except Rafe." Martha grinned. 

They laughed together and for Sandra it was a wonderful moment that she would remember as one of the nicest parts of the day.

There was a knock on the door and when it opened, James O'Connell was on the other side. "Well honey, your groom is here and these are for you and for your matron of honor." He told her as he handed a large bouquet to Sandra and a smaller version to Evelyn.

Sandra's heart stopped and she took Evelyn's hand. 

"Take a deep breath and relax, the hard part is almost over." She smiled.

James stepped next to his daughter and smiled at her. "I can't think of a young man who's ever made you happier honey and your mother and I hope you'll always be happy."

"I will Dad, don't worry about that." She assured him and took his arm before she kissed his cheek.

Evelyn stepped out into the hallway while Barbara and Martha unfurled the short train behind Sandra's dress. 

"We'll see you after the wedding. " Barbara smiled and had a suspicious glimmer in the corners of her eyes as she lowered the veil over Sandra's face.

Martha took her hand and squeezed it. "We're really happy for you Sandra." And the girls were gone.

Evelyn turned around and smiled. "All ready to go?"

"Let's go Ev." Sandra smiled at her. She walked out of the room on her father's arm and they followed Evelyn down the hallway. They stopped in front of the doors to the chapel where Rafe and the children waited for them and he smiled at her. "Make him happy Sandra."

"I'll do my best." She smiled back.

Through the closed doors she heard the organ and waited for the Wedding March to start. 

Evelyn and Rafe got Danny and Sarah in front of them and they each whispered a reminder to them of what their jobs were. They each nodded before the doors finally opened and the children started to walk up the aisle when the music began. 

Sandra watched as Rafe offered Evelyn his arm and she smiled at him before she took it and they followed their children. 

Through her veil she could see Danny as he stood at the altar. He looked so serious until he saw her at the back of the chapel and then a smile broke across his face. Her father tugged gently on her arm and when she looked at him she smiled back. 

They began the walk up the aisle and the closer her father brought her to Danny, the calmer she felt. As they reached the altar, Rafe and Evelyn sat the children down next to his parents and he came around to stand next to Danny. Evelyn came to stand next to her and the minister opened his prayer book:

"We are gathered here today to join in Holy Matrimony, Sandra Margaret O'Connell and Daniel Cole Walker." 


	27. Captain and Mrs Daniel Walker

"Daniel, will you take Sandra here present as your wife?" The minister asked Danny as he and Sandra stood in front of their family and friends.

He looked at Sandra and her face had turned a light shade of pink. He knew she was nervous, because he felt the same way. "I will." He smiled at her.

"Sandra, will you take Daniel here present as your husband?" 

She looked at Danny and his face had turned a light shade of pink. She knew he was nervous, because she felt the same way. "I will." And she smiled at him.

"The rings please." He asked Rafe and Evelyn. Sandra watched as they placed the rings on the minister's prayer book and the nerves she had felt before she saw Danny surfaced again. "Bless these rings and those who will wear them." He said simply. 

"Daniel, take Sandra's ring and place it on the third finger of her left hand." The minister directed.

Danny took the ring as Sandra handed her bouquet to Evelyn then held out her hand to him. He looked at her and smiled before he put the ring on her finger.

"Please repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

Danny took a deep breath so his voice wouldn't shake and he didn't take his eyes off of her face. "With this ring I thee wed."

The minister nodded and directed Sandra to take the other ring. "Sandra please repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

She could feel the tears gather at the back of her eyes as she put the ring on his finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

"Don't cry honey." Danny said to her quietly as he gently squeezed the hand that had his wedding ring on it. 

She smiled at him and said nothing.

"Face me please." The minister asked them and they turned to him. "You have both waited a long time for this day to come. I would ask you to always remember how you felt today and why you chose to spend the rest of your lives together. Marriage is a journey that has many twists and turns but if you always remember to hold the other's hand and never let go, you'll never be separated. Daniel and Sandra, you have come here today in the presence of God and your families to make your vows to each other. You have promised to love and honor each other and have exchanged rings as symbols of those vows and it is my great pleasure to announce that you are man and wife. God Bless you."

Danny and Sandra glanced at each other and their smiles grew.

"Daniel, you may now kiss your new bride." The minister told him and closed his prayer book.

He turned to face Sandra and found the edge of the veil and lifted it over her head. He leaned down as she kept her eyes on him and then saw them close as he kissed her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Captain and Mrs. Daniel Walker."

It was over. Sandra turned to Evelyn and took her bouquet and they hugged. 

Danny turned to Rafe. His best friend hugged him and clapped him on the back. "She's a lucky girl Danny."

"I'm the one who's lucky Rafe." He said as he turned to Sandra and took her hand as they walked down the aisle to the smiles and applause of the assembled guests.

It surprised the hell of him when in the last pew, he saw his former commander General James H. Doolittle. Danny stopped for a moment and snapped a salute to him and he knew Rafe was behind him doing the same. General Doolittle answered the salute and smiled.

"Can you stay sir?" He asked.

"I plan on it Captain." The general answered.

Danny nodded and tightened his hold on Sandra's hand as they walked through the doors and went outside. 

They couldn't have asked for a nicer day for the reception. While Danny, Sandra, Rafe, Evelyn and the children had their pictures taken the friends and family of the bride and groom made their way out of the chapel and to the area outside. Barbara, Martha, Red and Gooz found each other while Danny and Sandra's families stood together and talked while they waited to have their picture taken.

The one picture that Danny and Sandra wanted to be _sure_ was taken was one of their friends. She couldn't help but wish that they could have all been there that day, but she was so grateful for those who _were_ there. 

Once the pictures had been taken, the wedding party went to their table. Rafe and Evelyn made sure that everyone had found a seat and had a full glass of champagne. When the group had quieted, Rafe stood up and cleared his throat. "The last time I found myself in this situation, I had just married my wife Evelyn. Danny and Sandra had been seein' each other for awhile and it was somethin' that they wanted to keep to themselves. He didn't tell me a whole lot through their courtship because he was respectin' Sandra's wishes but I could see without askin' him that he loved her a whole lot. Before I had my wife and my kids to look after, I had Danny to look after." And Rafe looked at him with a grin on his face. 

"He's my best friend, but he's more than that too. He's been like a brother to me and I joke about lookin' after Danny because the truth is we looked after each other. But now he's got Sandra to look after him and I'm dependin' on her to take care of him."

"I will Rafe." She smiled at him before Danny took her hand.

"So I'd like all of you to raise your glasses to Danny and Sandra. May you have many years of love and happiness ahead of you."

They stood up and Danny hugged his best friend. "That was a hell of a toast Rafe, thank you."

"I'm only returnin' the favor." He grinned.

"Captain Walker?" Danny heard the familiar voice. General Doolittle stood across from the groom and best man and when Danny and Rafe both began to salute, he shook his head. "At ease gentlemen. I just wanted to add my congratulations to you and your lovely bride." He told Danny.

"Thank you sir. I was hopin' you'd be able to come today."

He smiled. "I was very pleased to receive the announcement and Mrs. Doolittle sends her congratulations. She was sorry that she wasn't able to make the trip, but she had me leave a gift for you."

"She didn't have to do that sir." 

"Nonsense Captain, it was our pleasure." 

Danny took Sandra's hand and had her stand up. "Sir, I'd like you to meet my wife Sandra. Honey, this is General Doolittle."

"Mrs. Walker, it's a pleasure to meet you." General Doolittle told her and extended his hand. 

Sandra took it and she could feel her face flush at the sound of her new name. "It's wonderful to finally get a chance to meet you too sir, Danny's spoken of you so often."

He smiled again. "I appreciate that. Well, there are a couple of my pilots that I haven't had a chance to talk to yet, so I'll head over to their table. I'll come by again before I leave."

"We appreciate that sir." Danny told him and watched as the general headed to the table where Red and Gooz sat with Barbara and Martha. He looked at Sandra and grinned. "I like the sound of that."

Sandra looked at him. "The sound of what?"

"Mrs. Walker." He said.

"So do I Danny, so do I." 


	28. A Dream Come True

Had the housekeeper entered the room that morning, she would have thought the guests that occupied the suite had neglected to pick up after themselves. 

From the front door to the bedroom, articles of clothing marked a path. A wedding veil, a uniform jacket, stockings, socks, shirt, tie, pants, a wedding dress and some other more intimate items would have led the woman to a newlywed couple wrapped in each others arms in the middle of a very large bed.

Captain and Mrs. Daniel Cole Walker had been rewarded for all the years they had chosen to wait and had finally consummated their love on their wedding night. 

It had not been awkward as Sandra had worried it might be and Danny had been patient and so very gentle, as she knew he would be. It was something that she knew she would always be thankful for, that they had waited because it made it all the more special.

When they hadn't made love during the night, they had talked. They talked about what they wanted for their marriage, what they wanted for their military life and children. They _had_ talked about children before the wedding, but it was something that had been intangible at the time because they had not put themselves in the position to become parents. 

But now with their marriage consummated, it was a very real possibility.

She lay still in the early morning and she could feel every inch of Danny behind her as he held her against him. His arm was around her waist and her arm lay on top of his. "So what do you think Mrs. Walker? Is it a boy or a girl?" Her groom's voice was a husky whisper and she knew he had a grin on his face.

She felt her face burn as she smiled. "What would you like Captain Walker?"

He turned her over to face him and his grin faded. "It don't matter to me as long as you always love me the way you did last night."

"You never have to worry about that Danny. I knew I loved you before we got married yesterday but after last night, I love you more than I ever thought possible. For the first time, I really understand what it is to give yourself to someone completely."

He smiled at her before he kissed her. "So you're glad we waited."

"Very glad." She answered before she kissed him back. "Don't you see? We don't have a war hanging over our heads anymore and when we become parents, you'll be around everyday to see them grow up."

Danny nodded. "It's been real tough on Rafe these last few years. He got to see his kids more than a lot of the other guys did, but he still missed so much."

"But at least this new baby will have him around."

He laughed. "Which brings me back to my original question, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Oh honestly Danny." She laughed with him. 

"That ain't much of an answer honey." He grinned.

"Then that brings me back to _my _original question, what would you like?"

"I'd like it if we could stop talkin'." He said as his grin got wider and he kissed her again.

Neither of them had any idea what time it was when they finally decided to get out of bed, reluctantly. They hadn't eaten anything since the reception even though they had brought a piece of their wedding cake with them. They had left with a shower of rice and a bottle of champagne courtesy of the Best Man and Matron of Honor. Both sat on a table in the sitting room, untouched because Danny and Sandra had had other things on their mind.

They sat up in bed and looked at each other. "I never did get to see you in that nightgown." Danny told her with a grin.

"There's always tonight." She answered with a smile of her own.

"Are you goin' to get out of bed now?"

She felt her face flush again. "Not without a bathrobe I won't."

"Do you know where the suitcases are?"

"By the front door I hope. The bellboy brought them up while we were checking in." 

"I'll go get 'em." He told her and got out of bed. He started toward the door before he stopped and turned around because he knew Sandra watched him. "Haven't you ever see a man in his skivvies?" He asked her before he walked out to retrieve the bags. 

When he came back into the room he put her suitcase on the bed and opened it. He pulled out the robe that matched the nightgown he didn't get to see and handed it to her. "Thank you."

She remained under the blankets and it seemed to dawn on Danny that she wasn't going to budge as long as he stood there. "Do you want me to turn around?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

He nodded and turned around as Sandra got out of bed and put on her robe. In the meantime he had opened his own bag and pulled out his bathrobe.

"You can turn around now."

He tied the belt before he turned around and put his arms around her. "I love you."

"I know you do Danny. I love you too." She answered and she kissed him. 

When he let her go, he took her hand and they walked out to the sitting room and saw the champagne and the cake. "We'll save that for tonight." He said, as there was a knock on the door. When he opened it, there was a waiter with a fully loaded breakfast cart. 

"Good morning folks." And he picked up a card. "This continental breakfast is courtesy of Rafe, Evelyn, Barbara, Red, Gooz and Martha. 'We figured that you would have worked up an appetite by now'." 

"Oh honestly." Sandra said with a smile.

"That was what the card said ma'am." His face turned red.

"It's all right." Danny assured him. "Those are very good friends of ours and they waited a long time for us to get married."

"Thank you sir." He said in relief as he slipped the Do Not Disturb sign off the back of the door and smiled at them. "Congratulations to you both." And he closed the door.

Danny looked at her and smiled. "Where do you want to start?"

"Lead the way Captain." She replied as he picked up a plate and started to look at what was on the cart.


	29. The Newlywed Game

It was one of those things that a person couldn't explain. 

And until Danny had married Sandra, he couldn't possibly have understood what Rafe had tried to tell him about how a relationship changed after two people had made love. 

It had never been his intention to skip the preliminaries with his new bride, but by the time they had gotten to their room at the end of the day, she seemed to be just as anxious as he had been to finally be together. He made it up to her afterwards though when he had held her and they talked. He had worried a little, too because at some point she had started to cry and it crossed his mind that he may have rushed her into something that she had wanted to take more time with.

He needn't have worried. He'd forgotten that Sandra could read his mind because she assured him that if she had wanted to slow things down she would have. She explained that she had begun to cry because she was so happy. Danny had thought it a bit strange that someone would cry when they were happy, but she explained that there were such things as happy tears.

They had finished with their breakfast and had debated whether to venture out of the room but had decided against it. Danny got up from the table and held out his hand to Sandra.

She smiled and he saw her face turn a pretty shade of pink. "Should I ask what you've got in mind?" She asked him.

"This _is_ our honeymoon Sandra, what do you _think_ I have in mind?" He grinned at her.

"I don't know about this side of you Daniel Walker." Sandra commented as she sat at the table and tried not to smile.

"What side is that honey?" His grin got wider.

That _did_ make her smile as her face turned a little redder. "You really want me to say it?"

"I do."

"You said that yesterday." She remarked with a laugh.

"You ain't answered my question." He wouldn't be sidetracked.

"I never thought you would be this amorous." She admitted.

He held his hand out to her again. "That's because we weren't married."

She took his hand and stood up next to him. "Will it always be like this?"

"I sure as hell hope so." He laughed as they walked back to the bedroom. Along the way he saw Sandra look down at their discarded clothes and her face turned a deeper shade of red. 

"We really should pick all that up." She said as he pulled her gently behind him. 

"Later." Was all he said as he pulled her back into the bedroom.

It was much later that afternoon when the Walker's finally decided it was time to face the world. 

After they'd gotten dressed, Danny had helped Sandra pick their clothes up off the floor and lay everything out on the bed. "It really was a wonderful day, wasn't it?" She asked him as she looked at her wedding dress. 

He stood behind her with his chin on her shoulder and his arms around her waist. "It was the happiest day of my life." 

"Even better than getting your pilot's wings?" She teased him.

"Much better." He answered. "That was somethin' that I'd worked real hard for but didn't have anyone to share it with except for Rafe and his folks."

"I wish I'd known you then so I could have seen you get your wings." 

"So do I, but you did get to see somethin' better than that." Danny said to her.

"What would that be?"

"Me." He laughed.

She turned in his arms and smiled at him. "Oh, honestly Danny."

He pulled her to him and held her for a moment before he kissed her cheek. He released her long enough to take her hand and smiled. "I knew you would say that." And they walked out to the sitting room.

When they got there they stood at the door and Danny looked at her. "Are you ready for this?"

"Are you?"

He grinned at her. "I'd rather stay here and make love to my wife, but we've been in this room for almost a whole day."

Her laugh was soft. "Complaining already?"

"You know me better than that Sandra." He said as he opened the door. She stepped out ahead of him and after he closed the door behind her and pocketed the room key, they stood in the hallway. 

"This is the first time we've ever been anywhere as a married couple." Sandra observed with a smile.

"How does it feel so far?"

"I like it."

Danny smiled at her. "Where would you like to go first? I've got a whole week's leave and we've never really had the chance to take a look around this island."

"I'd like to take a walk on the beach." She told him without hesitation.

He looked at her and smiled. "Are you sure about that? We always go to the beach."

She took his hand in hers and smiled. "That's true, but this would be our first walk on the beach since we got married."

"A walk it is then." He told her and they strolled to the elevator at the end of the hall and stepped on. 

Danny kept a hold on her hand as they stepped off and headed through the lobby to the front door. "Captain and Mrs. Walker." 

He and Sandra turned around to see an older gentleman in a suit that stood behind the front desk. "Yes, sir?"

"It is my understanding that you were married yesterday." 

Danny looked at his bride and smiled. "Yes, sir we were."

He looked down at the reservation book. "I also understand that you'll be staying with us for the week."

Danny nodded and was slightly confused. "We'll be checkin' out next Saturday." 

The man smiled. "Very good then. We have a tradition here with our newlyweds that we cater to all of their hearts desires. We like to pamper them and start their married lives on as happy a path as we can and we would like to do that for the two of you."

The new Captain and Mrs. looked at each other and smiled. 

"I think we already did that." Danny told him. He knew without a glance in her direction that Sandra's face had probably turned ten shades of red. It hadn't been his intention to embarrass her, but his happiness at finally being married to her knew no bounds and he squeezed her hand. "Sorry honey."

The concierge for his part was almost masterful in the way he contained his amusement and for that Danny was grateful. 

"I noticed you were on your way out and that was why I wanted to detain you for a moment. Do you have any plans at this time?"

"We were going to take a walk on the beach." Sandra told him. 

"Might I suggest then, when you return that you join our other newlyweds for a luau this evening? It's always been something that we've enjoyed to do and we would be honored if you would be there."

"Count us in." Danny told him and Sandra nodded.

"Very good then. The luau starts at six thirty and we'll all meet here in the lobby and go down to the beach."

"Thank you." 

"It's our pleasure Captain, enjoy your stay."

"We will." Danny told him as he took Sandra's hand again and they walked outside. The hotel was right near the beach and they strolled across the road and took off their sandals. The sand shifted under their feet and sifted through their toes as they walked. A gentle breeze blew as they walked down to the water's edge and let the warm water of the Pacific wash over their feet.

Sandra stayed close to him and held his hand as they walked and watched the surfers ride the waves that came inland. He watched parents with their children as they built sandcastles or played in the sand. He thought about the McCawley's and their ritual of Sunday at the beach. Rafe would always help his son build sandcastles near the water while Sarah stayed close to her mother on a blanket farther up the beach. 

It was his honeymoon but he couldn't stop the thought that suddenly crept in; Rafe and Evelyn would leave Hawaii very soon. He and Rafe had had so little time to enjoy the peace with those that they loved. And while he had no regrets or qualms about his choice to stay and start his life with Sandra in Hawaii, he couldn't help but think that his best friend had made a mistake when he had decided to leave the Air Corps and go back to Tennessee.

His thoughts were brought up short by a squeeze on his hand. He looked over to see Sandra with a smile on her face. "I lost you there for a moment. What had you in such deep thought?"

He stopped and put his arm around her before he continued to walk. "I was thinkin' how happy I am to be startin' my life with you here and worried that Rafe is makin' a mistake by goin' home."

"Even if it's what he wants?"

"I'm not sure that he does, honey. He just got it into his mind that he wanted to go home and nothin' was goin' to change it. I don't know what he's goin' to do without the Air Corps."

"Danny, he does have a wife and children to consider." She remarked gently.

"I know he does and I think he believes that what he's doin' is what's best for them. I just can't think of a nicer place to stay and raise a family." And he grinned. "Speakin' of a family, we never did talk about when we were goin' to start ours."

"I don't know that we'll have much say in the matter, Danny. When it happens it happens."

"And there's only one way I know of to make that happen." He said and took his arm from around her shoulders to grab her hand. "Let's go." 

"Oh, honestly Danny." She smiled at him as they ran up the beach and back to the hotel.


	30. The Real World Awaits

It had been a wonderful evening, but they were anxious to get back to their room.

Time had begun to run out for Danny and Sandra Walker and it would soon be time for them to leave their cozy haven of a honeymoon suite and return to the realities of everyday life. 

The concierge of the Royal Hawaiian had been true to his word and the newlyweds were given so many choices as to how they wanted to spend their week. They knew it would be impossible to try everything the hotel had to offer because they wanted to spend as much time alone as they could. Once their honeymoon was over, they wouldn't have the opportunity that they had at that moment and they wanted to take advantage of it.

They had said goodnight to the other couples after dinner and gone upstairs. Once they had gotten their room, they walked out on the balcony and watched the sun as it finished its dip into the Pacific. "I'll never forget this view." She told him as the stars began to twinkle in the dark sky.

"Only the best for my bride." He grinned at her.

"Not that I don't love you for what you did, but how could you afford this?" 

"Talkin' about money on our honeymoon." He teased before he took her hand. "Honey, I had at least four years combat pay saved and then my salary from this last year added up. Livin' on base didn't cost anythin', so when we finally set a date to get married I knew I wanted you to have a honeymoon that you would always remember. And what better way to spend it than at the best hotel in Waikiki?" 

"You spoil me Danny." And she kissed him on the cheek.

"And I intend to do that for the rest of our lives Sandra." And he let go of her hand only long enough to put his arms around her and pull her to him. "You honored me by takin' my name and wearin' my ring and I'll always be grateful that you loved me enough to agree to spend your life with me." And he kissed her.

Sandra put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. 

Danny's hands started to wander and she pulled away slightly and smiled. "You're becoming a little too predictable Captain Walker."

He grinned back at her. "We ain't even been married a week yet. How can I be predictable?"

"Because I know what you're going to do next." She smiled back at him.

"Oh, you think so. Then you had to be expectin' _this_." Danny told her as he suddenly picked her up in his arms.

He had definitely caught her by surprise and she gasped before she laughed. "I take it back." And she put her arms around his neck.

"I thought you would." He laughed in return before he carried her into the bedroom and put her down on her feet. They stood next to her side of the bed and Danny put his arms around her again. "I do love you Sandra."

"I know you do Danny."

"I just don't ever want you to think that what's happened between us since we've been married is the reason I married you." 

She smiled. "What's been happening between us since we've been married is because we love each other. If I had ever believed for a moment that all you wanted from me was _that_, I wouldn't have given you the time of day after that night in New York."

"It's just that we waited for such a long time and it got real frustratin' sometimes." He sighed.

She nodded. "I know that Danny; it did for me too."

He seemed surprised at her admission. "I never knew that."

"What purpose would it have served? All it would have done was make us both more frustrated and make the wait that much harder." She told him.

"You're amazin'." Danny shook his head and smiled.

"So are you." Sandra answered. She smiled back as she put her arms back around his neck and he kissed her. He pulled her close and his hands started to wander again before the telephone rang. 

That stopped them both cold because it was the first time they had heard the telephone since they had been there. "Who in the hell would be callin' us on our honeymoon?" Danny sighed in frustration before he picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

Sandra kept her arms around his neck as he listened.

"We'll be down in a minute." He said and hung up.

He put his arms back around her. "Rafe's folks are downstairs. They'll be leavin' early tomorrow mornin' and wanted to say goodbye."

"We never did get much of a chance to talk to our parents, did we?"

"No we didn't. Would that be all right with you?" He asked her.

"Of course it would." She was surprised that he would ask.

Danny grinned. "Just so long as we pick up where we left off."

"As if you'd forget." Sandra laughed softly and stepped back.

Danny took her hand and they walked out to the sitting room. He opened the door and waited for her to step out ahead of him and took her hand again after he closed the door. They walked to the elevator and when it reached the lobby, they found Tom and Sarah McCawley seated by the front entrance.

"Tom." Danny greeted him.

The McCawley's stood up and Danny shook Tom's hand before he gave Sarah a hug.

Sandra stood back and watched her new husband with the closest thing he had to parents and she smiled. Tom approached her and smiled at her before he gave her a hug. "Danny means the world to Sarah and I and I can see just by lookin' at the two of you that married life agrees with you."

"Thomas Rafe McCawley, you're embarrassing the girl." Sarah admonished her husband before she hugged Sandra, who felt her face turn a deep shade of red. "Don't mind him honey. We're just so happy for the both of you."

"And we're so glad that you could come." Sandra told her. "You mean the world to Danny and I know how important it was for him that you be here."

"We wouldn't have missed this for anything." Tom smiled. "You have to promise us though, that when those kids of yours start arrivin' you'll send us pictures."

"Tom!"

"Don't mind him Sarah." Danny laughed. "He's only speakin' his mind."

"Thank you son. Sarah don't appreciate that sometimes." Tom grinned at him. "All kiddin' aside though Danny, we wish you and Sandra all the happiness in the world."

"Thanks Tom, we sure appreciate that." Danny said and took Sandra's hand. 

"We'll leave you two alone now. We just didn't want to go home without a proper goodbye." Sarah smiled at them before she hugged Sandra. "Be happy honey, you've got a good man."

"I know and I'll do my best to make him happy."

Sarah smiled at her. "I'm not worried about that." And she turned to Danny.

While they said goodbye Tom smiled at Sandra. "He's a lucky fellow Sandra and if he gives you any problems just let me know." And he hugged her.

"Don't worry about her Tom, she'll keep me in line." Danny grinned at him. "She's only been doing it for the last four and a half years." 

"Without much help from you." Sandra told him.

"I was always a gentleman, Mrs. Walker." And he kissed her cheek.

"That you were Captain Walker." 

"You've got yourself a keeper Danny." Tom smiled. "Well children, it's gettin' late and Sarah and I have a ship to board in the mornin'. Take care of each other." 

"Have a safe trip." Sandra told them.

"Thank you honey. Try and come back for Christmas if you can." Sarah requested. 

"I'll put in for it when I get back to the base on Monday." Danny promised as she hugged him.

"Come on now Sarah, these two have better things to do than stand her and jaw with us." And he took Sarah's arm. "I always hated sayin' goodbye, so I'll just say see you soon."

"See you both soon." Danny answered and raised a hand in farewell as Tom and Sarah McCawley walked through the front door of the hotel.

"They're very dear people Danny." Sandra took his hand.

"They are that Sandra." He grinned at her. "But as I recall, we have some unfinished business upstairs."

"That we do Danny." She smiled and they stepped on the elevator to go back upstairs.


	31. Looking To The Future

It was early Saturday morning and it was almost time for Danny and Sandra Walker to leave their honeymoon suite and rejoin the world.

It was also the time of day that Danny had come to appreciate in his young marriage because he could watch Sandra as she slept. It was something that he still had to adjust to, being able to go to sleep at night with her next to him and wake up with her as well. 

Their honeymoon week had passed so quickly and he found himself almost as nervous as he'd been on his wedding day. But who had ever heard of post-honeymoon jitters? 

He supposed it was the fact that once they left their room, they would have to begin the balance of marriage and everyday life and they were going to have to do it at a disadvantage. They couldn't move into Rafe and Evelyn's house for another week and they were going to have to stay in the nurses quarters until then. He grinned to himself because that was going to put a crimp into their love life for a few days.

He was seated against the headboard as his bride slept and he wondered what it would be like to go back out into the world as a husband. This was where the real work would begin, Tom McCawley had told him. 

Danny had called him one evening a few weeks before the wedding because he needed Tom's council. These were the times that he was so grateful to have Rafe's parents to hash things out with and he knew that they would give him the same sound advice as they gave their own son. 

Much of his concern had been about his wedding night, but he had had a great deal of concern as well as to what would happen when their honeymoon was over.

"As far as your weddin' night son, the only thing I can say to you is to about that is to be as considerate as you can. You _both_ waited for this for a long time and expectations can sometimes be more than what actually happens. Just help her as much as you can and take it as slow as she needs to."

"I just don't want to disappoint her." Danny had sighed.

"No husband who loves his wife as deeply as I know you do her wants that to happen." Tom had told him. "But you also need to remember that you ain't marryin' her for just the physical part of it. If that were all that you two wanted, you would have taken her to bed without a second thought. But you _and_ Sandra wanted more and wanted it to mean more. Not a lot of fellows look at it the way you have."

"I just don't know what she expects."

He could hear Tom cough on the other end of the line and knew it was always his way to hide the fact that he tried not to laugh. "You have to _ask_ her son. The one thing that I've learned livin' with Sarah all of these years is that if you don't talk to her and find out what she's thinkin' or what she wants, you'll never understand _why_ she's upset. If you don't know what Sandra expects, then you need to ask. And if you're too shy to do that, or she's too shy to tell you then just do what your _heart_ tells you. If you're talkin' to her with your heart, everythin' will work out better than you expected."

"You make it sound so simple." Danny had frowned.

"That's the _last_ damn thing it is Danny. But after sleepin' in the barn a few times because I didn't understand what Sarah was tryin' to tell me, I learned to talk to her and find out what it was that she expected of me. Not just as her husband, but as Rafe's father."

He had felt his face flush at the idea of becoming a father. "How do you adjust to bein' married?"

"Carefully." And then he _had_ laughed. "Keep in mind that it's not just _you_ anymore and that anythin' you do from the day you make your vows to Sandra affects her. Everyone has their own way of adjustin' to bein' married, but my advice would be to set a pattern as soon as you can. It makes things a whole lot easier when you both know what to expect from the other. Then the more comfortable you get and the more you find yourself adjustin', you change your pattern."

"Be flexible." Danny had said.

"I can tell you that bein' flexible on both our parts has saved us a lot of time arguin' about things."

__

Flexibility.

"What are you thinking about so hard Danny?" He heard the sleepy voice of his wife and looked down to see a smile on her face.

"You mean other than how much I love you?" He smiled back at her.

"I love you too, but that wasn't what I meant." 

"I know honey. I was thinkin' about a talk I had with Tom before we got married." He explained to her before he slipped back down in the bed and put his arms around her. "I was concerned about what was goin' to happen on our weddin' night and what was goin' to happen when our honeymoon was over."

"And what did he tell you?" She asked as she put her arms around him.

"To listen and be flexible."

"That sounds pretty simple." 

Danny laughed. "I guess we'll find out how simple it is when we actually have to try it."

"We're going to be fine Danny. We've been through so much together over these last few years and the one thing that I've learned is that as long as I have you I can handle just about anything." And she kissed him. 

He pulled her close to him and kissed her back. 

They stood at the foot of the bed and packed the last of their belongings.

The time had finally come for them to check out and they were both more than a little apprehensive. It had been one thing to be newlyweds, secluded in a romantic bridal suite but now it was time to get back to reality and be just another married couple. 

At Sandra's request the hotel had sent up a garment bag so that she and Danny could have something to carry his dress uniform and her wedding dress in. It lay on the bed and Danny smiled before he put his arms around her. "Are you ready for this?"

She sighed. "I wish I knew."

"I know honey." He pulled her close and smiled. "What would you say about comin' back next year on our anniversary? We started our marriage here and I can't think of a nicer way to celebrate it."

She nodded. "I'd like that very much. And it's a very romantic thing for you to do."

He laughed. "And I'll remind you of that after we have our first married argument."

"All right." And she kissed his cheek.

"Let's not start somethin' we can't finish." He grinned at her before he picked up their suitcases and she picked up the garment bag. They walked out to the sitting room and stood by the front door and they looked at each other and smiled. 

Sandra opened the door and Danny waited for her to step out before he followed her out and she closed the door. They walked down to the elevator and when they reached the lobby, Danny put the suitcases down and took the room key out of his pocket. 

The concierge who had arranged for all of the activities during their week was there when they checked out. "I trust you had a pleasant week?"

"We did." Danny told him and put the key on the desk. "And we'd like to book the same room next year for our anniversary."

"Very good sir." He smiled at them and pulled out a ledger. He flipped through the pages until he found what he wanted and Danny watched as he wrote something down. "I've made a note about the date and room request and someone from the hotel will call you to confirm the reservation."

"We appreciate that very much." Sandra told him.

"And we appreciate that you chose to spend your honeymoon here." He nodded. "And before I forget, there was a message that was left for you yesterday and we were asked not to give it to you until you checked out." And he handed an envelope to Danny.

Sandra stood next to him as he opened it and read the note from Rafe and Evelyn. They wanted Danny and Sandra to come over to the house when they had checked out.

"Is that all right with you?" Danny asked her.

"Of course." She answered.

He picked up the suitcases and the concierge told them that a cab was out front if they wanted to take it. "Good luck to you both."

"Thank you for everything you did for us this week. We'll never forget it." Sandra told him.

"We'll see you next year Mrs. Walker." He nodded.

They walked out to the front of the hotel and while the driver stowed the suitcases and the garment bag in the trunk, Danny opened the back door for Sandra and after she was settled, he got in next to her. He gave the driver the address for the nurses quarters and when Sandra looked at him in confusion, he explained that if they dropped off the suitcases they wouldn't have to carry them around for the rest of the day.

She smiled. "Good thinking."

It didn't take long for them to drop off the suitcases and head to the McCawley's. When the cab pulled up in front of the house, Rafe and Evelyn stood on the front porch.

Danny got out and held his hand out to Sandra. He paid the fare and as the cab pulled away he took Sandra's hand again and they walked up to the front of the house.

"Well Danny, it looks like marriage agrees with you." Rafe grinned at him.

He looked at Sandra and smiled. "It does."

Evelyn stepped off the porch and hugged Sandra. "You look wonderful." And she smiled at Danny. "Come on in you two. The kids are taking a nap and I've got lunch ready."

"That's good because I'm starvin'." Rafe smiled at his wife and waited for Danny, Sandra and Evelyn to go into the house before he followed them inside. 


	32. Change Is Coming

It was Sunday evening and Danny had to return to duty in the morning. 

He and Sandra had spent the better part of the last two days of their honeymoon with the McCawley's because time had run out. Rafe's final day as a Captain in the Army Air Corps was on Friday and then he would take Evelyn and the kids back to Tennessee the day after that. 

Sandra had been in full agreement with him about how they spent those two days and Danny knew that she had begun to feel a little lost. Evelyn was the last of the nurses she'd come to Pearl Harbor with and once she was gone, Sandra would be alone. When she'd explained it to him, she was afraid he wouldn't understand but Danny knew exactly what she meant. 

The difference in their situations was that at least Danny would have Red on base. And that meant that even though Rafe would be gone, there would still be someone around that Danny had come to Pearl with. 

Their living arrangements hadn't been as awkward as Danny thought they would be and the nurses had accommodated them as best they could. That didn't change the fact though, that as much as Sandra didn't want to see Evelyn go she was anxious to have a home of her own.

Supper that evening had started out like any other meal that Danny and Sandra had spent with the McCawley's over the last four years, but the later it got the quieter it got. No one wanted to say it, but this was the last Sunday that they would have a meal together for a long time. 

Inevitably they started to reminisce about their time in Hawaii and how they had all met before that in New York. It was that that finally saw Evelyn undone and she tried not to cry as she got the kids together and took them to their rooms to get them ready for bed.

Danny looked at Sandra and she didn't look much better than Evelyn. He looked at his best friend as he sighed and lay his napkin on the table. "I'm goin' to go help her with the kids. We'll be right out."

"Take your time Rafe. We ain't goin' anywhere." Danny assured him as Rafe got up and followed Evelyn.

They looked at each other again and he saw a tear roll down her cheek. He stood up, took her hand and walked her out to the back porch. She put her arms around his neck and before he could get his arms around her, she had started to cry. He sighed and pulled her close to him to try and comfort her. This was going to be a difficult week for all of them and he felt that there were going to be more times like this before the week was out.

"I would never say anything to Ev, but I wish they would stay." Sandra finally whispered.

"I know honey, me too." Danny said quietly and tightened his hold on her. It wasn't any use to say anything more because the decision had been made and as much as Danny agreed with his wife, he had promised Rafe not to bring it up any further.

"Remember to put in for Christmas leave tomorrow."

"I will Sandra, please don't worry about that." He tried to sooth her.

"Thank you." She pulled away to look at him and she managed a smile. "Here we are only married for eight days and I'm already telling you what to do."

"I wouldn't expect anythin' less." He smiled at her as he carefully slipped her glasses off and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to dry her damp cheeks. He put them back on and pulled her to him again. 

"You're getting very good at that." Sandra told him and he thought he heard her try not to laugh.

"I'd say we're gettin' pretty good at a _lot_ of things." He grinned because he knew what she was about to say.

"Oh, honestly Danny."

__

Bingo! 

"I knew you would say that." He laughed softly in her ear.

"That's why I said it." She laughed with him before she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for making me feel better."

"What kind of husband would I be if I couldn't help you feel better?"

"You're the very best husband I could ask for Daniel Walker and I'm so glad to be married to you." Sandra smiled at him.

"I'm glad to be married to you too Sandra because that means that even with Rafe goin' back to Tennessee, I ain't really alone." He told her.

"I knew there was a reason that I loved you so much. You always know the right thing to say." And she hugged him.

Danny heard Rafe at the door as he cleared his throat. "Everythin' all right out here?"

"We're fine Rafe, just gettin' some fresh air." He fibbed as he turned to the door and Rafe stepped out. "Is Evelyn all right?"

"As well as can be expected I guess. This move is real hard on her even though she'd never admit it to me and I just have to be there for her as much as possible." He sighed.

"If there's anything I can do to help her Rafe, I've got time." Sandra volunteered.

"I know she'd appreciate that Sandra, thanks."

"I'll go in and talk to her about it." She said and walked into the house. 

Rafe stood on the porch with two bottles of beer in his hands and grinned. "We ain't goin to have many more opportunities to do this." He said as he handed a bottle to Danny and sat down on the sofa. Danny took his usual place at the porch rail and leaned against it.

"How are _you_ doin' Rafe?" Danny wanted to know.

"We ain't havin' this conversation." Rafe frowned. 

"I wasn't askin' you to try to talk you into stayin'. I was askin' because I want to know how you're doin'."

He sighed and took a pull on his beer. "I'll be better as soon as we get home."

Danny knew that that was all he was going to get out of him. "All right Rafe."

"I haven't had a chance to tell you this, but I don't remember when I've ever seen you happier." He smiled at Danny.

"I thought the night she accepted my marriage proposal was the happiest I'd ever been, but standin' in front of that minister and makin' vows to her made me even happier." 

Rafe grinned at him. "And your weddin' night didn't have anythin' to do with that smile on your face."

Danny laughed. "Somethin' to do with it."

"All right Danny, no more pryin'." His grin got wider.

"It ain't that. I was just thinkin' about some time back when I asked you what it was like when you were finally with Evelyn. You told me that you didn't know how to explain it to me and now I understand why. It ain't somethin' you _can_ explain if you ain't ever been through it."

"It was worth the wait, wasn't it?"

"Yea it was. And now I realize how it is to love someone completely and have them love you back."

"I can promise you one thing Danny, it only gets better. After you've lived together for awhile and get to know each other better, you forget what your life was like before you married her."

"I'm forgettin' already Rafe." He smiled. "And bein' able to finally make love to her is only part of it. It's bein' able to say goodnight to her and not have to leave her. That was the part I hated the most."

Rafe nodded. "I know Danny."

"I would never have told you this before, but I was always a little jealous of what you have with Evelyn. You didn't do the sensible thing and wait, you loved her and you married her."

"We didn't have a whole lot of choice in the matter." Rafe smiled.

"And how many times have you told me that you would have married her whether there was a baby comin' or not." Danny pointed out.

"It's still true and I've never regretted any of it because Evelyn and I were always meant to be together, just like you and Sandra."

He nodded. "The one thing that I was always proudest of was bein' a pilot but now the thing I'm proudest of is bein' her husband."

"That's the way it _should_ be because now that you're married, priorities are goin' to change."

"And Sandra and I have the advantage of bein' married now without my havin' to go away."

"You did the right thing Danny and I am just so damn happy for you."

"I know you are Rafe and that means a lot."

"We should get a picture of this Ev." Danny looked and saw Sandra and Evelyn at the door. Sandra opened it and walked over to him. "Rafe teases you about being out here all of the time but it seems that every time we get together for dinner, these two are out here having a beer."

Evelyn laughed and sat down next to Rafe. "I've got my Brownie up in the closet somewhere."

"How many pictures have we taken with that camera?" Rafe smiled at her.

"Too many to count." She smiled back at him.

"We'll have to take a few before you leave." Sandra said.

"I'll make sure of it." Evelyn answered. 

"In the meantime, I'd like to propose a toast." Rafe told the group. 

"What kind of toast?" Evelyn asked him.

He raised his bottle. "To friends."

Danny raised his bottle as he, Sandra and Evelyn answered, "To friends."


	33. A Message To The Readers Of Danny And Sa...

To the wonderful readers of my Danny and Sandra series:

Have no fear, a new chapter is in the works. But having finally gotten them married and with Rafe and Evelyn going back to Tennessee I need to plot out what I'm going to do next with the Walker's. 

Hang in there because I promise you that I have NOT abandoned this story. 

Irish Rose 


	34. Danny Returns To Duty

Monday morning came too quickly for the Walker's.

It didn't seem possible that it had been nine days since they had gotten married and Danny had teased Sandra as they had gone to bed the night before that she was now a lady of leisure. She had taken good-natured exception to his joke and told him with all the help she was going to give Evelyn during the week, she would hardly be that.

"I don't want to get up." Danny told her as they lay in bed.

"I know you don't, but you don't have a whole lot of choice." Sandra smiled at him. 

"I should have asked for two weeks." He grinned.

She laughed because she had begun to learn how her husband would try and stall when there was something he didn't want to do. "That may be true, but you're expected back on duty in two hours and it's my job as your wife to make sure you're out of this house."

"I still wish I'd taken two weeks." He looked at her and smiled.

"I know Danny, I do too." She admitted to him and when he leaned over to kiss her, she got out of bed. "It's not that I don't like the idea but let's not start something we won't have time to finish."

"We've got an hour and a half." He laughed.

"And you still need to take your shower and I need to make you a proper breakfast. This is your first day back on base since we got married and I don't want those pilots thinking I can't take care of my husband." 

"Honey, we ain't even been married for two weeks yet. If I'm late, they'll understand why." His smile turned into a grin. 

Sandra could feel her face flush, but she remained firm. "Captain Walker, this is a direct order. Out."

"Yes, ma'am." He replied before he sat up and ran a hand through his hair before he stood up.

She laughed. "Now was that so difficult?"

"Yes it was." He told her before he came around to her side of the bed and put his arms around her. 

"Danny." 

"I ain't goin' to start anythin' Sandra, as much as I'd like to." He promised her. "I just wanted to do this." And he pulled her to him briefly and gave her a light kiss. 

When he let her go, she felt her face flush. "That's not fair."

"You said not to start anythin'." He smiled at her before he put on his bathrobe. "Shouldn't be walkin' around in my skivvies."

"I'm sure the girls appreciate that." She told him as she shook her head. 

An hour later Danny had taken his shower and he and Sandra were both dressed. 

The girls had already left for the hospital and she and Danny sat and ate. He looked a little anxious and she couldn't help but smile. "Why are you so nervous? Getting married was the hard part."

He smiled at her and took her hand. "That was the easy part compared to what I have to face today. I'm in for the razzin' of my life."

"Why? Because we got married?" She laughed.

He nodded. "It's become a tradition that when one of the pilots ain't flyin' solo any more, he gets ribbed somethin' fierce the first day back from his honeymoon."

"Oh, honestly Danny. You're grown men and you're acting like children." 

"After what we've been through the last few years honey, it's a little harmless fun." He smiled at her. "This ain't much at all when you consider that we had Japs tryin' to shoot us out of the air."

She sighed. "Well when you put it that way, I can't really put up a fuss about it."

"Sandra you wouldn't be you if you didn't put up fuss." 

"I do believe there's a compliment in there somewhere." She told him before she looked at her watch. 

"I've got time." He smiled at her. "I don't know who's more nervous about this, you or me."

"It's all different now Danny."

"That's true, but it's also a lot better. We're finally together and so far I think we're doin' all right." And he took her hand. 

"I sound like such a worrywart."

Danny laughed. "You're soundin' like a newlywed honey, which is what we still are."

"It's not just that though." 

He nodded. "You were hopin' we could do this adjustin' with Rafe and Evelyn around."

"I was. They've been so good to us during the last few years and I was looking forward to having them around while we learned our way around."

"You can always call her."

"But it won't be the same, will it?" She frowned.

"I understand how you're feelin' Sandra, believe me I do. As much as we don't like it, they're leavin' on Saturday and there ain't a damn thing we can do about it."

She nodded. "I know and I don't know why we keep talking about this."

"Because we keep hopin' they're goin' to stay. But when it comes down to it honey, we have each other. And that ain't such a bad thing." He smiled at her.

"After all of the waiting, it certainly isn't." She smiled back. "And besides, it's not as though we'll be all alone. Red is still here."

"And don't think that I ain't happy about that. It's nice to know that someone that I went through flight school with is goin' to be stayin' here too."

"We'll be all right."

He grinned. "And as soon as you start havin' kids, you'll be too busy to even notice that anyone's gone."

That got her to blush. "Honestly Danny."

He laughed. "Well, it ain't impossible you know."

"I know that. I'm still getting used to being married and I hadn't considered children just yet."

Danny nodded. "I understand Sandra. Would you think I was selfish if I told you that I wanted you all to myself for awhile before we start our family?"

"Not at all." And she looked at her watch before she stood up. "Come on Captain. It's time for you to get back to work."

He stood up and smiled before he picked up his cap and followed her out of the kitchen. "I should have asked for _two_ weeks."


	35. Last Call

Danny had been right.

He'd been razzed terribly by his fellow pilots the day he had returned to Wheeler Field. And his best friend, one Captain Rafe Thomas McCawley led the way.

But he knew that it had all been in fun.

When their shift was finished, Rafe invited Danny and Red over to the house for dinner. Evelyn had given him the okay earlier in the day because the house was still in some semblance of order. Sandra had been at the house all day to help Evelyn with the children while she began to pack and they had both gotten very hungry.

The three friends walked out to the parking lot of the airfield and Danny offered Red a lift to the house because he didn't have his own car. Before the pilots had gone on the raid to Tokyo Anthony had made Red promise to take his beloved car if he didn't return. When he hadn't come back with them, Red didn't have the heart to drive it but he couldn't sell it either. It had belonged to his friend and he'd made a promise, so he had put it in storage.

Danny followed Rafe back to the house and that gave he and Red a chance to talk.

"We gave you a rough time today." Red said with a grin.

Danny grinned back. "Yea, but you had a hell of a good time doin' it."

"I won't argue with that." And they both laughed. "How is Rafe doing with this move back to Tennessee?"

"He don't like to talk about it because every time we do, I get this feelin' that he wants to stay. But knowin' Rafe like I do, he'd never admit it."

"Have you tried talking him into staying?" 

"Not exactly talkin' him into stayin' but questionin' why he wants to leave. But he gets more upset every time we talk about it, so I try not to mention it anymore." Danny admitted.

"We need him here Danny. He's a hell of a good pilot and he saw more combat than we did." 

"I know Red, but somethin' inside him wants to go home more than he wants to stay and nothin' I say can change that."

Red sighed. "It's been awfully strange with Gooz and the girls not here anymore, but you four were still here. Now Rafe, Evelyn and the kids are going. It's going to be pretty quiet around here."

"Sandra's pretty upset about it. We waited all this time to get married and she was hopin' that they'd stay around."

"I'm glad that you decided to stay. I was thinking the other day that you and Sandra are going to be the only ones left from the whole gang that was here." 

Danny glanced over for a moment and could see the look that Red always got when he began to think about Betty. "Are you all right Red?"

"I'm sorry Danny, I don't mean to turn into a wet blanket. I've just gotten so used to everyone being here and it never really crossed my mind that any of us would leave."

"I know what you mean. Rafe has been my best friend since we were kids and it never crossed _my_ mind that we would ever live more than a stone's throw from each other."

"Did you ever consider going back to Tennessee?"

Danny shook his head. "Not really. Rafe and his folks were the only family I had before I married Sandra. But the longer we were here and the longer Sandra and I kept seein' each other I began to realize that there were worse places to settle down."

Red nodded. "When you think about it Danny, this is where your life really began because you decided to court Sandra. And even through all of the weeks and months that we were gone she stayed with you. She's a hell of a girl."

He glanced at his friend for a moment and smiled before he turned his attention back to the road. "Don't I know it."

It didn't seem to be any time at all before Danny pulled his car in behind Rafe's and shut down the motor. Rafe walked back to them and grinned. "You boys want a beer?"

"Lead the way." Danny told him as he got out of the car. He followed his friend up the walk and his heart nearly stopped when he saw Sandra step out onto the front porch. It had been almost nine hours since he's seen her and that was the longest they'd been apart since they had gotten married. He saw her face flush and guessed that she felt the same thing. "Hi honey."

Her face had bloomed into a deep red and she smiled as he stepped up on the porch and put his arms around her.

"I've really missed you." He told her before he pulled her to him and kissed her.

He felt her arms wind around his neck and pull him closer to her. He had no idea how long they stood there and he didn't really give a damn. Then he heard Rafe behind him as he laughed. "Come on Danny, break it up. You've got time for that later."

"Rafe McCawley, hush." He heard Evelyn gently admonish her husband and he reluctantly let go of his bride. 

"I hope I didn't embarrass you." He looked at her because her face looked the same way it did after she'd gotten sunburned on their honeymoon.

"I've missed you too." She said quietly and smiled.

"Rafe, why don't you take the boys out to the back porch while we finish dinner." Evelyn suggested.

"All right honey." He smiled and kissed her cheek and led the way into the house. Sandra followed Evelyn into the kitchen and Danny and Red followed Rafe to the back. Before the screen door had a chance to close, Evelyn was there and had the beers in her hands. She gave them to Rafe and smiled before she turned around and headed back into the house.

Danny took his usual spot against the porch rail while Rafe took his spot on the sofa and Red sat in the overstuffed chair in the corner. "Do you realize this is the first time we've been together since Danny and Sandra got married?" Red observed.

Danny looked over at him and smiled. "Things are a little different now."

"And when you and Sandra decide to have kids, it'll be even more different." Rafe grinned.

"What's the rush? We've got time."

"Because the closest I'll ever be to an uncle is when you start havin' kids and I want to be an uncle."

"Well Sandra and I ain't quite ready to be parents yet. We want to have some time to ourselves before we have to start raisin' kids." Danny shot back.

Red began to laugh. "You guys never change. Always arguing about something."

"That's what we do best Red." Rafe's grin got wider. "I thought you knew that by now."

"And before you boys start throwing punches, it's time for dinner." Evelyn told them from the doorway.

"I'd never hit Rafe, Evelyn. At least not until after supper." He grinned as his best friend got up from the sofa and led the pilots into the house to eat.


	36. A Home Of Their Own

The week had gone by too quickly and the McCawley's were gone. 

Danny and Sandra had taken them to meet their ship and had said goodbye. It was an odd feeling to the both of them to walk into the house that had belonged to their friends since their marriage in 1942 and realize that it was now theirs.

They'd barely made it inside when Sandra finally let go and she cried. They had spent so much of their courtship with Rafe and Evelyn and it was with them that they had been the most comfortable because they had never been pressed for an explanation for what was going on. 

When she finally pulled herself together, she kept a hold on Danny. "I'm sorry."

He let her go enough for her to see that his own eyes were damp. "Don't apologize honey because I understand how you're feelin'. We knew this day would be hard."

"We've gone from one of the happiest days of our lives to one of the saddest." She sighed.

Danny took her hand and walked her over to the sofa where they sat down and he put his arm around her. "I told Rafe earlier that there had been so much happiness in this house and we would make it as happy."

Sandra gave him a watery smile. "I'll do my best."

He smiled back and kissed her cheek. "With some help from me."

A moment later the telephone rang and Sandra got up to answer it. Red was on the other end of the line and asked her if Rafe and Evelyn were gone. When she answered in the affirmative, he invited them to join him at the Black Cat for dinner. Sandra told them they would and agreed to six o'clock that evening. When she hung up she turned around and smiled at her husband. "We just got our first telephone call."

Danny grinned. "We're meetin' Red for supper?"

She nodded. "I'm so glad he's here."

He got up and when he reached her, put his arms around her. "So we ain't so alone now are we?"

"Danny, how is he doing? He had Gooz and he had you when you lived in the barracks and then Gooz was gone. And when you and I were spending so much time together and with Rafe and Evelyn, he was on his own too much." Sandra frowned.

"He's been _datin'_ Sandra." Danny countered.

"But no one seriously." She sighed. "I just don't want him to end up alone; he's much too wonderful of a person to have that happen."

That made him laugh. "I can see it already. My lovely bride is goin' to start matchmakin'."

Sandra smiled because she knew she'd been caught. "And what's wrong with that?"

"I didn't say anythin' was wrong with it honey but can we get settled in here before you start throwin' every eligible female in Oahu at him?"

"I suppose so." She laughed.

"That's a sound I've missed the last few days." Danny told her.

"What sound is that?"

He smiled. "Your laugh."

She felt her face flush before she looked around the bare room. "Danny, we need to do something with this house."

"With all the weddin' presents we got, that shouldn't be too hard." He grinned at her.

"So where do we start?"

He laughed. "How 'bout the bedroom?"

"Of course you'd think of that." She felt her face grow warmer. 

He put his arms around her. "Just a suggestion honey. So if we save that for later, where else can we start?"

"Well, if you help me put the kitchen in order, I can make you a proper Sunday breakfast in the morning." She suggested.

"I like the sound of that." He said and as he took her hand, they walked into the kitchen.

At six o'clock Danny and Sandra found Red at the Black Cat, already seated at a booth. They sat down across from him and he sighed. "So they're gone."

Danny nodded. "Yea." And he looked at his watch. "I wonder where they are now?"

Sandra looked at her own wristwatch. "With good luck, their train may be in Nevada by now. They were smart and spent some extra money on a couple of berths in the sleeping car. Hopefully for Ev that will keep the kids from getting cranky."

"I just hope they're goin' to be all right; this is the only place they know." Danny suddenly frowned.

"Kids adjust Danny and they will too." Red tried to reassure him.

"Luckily the baby is too young to realize what's going on." Sandra observed.

"And they have Rafe and Evelyn to help them." He added. 

"I worry about _them_ too. Evelyn's goin' to a place that she's only been to once and I would never have told Rafe this, but I think he made a mistake leavin' here."

Sandra put a gentle hand on his arm. "We can't change what's already happened." She said softly.

The conversation was momentarily interrupted as the waitress took their orders. When she'd left the table Sandra said, "No matter how _we_ feel about this, we have to support them as we always have. You know as well as I do that it wasn't an easy decision for them to make and whatever reservations we know they had about this, it's done."

"Always the voice of reason." Red chuckled.

"I'm sorry honey. I guess I'm feelin' a little sorry for myself right now." He sighed.

"It's all right Danny, I do understand." 

"I know you do and that's one of the reasons I love you." Danny smiled.

Red grinned. "You're not going to kiss her here are you?"

He answered with a grin of his own. "And embarrass my bride? I wouldn't think of it."

Sandra smiled at him before she looked at Red. "Since Danny and I are just married and we three are the only ones left from the whole group that came over here, I propose that we start some new traditions."

"What did you have in mind honey?" Danny asked.

"We always used to have Sunday dinner at Ev and Rafe's and I think it would be nice if we could continue that." She looked at Red. "What do you think?"

"I'd like that Sandra, I really would. And now that I've got permanent quarters at Wheeler, I can have _you_ two over for dinner."

Sandra looked at Danny and he smiled. "You've got a deal Red." He said.

It didn't take long for their orders to arrive and Red raised his water glass. "A toast."

Sandra and Danny raised their glasses in return.

"Here's to Rafe, Evelyn and the kids. May they have a safe trip and a happy life."

They touched their glasses together and smiled. 


	37. The Stork Leaves A Calling Card

Danny and Sandra settled into married life and their new home almost effortlessly. 

While he was trained for his new job as a flight instructor at Wheeler Air Field, Sandra worked to make the small military issue house a home. It had been a little strange for them both at first because although Rafe and Evelyn's things were out of the house, they felt somewhat like guests. But with all of the wedding gifts they had received and with what her parents had shipped out to them, it began to feel more and more like their own home.

The days became weeks and the weeks became months as they settled into a routine of work, dinner with Red on Wednesdays and Sundays and the occasional attendance at the cocktail parties that many of the military matrons would open up to the Air Corps officers that resided at Wheeler. The parties were the things that Sandra wished they could skip and Danny didn't disagree with her, but as they both found out early on it was a part of the military social life. There hadn't been time to stand around and make small talk with a watered down bourbon and soda in your hand while there was a war on, but with the world at peace again there was time.

Thanksgiving rolled around and Sandra took Danny home to share the holiday with her family in Ohio. She hadn't been home since the previous Christmas before they were married and she was anxious to show him around her childhood home.

They were home for barely a month when they were off again to Tennessee. Danny had a promise to keep to the McCawley's to come home for Christmas and as Sandra had wanted to do for him, he wanted to show her where _he _had grown up.

It was a happy group that met the car as Rafe pulled up in front of the house. 

Evelyn was the first down the front steps to meet the car as it came to a stop and Sandra was barely out of the car when Evelyn hugged her. "It's so good to see you." And she stepped away. "You look wonderful."

Sandra smiled. "So do you Ev." 

Tom and Sarah had followed their daughter in law down the steps and followed her example. "How was the flight?" Tom asked Danny after he let him go.

"About as comfortable as you would expect military transports to be I guess." And he grinned. "But we're here."

"And very happy to be." Sandra added with a smile of her own.

"Come on in you two." Sarah coaxed them. "After that long trip you probably want to rest before supper. 

"Thanks Sarah, I think we'll take you up on that." Danny smiled at her before he took Sandra's hand.

"Come on upstairs with us." Evelyn told them. "We have something for you so that you can have some peace and quiet."

"And privacy." Rafe grinned at them before he headed up the stairs as Evelyn, Danny and Sandra followed behind him. 

They reached the third floor and to Danny's surprise the large attic that he and Rafe had played in as boys on rainy days had been converted into a combination of a bedroom and a sitting room. 

"When you told Tom and Sarah that you'd be coming back for Christmas, they wanted you to have a room of your own when you got here." Evelyn smiled at them. 

Sandra looked at Danny and then at Evelyn. "I don't know what to say Ev."

"You can thank Mama and Daddy when you come down for supper." Rafe smiled. "They've been lookin' for an excuse to clean out this attic for a long time. And when you told them you'd be here that was all Daddy needed to throw out a lot of the junk that had piled up in here."

"This is a hell of a surprise Rafe. Thank you." Danny shook his head in amazement. 

"Well, we'll leave you two alone. And when you need to freshen up, you have your own bathroom." Rafe added.

Evelyn hugged Sandra again. "It's so good to have you here."

Sandra hugged her back and smiled. "It's really nice to be here Ev."

Rafe took Evelyn's hand and he walked with her out of the room. After he'd closed the door behind him, Danny and Sandra smiled at each other. "If this don't beat all. They must have done this after they got home from the weddin'." Danny commented as they walked around the spacious room. Everything had been arranged so that they would get the morning sun in the bedroom and have afternoon sun filtered through the large trees in the sitting room in the afternoon.

"They're really something Danny." Sandra agreed. "All of this for us."

"That's the way they are. They've always treated me like a son and now their treatin' you like a daughter in law."

She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. "We're two very lucky people to have them then, aren't we?"

"That we are honey," And he hugged her back. "I don't know about you, but I've had it." He told her before he let her go to walk over to the bed and then sat down on the edge. 

She followed and sat down next to him. "It's been a long day hasn't it?"

He looked at her with concern. "And you haven't been feelin' well have you?"

That got Sandra to frown. "I've had some indigestion lately, but that's because of the finger food we've had to eat at all of those insufferable cocktail parties."

"They ain't my favorite thing to do either, but it's somethin' we're expected to do." He sighed.

"I don't mean to complain. I guess if we could have Ev and Rafe there with us it wouldn't be so bad." 

Danny nodded. "I know what you mean." He admitted to her before he kissed her cheek. She got up to go around to the other side of the bed while he slipped his shoes off and laid down. Sandra took her glasses off and put them on the night table before she slipped out of her own shoes and curled up next to Danny.

She had no idea what time it was when she awoke, but she knew dusk had fallen because the room had dimmed. What she also knew was that her stomach had started to rumble and she knew that it wasn't hunger pangs. 

She was nauseous. 

She lay quietly and listened to Danny's even breath next to her and she knew that he was sound asleep. She tried to remain still, but her stomach refused to settle and she knew she needed to get to the bathroom as quickly as she could.

When she got there, she turned on the faucet in the wash basin to create a diversion just before she lost her fight with the nausea. 

She remained still while she waited for another wave to hit and when it had passed she sat down on the floor, exhausted. Perspiration had broken out across her forehead and while she sat, she tried to remember the last thing she'd eaten that would have caused her stomach to revolt.

But she hadn't ingested anything unusual and there _was_ one other thing that it might be. 

The thought of it made her flush because in the six months that they had been married she and Danny had enjoyed a healthy love life and even though they had thought they would wait before they started a family, they may have already done it.

When she felt that her legs would support her, she slowly stood up. She stepped over to the sink and after she'd rinsed, she splashed cold water on her face to freshen up. 

She turned off the water and heard a soft knock on the bathroom door. It opened and Danny stood there with a look of worry on his face. "Sandra, we've lived together long enough now that I know when you ain't feelin' well. What's goin' on?"

She looked at him and as the realization of what they might have done made her smile. "Danny, I think I might be pregnant." 


	38. Is She Or Isn't She?

Stunned wasn't exactly the word that he would have used, but Daniel Cole Walker _was_ stunned. _A baby?_

Sandra stood at the sink and looked a little uncertain until he smiled. And then he put his arms around her and hugged her. "Wouldn't that be somethin'? A little Sandra Walker runnin' around." 

She laughed softly as he held her. "Or a little _Danny_ Walker, I'd like that."

He pulled away from her only enough to look at her. "You ain't sure yet?"

"This is the first time it's happened, so it's hard to tell. When we get home, I'll go see the doctor and we'll find out for sure. For all we know this might just be indigestion."

Danny looked at her. "Would you mind if that's all it was?"

"I'd be disappointed, if that's what you're asking. But if it's not a baby, we still have lots of time." She smiled at him.

"That we do." He smiled back. 

There was a knock on their door and when it opened they heard. "Ya'll awake?" 

It was Rafe.

Danny looked at his wife and she shook her head. He nodded to her that he understood that she wanted to keep a possible pregnancy quiet. "We're in the bathroom Rafe."

"Everythin' all right?" He asked as he came in and looked at the both of them with concern.

"Everythin's fine, just gettin' ready to come downstairs." Danny told him.

He nodded. "We'll be decoratin' the tree tonight after supper. Daddy cut it down last night and Mama wanted to wait until ya'll got here to decorate it."

Danny grinned. "I was wonderin' why the rest of the house was decked out and the tree wasn't in the front window like it is every year."

Rafe laughed. "Well now you know. " 

"Now I know. Tell your mama that we'll be down in a minute."

"All right. Don't be too long now, Mama pulled out all the stops for your first supper here and I'm starvin'." He grinned as he turned around and walked out of the room.

"Thank you for not saying anything Danny." Sandra sighed.

"Say what honey? That we _think_ we're goin' to have a baby?" And he grinned because Sandra's face flushed a soft pink. "I love you."

She smiled back at him. "I know you do because I happen to love you too."

"I'd hope so, since you married me." He laughed and put his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck.

"You're not going to make me say it are you?" She laughed before she kissed his cheek.

Danny shook his head and smiled. "I think we can do better than that, don't you?"

"Oh, honestly." 

"And you ended up sayin' it anyway, didn't you?" He teased before he pulled her to him and kissed her. Before he let her go he looked at her and his smile had turned to a look of concern. "Rafe ain't kiddin' when he says that Sarah pulled out all the stops for supper. You think you'll be able to keep it down?"

"I think I'll be all right. This was the first time I got sick and I don't feel nauseous anymore." She told him.

"All right honey, whatever you say." He wasn't entirely convinced, but he let her go anyway and they walked out of the bathroom. They walked over to the bed and while Danny sat down to put his shoes on, Sandra had found a hairbrush in their travel bag and walked over to him. "You ain't goin' to make me brush my hair are you?" He grinned.

"If you don't, then I guess I'll have to brush it for you." 

"That don't sound like such a bad idea."

She leaned over and kissed him. "You really are so incorrigible sometimes."

He laughed. "I know. And it's one of the things that you love about me."

"Lucky for you, I'd say." 

"Very lucky." He replied before he took her face in his hands and gently pulled her down for a kiss. When she stood up he could see her face had turned a bright red and she smiled.

"Let's not start something we can't finish."

He nodded as she took the brush to his hair. After a few strokes she declared herself satisfied that he looked presentable and as he stood up, ran the same brush through her own hair. He watched her as she walked around to her side of the bed to put the brush down, pick her glasses up from the night stand and put them on. "You look beautiful Sandra."

"Smart thing to say to a woman you heard retching in the bathroom." She laughed softly as Danny took her hand and they left the room.

When they got downstairs, Evelyn and Rafe were in the kitchen. "Tom and Sarah are in the parlor relaxing while I finish feeding the kids, then we'll eat." Evelyn told them as she and Rafe fed Danny, Sarah and the baby.

"Gosh Ev, he's gotten so big." Sandra commented as she saw six month old Joseph in his father's lap. 

"Growin' like a weed." Rafe grinned. "And he may be walkin' earlier than his brother or sister." 

Danny grinned at his friend's pride in his youngest. And he knew that it wasn't that he loved Joseph more than his other children, but he _had _brought his son into the world and Danny knew that had created a special bond.

"Give him time Rafe." Evelyn smiled at him. "He's just started to crawl."

Tom and Sarah came in from the parlor as Evelyn helped the two older children down from the table and Rafe made sure that the baby was done. "You're finally up. Sarah was gettin' a little worried." Tom grinned.

"Stop that Tom, I was not." Sarah smiled back at her husband before she looked at Danny and Sandra. "I knew perfectly well that it had been a long trip for you and that you were probably tired, especially now that Sandra's going to have a baby."

They glanced at each other. How could she know when _they_ weren't even sure?

"Don't look so surprised you two, Sarah's always had a gift for that sort of thing." Tom told them.

Danny looked at Sarah. "How?" Was all he could think to ask.

"I can't really explain it. It's a sense I get and there's a certain look a woman gets when she's expecting." She looked at Sandra. "The moment you got out of the car, I got that feeling about you and that's why I wanted you to rest."

Danny and Sandra looked at each other again and she nodded. "We ain't sure." He told her and everyone started to talk at once. 

"Why didn't you say anythin'?" Rafe asked Danny.

"How are you feeling?" Evelyn asked Sandra.

"Have you seen a doctor yet?" Tom wanted to know.

"Have you had any morning sickness yet?" Sarah inquired.

They both answered. "Because we still ain't sure.", "I'm feeling fine.", "I haven't seen a doctor yet." and "She was sick after we got here."

The last answer got him an admonition from Sandra. "They didn't need to know that."

"Sorry honey." He apologized to her.

Sarah put her arms around Sandra. "Go talk to your doctor and find out for sure. But I think he'll tell you what you already suspect."

"Are you sure?" Sandra whispered back.

"I haven't been wrong yet." She replied quietly and Sandra hugged her.

"Well, since it appears as though I'm finally goin' to be an uncle, can we eat? After all, Sandra's eatin' for two now." Rafe grinned before he shook Danny's hand.

"That's right Rafe, think with your stomach." Danny laughed.

"Well someone has to Danny." His friend laughed in return.

"All right you two that's enough of that." Sarah smiled at them. "Goodness, it's as though you're twelve years old again."

Evelyn took her two older children by the hand and smiled at him. "Let's get these kids to bed Rafe."

"Will do honey." He nodded as he cradled the baby in his arms and followed her out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you Sandra that wasn't my intention." Sarah told her.

"Oh, I know that. It's just that we'd been talking about it upstairs and I was thinking that it could be an upset stomach."

Sarah laughed gently. "It's more than that."

"I hope you're right." Sandra told her before she looked at Danny and smiled. 


	39. Christmas Presents

It was on her mind all through dinner. She didn't realize how quiet she had been until after they had gathered in the parlor to wait for Tom and Rafe to bring in the tree and Danny had taken her aside to ask her if she was all right.

"I'm fine Danny honestly. The idea of us having a baby is so wonderful and I just don't want to get home and be disappointed." She admitted.

He smiled at her. "This comin' from the woman who told me that we had plenty of time."

She put her arms around his neck and laughed softly. "That was before I thought we might actually be _having_ a baby."

"Wouldn't that be somethin'?" He whispered in her ear.

She nodded before he kissed her cheek and let her go just as the McCawley's came in with the biggest tree that Danny could remember. Even when times had been hard during the Depression and they had taken him in after his daddy died, the one thing that Tom McCawley never scrimped on was the family Christmas tree. He'd told Danny once that he'd be damned if a lack of money would ruin his Christmas.

It had always been that way with the McCawley's. No one had had much during those years, but through ingenuity and with the old family ornaments Christmas was the time of year that most everyone was able to worry just a little less about what they didn't have and thank the Lord for what they _did_ have. 

This year Danny knew that he had more than his fair share to be thankful for. He and Sandra were finally married and if they were very lucky, they would be parents before the next Christmas rolled around. "What are you thinking about?" Sandra's voice was close to his ear.

He looked at her and smiled. "You mean other than how much I love you?"

She laughed again. "Nice answer, but that's not what I meant."

"I know. I was just rememberin' how hard it was for the McCawley's when Rafe and I were growin' up. Times were real hard here, but no matter what we always had a tree."

"And you paid us back in more ways than you'll ever know Danny." Sarah told him. He hadn't heard her come over. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I don't know that Tom and I ever really let you know how much having you here meant to us. We finally knew you were safe and you helped Rafe with his schoolwork when he would have such a hard time. You helped him graduate from high school and get through flight training. He always told us that he couldn't have done it without you and that meant so much to us."

"You made me a part of your family." Danny told her in way of explanation.

"And you made us part of yours." Sarah answered with a smile.

"Well, seein' as how you and Tom are goin' to be the closest thing to grandparents I can give our kids, it only seemed right."

"Seein' as how you're the closest thing that Rafe ever had to a brother, it means a lot." Tom said as he walked over to them. "We could sure use some help gettin' that tree up if you'll give us a hand."

Danny smiled at him. "Just tell me what you want me to do." And Tom put a hand on his shoulder as they headed back to the tree.

"He really loves you." Sarah stated.

"I've never doubted it either." Sandra answered. "Even through all of the years of waiting, I never had any doubt in my mind that he did."

"And it makes me very happy to know that." She said as she held out a small box and gave it to Sandra. "This is for you. Actually, it's for you and your first born. My parents had a tradition that everyone in the family had their own ornament. When Tom and I got married, I made one for him and then when Rafe came along, I made one for him."

"Danny has one?"

Sarah smiled at her. "The first Christmas after he'd come to stay with us for good, I made sure he had one of his own."

Sandra opened the box and inside was two ornaments. One had her name on it and their wedding date. The other had the name Baby Walker 194 . "Nineteen forty what?" She smiled. 

"I didn't know what your plans were for a family and frankly it was none of my business. I made that after you and Danny were married and when the time came for you two to start your family I was going to fill in the year."

"What if it had been after 1949?"

"Then that ornament would have been known as Sarah's folly." She said and they both laughed.

"Why don't you ladies come on over here because the tree's up and we have to string the lights. Those kids are goin' to be expectin' a decorated tree when they come downstairs tomorrow mornin'." Tom called them over. 

"You four go ahead. I need Sandra to help me get the cider and the popcorn." Sarah told him.

"When did you have time for poppin' corn?"

"When you were out getting that beautiful tree." And she took Sandra by the arm and walked her into the kitchen.

"They've really hit it off." Danny observed with a smile.

"That's because she'd got two daughters in law now." Tom explained. "She worried that Rafe wasn't ever goin' to settle down and then he married his lovely wife over here. Then she worried that you would never propose to Sandra."

"So did we." Danny's best friend grinned at him. 

"It just took me awhile to get up my nerve." He grinned back.

"That and the fact that Sandra had to corner you in your barracks." Evelyn smiled.

"That she did."

"What did I do?" Sandra asked as she carried a bowl of popcorn out to the tree trimmers and Sarah followed with a tray of hot apple cider.

"You married me." And when he saw her with the large bowl in her arms he took it from her and put it on the coffee table. "You shouldn't be carrying that, it's heavy."

Sandra looked at Sarah and then at Evelyn who tried not to laugh. "Daniel Walker, if you do this for the next nine months we're going to have to have a long talk."

"Get used to it Sandra." Evelyn finally did laugh. "Rafe was like that when I was going to have Joseph and there isn't a lot you can do about it."

"You're really startin' to believe it aren't you?" He smiled at her. 

She smiled back. "I guess I am." And she joined the others as they sang Christmas carols along with the radio and decorated the tree. 


	40. A Foot Of Snow And Mistletoe

He was cold, _damn_ cold!

As he took Sandra for a walk around the farm that Christmas Eve morning, all Danny wanted to do was get back inside and get close to the fire that Tom and Rafe had started in the parlor fireplace before he and Sandra had gotten up.

"I don't know about you, but I'm just not used to these cold Christmases anymore." Sandra laughed softly.

"This comin' from the girl who told me she missed the snow." He grinned at her.

"Memories are far kinder that reality, I'd say." And she stepped closer to him. 

He laughed and put his arm around her. "This is a reality I like."

"So do I." She smiled back and kissed his cheek. "It didn't seem to be this cold when we were in Ohio."

"I don't know about that Sandra. I was pretty cold there too." Danny laughed. "I guess we've just gotten too used to our Hawaiian winters."

"Spoiled is more like it." Sandra replied and they continued to walk. He didn't think about where they were going until they ended up at the plot where Danny's parents were buried.

He stood frozen on the spot. "I'm sorry honey. I don't know how we ended up here."

"It's all right Danny. It's Christmas Eve and you wanted to spend it with your parents."

"I don't remember much about Mama." He frowned.

Sandra put her arms around him. "Tell me what you _do_ remember about her. After all, these are things our children will want to know."

Danny smiled at her. "She had a real soft voice and she always seemed to smile. She would read to me at night and when I got old enough, started to help me learn toread. I remember that she would hum and I thought she had a real pretty voice."

"What happened to her? You've never told me how she died."

"I always thought it was a broken heart, even though the doctor told Daddy it was tuberculosis. I was little when he had to go to France, so all I remember about him is what he became when he got home. Mama kept tryin' to tell me that he had been a real sweet, kind man before he left and she tried to help him. But whatever it was that he saw over there, he couldn't talk about it so he drank."

"I'm sorry Danny."

He kissed her cheek and pulled her closer. "Every once in awhile when he was sober, I could see who she was talkin' about and that was the man that I tried to help after Mama got sick. He took real good care of her and me and even stopped drinkin'. But once she was gone, he started drinkin' again. He missed her somethin' fierce and sometimes he'd take it out on me. That's when I would run over to the McCawley's and stay with them until Daddy sobered up."

"That's no way for a boy to grow up." She said it almost to herself. 

"I miss him too sometimes. He was a real good daddy when he wasn't drinkin' and I think that's why I could never hate him. The problem was that the longer that Mama was gone, I saw less of that man she tried to tell me about." He explained to her and could sense that there was a question that she wanted to ask, but couldn't bring herself to do so. "You want to know how Daddy died." He stated.

"I don't know why it is that I could ask about your mother, but not your father." She sighed.

"Maybe it's because I remember too much about what it was like. I think Daddy died of a broken heart too. He came real close to losin' Mama when I was born and I think he always resented me for that. Then when she died, he didn't have a reason to go on anymore."

"What about you?" Sandra's eyes filled with tears and Danny pulled her to him.

"Mama was his whole life and when she died, I think he did too." He sighed. "I found him in his bed one mornin' after I'd come home from the McCawley's. He looked like he was asleep and when I couldn't wake him up I knew he'd finally joined Mama."

"So that's when you went to live with the McCawley's."

"Yea. If it hadn't been for them I would have ended up in an orphanage or a boy's home. I probably wouldn't have learned to fly or join the Air Corps with Rafe."

"And we would never have met." Sandra whispered and she started to cry.

"Please don't cry honey."

She put her arms around his neck and held him close. "I'm sorry. I just can't imagine that you might not have been a part of my life and become my husband."

"Or a father to our baby." He whispered back as he tried to lighten the mood. He took her arms from around his neck so he could look at her. "I'm the one who's sorry for makin' you cry. It's Christmas Eve and it should be a happy time."

"I'm glad you told me though. There's so much about your life here that you've never talked about and I wish that you _had_ told me."

"Why? It's somethin' that's in the past and I was real lucky to have the McCawley's. It's because of them that I got to grow up in a real family and not worry that I was goin' to get a beatin' for somethin'. It's because of them and my mama that I know I'm goin' to be a good daddy."

"I love you."

"I know you do honey and I love you too." He smiled at her and kissed her. And then he started to laugh. 

"What's so funny?" She looked puzzled.

"I just realized that I was kissin' you in front of my folks." He grinned.

"Well since we're here, don't you think it's time you introduce me?"

"Sandra." He could feel his face warm.

"Humor me Danny." 

"All right." He took her hand and faced the markers of his parents. "Mama, Daddy I'd like you to meet my wife Sandra. She makes me real happy and if we're lucky, you would have been grandparents by next Christmas."

She looked at the markers. "And I'll do my very best to make your son happy."

He smiled at her. "You do Sandra, more every day."

She looked up at him and kissed him. "And you make _me_ happy, more every day."

"You make it easy honey. Let's get back to the house, I think my toes are frozen."

Sandra smiled at him and nodded. "Mine too. And I think I could stand a nice hot cup of Sarah's cocoa."

"That sounds like a nice idea. And we can drink it in front of that nice big fire in the parlor." And he took her arm and walked her back to the house.

When they got there, Tom was on the front porch. "We were startin' to get a little worried about you two."

"Sorry about that Tom. We were walkin' and talkin' and somehow ended up at the plot where my folks are buried."

He nodded. "Sarah goes over there every couple of weeks to take care of it. You never asked, but she thought it was somethin' that should be done."

"I'll have to thank her."

Tom shook his head. "Please don't let on that you know. It's somethin' that means a lot to her and she don't want a big fuss made of it."

Danny nodded. "All right then."

"Come on in before we all freeze to death. Sarah's got hot cocoa on the stove and that son of mine has been stokin' the fire." And he led the way into the house. 

It wasn't until Danny had helped Sandra off with her coat that he saw her look up. Over the front door was a sprig of mistletoe and he grinned at her. "Merry Christmas Sandra." 

"Merry Christmas Danny." She answered just before he put his arms around her and pulled her to him for a kiss.


	41. Two Turtle Doves

Sandra was sick again that Christmas Eve after she and Danny had gone to bed.

They had stayed up late to help the McCawley's fill the stockings and put the presents under the tree after the kids has been put to bed for the night. Evelyn had told Sandra they were old enough that they understood about Santa Claus and it was the one night of the year that she could get them to bed without any fuss. 

Her stomach had started to turn over as they had said goodnight and headed up the stairs but as they got ready for bed, the nausea had passed. She thought that she would be all right. 

She was wrong.

Sandra didn't know what time it was as she felt her stomach start to roll again and she knew without a doubt that it wasn't going to pass this time. She looked over at her husband as he slept and couldn't help but smile. They had waited for so long to get married and for everything that went along with it. But they had more than made up for it since their wedding night and the thought of that made her flush.

She got up as quietly as she could and got into her slippers before she got her robe from the foot of the bed and slipped her arms into the sleeves. She was thankful for the fire that burned in the fireplace because the warmth of the room made it easier for her to rush to the bathroom.

She barely had time to turn on the bathroom tap.

Sandra couldn't help but think as she drew a shaky hand across her damp forehead that she hoped her entire pregnancy wouldn't have her in the bathroom, if that were indeed what it was. Another wave hit that didn't feel as urgent and when it was finished, she sighed. She sat on the floor and waited to see if her stomach would finally settle and when she felt steady enough, she stood up. 

It was inevitable that Danny would wake up without her there. He'd told her a couple of months earlier that he had gotten used to her being with him at night and when she wasn't next to him, he didn't sleep well. She heard a knock on the door as she brushed her teeth and when it opened, he was there and looked more concerned than ever. 

"I'm sorry Danny, I didn't mean to wake you." She could feel her face flush as she put her toothbrush away.

"You all right?" He asked her as he stepped inside.

Sandra nodded. "I'm all right." She told him before she splashed some cold water on her face.

"I'd feel better if you'd go to a doctor while we're here. Then we'd know for sure what' s goin' on."

She couldn't help but laugh. "If I am pregnant going to the doctor isn't going to help. He'll just tell me that it's a part of having a baby and it'll pass."

He put his arms around her and sighed. "I'm bein' a pain in the ass, I know."

"You're being a caring husband Danny and I love you for it."

He pulled away from her to look into her eyes. "I just don't know what I would do if I lost you. We waited for such a long time."

It suddenly dawned on her why he was so worried and she hugged him. "Try not to worry about this. Having a baby is a perfectly natural thing and I'll come through it."

He hugged her back. "Mama almost didn't."

"But she did, didn't she and she was fine after that." Sandra tried to comfort him. She hadn't seen him so agitated since he thought Rafe had been killed in England. "Let's go back to bed, I'm really tired."

He let go of her and she walked out of the bathroom. He shut off the light before he put an arm around her shoulders and walked with her back to the bed. She took her robe off and sat down on the edge. 

Danny sat down next to her and took her hand. "I never really understood until tonight how Daddy must have felt when Mama died. But if anythin' ever happened to you..." He didn't finish his thought.

She put her head down on his shoulder. "There really isn't any reason to be so concerned. I'm a healthy girl and I shouldn't have any trouble."

"From the first night when we talked in that nightclub I've never felt alone because I knew that you were somewhere nearby. I know you think I'm makin' too much of your bein' sick but you're my family now and it's my job to take care of my family." He sighed again.

"And I love you so much because of that." She smiled before she sat up. "Let's go back to bed." 

"All right honey." He nodded as he stood up and went around to his side of the bed while Sandra got in on her side. He turned off his bedside lamp and reached for her.

Sandra put her arms around him and kissed his cheek and they went back to sleep.

When she awoke again, Sandra heard whispers outside of the bedroom door. If she didn't know better, it was Evelyn and the children. She looked over at Danny and he was sound asleep and it concerned her that he had a frown on his face. He usually looked so peaceful when he slept.

The door opened slowly and three sleepy faces peeked in. "Merry Christmas." They all whispered.

"Merry Christmas." Sandra whispered back and with a smile sat up as quietly as she could. Danny was always up early to be at the base, so she wanted him to have the chance to sleep in as late as he wanted. She put her slippers on and after she got up, put her robe on. She put a finger to her lips and the children seemed to understand. 

When she'd stepped out into the hall, she closed the door and she walked downstairs with the McCawley's.

"You don't look so good." Evelyn observed as the children disappeared ahead of them.

"I was sick again." Sandra flushed. "And Danny is starting to worry already."

"Rafe was the same way." She smiled.

"Ev, Danny's mother almost died in childbirth and it worries him that it could happen to me."

Evelyn looked surprised. "I'm sorry Sandra, I didn't know. But surely you explained to him that this is all a part of being pregnant."

She nodded. "Logically I'm sure he knows that. But the possibility of our having a baby seems to be bringing up a lot of feelings and fears that I'm sure he thought he dealt with."

Evelyn tucked her arm through Sandra's and they walked down to the parlor. The tree was lit and the kids had packages in their hands. They begged their mother to open them and she smiled at shook her head. "Not yet. It's not time."

They frowned but made no other protest. 

"How do you do that?"

She smiled. "We just keep reinforcing the idea that it's not going to change anything if they keep asking."

"You're up." Sandra turned around and saw Sarah come in from the kitchen. "You had a bad night didn't you?"

She nodded. 

Sarah took her hand. "Come into the kitchen and have some chamomile tea, it always helped me. And Evelyn can have another cup of coffee with me."

The two girls followed Sarah into the kitchen and sat down at the table while she poured Evelyn a fresh cup of coffee and made a cup of tea for Sandra before she sat down with her own cup of coffee.

"Sarah, what can you tell me about Danny's mother? He said she almost died when she had him." Sandra asked quietly before she took a sip of tea.

"He's really worried about you, isn't he?" Sarah frowned.

Sandra nodded. 

She sighed. "Rachel and Cole had a hard time trying to have a family. She miscarried a couple of times before she managed to carry Danny to term and when she went into labor she had all sorts of complications. It _was_ very serious and because of that she was told not to have any more children."

"You knew her well?"

Sarah nodded. "She would bring Danny over here all of the time and we would sit in here and have a cup of coffee and talk. She was a sweet woman and I can't help but think that she would have approved of Danny's choice because I sure do."

"Thank you Sarah, that means a lot."

"You're like her in many ways. That may be why Danny worried so much." 

"What can I do?" 

"Just do everything the doctor tells you to do and try not to get too impatient when that husband of yours hovers around." She smiled.

Sandra laughed before she took another sip of her tea. "All right."

Sarah smiled back. "You're looking better now."

"The tea has helped, thank you."

"You do realize that you've got two kids out there with a bunch of unopened presents?" 

Sandra turned around and saw Danny as he stood in the doorway. "What are you doing up? It's still early."

His face flushed as he glanced at Sarah and then Evelyn before he looked back at her. "I don't sleep well without you, you know that."

Her own face flushed as she got up and hugged him. "Merry Christmas Danny."

"Merry Christmas honey." He smiled at her and hugged her back.

"Tom and Rafe are outside chopping some firewood, so if everyone has their coffee I think it's time we get them inside so the kids can open their presents." Sarah remarked as she stood up and headed to the kitchen door. 

Evelyn got up. "I'll make sure the kids aren't into anything they shouldn't be." And she walked out of the kitchen and Danny and Sandra were alone.

"You certainly know how to clear a room Danny." Sandra smiled at him

He grinned at her. "Yea, because if you look up you'll get the idea."

She looked up and saw another sprig of mistletoe. When she looked back at Danny his grin got wider as he put his arms around her and kissed her.

"I like this tradition." She smiled as he let her go for a moment.

"Me too honey." He said as he pulled her to him and kissed her again.


	42. Sandra Gets Some News

The doctor confirmed what Sarah had already told them because as Danny sat with Sandra in the doctor's office and held her hand, it was then that they found out that they were indeed going to become parents.

The doctor told them that she wasn't too far along, about six weeks and from his examination she and the baby were both fine. "You don't seem to be too surprised." He commented.

Danny looked at Sandra and smiled. "We've suspected it since Christmas, but we didn't want to get our hopes up."

"That's always a wise idea." He said before he looked at Sandra. "I'll have my nurse schedule an appointment for you in another month and we'll see how you and the little one are doing."

"What about her mornin' sickness?" Danny asked. He was concerned because it seemed to get worse every time it happened and Sandra had told him she mentioned it to the doctor during the examination.

"I'm not going to worry about that right now Captain. Being a nurse, Sandra knows that it's a natural part of the process however," and he looked at Sandra. "I want you to start keeping a log of when it happens and how frequently. That way it will help give me a better picture of what's happening and if it goes on for too long, I can make a better decision to help you."

"Ain't there anythin' you can do about it now?" 

"Your wife is going through a lot of changes right now and her body is responding to those changes by becoming ill. That's why I want her to keep track for me how long it goes on because it's not good for the baby as it develops."

"What the hell does that mean?" Danny could feel the panic start to rise and Sandra took his hand.

"What he means is that the baby will be depending on me for everything and if I can't keep anything down then that could cause problems."

He'd never gone from being so happy to being so scared in such a short amount of time. The doctor seemed to sense his anxiety and leaned forward. "I don't mean to unduly worry you Captain Walker, but it's always been my policy to be as honest with my expectant mothers as possible. By my doing that, we can work together to make sure they both come through the experience as healthy as possible."

"How can I help?" He wanted to know.

"What every good husband should do when his wife is expecting, help her as much as you can." He looked at Sandra again. "And thatyoung lady means no heavy lifting or strenuous activity."

Danny and Sandra glanced at each other and tried not to smile.

"As to _that_, you may continue if you choose but only as long as it's comfortable for you Sandra." The doctor's comment got their attention and he too tried not to smile. "I never try to discourage it because there _will_ come a point where it just isn't possible anymore and it will be at least three months after the baby arrives before you would be able to resume any marital activity."

"Three months?" Danny asked.

"At least. It depends on how well the birth goes and how well Sandra recovers from the experience. If she comes through it without any complications and she recovers sufficiently, it might be sooner. It's very much a case by case basis." He sat quietly for a moment. "Do either of you have any other questions?"

They looked at each other and Danny could see that Sandra was satisfied. "I think you answered everythin' for us, thank you."

"Very good." And he stood up. "I'll go ahead and set up the appointment and give you some time to yourselves. Congratulations to you both."

Danny stood up and took the hand the doctor put out to him and shook. "Thanks for everything."

The doctor smiled at him. "I haven't done anything Captain. You and your lovely wife did and it's my job to make sure that they come through this with flying colors." And he left them alone.

Sandra stood up and tucked her arm through his. "Now you know why I wanted _him_ as my obstetrician."

"I like him too honey; he gets right to the point." He agreed and he kissed her cheek. "Sandra?"

"What is it?"

"How long do you think it might be?" He could feel his face flush.

Sandra seemed to understand what he meant because she put her head on his shoulder for a moment. "It could be six months."

He sighed.

She laughed and that got him to smile. "I'm sorry honey; I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"I know. But if it makes you feel any better, it will be as long for me too." And she kissed his cheek in return. "Come on Dad, we have some grandparents to call."

He grinned. "Say that again Mama."

Sandra put her arms around his neck and he pulled her to him. "I'm so glad Sarah was right." She sighed.

"So am I Sandra." And he kissed her. 

When he let her go she smiled at him. "We should invite Red over so we can tell him after we've told our parents. And then we need to tell the girls."

"And I need to call Gooz. I was on the telephone with him the other night and he was askin' if we'd heard anythin' yet."

That got her to laugh. "Maybe we should just make a checklist of everyone we need to call and then we'll be sure not to miss anyone."

He laughed with her. "That ain't a bad idea." And he let her go.

When they got home, Danny called Red at his quarters and asked him to come over. He wouldn't tell his friend why and Red said he'd be over as soon as he could.

The next call was to Sandra's parents and they were overjoyed at the news. They talked to Danny and told him how pleased they were.

Rafe, Evelyn and his parents were the next people they called.

"How'd you like to be an uncle?" Danny asked with a grin because he knew what the answer would be.

"It's all official?" He heard Rafe on the other end of the line.

"We found out for sure about an hour ago."

"Well where in the hell have you been then?" Danny heard the amusement in his voice. "Mama's been on pins and needles to see if her feelin's were right." 

"We had to celebrate Rafe. And we had to call Sandra's parents to tell them."

"I'm goin' to be an uncle." Rafe repeated and started to laugh. 

Evelyn's voice was the next he heard. "Is she all right?"

"She's fine Evelyn and the baby is fine too." He smiled.

Tom and Sarah seemed to have decided to share the telephone because both of their voices came on next. "How's she doin' son?" "I don't need to ask if you're helping do I?" "That son of mine is just beside himself." "You're mama would have been so pleased."

The last comment of Sarah's made Danny sigh. His mama would never get to meet her grandchild but he or she would know who the McCawley's were and they would be grandparents to his and Sandra's children as much as they were to Rafe's.

"Danny, I know I don't need to tell you this because you've always a thoughtful and caring young man. But you'll have to be patient with Sandra as time goes along because things will be happening that she doesn't have any say over." Sarah dispensed her advice from Tennessee. "When Tom and I were expecting Rafe, we didn't get a lot of help because it wasn't something anyone talked about. But he and I have always been frank with each other and we had to learn the hard way how it would be. I just wanted to save you and your bride the trouble."

"I appreciate that Sarah, I really do but Sandra's a nurse."

"But she's never had a baby before honey. It's one thing to be clinical about something because you were trained for it, but when you go through it yourself it's a whole different ball of wax."

"I'll take good care of them both."

"I know you will. Now put the mother to be on the telephone so I can talk to her." Sarah requested and Danny handed the receiver over to her.

"Sarah would like to talk to you." And she took it.

"Hello Sarah."

As Sandra talked to Sarah, Danny heard a knock at the front door and Red stood on the front porch when he opened the door.

"So what's so important?" Red asked as Danny let him in.

"As soon as Sandra gets off the telephone, we'll tell you." He promised and they waited for Sandra to finish her conversation. 


	43. Mother To Be

Her doctor had been right.

Sandra had been trained as a nurse and could be clinical when it came to any other woman who was expecting, but when it came to her own condition she was anything but. It didn't help that Danny was worried because the farther along she got she was still ill, though it didn't seem to be as bad. 

She couldn't convince Danny of that though. She talked to her doctor about it and he reminded her that first time fathers were generally more nervous than first time mothers. They didn't know what their wives were going through and often times couldn't help. She began to feel that it frustrated him more than he would admit because he didn't want to worry _her_ with _his_ worry.

She was on the telephone one evening with her mother in early March and she had just begun her fourth month. She hadn't started to show yet but she _had_ started to get a little thick around the middle and Red would joke with her that she had gained some weight since she and Danny had gotten married.

"I know Danny worries honey, but that's because he loves you." Margaret O'Connell advised her daughter from Ohio. "How _are _you feeling?"

"I feel fine Mom. I'm not as sick as I was a month ago and I'm not as tired either." Sandra told her.

"That's good. You seem to like that doctor of yours."

She smiled. "I really do. He's got this calmness about him where he can explain a situation and not make you want to panic. Danny likes him too because he's so straightforward."

"It makes sense when you think about it because that husband of yours is a very straightforward young man. And your dad likes him." She commented.

"He said as much to me. They got along at Thanksgiving and he seemed to fit in with the rest of the family, too." Sandra smiled.

Her mother laughed. "That's because they know a keeper when they see one."

She smiled back. "It seems so odd that after waiting for so long to get married, everything seems to be moving so fast." 

"And I know the baby came a little sooner than you had planned."

Sandra nodded. "So much for our grand plan of being alone for awhile."

"Are you having regrets about this?" Her mother sounded worried.

"Oh gosh no! This little one _is_ coming much sooner than we had anticipated but it's not unwelcome." She felt the need to explain.

"Just remember that I'm just a telephone call away." She reminded her daughter.

"I wish you were closer though." Sandra sighed.

"I know honey, I do to. But you've got your husband and that's all that really matters." 

"That's not quite what I meant." She frowned.

"I know what you meant Sandra and if it ever gets to be too much for you, I'll be on the next flight out to Hawaii. All right?"

Sandra nodded because she had a sudden urge to cry. "I miss you Mom." It came out in a whisper.

"I miss you too honey."

And then she _did_ cry.

Her mother tried to calm her over the telephone but it didn't work; she cried even harder. She didn't hear Danny come in or feel him slip the receiver out of her hand. "She misses you somethin' fierce and I wish there were somethin' I could do to help." She heard him tell her mother. "I'll have her call you right back I promise." She heard before he set the receiver in the cradle and sat down next to her. She felt her hand in his gentle grasp and a kiss on her cheek. "Honey, why don't we just have your mama come out here for awhile. I know that would help you feel better." 

Sandra looked at him and tried to smile. He took her glasses off before he got a handkerchief out of his pocket and dried her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered. "As much as I would like to have her here now, she's already said that she would come out when the baby got here to help me. I can't ask her to do that twice."

"Why not? She's your mama and you need her." He frowned.

She did smile then. "But Dad needs her too and she's already told him that she'd be back here for at least two weeks."

"And _I_ seem to remember her tellin' you that she'd be here if you needed her; at any time." He added for emphasis.

"Danny, it costs money to fly and my parents aren't made of money." 

"Who is honey? But havin' a son in law who is a military pilot, I could probably swing her a ride on a transport. If you wanted me too."

"You would do that for me?" She asked.

"I'd do anythin' for you Sandra; you should have figured that out by now." He grinned at her before he kissed her cheek again. "If you want your mama here, we'll get her here."

"But that would mean that she would have to leave Daddy alone and he'd miss her as much as I do." She smiled back at him.

"I think your daddy would understand." He said.

Sandra let out a shaky sigh. "As tempting as that is, there _will_ come a point that I'm really going to need her and this isn't that point. I can talk to her every night and it's almost as good as having her here."

Danny didn't look convinced. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure. I miss my parents a lot sometimes and now with the baby coming I miss them more."

He frowned again. "Why didn't you ever tell me that? We could have stayed with your folks longer than we did at Thanksgivin'."

"Danny, they understood that we didn't have a lot of time. And as far as us staying longer, you know that we couldn't have done that. We were lucky as it was that you got any leave at all because we had already planned on Christmas in Tennessee. And it isn't as though we didn't stop for a couple of days on our way home."

He nodded. "Your right honey. I just don't like to see you so unhappy."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "And I love you for trying to cheer me up, but I'm feeling better now." And she smiled at him. "I guess this is something we get to look forward to."

"As long as you don't make me sleep on the sofa, I can handle it." He grinned at her and squeezed her hand before he got up. "I'm goin' to get cleaned up for supper. Why don't you call your mama back and let her know you're all right. She sounded real worried before she hung up."

Sandra nodded before he walked down the hallway toward their bedroom and she leaned over to pick up the receiver from the side table. She dialed and waited for her mother to pick it up. "Hi Mom."


	44. First Anniversary

Sandra couldn't get to the telephone as quickly as she was used to because by the end of May she had finally blossomed. 

Evelyn had called her the night before to check on her and to find out how she felt. When she'd told her friend that it was harder to move around, Evelyn had advised her to remember how it felt because when she got to her ninth month her present condition would seem like nothing in comparison.

When she picked up the receiver she stopped to take a breath. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon. May I speak to Captain Daniel Walker please?" A measured voice asked.

"My husband isn't here at the moment; may I ask who's calling?" Sandra asked him and winced as she got a stitch in her side and rubbed it.

"Mrs. Walker this is Roderick Danvers, concierge the Royal Hawaiian Hotel. Your husband had asked us to call and let him know when the room he requested for your anniversary would be available."

She smiled and looked down at her rounded form. _Some anniversary. _

"If you would have him give us a call so we can finalize the reservations for him, I would certainly appreciate that."

"Of course Mr. Danvers. I know he's been waiting for your call and I'll have him call you as soon as he gets home." Sandra assured him.

"Thank you Mrs. Walker, I do appreciate it. Have a pleasant afternoon."

"Thank you Mr. Danvers, you do the same." And she hung up. 

The amused voice of her husband from the front door way got her to turn around. "We ain't even been married for a year yet and you're already makin' plans with another guy."

"You weren't supposed to hear that." She joked as she smiled at him. 

He walked into the living room and Sandra walked into his arms. "How you feelin' honey?"

She kissed his cheek. "I feel fine and that telephone call was from the Royal Hawaiian. The concierge wants you to call him about the room for our anniversary."

It seemed to take him a moment to realize why the concierge of the biggest hotel on Oahu would call him. "I forgot about that."

Sandra laughed softly. "I could tell."

"We don't have to do this honey. It was somethin' we'd planned before we realized that we would be havin' a baby."

"_I'd_ still like to do it, if _you _want to. It's something I've been looking forward to and I know you have too."

"Only if you feel up to it."

She laughed. "If we're going to do this, now is the perfect time. If our anniversary were in another couple of months, I probably _wouldn't_ feel like it. Besides, I haven't had any morning sickness for the last month and I'm not nearly as tired as I was."

Danny nodded. "I've been noticin' that you ain't been lookin' so pale. All right honey, I'll call him and finalize the reservations." And he kissed her cheek.

Sandra smiled at him. "I can hardly believe that we've been married for almost a year, so much has happened to us."

"All of it good, I'd say." He grinned.

"I wouldn't argue with that." And she felt her face flush. 

He laughed before he pulled her into his arms for a moment. "I'll make that call now." 

"You do that." Sandra smiled again and while he picked up the telephone receiver, she walked into the kitchen to start dinner. 

She got another stitch in her side as she opened the door of the icebox. She had reached down to pull out a head of lettuce for the salad and she nearly dropped it. She put it on the counter and rubbed her side again. _Darn it, that hurt! _

She was due back to the doctor in a week for her monthly checkup and knew this was something he would need to know. She thought she was free and clear from any problems because her nausea had cleared up on it's own when she'd reached her fifth month. But over the last week she had experienced the irritation of a sharp stick in her side. It was probably nothing, merely an expansion of her waistline, but she'd feel better when the doctor confirmed it.

"That ain't the first time I've seen you do that." Danny's concerned voice told her from the doorway.

She turned to face him. "It's probably nothing, but this is the second time today it's happened. I'll tell the doctor when I go for my checkup." 

"If it ain't one thing it's another it seems." He frowned.

"It's called having a baby Danny." She smiled at him. "I promise to mention it to him and he'll tell me what it is I need to do so it won't happen so much. So did you call the hotel?"

He looked confused for a moment at the change of subject. "Ah, yea. Everythin' is set for the weekend of our anniversary. We'll check in Friday night and check out Monday mornin'."

"You're going to take that Monday off?" 

"You mind spendin' that much time with me?" Danny smiled at her.

She smiled back. "I spent a whole week with you on our honeymoon and we're still married."

"That's because you can't live without me." 

Sandra laughed before she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. "I think you've got that backward Captain Walker. You can't live without _me_." And she kissed him.

She felt his arms around her waist as he pulled her close and kissed her back. "I don't know if I've told you lately, but I do love you." He told her as he let her go enough to look at her. 

"I know you do and it's always nice to hear. I love you too." Sandra replied.

He kept his arms around her. "If it's all right, I'm goin' to clean up before supper unless you want me to help in here."

She shook her head. "I've got everything under control, so you go take your shower."

"Just don't say I never offered to help." He grinned as he let her go.

"I won't hold it against you." 

"I won't be long." He told her before he left the kitchen and Sandra turned back to the counter to pick up the head of lettuce and walk to the sink. 


	45. Something Worth Celebrating

Sandra stood next to Danny as he rang the bell at the front desk. 

As they stood and waited for the desk clerk she got another stitch in her side. When she reached up to rub it, she saw Danny frown but he didn't say anything because it was then that the desk clerk came out to greet them. "May I help you?"

"Yes ma'am. You have a reservation for Captain and Mrs. Daniel Walker." Danny smiled at her.

She looked down at the open reservation book on the desk and nodded. "Yes Captain, we have your reservation right here. You and your wife have the Honeymoon Suite."

He laughed. "It ain't our honeymoon, but it is our anniversary."

She smiled back and nodded. "Very good sir. Your room is ready and if you'll wait for the bellboy, he'll take your luggage up to your room."

"Thank you ma'am." And he took Sandra's elbow as the desk clerk motioned to the bellboy. He came to the desk and took the key and pocketed it before he picked up their suitcases.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room." And he started to the elevator.

Danny leaned over and told her quietly, "We already know where it is."

"Danny." She answered just as quietly and felt her face flush.

"That's what I like to see." He smiled at her before he leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

"Oh honestly." She said as she shook her head and he laughed softly as they followed the bellboy to the elevator. 

It didn't take long for the elevator to stop on their floor and when the elevator operator opened the door the bellboy stepped out ahead of them. They followed him down to their room and waited for him to unlock the door. He picked the suitcases up again and set them inside the front door before he handed Danny the key. 

"Enjoy your stay." He said as he tipped his cap and walked back to the elevator.

Danny and Sandra stood at the door and so many memories of their honeymoon flooded back to her as she felt her face flush.

"We were in a real big hurry that day, weren't we?" Danny grinned at her. 

"That was because we'd waited for so long." She nodded.

"But it was worth it honey."

"Yes, it was." Sandra agreed and stepped inside.

"What do you think you're doin'?" Danny seemed amused. "This is the _honeymoon_ suite."

It didn't take her long to figure out what he meant. "You're not seriously thinking about carrying me over the threshold are you?"

"I did it once before." He smiled at her.

"But I wasn't seven months pregnant either." She pointed out.

"Are you goin' to argue with me?" His smile turned into a grin.

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself." She said sensibly.

"I ain't goin' to hurt myself honey. You're as light as a feather and a few extra pounds ain't goin' to matter." 

She sighed. "I suppose there's a compliment in there somewhere."

That got Danny to laugh and before she knew what he was doing, he had her in his arms. "No more stallin'. " And he carried her inside before he put her on her feet. 

They looked around the small room and Sandra had the sense that they had come full circle. "It hardly seems like a year since we've been here."

"I still wish I'd taken two weeks leave though."

"I know you do. But now we have a nice long weekend all to ourselves." She smiled and then the baby moved. She looked down and put a hand on her rounded form. "Well, not exactly to ourselves."

"It's enough for me Sandra because next year, we'll have that new addition." Danny told her and put his arms around her. 

"Are we going to come back next year?" She asked.

He leaned away from her. "You mean make this an anniversary tradition?"

"Why not? You were the one that actually started it by having us come back here and it would be the one time of the year that we would have completely to ourselves."

Danny frowned. "But what about this little one here? Who's goin' to take care of him?"

Sandra smiled. "Or her, it could be a girl you know. As to that, I know my mother would love to come out for a few days and I'm sure Sarah would too."

He nodded. "You got me there honey."

"I've got you for the rest of our lives Danny." 

"You sure do." He smiled at her before he kissed her. Sandra put her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as the baby moved again. "That's one active kid we've got."

"She just knows how happy her parents are." She told him.

"Actually, _he_ knows how much his daddy loves his mama." Danny countered.

"And _she_ knows how much her mother loves her father." Sandra answered.

He laughed before he kissed her lightly. "All right honey. We've got about three days to enjoy our second honeymoon and whatever you want to do, we'll do."

"What about what _you_ want to do?" She asked.

His face turned red. "Well, what _I_ want to do is what got you in that condition in the first place."

That got Sandra to laugh and she kissed his cheek. "This is _your_ second honeymoon too and if that's what you want to do, I wouldn't object." She admitted with a red face of her own.

"You sure about that?"

She nodded. "We aren't going to have much opportunity when I get too far along, so I _would_ like to be with you as much as possible before we can't."

"Then follow me Mrs. Walker and we'll relive some of those honeymoon memories I know your thinkin' about." 

And he took her hand and they walked into the bedroom.


	46. Labor Pains

He suggested more than once that weekend that she take it easy and let room service bring them their meals.

Sandra loved Danny for his concern but for this one weekend she didn't want him to worry. She wanted to go for walks on the beach and have dinner in the dining room and make love with her husband while she was still able. But even that was something that had begun to happen less and less because he was concerned that maybe that was part of the problem. 

Early Sunday morning as she lay in the quiet of their room Sandra listened to the even breathing of Danny as he slept next to her. It wasn't for the first time that she counted herself so lucky to be married to him and in spite of the problems that she'd experienced to be carrying his child. And she would never tell him how she worried about that child and what impact these problems might have on him or her.

She began to worry even more when she felt what could only be called a contraction. That was something that she'd never felt before and Sandra knew it was too early for her to be going into labor. She couldn't help but think about Ev and how devastated she'd been when she'd miscarried her third child and Sandra tried not to panic with the thought that she and Danny might very well experience the same loss.

The contraction subsided and she relaxed. But not too much because she knew that if what she'd just felt _was _indeed a contraction, there were going to be more on the way. 

Sandra didn't know exactly what she should do. She didn't want to wake Danny up to tell him she thought she was going into labor to have it not be the case, or to not wake him until she'd realized that she had. 

He took the decision out of her hands when she heard his sleepy voice. "Whatever it is, it ain't good is it?"

She looked at him and his eyes were barely open. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been watchin' you for the last few minutes and you don't look so good."

Sandra tried to make light of the situation. "It's early in the morning and I haven't had my shower yet."

Danny didn't bite and sat up next to her. "That ain't what I mean Sandra and you damn well know it. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing worth worrying about." Was all she would tell him.

"Like hell! What ain't you tellin' me?" He asked and she could hear the panic in his voice.

She didn't have a chance to say anything else because another contraction came and it was stronger than the first. "I think we need to get to the hospital Danny, this shouldn't be happening yet."

"What the hell's happenin'?

She looked at him and tried to remain as calm as possible. "It seems as though I'm having contractions and you know as well as I do that it's too soon. So I would feel a lot better if we could get to the hospital and make sure everything is all right." And she threw back the blankets and sat up.

"I'll call the hospital and tell them we're comin'." Danny nodded and got out of bed and headed to the telephone.

While he did that, Sandra dressed before she sat back down on the bed. Another contraction came and she thought about Ev again and really understood for the first time how scared she must have been. She felt the side of the bed dip as Danny sat down next to her and took her hand. She looked at him and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm scared."

"I know you are honey, so am I. I called the hospital and they're callin' the doctor and he'll meet us there." He told her before he stood up and held out his hand to her. 

Sandra took it and it was then that she started to cry. "I had another contraction."

"Let's get to the hospital and find out what's happenin' with that little one of ours." He said softly as he squeezed her hand and walked with her out of the room.

When they reached the hospital, true to his word, Sandra's doctor was there to meet them. She was put in a wheel chair and held onto Danny's hand. "Everythin' will be all right honey, you'll see." He tried to reassure her as he bent over to kiss her before she was wheeled away.

Danny watched her go and he suddenly understood what Rafe must have gone through when Evelyn had lost their baby. He was afraid Sandra was going to lose this one and he didn't know what he would do if that happened. He'd never been so scared in his whole life, not even when his daddy would come home after he'd gone on a bender. The life of his child might be in danger and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He wished to hell that Rafe was still there, but Red was.

He approached the desk and asked the nurse on duty if he could use the telephone.

"Is it a local call?" She asked him.

"Yes, ma'am. It's just over to Wheeler."

She seemed to sense his anxiety and smiled. "Just dial nine for an outside line."

Danny smiled back at her. "Thank you ma'am." He said as he picked up the receiver and dialed the number for Red's quarters. 

"Hello?" The familiar voice answered the telephone.

"Red, it's Danny." And he suddenly felt a knot in his stomach.

There was a laugh on the other end. "Aren't you supposed to be on your second honeymoon? What the heck are you calling _me_ for?"

"I'm, that is, Sandra and I are at the hospital. She's havin' contractions."

There was no answer on the other end for a moment. "I'm no doctor Danny, but isn't it too early for that?"

He sighed and could feel hot tears gather in the back of his eyes. "Too damn early Red."

"Is there anything I can do?" Red asked him.

"Would you call Rafe for me and tell him what's happened? Tell him we're at Pearl Naval and that there ain't been any word yet." He took a deep breath and tried to stop the shaking that had started.

"Sure thing. As soon as I call, I'll be down."

"Thanks Red, I sure appreciate that."

"We have to look out for each other Danny because you and Sandra and I are the only one's left here."

"That's true."

"Everything's going to be all right Danny, you'll see." He repeated what Danny had told Sandra.

"I sure hope so Red." He answered as he put the receiver back in the cradle and stood at the counter. 

"Captain Walker, why don't you go down to the father's waiting room. Someone will come find you when we have some news."

Danny nodded. "I have a friend comin' soon. Would you tell him where I am?"

"Certainly Captain." She assured him before he walked away and headed down to the waiting room. 


	47. Danny Gets A Special Visit

The doctor tried to send him home, but Danny wouldn't budge.

It had been hours since he'd brought Sandra to the hospital and no one had been able to tell him much of anything. Rafe had had the advantage when the girls had still been posted at Pearl Naval because they had always come to tell him what had been happening with Evelyn. He had no such advantage and had to hope that no news meant good news. 

Sarah had told him that when he'd been a boy while he'd waited to find out if he would be the valedictorian of his graduating class. He was.

It was Red who finally talked him into going home for a little while. "Rafe and Evelyn are probably trying to get a hold of you to see how Sandra is so you should go home and call them. I'll stay here and if there's any news I'll call you."

"I can't ask you to do that."

Red put a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't ask, I volunteered. Besides, you know that everyone else has found out about it by now and they'll want to talk to you."

"But there ain't anythin' to tell them." Danny reasoned.

"And that's a good thing." Red answered before he frowned. "Danny, do Sandra's parents know about this?"

He sighed. "I've been hesitatin' callin' them because I don't want them to worry if there ain't anythin' to worry about."

"It's not my place to give you advice on this, but I'm going to anyway. It's only right that they know. Rafe's parents know I'm sure and it's not really fair that _her _parents don't."

Danny nodded. "But I don't know that _Sandra_ wants them to know. She's been real squeamish about tellin' them anythin' bad because she don't want them to worry."

"I understand that, but what if they find out that everyone else knew something that as Sandra's parents, they should have too?" 

"You're right Red, they do need to know. I'll call them before I call Rafe and his folks."

Red smiled in agreement. "They'll appreciate it Danny."

He headed toward the waiting room door before he stopped and turned around to look at his friend. "You'll call me if you hear anythin'."

"I promise I'll call you, now go." Red smiled at him in encouragement before Danny walked through the door and walked down the hall toward the front doors. As he walked out to his car, he couldn't help but think how he and Rafe had shared so much as boys and how they'd done everything together. Losing a child was not something that he wanted to have in common with his best friend. Sandra had had problems from the very start and though it wasn't anything the doctor had been alarmed about, he _was_ nonetheless concerned. Danny didn't know if this might be their only chance for a child of their own and it worried him that he hadn't heard anything. 

He worried because as much as he was concerned for their baby, he was mostly concerned about his wife. Sandra hadn't looked very good when they'd left for the hospital and he had no idea what was happening with her because she wouldn't tell him anything. He'd thought earlier about the possibility of losing the baby and he didn't know what he would do. But if he lost Sandra, his life would lose all of its meaning. 

They'd waited to get married until the end of the war because he hadn't wanted to leave Sandra a widow and any children they might have had fatherless. It was something that had kept him from asking her to elope and get it done. That and the fact that she'd wanted a church wedding with her family and his present with all of their friends as well. It had been worth the wait and he didn't regret one moment of it. 

He wasn't aware that he'd driven back to the base and toward their house until he found himself in the driveway. He shut down the engine and sat in the quiet of the car, wondering what he was going to tell his in-laws.

He stepped out of the car and headed up the front walk. He walked into the house and while it had a familiarity from having lived there for the last year, it felt strange to be in the house by himself. He remembered a telephone call he'd received from Rafe after he'd brought Evelyn home when she'd miscarried. The girls had taken Danny and Sarah back to their quarters with them and Rafe had carried Evelyn back to their bedroom after she'd fallen asleep on the back porch sofa. His best friend has sounded so lost and lonely and experiencing such a deep sadness. He'd come to the house and they'd sat out on the back porch and had a beer while Rafe worried about his wife.

Danny needed to talk to him but he needed to talk to Sandra's parents first. He dialed their number and it was Margaret who answered. He explained the situation to her and told her that he hadn't received any news about how she was or how the baby was doing. He promised to call when there was more to tell her.

"How was she when you took her to the hospital?" She wanted to know.

"You know Sandra, she don't say much. But she's scared about this and so am I." Danny told her.

"It was difficult to tell sometimes if she was ill when she was a child because she would never tell her dad or I if she didn't feel well. She's always kept those sorts of details to herself."

He couldn't help but smile. "That sounds like my wife."

"Try not to worry too much. Sandra is a strong healthy girl and she'll come through this."

"She's my whole life." Danny told her simply. 

"You're her whole life too Danny. When she first started to tell her father and me about you, I could see that you meant a lot to her. The way she would talk about you, well, she'd never talked that way about any other boy. To be truthful, we worried about her being so far from home and we worried about the kinds of fellows she would meet. But from the moment she began to talk about you, we stopped worrying because we knew she'd finally met someone special."

"Thank you ma'am that means a lot." He sighed.

"We'll keep a good thought for her and the baby. Just let us know when you've heard more." She requested.

"I'll do that." And after they said goodbye, he hung up.

"Danny, you don't need to worry about them, they're both fine."

A gentle voice from his childhood got him to turn around and Danny shook his head. He must have been more tired than he thought because what else would explain the sight of his mother by the front door. His heart skipped a beat and he could only whisper. "Mama?"

"I'm not a dream Danny, I'm really here." Rachel Walker smiled at her son. "She's a lovely girl and I couldn't have wished anyone more perfect for you."

"How do you know?" He still couldn't believe it was his mother and it wasn't until he felt her take his hand and walk him back to the sofa. 

They sat down and she shook her own head. "You've grown into a very handsome young man Danny. You remind me of your daddy when he was courting me."

"Daddy died."

"I know he did honey because he's with me now."

"He is?" He was in disbelief.

"Your daddy wasn't a bad man. He just saw things when he was in France that were too horrible to remember. I always understood that, even if Daddy didn't."

"Even after everythin' that happened?"

She put a hand to his cheek. "He took care of me when I was sick, remember? And you got to see the man that I fell in love with, if only for a little while. That's why you never hated him."

"Mama, how do you know that Sandra's goin' to be all right?" He wanted to know.

Her laugh was soft. "When your daddy saw the trouble Sandra was having, he started to pester anyone he could find to see how his grandchild was doing. He would have gone straight to the Good Lord Himself if he could have. And because he's been such a pest, he was finally told that they're both fine. So take comfort in that son."

"What about the pains she's been havin' and the contractions?" He needed to know.

"I suspect that the pains are from the baby because I went through the same thing with you. It looks like she's going to be a big one." 

He flushed at the thought of a daughter. "How come the doctor couldn't figure it out?"

"Don't be cross with him son. He's been a good doctor for Sandra and I know she's been happy with him."

"It's really goin' to be a girl?" He asked before he smiled.

Rachel shook her head. "I've already told you too much and I shouldn't tell you any more. You and Sandra will just have to find out for yourselves."

"I've missed you Mama." 

"I've missed you too Danny. But Daddy and I have watched you grow up and he's very grateful that you had the McCawley's to go to. He wanted me to tell you that the biggest regret of his life was that he couldn't stay sober after I went to my reward. He knows that his drinking was hard on you and if he'd been stronger he would have stopped and been the kind of father that you should have had."

"I miss him sometimes."

She smiled at him and stood up. "I know you do and so does he."

Danny stood up next to her. "You ain't goin' are you?"

"I'm sorry son, but I've stayed longer than I should have already. It was just so important for Daddy and I to let you know that we keep an eye on you and your family all the time."

"Please stay." He pleaded and before she had a chance to answer the telephone rang.

He opened his eyes and he was stretched out on the sofa and was completely alone. _It was a dream, or was it?_

He sat up and reached over to pick up the receiver while he tried to figure out what had just happened. "Hello?"

"Danny, it's me." He heard the voice of his best friend from Shelby Tennessee. "How the hell are you?"

"Wishin' you were here." He admitted.

"Give us the word and we'll be there." Rafe told him.

"The sooner the better. Long distant phone calls ain't goin' to cut it." 

"Done. We'll be back in the next couple of days, all right?" 

"Thanks Rafe."

"They'll be all right, y' hear?"

Danny nodded and thought about what his mama had told him. "I know. Let me know when you've got your travel plans made and I'll meet you."

"Will do Danny." And they hung up.

He leaned back against the sofa and sighed. It had been one hell of a day. 


	48. The Real Thing

The early labor had put a scare into Sandra and at her doctor's insistence, sharply curbed her activity. 

Rafe and Evelyn had come out for a week after Sandra's stay in the hospital to help out and to make sure that everything was all right. Before they left, they had promised to come back out when Sandra had the baby and then had reluctantly returned to Tennessee.

In the two months after their visit, Danny had kept a closer eye on her and on her doctor's orders made sure to take her for a daily walk to get some exercise. It eased the stitches she had been getting and the last stage of her pregnancy went without any more problems.

Sandra had begun to have labor pains one early August morning, but she also knew that it would be quite awhile before she would have to go to the hospital. By the time she and Danny had gone to bed that night the contractions had become more frequent and they both knew that it was only a matter of time before the baby would finally come. 

She didn't know what time it was, but Sandra woke suddenly because she felt a contraction come and it was stronger than the last one she'd had just before bed. As she lay there in the quiet, she could hear Danny's light snoring and knew he was sound asleep. She looked over at her bedside clock and it had been less than an hour since they'd gone to sleep and it was then that her water broke. The baby was on its way.

"Danny?" She whispered as she touched his shoulder.

He didn't stir and she smiled. He'd been working so hard at Wheeler during the day and helping her in the evening that she knew he was exhausted.

"Danny, I'm sorry but you have to wake up." She whispered again. "My water just broke."

That announcement got him to roll over and his eyes were open. "Are you all right?"

"As well as could be expected I guess."

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair as he yawned. "Have you had any more contractions?"

She nodded. "Just before my water broke, I had another one."

Sandra could see that he was trying not to panic. "Is your suitcase packed?"

"It's been packed since June." She couldn't help but smile. "Could you call the doctor and tell him that I've gone into active labor? Tell him they're about forty minutes apart now and ask him what he wants us to do."

He nodded at her as he grabbed his bathrobe from the foot of the bed and pulled it on before he walked out of the bedroom. As she sat up on the edge of the bed and boosted her self up she heard Danny on the telephone, he was already sounding anxious.

It had been a long nine months for her and she was relieved that she was finally going to have their baby. It worried her a little that something would be wrong, with all the problems she had had, but the doctor had tried to assure her that one didn't necessarily have anything to do with the other. 

It was in God's Hands now.

Danny put the receiver back down in the cradle and ran a nervous hand through his hair. This was it; the real thing and he needed to be strong for his wife. It didn't matter how nervous _he_ was; she was about to do something pretty amazing.

He took a deep breath and walked back to the bedroom. 

Sandra sat on her side of the bed and she already looked tired. As he talked to her he pulled on a pair of dungarees, jammed his feet into a pair of loafers and grabbed his flight jacket out of the closet before he slipped his arms into the sleeves. "The doctor says to go ahead and get to the hospital and he'll meet us there. It's goin' to be awhile but I think with everythin' that's happened he'd be happier if we got there as soon as possible."

"All right. I'm ready to go." She smiled as she stood up with his assistance. "Shouldn't you put a shirt on?" She asked as he picked up the small suitcase that sat just inside the bedroom doorway.

He looked down and all he had on was his skivvy shirt. "Does it really matter?"

She shook her head. "No, I suppose not."

He grinned at her before he kissed her cheek. "Let's go Mama."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too honey. Let's go." He urged her and he held her hand as they walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway. They reached the front door and Danny heard Sandra sigh. "I'll stay with you as long as I can Sandra."

"I know you will. It's not that though."

"What was the sigh for then?" He asked her.

"I was just thinking that the next time we walk into this house, we'll be parents."

His grin got wider. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Nor I you. Let's go." She smiled back before she kissed him. 

He opened the door and waited for her to walk out ahead of him and closed the door. A light breeze stirred and Danny could hear the surf come in on the beach. It was a beautiful night to become a father.

They got to the hospital in good time and as he promised, Sandra's doctor was there to meet them. A wheelchair waited next to him. "So this is finally it isn't it Sandra." He said with a smile. 

"It's about darn time if you ask me." She quipped as Danny helped her out of the car and into the chair. 

He laughed. "You're in good spirits too. Let's get you settled and the Captain can take care of all the details." 

Sandra looked at him and she looked like she was about to cry. 

"What is it honey?" He crouched down next to the chair and took her hand.

"This is really happening isn't it?"

He nodded. "It sure is. I'll call your folks and let them know and then your Mama can decide when she wants to come out."

"Don't forget to call Ev and Rafe. They need to know too."

He stood up with his hand still in hers and kissed her. "Don't worry about any of that Sandra, I promise I'll take care of it. You just concentrate on bringin' that little one into the world."

"I love you Danny."

"It goes without sayin' honey because I know you do." And he watched as she was rolled into the hospital and out of sight. He walked to the desk and the night nurse looked up at him. 

"You must be Captain Walker."

"Yes ma'am."

She stood up and smiled before she laid out some paper work in front of him. "I just have a few forms for you to fill out and then you can go down to the Father's Waiting Room."

"Thank you." He smiled back as the nurse guided him through the process. 

When he'd signed the last form, he walked down to the waiting room. Deja vu was the first thing that came to his mind as he walked into the empty room. Though he'd missed the birth of his godson, he'd been there with his best friend three other times. The difference was that Sandra had been with him and now he was here because it was his turn to become a father. He wished Rafe were there.

He found a telephone in the corner of the room and picked up the receiver. He dialed Red's number at his quarters and waited for him to pick up. When he finally did, Danny couldn't help but smile. "Red, it's the real thing." 


	49. A New Life

Red had stayed with him through the long hours of waiting. 

He had eventually talked Danny into going home long enough to call Sandra's parents to tell them what was happening and to let Rafe and Evelyn know that she'd finally gone into labor. He had also suggested that he get some sleep and promised to call when he heard anything.

Danny agreed to go home to make the calls, but didn't want to be away that long. So instead he told his friend that he would take a quick shower and be back.

It didn't take him long to get back to the house and the first thing he did after he'd gotten in the door was to go to the telephone and call Sandra's parents. Her mother picked up the line on the other end and asked how her daughter was doing.

"The last report I got from the nurse was that she was doin' well and that things were progressin' the way they should be. After everythin' that's happened to her, I want this to be as easy for her as possible."

"Spoken like a good husband." Margaret O'Connell told him. "Sandra's a strong girl Danny and she'll come through this in fine shape."

Danny nodded even though he knew his mother in law couldn't see it. "As soon as she has the baby, I'll call you."

"Don't worry about calling us right away. Call after you've had a chance to see that baby of yours and spent some time with them."

"All right."

He didn't hear anything on the Ohio end of the line for a moment. "Danny, Sandra's father and I want to thank you for being so good about staying in such close touch with us. It's been hard not being there for her while she'd gone through this and the frequent telephone calls and the letters and pictures you've sent has made us feel a part of all this."

"It's been hard on Sandra too. And as much as she's disliked havin' her picture taken through all of this, she's done it so you wouldn't feel left out." Danny explained.

"Well, I know you have other telephone calls to make so I'll let you go. Just give my little girl a big hug and a kiss from her dad and I and tell her we'll be out as soon as she feels up to it."

"I'll tell her." And after they said goodbye, he hung up. The second call he made was to the McCawley's and it was Rafe that picked up the line. Danny gave him the news and within seconds he had Evelyn next to him asking how Sandra was. "She's fine as far as they've told me, but it's goin' to be awhile. I just came home long enough to call her folks and you before I grab a quick shower and get back there."

"Give Sandra our love and we'll be out as soon as she wants us." Evelyn told him.

"Thanks Evelyn, I'll tell her." They said goodbye and after he put the receiver back in the cradle, he walked back to the bedroom to take a shower.

In short order he took a shower, ran a brush through his hair and got back into his dungarees and loafers. In deference to Sandra's earlier comment he put on a casual shirt over his skivvy shirt and put his flight jacket back on before he headed back to the hospital.

When he walked back into the waiting room he saw two nervous fathers to be pacing. Red had a flight manual open on his lap and seemed to be in deep concentration.

"Hey Red." He greeted his friend as he sat down next to him. "Any word?"

Red closed the manual and shook his head. "Nothing. Did you call Sandra's parents?"

He nodded. "They told me to call them after I'd had a chance to see her and the baby."

Red grinned at his friend. "How many times have we been here?"

Danny laughed. "It's like a second home, ain't it?"

"The only difference this time is that it's not Evelyn having a baby and we don't have the rest of the gang here."

"Don't I know it. But you're here and it means a lot to me."

"Come on Danny, where the hell else was I going to be?"

They grinned at each other as Danny took his jacket off and settled in to wait for some news.

While they waited, the two other fathers talked Danny and Red into a game of poker and it was while they were playing their second hand that the nurse finally came for Danny.

"Captain Walker?"

He turned toward the door and she was smiling at him. 

"You have a new baby."

He glanced at Red. Danny felt his face flush and his heart stopped for a moment before he stood up and headed to the door. "How is my wife?"

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She and the baby are both fine and she wants to see you."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"She wants to tell you that Captain, so why don't you follow me and I'll take you to her." She told him as she walked out of the room. He followed close behind and he began to really understand how his best friend must have felt as he was taken to _his_ wife.

The maternity ward was quiet and the lights were low. Curtains were drawn around the occupied beds and he heard the soft voices of husbands talking to their exhausted wives. The nurse stopped suddenly at one of the beds and told him quietly, "Here she is. I'll leave you alone for a moment and go get the baby."

"Thank you ma'am." He smiled at her as he drew back the curtain to step inside the cocoon of privacy. Sandra was still and her eyes were closed. She also looked so tired and he wondered what it was that she had been through. "Honey, are you awake?" He whispered to her.

She had a smile on her face before she opened her eyes. "Hi." She whispered back. "Why don't you sit down?"

Danny frowned. "Are you sure it's all right?"

Sandra patted the edge of the bed. "It's all right."

He sat down gingerly and tried not to move the bed too much. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Danny and we have a daughter."

__

Mama had been right. "A girl."

"You're not disappointed are you?"

"Hell no honey. I'm just tryin' to get used to the idea that we have a baby."

"And here she is." The nurse said as she returned with a small bundle in her arms. She handed the baby to Sandra but the new mother shook her head. 

"I've already had a chance to hold her. Her father should have a chance."

Danny looked at her. "I don't know about this Sandra."

She laughed softly. "Danny, you held Ev and Rafe's children when _they_ were babies. This is no different."

"Like hell it ain't. They weren't _mine_." He objected, but to no avail because the nurse handed the baby to him anyway. He looked at the small face and he saw Sandra.

"She looks like you." She told him. 

"Not me. She's as pretty as her mama."

"Her mother looks awful." Sandra sighed.

"Her mother looks beautiful." And he leaned over; mindful of the baby he held and kissed her.

"Liar." She smiled.

"No. Just happy you came through this." He grinned as the baby yawned. "She's had a busy day too."

"Danny, what should we name her? We'd already decided to name her for Anthony when we thought she might be a boy, but we never did agree on a girl's name."

He looked at Sandra and looked at the baby. "Well, we could call her Ann. How 'bout that?"

"What about your mother's name? We could call her Rachel." Sandra suggested.

"We could. But since namin' her for Anthony was somethin' that was so important to the both of us, what would you think about Ann Rachel?"

She seemed to think about it before she smiled. "Ann Rachel Walker." She repeated. "It's a nice name Danny and I think it's a good name too."

He grinned. "All right then, Ann Rachel Walker it is." And he looked at his new daughter. "Annie, I'm your daddy and your mama and I are very glad you're finally here." He told her before he leaned over and kissed her newborn cheek. 


	50. Mama And Daddy

Danny had called Sandra's parents, Rafe and Evelyn and _his _parents as well as their friends from their Pearl Harbor days to tell them about the birth of his daughter.

Neighbors and colleagues from Wheeler came by continuously after Sandra had come home from the hospital to bring food, help with the baby and keep house while Danny went to work. Sandra was touched by their thoughtfulness, but it got to be a little like living in a gold fish bowl. 

Her mother put a stop to that.

Margaret O'Connell came out to Pearl within days of being told about her new granddaughter and she politely but very firmly told the well meaning crowds after her arrival that she was taking over. She also requested that anyone who wanted to come visit wait for a couple of weeks while her daughter got her strength back because it seemed all Sandra wanted to do was sleep. 

Having a baby wasn't what she thought it would be. She'd been trained as a nurse so clinically she knew what was supposed to happen, but when she found herself in the position of actually _having_ a baby, it was harder than she thought it would be and wondered if she could do it again. But as hard as it was, it was worth everything she'd gone through to have her own daughter in her arms. The baby that she and Danny had created together was a picture of her father, though he insisted that she looked like her mother.

When Danny asked his mother in law what she thought, she told them that it didn't matter what she thought. She was just grateful that her daughter and granddaughter had come through the experience in good health. Sandra smiled because she knew her mother had no intention of getting involved in deciding whom the baby looked like. 

To have her mother there was something that Sandra was grateful for. It was such an odd thing to realize that it wasn't just her and Danny anymore and her mother helped make the transition from newlywed to new parent a smoother one.

"You worry too much honey." Her mother told her one evening as she watched her daughter give her own daughter a bath. "You know exactly what you're doing and Danny is catching on. And I think it's time that I leave you and your husband alone with your new baby."

Sandra was in a panic. "You can't leave yet Mom. I need you to help me figure all of this out."

Margaret put an arm around Sandra's shoulders. "I'll be a phone call away Sandra. Besides, I've been here for nearly two weeks and I know that there are others who are champing at the bit to see that baby of yours. It's time I go home so I can tell Dad how beautiful his granddaughter is."

"You can call him from here. I know that you talk to him every night to tell him how we're doing and I don't think he'd mind if you stayed another week, at least."

She laughed softly. "Sandra, you know as well as I do that if I don't leave now you'll never fully get used to this. You and Danny need to get to know your daughter and learn what it is that she needs from you. As long as I'm here, you'll be asking me what to do and what you need to do is listen to _her_."

Sandra took the baby out of the water and wrapped her in a towel and walked with her into the bedroom. "I'm being silly, I know. I just can't help but think that when Ev had her kids, she had all of us to help. Red is here and has made us promise that he can baby sit, but it's not quite the same."

"It sounds to me like someone is feeling a little sorry for herself." Her mother commented.

She smiled at her mother. "Someone is and she doesn't like it."

"It's quite understandable." Margaret told her. "You and Danny made the decision to put off any question of marriage until the war was over. Evelyn and Rafe didn't have that luxury, as you may recall."

Sandra smiled. "And that was _their_ decision. It was hard watching her sometimes because she was so lonely for Rafe. I think having Danny and Sarah all the time he was gone made her even more lonely for him."

"And it was something that neither you nor Danny wanted because you saw what being alone with children was like. You did the right thing."

"And look how we were rewarded, with this little angel." She felt her face flush as she put Ann down on the changing table. As her mother had shown her, she took the diaper from the pile next to the baby and folded it into a triangle. She slipped it under her daughter's small bottom and brought the three corners together before she pinned them. 

"Danny does that _almost_ as well as you do." Margaret commented from behind Sandra. "It's time for me to go home honey. Between the two of you, Ann is being fed, changed, burped and rocked. It's going to take some time for the three of you to get used to each other and as I've already said, it will be easier without me here."

"I know. I can't tell you what it's meant to me to have you here because I couldn't have done this without you." And she put Ann down in her bassinet that rested next to her side of the bed.

"Yes you could have Sandra and you know it. It's your turn with the baby tonight?"

Sandra nodded. "I keep telling him that it's my job as Ann's mother to look after at night so he can sleep. But he insists on taking turns so that we can both sleep." 

"He's a very considerate young man because not a lot of husband's would do that for their wives. Times sure are changing." 

"That's just the way he is and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You wouldn't have married him otherwise." Margaret told her. 

"No, I wouldn't have." She said as she took one last look at her baby and wound up a small music box that had belonged to Danny's mother. Sarah McCawley had sent it to Hawaii after Danny had called them and told him the baby should have something of _his_ mothers. She set it down on her nightstand and it played a soft tune. "She's really ours."

"It takes a while to get used to it, but once you do you wonder what you ever did without her in your life." 

She smiled at her mother before she turned out the bedroom light. Margaret walked ahead of her down the hall and after watching her own daughter sleep for another moment, Sandra followed behind. 


	51. Ann Walker Meets The McCawley's

That Thanksgiving of 1947 was a happy time for Danny and his young family.

He and Sandra had flown back to Tennessee to spend the holiday with Rafe and his family and their three month old daughter had no shortage of people wanting to hold her. Sarah commented with a smile that Tom had fallen in love with his surrogate granddaughter because he kept asking the new mother if he could hold her.

"She's as pretty as her mama is." Tom commented to Danny as they sat in the parlor in front of the post meal fire on Thanksgiving night while he gave the baby her evening bottle. 

Danny smiled with a new father's pride. "That's what I keep tellin' Sandra, but she insists that Annie looks like me."

He looked at the baby and smiled. "She looks a little like you too son, but she definitely favors Sandra."

"I know she's hopin' that Annie has my eyesight and won't have to wear glasses. She got teased an awful lot when she was in school and she don't want our girl goin' through that."

Tom nodded. "I understand. You remember how much Rafe got teased for not bein' a good reader. Even with all the help you and his mama gave him."

Danny nodded. "I _do_ remember. But so far all of Annie's checkups have been good and Sandra makes sure that her eyes get tested."

"That's a good idea on her part." He grinned. "So how do you like bein' a father?"

"I _love_ bein' a father." He looked at Tom and reached over to brush a light hand over his daughter's head. "I look at this little girl everyday and I make a promise to myself to be a better father to her than mine was to me."

"That ain't somethin' you ever have to worry about Danny because you're different than your daddy was. You have grit and he didn't."

"I appreciate that Tom. You know if it were up to me I'd spoil my daughter rotten, but I don't think Sandra would let me." He finished with a grin.

"You married a sensible girl."

"Don't I know it. I sure as hell don't know where I would be if I hadn't met her."

"I'm sure she feels the same way about you. But as far as where you would be, you'd still be a pilot. Just not as happy as you are now though."

He grinned again. "Ain't that the truth."

"Thomas McCawley, you've been monopolizing that baby all day, it's someone else's turn." Sarah McCawley admonished him from the kitchen doorway.

"Not now mother, she's still taking her bottle." Tom answered. "When she's done, you can have her."

"It's all right Sarah." Danny heard his wife from the kitchen before she appeared behind Rafe's mother. "Because I know that once Ann is finished, he'll give her to you and you can put her down for the night."

__

That's my girl. Danny thought to himself because she had just put the matter to rest.

"Fair enough." Tom conceded. "She's all yours when she finishes Sarah."

"I put her down last night. I mentioned it because I think Evelyn would like the chance tonight."

Danny looked at Sarah. "Where _are_ Rafe and Evelyn? They high tailed it out of here and they ain't been back." 

"They always go for a walk after supper." She explained. "It was something they started to do when they came back from Hawaii. With so many people in the house, it's a little hard to have even a little privacy. So they take a long walk around the farm in the evening and talk about matters that are between them. Besides, that gives Tom and I some privacy too because we can talk in the kitchen while we keep an eye on the kids out here."

"It's worked out well for all of us and has made this full house a happy one as a result." Tom added as the front door opened and a grinning Rafe and a flushing Evelyn came inside.

"Danny was getting ready to call the sheriff out after you two until your daddy and I explained things." Sarah smiled at them.

"Where were we goin' to go in the pitch black?" Rafe laughed. 

"Leave him alone now son." Tom grinned at his son. "Danny here was just concerned."

"You two look half frozen." Sarah commented. "I've got fresh coffee on the stove if you'd like some."

"That would be wonderful Sarah, thank you." And Evelyn kissed her husband's cheek before she walked into the kitchen. Sandra smiled at Danny before she turned around and followed Evelyn.

"I'm going to check on those grandchildren of mine and see if they're asleep." Sarah looked at her son. "They've been much too quite since you put them to bed."

"Ain't that the whole idea Mama? They _should_ be asleep." Rafe teased his mother.

"Rafe Thomas, you know exactly what I mean, so don't be smart." She smiled at him before she headed upstairs.

"I can't remember the last time that I heard her call you Rafe Thomas." Danny laughed as he watched his daughter finish her bottle before Tom lifted her against his shoulder and began to rub her back. A few minutes later he heard a little burp and he smiled as leaned over to rub her back. "That's my girl."

Tom lifted the baby off of his shoulder to check on her and she gave him a toothless smile. He shook his head as he handed Ann to her father and stood up. "I'll take this into the kitchen." And he walked out of the parlor with the bottle in his hand.

Rafe sat down next to him as Danny held the baby in the crook of his arm. "It's amazin' ain't it? You're holdin' that little person in your arms that you helped create and you wonder what you did to deserve it." His best friend commented.

"I can't imagine lovin' any other baby as much as her." Danny looked at Rafe. "How _do_ you love more than one?" He asked.

"Believe it or not you can. You can't love 'em all in the same way because they're all different. I love Danny in a certain way because he's my first born. I love Sarah in a certain way because she's my baby girl and Joseph because he's the youngest. See what I mean?"

Danny nodded. "Maybe after we have another one, I'll understand. Or _if_ we have another one."

Rafe frowned at him. "What do you mean _if_? Did the doctor tell you somethin'?"

"No, I don't mean that. It's just that Sandra had such a hard time with this one here that I don't know if she'll want to go through it again."

"I think you should leave that up to her Danny. After all, she's the one that had to go through with it and she's the one who would really know."

"I know that Rafe. I just don't want her to feel that she _has_ to have another one."

"I don't particularly want our daughter to be an only child Daniel Walker. Who's to say our next one won't be any trouble at all?" He heard Sandra ask from the kitchen doorway. "The doctor says I'm fine and there's no reason why I can't have any more."

"You sure you want to go through that again?" He asked in disbelief.

"You aren't hearing me Danny. I want to have at least one more if we can." She emphasized as she walked into the parlor and took Ann out of her father's arms. She turned and handed the baby to Evelyn. "Thanks for putting her to bed Ev."

"Thank you for asking me to." She smiled. "Give me a hand Rafe?"

"Sure honey." He smiled before he got up from the sofa and followed Evelyn upstairs.

"Have a seat Mama." Danny smiled at Sandra and held out his hand to her, which she took and sat down next to him. "And tell me about wantin' to have another baby." He grinned before he kissed her. 


	52. Christmas In Ohio

It had been a long day and Sandra was ready for bed.

She and Danny had made the trip back to Ohio for Christmas and her father had finally been able to see his new granddaughter. He was as captivated by the baby as Tom McCawley had been and spoiled her just as much, or at least he tried to.

It seemed to Sandra that every relative within twenty miles of her parent's house had come to see the baby that Christmas Eve and of course everyone wanted to hold her. Ann had seemed to take exception to it after a short while because she had started to cry. That was all it took for Danny to politely take his daughter out of someone's arms and ask James where their room was so he could put the baby down.

He seemed to understand and suggested to his son in law to take the baby upstairs and if he and Sandra were ready to go to bed, to hit the sack. Sandra was grateful for his concern and kissed his cheek as they said goodnight.

Margaret walked upstairs with them. "I know you don't need me to show you the way, but Dad has a surprise for you." She explained as she opened Sandra's bedroom door. 

It was still hers, but it was different.

"Dad and I didn't have the heart to turn this into a guestroom because it was always yours. And then after you got married, we wanted this to be yours and Danny's room when you came to stay." 

Sandra walked into the room that she had lived in until she had graduated from high school and then left to join the Navy so she could go to nursing school. It was still the same in many ways, but most of her girlhood treasures had been packed away. Her vanity was still there by the door and had pictures of childhood friends still stuck in the mirrors frame. The iron bedstead had been spruced up with a fresh coat of white paint and her great-grandmothers hand patched quilt lay across the double mattress. "I always promised that you could have Gram's quilt, but I thought it would serve you better here than in Hawaii."

Sandra hugged her mother. "Thank you. It's perfect where it is."

In addition to the quilt, Sandra's old dresser had on it a framed picture of Danny and herself on their wedding day, a picture of Ann that her mother had taken was stuck in the frame as well as another framed picture of Danny in his dress uniform. He was standing behind Sandra who was wearing the garnet colored dress that she'd worn to the nightclub the night she'd met Danny. And in her lap sat Ann. It was a picture of a happy family and it made Sandra smile.

"You've done a wonderful job with the room Mom."

"That's not quite it honey. Dad brought down your cradle from the attic and cleaned it up and painted it for Ann." She pointed to the cradle at the foot of the bed. "He also rigged up a bath and changing table for you." Margaret added as she lifted the top of the changing table to reveal a makeshift bathtub. "The idea is that you could bathe her in here and when you're done, put the lid down and you have a place to dress her."

"That was real nice of him to do this." Danny commented as he put Ann down in the cradle and moved it to his side of the bed. He sat down on the side and started to rock.

"We'll have to thank him in the morning." Sandra agreed.

"Please don't." Margaret requested. "He didn't want me to tell you what he'd done, but I thought you should know. It was hard on him not being able to see Ann until now and he wanted everything to be as perfect and easy for you as possible when you got here."

"We really should do somethin'." Danny said as he came to stand behind Sandra. 

"Just let him spend as much time with her as possible. We know that we won't have the chance to see Ann as much as we'd like so this is something that you can do."

"Done." Was all he said.

"Thank you son. Well, I know it's been a long day for you and my granddaughter is already sound asleep. There are clean towels in your bathroom and if you want to finish unpacking and get ready for bed, then I'll say goodnight."

"Thank you for everything Mom. We couldn't have asked for anything nicer." Sandra hugged her mother again.

"That's what mother's are for Sandra. Someday you'll do something like this for _your_ daughter. Sleep well you two." And she closed the door as she left the room.

"You're Mama's really somethin'." Danny smiled. "You're just like her." He added as he put his arms around her and kissed her.

Sandra put her arms around his neck and held him. "This is the nicest Christmas I can remember in a long time, but I' m really tired."

"Me too. All this travelin' around the country durin' the holidays wears me out."

"I'm just thankful that we can. If you didn't have the seniority that you do, we wouldn't be able to see our families."

"That ain't necessarily true honey. It would just mean that they would have to come to Hawaii."

She nodded. "At least they would be able to now. With all the restrictions on traveling during the war, I don't think _anybody_ got home or got to Hawaii."

"But at least we had each other and our friends to spend the holidays with."

"When you were home." Sandra smiled at him.

"We missed a Christmas or two didn't we?" He grinned at her.

"And a Thanksgiving or two." She added with a wider smile.

"In spite of it all those were good days, weren't they?"

Sandra nodded again. "It was hard on all of us being away from our families, but being together with all of _them_ made it a little less difficult."

"Maybe next year, we'll try havin' them back to Hawaii for Thanksgivin' or Christmas. Would you like that?" 

"Could we really? I _would_ like that."

His own grin got wider. "I knew you would. Besides, I don't like the idea of leavin' Red alone for another holiday."

"He's got his parents doesn't he?"

He let her go and picked up his suitcase. He put it on the foot of the bed and opened it. "He does but he's never really talked about them. Rafe, Gooz, Anthony and Billy talked about their families all the time and I talked about the McCawley's, but _his_ family was always somethin' of a mystery."

Sandra followed his lead and put her own suitcase on the other side of the bed and opened it. "Danny, he's not by himself in Hawaii is he?"

He glanced at her before he nodded. "I tried to talk him into comin' with us, but he said he'd feel like he was intrudin'."

"That's not true! Mom and Dad would have loved to have him here." She was hurt. 

"You and I both know that honey, but there was no talkin' to him. My feelin' about this was that Betty became his family after they got engaged and she was all he needed."

"But Betty's been gone for such a long time and he needs someone." She sighed as she finished unpacking and put her suitcase under the bed.

"He don't see it that way Sandra and there ain't anythin' we can do. We just have to face facts that he might never get married."

"That's absurd. He's a wonderful man and he deserves someone in his life to make him happy." 

"You don't need to tell _me_ that. But we can't make him do anythin' that he don't want to do." He reasoned as he finished unpacking his own suitcase and put it under the bed. He checked on his sleeping daughter and smiled. "That girl can sleep anywhere."

Sandra smiled at him as she picked up her nightgown and robe. "She's getting used to all the traveling I think. I'm going to take a bath before bed. Do you want to get in there before I do?"

He shook his head. "You go ahead honey. I'll keep an eye on Annie, so take your time."

"I won't be long." She answered before she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. 

Danny smiled at his sleeping daughter and rubbed her back. "You're Mama's really somethin'."


	53. A New Year Begins

New Year's Eve 1947 found Danny and Sandra Walker at home in Hawaii.

They had invited Red over to ring in the New Year and instead of a quiet evening with an old friend, it turned into a real celebration. He hadn't told Danny or Sandra that he'd gotten the McCawley's, Barbara, Martha and Gooz to come back to Hawaii because if it hadn't worked out, he didn't want them to be disappointed. It had been two years since they had all been together to see in the new year and _this _year was different not only because Danny and Sandra were married, but they had their baby.

Danny wondered to himself that evening what it was about babies that turned the most mature adult into a babbling idiot. Gooz was the worst of them all because as they soon found out, his wife was expecting. And though he'd never admit it to them, he _was_ excited. He'd never been a man of many words, but with Annie in his arms, he wouldn't shut up.

No one had known he'd even married his girl when he'd returned to Kentucky. All anyone had received was an announcement after the fact and Gooz had finally admitted that the wedding had had to be pushed up much sooner than planned because they found out she was expecting. It wasn't meant to be for them though, because she'd miscarried soon after they wed. So it was with particular joy that he'd found out on Christmas Day that he was going to be a father.

He told Danny that he hadn't wanted to leave his wife, but she knew how much it meant for him to go and had insisted. "She's really something, Walker." He told Danny as he put his daughter down for the night. "I didn't think this marriage business would be for me, but she sure changed my mind."

Danny tried not to laugh. "I don't think you had a lot of choices Gooz."

"You don't understand; she _gave_ me a choice. She said I didn't have to marry her and she would figure something out."

He looked at his friend in surprise. "Not many girls would do that."

Gooz nodded. "I was surprised as hell when she told me that. I never thought about not marrying her because I did love her. Hell, I still do." He flushed self-consciously. "Repeat that to anyone and I'll deny it."

"There ain't any shame in admittin' that you love your wife. I'm sure she feels the same way about you, though I sure as hell can't figure out _why_?" And then he _did_ laugh.

"Dry up, Walker." He answered with a grin as he walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. Danny checked on Ann to make sure she was still asleep and wound up his mother's music box before he turned off his bedside lamp. It was his turn with the baby that night so that Sandra could enjoy the evening.

As she usually did, had told him she would take the baby so _he_ could enjoy the evening but he had refused to let her talk him into it. The truth was, Danny wanted as much time with his baby girl as he could get. He would never tell Sandra, but it was never far from his mind about the kind of father he wanted to be. He wanted to be the kind of father that his child could be proud of and come to when they needed comfort or council. He wanted his child to know that he would always be there for them. Come hell or high water, as Tom McCawley would say.

Sandra looked up as he approached her. "Annie's asleep." He said.

She smiled at him. "She's on your side of the bed, I suppose." 

"I told you she _would_ be honey." And he kissed her cheek. 

"That you did." She smiled back and kissed him squarely on the mouth.

That took Danny by surprise because if Sandra ever kissed him in front of anyone it was always on the cheek. It was her belief that anything more than that was unseemly. "Well, hell." He said with a grin.

"Happy New Year, Danny." She answered as her face flushed.

"It is now." He laughed as he pulled her to him for a moment and hugged her. "Have I told you recently how much I love you?"

"Not recently, but it's very nice to hear." And she hugged him back.

"All right you two." Barbara's amused voice broke in. "You're almost as bad as Rafe and Evelyn."

"There's no need to be insultin' now." Danny grinned at his best friend. 

"It's goin' to take them a little while before they're as bad as we are." Rafe grinned back as he put his arm around his wife.

"Rafe McCawley." Evelyn admonished him with a smile. "That's enough of that."

"Just like old times." Martha commented with a shake of her head. 

"And you wouldn't have it any other way." Red shot back. 

"That's true." She admitted. 

Danny knew they could go on like that for awhile, the verbal jesting back and forth. It had always been that way with them and he hoped it would never change. "All right y'all. We have all this food that needs to be eaten so let's get to it." 

"Do we have enough champagne to toast at midnight?" Sandra asked him. "We weren't expecting such a big crowd."

"Don't worry honey. We have enough champagne to toast 1948 _and_ 1949." He answered her as their friends began to gather around the table and sit down. 

It was a happy group that shared a New Years Eve meal together and remembered other holidays when they were all so far from home and couldn't get home to their own families. As they always had, they remembered friends they had lost during the course of the war and were thankful as well that the rest of them had come through it in one piece.

When the meal was finished, everyone pitched in to clear off the table and clean up the kitchen. While Danny got the first bottle of champagne out of the icebox, Sandra set about locating the champagne glasses. They had been a wedding gift from Tom and Sarah McCawley and Sandra's parents. They had made Danny and Sandra promise that they wouldn't use them until there was a special occasion. Well, it couldn't get much more special then having their friends with them again.

Sandra turned on the radio and began to search for Guy Lombardo's New Year's Eve program. When she located it, she turned it up as the Royal Canadians played and the friends began to dance.

Danny begged off for a few dances to take care of Ann who needed to be attended to. Whether it was a diaper change, a dropped pacifier or her last bottle of the night, he was there to make sure that she was warm, dry and fed.

"Walker, you're going to spoil that kid." Gooz commented dryly as Danny came back out from the bedroom with an empty bottle in his hand.

"No he won't." Sandra told him. "I'll make sure of that."

"See Gooz, she keeps me in line." Danny laughed as he took the bottle into the kitchen and Rafe followed him.

"You're turnin' a few heads out there." His friend commented.

"How do you figure that?" He asked as he washed out the bottle and turned it upside down on the dish rack. 

"Let's start with the fact that you're a grinnin' fool. Gooz thought for sure that grin you had on your weddin' day would have worn off by now." 

"He ain't one to talk." Danny answered with a smile. "_He's_ got a smile on his face that I've never seen."

"I know. It's just that they're all real happy to see _you_ so happy, Sandra too. The two of you were always too damn serious."

"We were at war at the time, remember? It was never a certainty that I was goin' to come home and we both knew that. If we seem less serious now it's because we're together and we have Annie. It can't get much better than this."

Rafe laughed. "Like hell it can't. When your girl starts to get old enough that she knows who you and Sandra are is the best feelin' in the world. Then when you start addin' to your family, it gets even better."

"We ain't talked about that yet because we've been so busy with the baby and travelin' around seein' ya'll."

"It'll probably happen when you least expect it. That's the way it was with us."

Danny felt his face flush. "Well, the way things have been goin'; it ain't goin' to be anytime soon."

Rafe seemed to understand. "She's been tired with Ann and you haven't had the nerve to bring it up."

"That's it. She sleeps whenever she gets the chance and I don't want to tire her out even more." He explained.

"You don't need to explain anything to me Danny because Evelyn and I went through the same thing. The thing of it is, she may be waitin' for you."

Danny looked at Rafe and frowned. "I hadn't thought of that."

"That's because you're you. You always think about the other guy and never about yourself."

"Your daddy always told me that," He smiled.

"I would never tell you what you should do but I would _suggest _that you show her how much you miss her and she'll let you know if she's ready."

They were interrupted by a smiling Sandra standing in the doorway. "It's almost midnight and we're waiting for you to pour the champagne." She looked at Danny.

"Comin' honey." He answered and with a grin from his best friend, he followed her back out to the living room.

With glasses full and Guy Lombardo's orchestra playing "Auld Lang Syne", Danny and Sandra, Rafe and Evelyn, Barbara, Martha, Red and Gooz toasted the New Year and looked ahead to 1948.

Happy New Year to all of you!! Irish Rose


	54. Memory Lane

Barbara, Martha and Gooz were gone.

The girls had returned to New York because they'd only been given a short furlough from the hospital and they were due back to work. 

Gooz had also headed home, to Kentucky. 

His boss had been generous with giving him two extra days after New Years, but he wanted to get home to spend most of that time with his wife.

So, New Years evening 1948 found Danny, Sandra, Rafe, Evelyn and Red having dinner together. Rafe and Evelyn would be in Hawaii for a few more days at the insistence of Rafe's father. Tom McCawley had told Danny in a telephone call earlier that afternoon that his son missed Hawaii more than he would ever admit and he wanted him to be able to spend some time in a place that he had called home for five years. He had also sworn Danny to secrecy with that piece of information.

"You know that son of mine." Tom had told him. "Once he makes up his mind about somethin', even if he starts havin' second thoughts about it, will go ahead and do it."

"I had that feelin' myself." Danny had answered. "But the more I tried to get him to rethink what he was doin', he would get as stubborn as that old mule you used to have and he would refuse to budge."

Tom had laughed. "That's my boy all right. He gets that stubborn streak from me and it would wear his mama to a frazzle sometimes."

Danny had also laughed. "I remember."

"I know you do son. Now that girl of yours should be just the opposite. You and your lovely wife are two of the least stubborn people I've ever met."

Danny shook his head. "My wife can be plenty stubborn at times and so can I, so we'll see if Annie will be too."

"You ain't stubborn that often Danny and the same goes for Sandra. So I don't see Annie givin' you too much trouble."

"She'll let us know soon enough I guess."

"Danny?" The soft voice of his wife brought him to the present and he turned to see her in the doorway. "Are you all right?"

He smiled at her. "I'm fine honey, just thinkin'."

She walked into the kitchen and linked her arm through his. "Now I know why you volunteered to get the coffee for me. You've got something on your mind and you don't want to talk about it."

"It ain't that, really. I just haven't had a chance to talk to you about it. We had company that we weren't expectin' and then I got that phone call from Tom today."

A worried look crossed her face. "You were talking so quietly to him, too. Everything is all right isn't it?"

"Everything is fine and I promise that I'll tell you about it when we go to bed. It just ain't somethin' I can talk about right now." He knew he was being mysterious and it wasn't his intention to be, but he didn't want to take the chance of Rafe or Evelyn overhearing what Tom had told him. 

She was curious, but didn't press the matter. "If you'll get the coffeepot for me, I'll carry the cups out to the living room." 

"Sure thing honey." He answered as she collected the cups, saucers and spoons from the counter and put them on a tray. She got the cream from the icebox and the sugar bowl and put those items from the tray as well. He looked at the loaded down tray and tried not to laugh. "Sandra, that's got to be heavy. Why don't you let me take that and you can get the coffee."

Sandra smiled back at him. "I'm perfectly capable of carrying this Daniel Walker." And she walked out of the kitchen. 

He shook his head in amusement as he picked up the coffeepot from the stove and followed her out to the living room. When he got there, the talk had shifted to the past. Sandra, Evelyn and Red were remembering when they'd first been transferred to Hawaii. 

He set the coffeepot down on a hot pad Sandra had put on the coffee table and sat down next to her on the sofa. As she began to fill the cups and pass them around, Danny asked her what had started that particular conversation.

"Ev had mentioned that the trip back reminded her of when we first came here. When I asked her why, it started our reminiscing about that time."

Evelyn spoke up. "Rafe swears I never told him about it," and she looked at him with a smile before she continued. "But I know I wrote him about it when he was overseas."

"I would have remembered that." He grinned at her.

"What exactly _were_ you girls talkin' about?"

Sandra took his hand and smiled at him. "We were talking about how you and I ran into each other at the Black Cat. We'd only been here for a few weeks and on our first day off the girls and I went to the beach for the day. On the way back to our quarters, we stopped at the cafe for a soda and you were there with Red and the other boys."

Danny laughed. "And as I remember, neither of us actually said hello. We just smiled at each other."

"That's smooth Danny." Rafe grinned. 

"Be fair Rafe." Red defended his friend. "They had only spent that little time together when we were in New York and they hadn't seen each other since."

"And we had only talked once the night after that you left for England." Sandra added.

"You never mentioned that in the first letter I got Danny." 

"There wasn't anythin' worth mentionin'. All she really did was listen because I was so worried about you goin' over there."

"You weren't the only one." Evelyn sighed as she took her husband's hand. "I was afraid I'd never see him again."

Danny smiled as Rafe leaned over and kissed her cheek. "And you're changin' the subject."

"She ain't changin' the subject. This is all leadin' up to what you want to know."

It was then that Sandra laughed. "If this were a movie, we would be at the point in the picture where the scene would fade into a flashback."

And they all laughed with her at the memory of Danny and Sandra at the Black Cat Cafe. 

1-04-04


	55. Sentimental Journey

1941.

After having endured such a cold winter in New York, Sandra O'Connell reveled in the warm spring. 

It was late April and she and the other nurses had arrived in Hawaii just a few short weeks ago. They had been lucky with the quarters they had been assigned because they were close to the water and from where they were they could see the entire Pacific Fleet from their back lawn.

They had been assigned to duty at the Pearl Harbor Naval Hospital and when they'd arrived in Hawaii on a late Saturday afternoon in the middle of March, they didn't have much time to unpack. They barely had time to find their uniforms before they started their first duty shift early that Monday morning. 

So they unpacked as they had time, though they really didn't have much _to_ unpack. Other than a couple of suitcases with their meager civilian wardrobe packed inside and their nurses uniforms, a box or two held their personal possessions and a garment bag contained their Navy dress blues.

They didn't have to worry about furnishing their quarters because the Navy had taken care of that. The cottage was small as quarters went. They'd had a house in New York, but it had been two stories and plenty of room for all of them. The place they lived now had four small bedrooms and not much else. The kitchen was also small and Sandra wondered how _five_ girls were going to share _one _bathroom. At least with the house in New York there had been two, but there had also been more girls living there. There had also been more privacy.

There was some question as to who would share a bedroom because there were obviously not enough for all of the girls. But Evelyn and Barbara said they wouldn't mind sharing because they had roomed together when they'd gone through nursing school.

So that left Sandra, Martha and Betty with rooms of their own.

The first few weeks at Pearl Naval were a busy time for Sandra and the other nurses because not only did they have to learn the routine of the hospital, but to learn where everything was. It was small as hospitals went, but it seemed that what it lacked in size it made up for in hallways. She had never seen such a maze as Pearl Naval was and while she settled into her routine easily, she invariably got lost on her way from one ward to another.

And so it went until they were given their first real day off.

None of them had had the chance to get to the beach and so it was on a late morning that they decided to drive down to the beach and let the warm water of the Pacific Ocean wash over their tired feet. They'd brought a picnic lunch with them and each girl had brought a book that they'd been trying to finish. It was a relaxing way to spend the day and before they realized it, it was coming to an end.

On their way back to their quarters, Barbara had the idea to stop at the Black Cat Cafe for a soda. She added that it was also a place the sailors and the flyboys frequented.

"I thought you already had a pilot Barbara." Martha smiled at her.

"He's a sweet guy, but we haven't seen much of each other since we got here." She answered.

"How did you know he was here?" Evelyn laughed. 

"He told me the Air Corps was transferring them here before we left New York." She turned to Sandra and said pointedly. "That means that one Lieutenant Danny Walker is here."

Sandra could feel her face flush and it irritated her. "And why are you telling _me_?"

"Because the two of you seemed to really hit it off and I thought it was a shame that you didn't start seeing each other."

"He really did seem to like you Sandra." Betty added with a shy smile.

"And what about _you_ Miss Betty?" Martha asked, turning to face the youngest of the nurses. "That redheaded pilot seemed to take to you too."

Sandra felt sorry for the girl as her face flamed a beet red. "His name is Red and he's very nice."

"Leave them alone you two." Evelyn interjected. "This is the first day off we've had since we got here and I really don't want it to end in an argument."

"Ev..." Barbara began.

"Unless you want me to start teasing you about Billy, I'd let them alone." 

It looked to Sandra that Barbara wanted to say something, but decided against it and she nodded.

She smiled at her friends. "So are we still going or are we going home?"

Barbara seemed to recover her good spirits and smiled at the group. "Well it _was_ my idea, so I say we go."

They collected the picnic basket, the blankets and their books before they trudged up the beach to stow the items in the trunk of the car. Barbara took the wheel and after Sandra, Martha and Betty had gotten in the back seat, Evelyn took the passenger seat and they were off.

It didn't take long to drive into town and find a parking space near the cafe. They all piled out of the car and headed inside. To their surprise, the pilots they'd met in New York plus a couple of new additions were there and each had a bottle of soda in front of him.

Sandra could hear Sentimental Journey playing on the juke box while three couples danced on the small section of the floor that had been set aside for that reason.

The pilots stood up as they passed and while Anthony grinned and said hello to her, Danny Walker said nothing and she could see his face flush. 

"Don't be a dope Walker, say hello." A pilot that Sandra didn't recognize elbowed him.

Danny raised an embarrassed hand in greeting and smiled.

"That was smooth Walker." The pilot told him. 

She could sympathize with his shyness and returned the greeting. 

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" She heard Barbara whisper. "So what do you boys think of Hawaii?"

"Well, what we've seen of it isn't too shabby." Anthony grinned at Sandra. "What about you girls?"

"This is the first day off we've had since we got here." Martha told him. "We we're just enjoying a day at the beach."

"That sounds swell." Billy commented. "They're still training us and we haven't gotten a day off yet. I thought this was supposed to be paradise."

"Hang in there sweetie." Barbara smiled at him. "They have to give you a day off eventually."

"Yea, when we're old and gray." Another pilot Sandra didn't recognize shook his head.

"Well, we'd better grab a booth before they're all taken. See you boys later." Barbara said with a wave and walked away to claim the last open booth.

Betty gave Red a small wave before she and the other nurses followed like ducklings after their mother. The other pilots had sat down and for some reason she couldn't explain Danny remained standing. He looked like he wanted to say something until one of the unfamiliar pilots told Danny to sit down. "Come on Walker, let's finish these before we have to get back to Wheeler."

Danny looked at her again.

It dawned on Sandra that Danny was getting some unwanted attention and she turned away from the table and walked to the booth that Barbara had claimed for them.

"What was that all about?" Barbara leaned across the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sandra answered.

"Yes you do. I'd bet a dollar to a doughnut hole that he wanted to ask you out."

"Don't be silly." She answered and her face was beginning to burn. "He wasn't going to do any such thing."

Barbara sat back and smiled." Whatever you say sweetie."

She got a glance of sympathy from Betty before the waitress came over to take their orders. As they told her what they wanted Sandra watched as the pilots got up from their seats and filed out of the cafe. Danny was the last one out and turned to look at her before he followed the pilots out the door.

An odd feeling came over Sandra and she began to wonder if perhaps what Barbara had said was true. 

Danny Walker wanted to ask her out.


	56. First Date

They all sat around the coffee table and laughed as Rafe kidded his best friend about his handling of asking Sandra out that April afternoon in 1941. Red again came to his defense and told him that Gooz had really put the pressure on.

"He knew Danny was squirming with all of the attention and he wouldn't let up." He smiled.

"And it wasn't much better for me either." Sandra added. "Barbara was being none to subtle about Danny and it made the both of us pretty self-conscious."

"Thank you honey." Danny smiled at her.

"I'm not just saying that for your benefit, but because it was true. It's a wonder you got up the nerve to come to the hospital to talk to me." She explained.

He laughed. "And I did it then because I knew that the other girls weren't workin' that day." 

"How did you know that?" Sandra was surprised, and pleased.

"I went over to the hospital a couple of days after we saw each other and asked around. Betty happened to be there and I asked her when you'd be in." He told her.

"She never told me that." She smiled back at her husband as the cry of her baby daughter broke into the conversation and he got up.

"That's because I asked her not to." Danny answered. "Why don't you go ahead and tell them what happened while I check on Annie? And then when I come back, I'll tell them _my_ side of the story." And with a grin he walked down the hall.

Three pair of eyes were suddenly on Sandra as she recounted that day. "I was working the front desk and I was just getting ready to leave for the day…"

The day had been quiet, as the days usually were and Sandra was done with her duty shift. 

As much as she was getting used to living in such a beautiful place, it was hard to come to work everyday and not have much going on. She supposed that she had become a bit jaded after having lived in New York and seeing how different it was to work in a hospital in a big city. What they seemed to encounter most at Pearl Naval was sunburn and heat exhaustion. There might be an occasional jelly fish sting to liven things up, but for the most part it was very soft duty.

She felt useless sometimes and it was a feeling she didn't like. She had become a nurse to help people and in her current situation she didn't feel as though she were. She knew she was probably being very ungrateful for the luck she'd drawn with the Navy posting her where they did, but she couldn't help how she felt. 

She sighed to herself as she leaned over to retrieve her purse from a cubbyhole under the counter and when she sat up, Lieutenant Danny Walker was standing on the other side. He looked a little uncomfortable and very uncertain. "Ma'am."

She could feel her face flush. "Lieutenant."

"If you have a minute, I 'd like to talk to you." She could see his face also flush.

Sandra stood up and picked up her purse. "I was just about to leave for the day, but you can walk with me to my bus stop if you like." She cringed because she sounded so disinterested, but Danny didn't seem to take it that way because he gave her a shy smile. 

"All right." He said and he waited for her. She stopped for a moment to mark herself out for the day and to tell her supervisor that her shift was over and that she was ready to go home. She was dismissed and given her duty schedule for the following week before she came from behind the desk and walked outside with the young Lieutenant. They didn't say much as headed toward her stop and Sandra began to wonder if maybe she'd imagined his interest. "Ma'am, would you like to have a cup of coffee with me before you go home?" He asked. 

She hadn't expected that and tried not to look surprised. "All right." 

"We can go to the Black Cat if you like. It ain't too far from here and there's a bus stop nearby." He suggested.

"A cup of coffee would hit the spot Lieutenant, thank you." Sandra smiled at him as they changed direction and began to walk toward the diner. 

"I wasn't too sure about this place when we first got here." Danny commented. "We ain't been doin' much except trainin' and sometimes I wonder why."

"Have you changed your mind since then?" 

He nodded. "I'm figurin' this ain't such a bad place to be. I just wish that Rafe were here and not over there."

"What do you here from him?" She asked.

"Mostly he says it's cold. Not cold like it is back home, but a wet kind of cold. He says it's hard to stay warm _and_ dry, so he feels lucky if he don't need to change his socks more than twice a day."

"It sounds pretty dreary."

He laughed. "That's why I try not to tell him much about the weather because I hate to make it worse by tellin' him how nice it is here."

"You've been friends for a long time."

"Since we were boys. Both of my folks died when I was young, so his parents took me in and gave me a home."

__

He'd been orphaned. Her heart ached for him because her upbringing had been completely different. She'd grown up with her older brother and her parents in Ohio and even during the worst part of the depression; they had not wanted for anything. 

"Ma'am, you don't need to feel sorry for me." He seemed to read her thoughts. "The McCawley's are real good people and they treated me fine."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant. It's just that I can't imagine growing up without my family." She told him.

"It was better than what I had. Mama was already gone and Daddy liked the liquor too much." He sighed and she saw his face flush again. "I'm sorry. That wasn't somethin' that you needed to hear."

She put a hand on his arm. "Why not? It's something that happened to you."

"I know. But it ain't somethin' that you tell a girl you don't really know." Danny explained to her. "Mr. McCawley always says that dirty laundry ain't for airin' because it's between you and God."

"He sounds like a nice man."

"And he's a good man too." He answered before Sandra realized that they had reached the café. "Here we are." He smiled as he opened the door and held it for her as she walked in.

He touched her elbow and pointed to an empty corner booth. She nodded in understanding and he followed behind her. They settled in and a waitress came over to take their order. Danny looked at her and she got the feeling that he was asking her if it was all right if he ordered coffee for the both of them, so she nodded. 

"Would you like some pie with your coffee?" The waitress asked him. 

They looked at each other again. _Pie before dinner?_

"We can split a piece if you like." He suggested. 

She voiced her previous thought. "Pie before dinner?"

That got him to laugh. It was the first time Sandra had ever heard it and it sent goose bumps up her arms.

"Why not? As long as we don't make a habit of it, what's the harm?"

That made _her_ laugh. "The harm is, I may not have room for dinner. But since I _don't_ intend on making a habit of it I'll split a piece with you." 

Her answer seemed to please him and after agreeing on what kind, Danny ordered it and the waitress left the table.

They sat across from each other and Danny cleared his throat and his face flushed. "I came by the hospital to ask if you would have dinner with me Saturday night, or maybe a movie?"

So there it was, he was asking her out on a date. 

Saturday was only a couple of days away and she made a mental list of what she had that she could wear on a dinner date. "I think dinner would be fine."

He seemed relieved and he smiled. "We can do it fancy or casual, I didn't know what you would like."

She looked around the café before she looked back at him. "I imagine this place would be pretty quiet on a Saturday night and we'd probably get really good service."

"That's true. Or we could get dressed up and go dancin'." He suggested.

"This coming from someone who said he had two left feet." She laughed and she saw his face flush again. 

"I did say that didn't I? Well, if you'd like to go the Officer's Club with me, I've heard they have a pretty good dance band. Or if you didn't want to do that, I've also heard that the battleships have a competition every Saturday night. We might here some good music."

"You came prepared, didn't you?"

"I wanted to give you some choices because I was afraid you'd say no." Danny admitted to her.

"What made you think I would have said no?" She asked.

"The way you looked the other day when you saw us here. You were practically beggin' me not to ask."

"I had the feeling that you wanted to and you were right. I _was_ hoping you wouldn't, but not because I didn't want you to. I just didn't want it to be in front of all of your friends and mine." Sandra explained to him.

"That's why I couldn't. It was somethin' that should have been between you and me and no one else. No matter how much they thought they were helpin'." He smiled self-consciously.

"They do mean well." 

"That they do. So what would you like to do?" 

She thought about it for a moment. "I've been hearing about that battle of the bands since we got here and it sounds like a lot of fun."

"I could come get you at your quarters and we could eat here before we head over to Ford Island."

"Would you mind if I met you here? I don't want to have to answer a lot of questions from the girls." 

Danny nodded. "That's fine with me. Will six thirty be all right?"

"Six thirty will be fine. That will give me plenty of time to get ready."

The waitress appeared with their coffee and pie and laid the check next to Danny. He picked it up and looked at it before he turned it back over and put it back on the table. He looked at Sandra and smiled, "My treat."

He was effectively telling her that he was picking up the tab and there would be no argument about it.

"So ya'll were sneakin' around from the beginnin'." Rafe grinned at Danny as Sandra finished the story.

Danny had come back out from the bedroom to tell Sandra that Ann had gone back to sleep as he sat down next to her. "We didn't see it that way. It was somethin' that was private and we didn't feel that we needed to tell ya'll what was goin' on." He countered.

"You had every right to keep it as private as you wanted." Evelyn told him. "But to be fair to the girls, all we ever wanted was for the two of you to be happy. And because you weren't really talking, we didn't know how you were getting along."

"We knew that Ev, honestly we did." Sandra told her. "But the longer that we kept seeing each other and the more serious it became it was something that we felt so protective of."

"And now you're married and have that beautiful baby." Red smiled at them. "You're really lucky."

"We certainly are." Sandra agreed with him as she leaned over to kiss Danny's cheek. "If you'll entertain our guests, I'm going to make a fresh pot of coffee." She said as she picked up the coffee pot and headed toward the kitchen.

She really was very lucky.


	57. Family Life

Once the holidays were over, life got back to normal for the Walker's and their baby girl.

It seemed to Danny and to Sandra that time was passing in the blink of an eye. As new parents are want to do, they marveled at Ann as she went from a bottle to solid food and after she rolled over on her own for the first time, she learned to scoot and then she began to crawl. She smiled a real smile for the first time and they knew it wasn't gas and before long she'd said Mama for the first time. Dada wasn't far behind and the Walker's were sure that they had the smartest baby on Pearl Harbor.

Being new parents had put a crimp in their love life for the first few months after Ann was born. Danny had been so tentative about being with Sandra too soon after Ann was born, but she had eased his mind on that score. When the doctor had finally given her the news that she had fully recovered from having the baby, she let her husband know how much she'd missed him that very night. After that, their marriage resumed it normal course. 

As had become their tradition, they spent their third anniversary at the Royal Hawaiian while Red stayed at the house to look after Ann. He told them that spending time with her and being Uncle Red was something that made him happy. It bothered Sandra no end that Red didn't seem to make even a half-hearted attempt to find someone to share his life with and Danny had to keep reminding her that it _was_ his life and they had to support him in his decisions.

She knew he was right.

The summer faded into fall and a couple of months after Ann had celebrated her first birthday, Sandra found out that she was going to have another baby. A month after her daughter's birthday she had begun to feel tired and nauseous and it didn't take her long to figure out why. The doctor confirmed her suspicion a few weeks later and with Danny sitting next to her and Ann in her lap they got the news.

"Well, it seems as though you two are going to give that little girl a baby brother or sister. Congratulations." He smiled at them.

"How far along am I?" Sandra wanted to know.

It seemed to her that the doctor was trying not to smile. "My best guess would be about six weeks." 

__

Ann's birthday.

Danny leaned over and kissed her cheek. "And your were startin' to worry that Annie might be it for us."

She could feel her face flush as she smiled at her husband. "We didn't have to wait long for Ann and after we'd." She couldn't finish her thought.

"Sandra, it all depends on when you were with your husband." Her doctor tried to ease her embarrassment. "You've been trained as a nurse and you know that if you aren't together at the right time of the month there can't be a baby. It just took you a little longer this time."

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't trying because if I were it probably would have happened sooner."

The look on his face was serious. "I'm glad you didn't try right away. After all of the problems you encountered when you were carrying Ann, I would have preferred that you let yourself heal completely before trying again."

"Was she ever in any danger?" Danny's voice sounded panicked.

"I'm sorry Captain, I didn't mean to infer that Sandra was ever in real trouble. If I had felt strongly that you should have waited for a certain period of time, I would have told you. But Sandra recovered so nicely that I wasn't worried." 

Danny took her hand and looked at the doctor. "Is she all right now?"

"She's perfectly fine." And he looked at Sandra. "You were having problems almost from the start with Ann and from what you've told me, you haven't experienced the morning sickness that you had the last time."

She shook her head. "So far it's been very mild."

"I'm not surprised. That sort of thing varies from pregnancy to pregnancy and you may not experience the severity of the morning sickness that you had with Ann. Only time will tell about that." He told her before he stood up. "If you'll both excuse me I have some patients to attend to. I'll send my nurse in to set up your next appointment and I don't want you to hesitate to call if anything feels out of the ordinary." He said to Sandra. "Now before you worry that I haven't told you something, let me ease your mind about that. You are fine, but I always keep a closer eye on my young mothers who have had difficult pregnancies."

Danny stood up and shook his hand. "Thank you Doctor. We really appreciate everythin'."

"Not at all Captain." He smiled and walked out of the office.

"Well, honey how do you feel about this?" 

Sandra looked at him. "I'm a little nervous, but I can honestly say that this one _does_ feel different. Of course that could be because it's my second."

The nurse walked in with the appointment book and discussed the best time for Sandra to come in for her next visit before she left them alone in the office. Danny picked Ann up from Sandra's lap and helped her up. That got her to laugh. "I don't need help just yet Danny."

"Just practicin' Sandra." He said with a laugh. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and they walked out of the doctor's office.

The telephone was ringing when they walked in the door and Sandra rushed to answer it. "Hello?"

"All right young lady. This is your mother speaking and Dad and I are dying to know. What did the doctor say?" Margaret O'Connell grilled her daughter long distance.

"I was right and you and Dad are going to be grandparents again." She told her mother with a smile. 

"Oh honey, that's wonderful. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine actually. The doctor was pleased that there haven't been any problems but he wants to keep an eye on me anyway. He says he does that will all of his mothers who had pregnancies that weren't quite normal."

"I knew I liked that doctor of yours." She answered. "How's Danny?"

"He's fine and really happy about it. The truth is, I was starting to wonder if Ann was going to be an only child." Sandra sighed.

Margaret laughed. "Well, that's not something you need to worry about any longer. Ann will have a little brother or sister sometime next year."

"We figure it's going to be sometime in June."

"June? That could be a very nice anniversary present for you."

Sandra couldn't help but laugh. "It worked out that way for Ev and Rafe when she had Joseph."

"My goodness, I'd forgotten about that." Margaret laughed in return. "Well, I'll let you go because I need to finish making dinner for your dad."

"I'll call you again soon and tell you how things are going." Sandra promised. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Mom." And she hung up. 

Danny walked in from the back of the house. "I put Annie down for the night and if we're lucky she'll sleep."

Sandra nodded. "You need to call the McCawley's and tell them. They should know too."

The telephone rang and Danny smiled at her. "Somethin' tells me that's them. Sarah's always been a little psychic about things like this."

"You answer that and I'll go make us something for lunch." She smiled and kissed his cheek before she headed toward the kitchen. She heard his voice as he picked up the receiver.

"Hey Rafe, tell your mama she was right."


	58. A Visit From Old Friends

Ann was sick with her first cold that Thanksgiving of 1948 and Sandra didn't want to subject her daughter to a long plane ride back to Ohio. So instead, they decided to stay home and Red joined them for a quiet celebration at their house. And as was their tradition, they remembered their friends that had been lost.

And not for the first time Sandra lamented Red being alone.

Christmas was spent in Hawaii that year as well. Though he had the seniority, Danny felt that it was time to give some of the other boys a chance to get home to see their families. Many of them hadn't been home since the end of the war and some, longer than that. Sandra was in full agreement when he'd asked her if it would be all right and she told him how proud of him she was because of his thoughtfulness.

Their reward for his sacrifice was an unexpected visit from Rafe and Evelyn McCawley. 

As Rafe told his best friend, his parents were heartbroken at the idea of the Walker's not being able to come back for Christmas. So Tom and Sarah insisted that he and Evelyn go back to Hawaii to spend the week with them. There had been much discussion about the kids coming, but Evelyn didn't want to overwhelm Sandra with so many guests so they stayed home.

It wasn't something that Danny gave much thought to when Rafe asked him to meet the incoming transport at Hickam on Christmas Eve. He'd never really thought of Rafe as anything other than an Air Corps pilot, though if he'd still been in the military he would have been re-designated as an Air Force pilot as Danny had the previous September. The Army Air Corps had been reclassified as the United States Air Force on September 18, 1947 and was no longer attached to the Army.

So on the early afternoon of Christmas Eve 1948, Danny met the transport at Hickam Air Force Base. He wanted to bring Sandra and Ann with him, but his baby girl had been fussy all day and he hoped that she wasn't getting sick again. 

While he waited for his best friend and his wife, Danny thought about how his life was with his _own_ wife and daughter. Sometimes he felt that his life was blessed in ways that he didn't have a right to expect. And it was always Tom McCawley who told him that no one more than he deserved that life. It was his opinion that God was making it up to him for what had happened in his young life. When Danny would remind him of what he and Sarah had done for him, Tom would always reply that as much as he and Sarah loved him and thought of him as a son, he _had_ been cheated out of having the love of his own parents.

It was the sound of the props of the C-47 coming in that pulled Danny out of his reverie and he watched as the transport lined up for a landing and heard the wheels screech as they made contact with the tarmac.

After the engines were shut down, the door was opened and steps were pulled up so that passengers could begin to get off.

He didn't realize that he'd been shifting his weight from one foot to the other until he saw Evelyn step off and pause for a moment and turn. It looked as though she was saying something, but Danny couldn't tell. It was then he saw Rafe in the doorway and he was wearing his flight jacket from those long ago days of being P-40 pilots. It was odd to see him wear it, because in the previous visits back to Tennessee and _their_ visits to Hawaii, Rafe had never worn it.

He jogged out to the plane to meet them and gave Evelyn a brief hug before he turned and shook his best friend's hand. "Sandra was happy as hell when I told her you two were comin'." He grinned.

Rafe grinned back at him. "Well, Evelyn here was happy as hell when I told her _we_ were comin'." 

"How is Sandra?" Evelyn asked him. "Has she been having problems?"

Danny shook his head. "She had a little mornin' sickness at the beginnin', but other than that she'd been doin' real well."

"No stitches?" She pressed as Rafe picked up their suitcases.

"Not a one." He replied and began to walk toward the gate and to his car. "Sandra can tell you more about that then I can, so you can ask her more questions when we get to the house. We told Red you were comin' so he might be there when we get back."

"How is he?" Rafe asked. "We got a Christmas card from him but he didn't say much."

"That's Red. Other than havin' dinner on Wednesday and breakfast on Sunday with us, he don't seem to socialize that much."

Rafe frowned as they reached the car and he helped Evelyn into the back seat. "He ain't datin'?"

"He dates, but Sandra worries that he's doin' it just to make us happy." Danny told him as he stowed the suitcases in the trunk. "His heart just don't seem to be in it." And he walked around to the drivers side.

Rafe had folded his forearms on the roof of the car and looked across at Danny. "It ain't good Danny. Betty's been gone for a long time and it's time he finds someone else."

That got him to laugh. "You sound just like my wife. She worries all the time about that." And he opened the door and got in. He turned around and grinned at Evelyn. "Your husband ain't much of a gentleman if he put you in the backseat."

Evelyn smiled at him in return as Rafe sat down in the passenger seat and closed the door. "It was my idea. I thought it would be easier for the two of you to talk if Rafe were sitting up front."

He grinned as he started up the engine and pulled the car out of the lot. He drove back to Wheeler Air Force Base and stopped to show his identification to the MP at the gate before he was waved through. He headed toward base housing and the cottage that had once belonged to Rafe and Evelyn. As he thought they might be, Sandra had Ann in her lap as she and Red sat on the front porch when Danny pulled the car into the drive and turned off the engine.

He got out of the car and walked back to the trunk to collect the suitcases while Rafe helped Evelyn out of the backseat and walked with her up to the porch.

Danny followed behind with a suitcase in each hand and put them down.

"Did you tell them that they'll be staying in our room while they're here?" Sandra asked him as Ann squealed at the sight of her father. He reached over to take her off of Sandra's lap and hug her. 

"Sorry honey, I didn't have the chance to tell them." He answered as he smiled at his daughter and she grabbed his nose.

"She's gettin' to that age ain't she?" Rafe grinned at Danny. "She's startin' to grab whatever she can get her hands on."

Sandra laughed. "She's toddling too so that makes it much easier for her to grab anything within reach. It seems every time I turn around, she's got her hands on something."

Evelyn smiled at Sandra. "We can't take your room from you Sandra. Rafe and I will be perfectly comfortable in the other room."

"Nonsense. It was your room before it was ours and we would really like it if you would take it."

"Besides, we've already moved our things into Annie's room." Danny backed up his wife. "We put a bed in there when she started sleepin' by herself so that if she got scared we could stay with her."

"You can't say no." Sandra added. "Everything's been arranged and that's that."

Danny smiled as his daughter grabbed his nose again. Sandra could be stubborn when she wanted to be and it was obvious to him that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Rafe looked at him. "Don't look at me Rafe, I happen to agree with her."

He watched as Rafe smiled at Evelyn. "Well honey, it looks like we're stayin' in our old room." He told his wife as he picked up the suitcases and headed inside.

"Welcome home Ev." Sandra smiled at her as she stood up and ushered her into the house with Danny, Ann and Red bringing up the rear. 


	59. Catching Up

Sandra sent Danny, Rafe and Red out to the back porch when dinner was over that evening.

He volunteered to help clear the table for her, but she insisted that her husband take the boys outside while she took care of the kitchen. She felt bad for turning him down because he was so good about helping but she was feeling a little overwhelmed with all of the people in the house and needed some time to take a breath. 

Evelyn volunteered to put Ann down for the night and Sandra was grateful. She was only four months along and had just begun to show. She didn't really feel too much heavier, but she was also running around after a sixteen month old toddler who had just recently learned to walk and she wanted to walk _everywhere. _

Sandra learned quickly that a trip to the beach tired her little girl out, so she began to take her there every day when _she_ would need some quiet time. That way Ann would tire out and sleep for awhile and Sandra could rest if she needed it. She wondered if she was being a good mother by doing it and had resolved to ask Ev's opinion when she returned from Ann's room.

"The bed in Ann's room is a little narrow for two people Sandra." She heard Evelyn observe as her friend walked into the kitchen.

"Ev." Was all Sandra said as she turned around.

She smiled. "I know no arguments. And I won't. But I _have_ wanted to tell you for the longest time that I really love what you've done with the house. It feels so familiar because _we_ lived here for so long, but you and Danny have really made it your own." 

Sandra smiled back at her friend as she hung the dishtowel on the towel rack to dry before she plugged in the coffeepot. She watched it for a moment to make sure it was beginning to percolate before she sat down at the kitchen table and Evelyn sat down across from her. "I never told you this and I know Danny would never tell Rafe, but it was so odd for us here the first few weeks. We were so used to this place being _yours_ and even after we put out all of our own things it still took awhile before we got comfortable with this being _our_ house."

Evelyn reached over and took her hand for a moment. "Does it feel odd having us here knowing that?"

"Of course not. We've been here long enough now that it's become our house. And I know you wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"You're right about that. Another thing I've wanted to ask is how you're doing? Danny was telling us on the way over that everything has been going well for you."

Sandra nodded. "Oh it has Ev and it's such a relief. It seemed that with Ann, every time something cleared itself up something else would happen. And the truth is, we worried that something would be wrong with her when she finally came. We felt so lucky that after everything, she was a perfectly healthy baby."

"It's always a worry when something goes wrong and you pray that the next one won't have to go through it." Evelyn agreed.

"It's been uneventful so far and I'm certainly not taking it for granted." 

"I'm glad Sandra, I really am." Evelyn smiled at her.

"So am I." She agreed as she heard Danny come in from the back porch.

"Why don't you girls come on out back? It's a beautiful night and the coffee can wait."

Sandra glanced over at the percolator and saw that it was almost finished. She looked back at Danny and smiled. "Why don't you go back out to the porch and if Ev wouldn't mind, help me bring out the coffee?"

"Of course I don't mind." She answered as she stood up and joined Sandra at the counter. "Just tell me what I can do and we'll get it out there in a jiffy."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Danny knew a losing battle when he saw one and his wife was being unusually stubborn that night. He knew better than to try and talk her out of leaving the coffee in the kitchen and left her and Evelyn to put everything together.

When he walked back out to the porch, Rafe and Red stopped talking long enough for Rafe to ask him where the girls were.

"The coffee is just about ready and Sandra and Evelyn will bring it out."

Rafe grinned. "That wife of yours seems to be developin' somethin' of a stubborn streak."

He grinned back. "She ain't developin' it Rafe, it's always been there. You and Evelyn just ain't seen it much."

"I can't argue with that." He replied.

"So tell us more about you joinin' the Reserves." Danny pressed. "What made you decide to do it?"

"Why the hell do you think?" He answered good-naturedly. "I missed flyin' more than I thought possible the longer I was home. I remember tellin' you that I wanted out of the Air Corps because it wasn't the same once the war was over. Anthony and Billy were dead and Gooz had gone home. It was different for Evelyn too. Most of the girls had gone back to New York and you and Sandra were goin' to get married."

"You put yourself through hell decidin' to leave and I know it wasn't an easy decision for you to make."

Rafe nodded. "I did what I felt was the right thing to do at the time, but I also knew practically from the time we got back to Tennessee that I'd made the wrong decision. Bein' in the Reserves helped me feel that I put some of that wrong to rights."

"How did Evelyn feel when you told her?" Red asked.

"She wasn't too surprised when I told her I wanted to do it. The one thing I remember her sayin' is what took me so long." He admitted with a laugh. "I'll say this though, if she'd been dead set against it, I wouldn't have joined up but she also knew how much I'd missed it."

Danny finally understood. "And that's why you came in on a transport and wore your old flight jacket when you flew in today."

"I haven't worn that jacket since I got my separation papers a couple years ago because I didn't feel I had the right to. I wasn't in the Air Corps anymore and I wasn't a pilot anymore."

He laughed. "I'd never thought of you as anything _but_ a pilot."

"So are you flying yet?" Red wanted to know.

"Not yet. It's goin' to be awhile before I get to do that since we ain't flyin' P-40's anymore."

"That's true." Red chuckled. "But flying those jets is a lot more exciting than P-40's."

Danny nodded in agreement. "It's like night and day. Durin' the war, we thought our planes couldn't get any better and I was wrong. When you finally get the chance to fly Rafe, you'll see what we're talkin' about."

The screen door squeaked and Danny looked up as Sandra laid a hip against the door to open it and he jumped up to hold it for her. He was rewarded with a smile and a "Thank you."

She set the tray she'd been carrying down on the table and Evelyn followed a moment later with the pot and put it down next to the cups and saucers. Sandra began to pour, but Evelyn insisted that she sit down and proceeded to top off everyone's cups before she handed them around.

"So what were you boys so animated about?" Evelyn asked as she sat down next to her husband and slipped out of her shoes before she tucked her feet under her. Danny glanced at Sandra and they smiled at each other. Some things never changed.

"Rafe was just telling us about joining the Reserves." Red commented.

"And don't think I'm not up nights worrying about that." She answered. "But my husband is a pilot and always will be."

"Is there any chance that you might come back this way?" Sandra asked with a hopeful smile.

Danny watched his best friend and his wife and tried to decipher the look that passed between them. He couldn't tell and wasn't going to press the matter. "Well honey they're here now, for the week at least."

"And since they are, I'd like to propose a toast." Red said as he stood up with his cup of coffee. "To good friends, good times and good memories."

"Here, here." They answered with smiles as they settled back for the evening and continued to catch up.


	60. 1949

For Danny and Sandra Walker, 1949 was a year of changes. And when they took their children to Tennessee to ring in 1950 with the McCawley's, there was so much to talk about and a new baby to show off. 

It started off with the knowledge of Rafe's decision to fly again. Without telling Danny, he re-enlisted in the military as a reserve Air Force pilot late in 1948 and began the task of learning to fly jets. He received frequent updates throughout that year and at times Danny could sense his friends frustration. It was different than before because they'd gone through it together and this time Rafe was on his own. When Danny and Red learned to fly the new jets, they were able to do it together and he was thankful that he didn't have to go through the rigorous training by himself.

Rafe told Danny that his father helped him as much as he could, but not having flown for the Air Corps since the Great War, Tom wasn't sure how much help he actually was. Rafe also told him that Evelyn supported him, but he wasn't sure how wholehearted it was. She would never tell him that she wished he wouldn't fly, but he conveyed to Danny how she tried to hide her worry the first time that he actually got to go up in a jet. He wasn't flying solo yet, but it was coming and Danny suspected that Evelyn wasn't telling Rafe how she really felt. 

He knew Sandra understood Evelyn's worry and talked to his wife about it. But he also knew that Rafe loved to fly and if anyone could master a jet plane, it was he.

Sandra's pregnancy progressed through the early months of 1949 without a hitch. It was a tremendous relief to them both that their second child hadn't had the problems that its older sister went through. By June though, Sandra declared that she was ready to have the baby. As their third anniversary approached, she told him in no uncertain terms that she did not want to spend their weekend at the Royal Hawaiian looking like a beached whale. 

What was a fellow to do? 

It wasn't up to him or to her when the baby came. He or she would come when they were ready and not before. Two weeks before their anniversary however, the baby seemed to decide that it was ready to come into the world.

It was an early Saturday morning and Danny was sleeping in. It was the one day that he was able to do do and Sandra usually took Annie out the backyard so the house would be quiet. This morning however, he heard his daughter crying and he opened his eyes. Sandra was next to him and her eyes were closed. She had lost some color in her face and Danny could see she was trying to relax.

"Is this it?" He took her hand and she gripped it hard.

"This is it." She answered without opening her eyes. "Could you check on Ann? I've been too afraid to move."

Danny leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Sure thing honey. Is it time to call the hospital?"

"Yes. The contractions started in the middle of the night and I think my water's getting ready to break." Sandra answered him matter of factly.

He sat up and felt that he was beginning to panic, but he knew he had to stay calm not only for his wife but also for his little girl. "The middle of the night? Why didn't you say somethin'?"

She finally opened her eyes and she smiled at him. "Because you would have done that." Sandra laughed softly in reference to his badly disguised panic. "And because there wasn't anything you could have done to help. But I would really appreciate it now if you would check on our daughter and call the hospital."

Danny smiled back at her. "Well Sandra, it looks like you won't be pregnant for our anniversary."

"Thank goodness." She answered as he got up and grabbed his bathrobe from the foot of the bed and went to check on Ann.

He opened her door and saw her standing at the edge of her crib in her sleeper and had the most pitiful look on her face. He could also see in spite of her sad look how much she looked like her mother. He walked over to the crib, pulled her out and held her until she calmed down. "What's all the fuss Annie? It's a happy day today for us 'cause your mama's gettin' ready to have your little brother or sister. How 'bout that?"

Ann looked at him with her red eyes and sighed.

Danny smiled. "That don't impress you much, does it?"

As he held his daughter, it didn't take him long to figure out why she'd been crying and set about changing her and getting her dressed. He figured Sandra had enough on her mind without having to worry about that too.

He carried Ann out to the living room and picked up the telephone receiver to call the hospital. The nurse he spoke with asked how Sandra was doing and when Danny told her, she informed him that she would call Sandra's doctor and have him meet them at the hospital.

After he hung up, he headed back to the bedroom to check on Sandra and she was dressed. "My water broke." She sighed.

"It's all right honey. I called the hospital and the doctor is goin' to meet us there." He reassured her.

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you." 

He picked up her small suitcase that had sat by the bedroom door for the previous two weeks and followed her out to the living room. As best he could, he helped Sandra on with her coat and they left the house and walked to the car.

Everything seemed a dream to him after that and in no time at all they arrived at the hospital. Sandra was taken away and Danny was left standing alone with Ann in his arms.

He was directed down to the Fathers Waiting Room and settled into a seat with Ann on his lap. He smiled to himself and shook his head because he remembered the time when Rafe was in his position. His little son was settled in his lap as he'd waited for word about Evelyn when she'd gone into labor with Sarah.

"Any word yet?" 

Danny looked toward the door and saw Red standing there. "We just got here, so it's goin' to be awhile."

"Did you call Rafe?"

Danny shook his head. "Didn't have time. I got Annie taken care of and Sandra was ready to go."

"I can go back to my quarters and call him if you want." Red offered.

"That's all right. I'll need to take Annie home later to feed her, so I'll call him then." He saw his friend smile. "What are you thinkin' about?"

"I was just thinking about how many times we've been here in the last six years. Twice for two of Rafe's kids and now the fourth time for your second."

He laughed. "I think every nurse here knows who we are."

"I just can't believe how much things have changed." He mused.

"It's all been for the better Red." 

"I wouldn't argue with you about that Danny." He nodded in agreement as they settled in for the long wait. 

*~*~*~*~* 

It was finally over and they had their baby.

She never thought about how it would be having another baby. And maybe it was because she'd been through it before but all things considered, Sandra thought having her second child was easier.

Their third anniversary was spent at home that year because Sandra didn't want to leave her two-week-old daughter. Shelby Margaret Walker came into the world in what her mother thought was record time and been named for her father's home town while her middle name was in honor of her mother's mother. 

Margaret O'Connell came out to help as she'd done with her first granddaughter and two weeks later when it came time for her to return to Ohio, Sandra was able to let her go without any trepidation. She was now the mother of two young girls and all the lessons that she learned from her firstborn, she applied to her second born.

That summer of 1949 was a tense one at Wheeler Air Force Base because Korea was becoming a serious issue. American troops had been pulled out of the south and the communists in the north were making noise about reunification. 

As the girl of an Air Corps pilot, Sandra watched as Danny constantly trained when he hadn't been away on long missions. It was hard on her at the time because there was the constant worry that he might not come home. Now, as the wife of an Air Force pilot and the mother of his two young daughters it was harder because she didn't know what the future held for him. 

Sandra put off marriage until the end of the war because she saw how hard it had been on Evelyn and she didn't want to go through that. It now appeared as though she might have to anyway if the situation escalated. Danny tried to assure her that war was not imminent and the possibility was remote at best. But as a military base, Wheeler had the obligation to be on the alert.

With that as a backdrop, the summer faded into fall and Ann had her second birthday. She was walking and had begun to run. That always scared the life out of Sandra because if she didn't keep a constant eye on her toddler, she _would_ run. There was more than one occasion where Danny would have to catch her before she ran into the street or into the surf, when they happened to be at the beach.

They made it to Ohio for Thanksgiving that year and her father got to meet his newest granddaughter. Christmas and New Year's was spent with the McCawley's. Tom and Sarah got to see Shelby for the first time.

Sandra and Danny got to see Rafe and Evelyn's children at least once a year, but it always amazed her how fast Danny, Sarah and Joseph seemed to grow every time she saw them. Danny turned seven that September and Sarah's birthday was the day after his and she turned six. Joseph was all of three and a half having turned three the previous May, on Rafe and Evelyn's eighth anniversary. 

That New Year's Eve long after the children had been put to bed, Danny and Sandra, Rafe and Evelyn and Tom and Sarah raised their glasses as the clock struck midnight and they said goodbye to the last year of the 1940's. 

A new decade was before them and what 1950 would bring for Sandra and her family was anyone's guess.


	61. A Little Romance

It was Valentine's Day and while Sandra wasn't a particular believer in celebrating it, she hadn't been out for an evening with her husband since before Ann was born. And now with their eight-month-old daughter Shelby, a dinner date was out of the question. 

Danny had suggested asking Red to baby sit so they could go out, but Sandra didn't want him to spend an evening babysitting her girls. She wanted _him_ to be out on a date. 

It was out of her hands though, because Red volunteered and wouldn't take no for an answer. 

When he got to the house that night he tried to explain to her that it wasn't a big deal and he really didn't mind. "I'll feel bad if you don't go out tonight Sandra. You didn't have your anniversary celebration last year and I know how much you look forward to those weekends, so please go. The girls are asleep and if anything happens, I know what to do."

Sandra wasn't convinced and looked to Danny for support. She didn't get it. "I happen to agree with him honey. We ain't been out alone since before Annie came along and I think that since Red here was nice enough to look after the girls for us, and you trust him we should let him do it."

"Danny." 

He took her hand and smiled. "If you keep standin' here arguin' with me, we're goin' to miss our reservation." He looked at Red. "You know where we'll be if there's a problem."

"We'll be fine Sandra." Red smiled at her. "Just have a nice relaxing evening and don't worry about things here."

She wanted to protest further, but Danny put a shawl around her shoulders and walked her to the door. "Call us if you need anythin'." He said as he walked Sandra out of the house and down the walk to their car.

"Daniel Walker!" She frowned at him. "If that wasn't the most..."

He leaned over and stopped her protest with a kiss. "You'd never admit it because you don't want people thinkin' your a bad mama for wantin' an evenin' alone with their daddy, but I know you've been lookin' forward to this as much as I have."

"But..."

"No buts, Sandra. We've been so busy bein' Annie and Shelby's parents that we haven't had the chance to be Danny and Sandra Walker for one evenin'. Now the girls are in fine hands and you know it, so indulge me for one night and enjoy yourself."

Sandra looked at the earnest face of her husband and began to laugh. "I _do_ sound like an outraged mother, don't I?"

"It's all right honey, I understand. The truth is, I don't much like leavin' the girls either. But we agreed when we got married that we would never forget that we were _us_ before we were parents. It don't seem possible now, but those girls of ours are goin' to be grown one of these days and then it'll just be us again. When that happens, I don't want to be lookin' across the supper table at a stranger."

He opened the passenger door for her and waited for her to sit down. When she did and he'd closed the door she laid a hand on his. "Neither do I."

He grinned. "That's my girl." And he walked around to the driver's side and got in. He started up the motor and pulled the car out of the drive and headed off base.

He hadn't told her where he was taking her and it was probably a good thing because she understood that he wanted to surprise her. He'd made reservations at the Royal Hawaiian.

He pulled up in front of the hotel and the valet waited for him to get out. Danny walked around to the passenger side, helped Sandra out and she took his arm. They walked into the hotel and when they reached the dining room, were shown to a secluded table in a small alcove of the restaurant.

The waiter brought a champagne bucket over to their table with a chilled bottle and opened it. He instructed them to leave it for a few minutes so that it could breath and left the table. "Why in the hell does a bottle of champagne need to breathe if all we're goin' to do is drink it?" Danny grinned at her.

"Maybe it tastes better." Sandra speculated before she smiled back at him. "Now I understand why you were so insistent that we go out to dinner."

"I figured it was the least I could do since we didn't get to have our weekend here." He explained.

"You _did_ make reservations for this year didn't you?" She asked.

Danny laughed. "I actually didn't have to. The concierge called me to ask if we would be doin' it this year. I really hated cancelin' those reservations."

She nodded. "I know you did and I hated asking you to do it. But in exchange we got Shelby."

"That we did honey." And he pulled the bottle out of the bucket. "You think it's had enough time to breathe now?"

*~*~*~*~*

It was later than they'd planned and when she and Danny walked into the house, Red was asleep on the sofa. Neither of them wanted to wake him, so Danny got a blanket out of the linen closet and covered his friend.

That woke him up and he grinned. "You two are later than I expected."

"Why don't you just stay here tonight?" Sandra suggested. "You were already sleeping and it doesn't make sense for you to go home just to go back to sleep."

"Thanks for the offer Sandra, but my bed is a lot more comfortable than this sofa." He said and ran a hand through his hair before he stood up. "Our commander called earlier and he had some news for us."

"He didn't say what it was?"

Red picked up his flight jacket that he'd been using as a pillow and pulled it on. "It's nothing urgent. But he did mention that one of the airbases in California was looking to do a temporary trade of officers and said it would only be a few weeks. He didn't come out and ask if we'd be interested, but he thought it would be a good opportunity to see how other bases operate."

"California? Do you remember the last time we were in California?" 

Red nodded. "I sure do. That's how we got to China in '42."

"That seems a lifetime ago." He commented with a sigh and Sandra saw a look of sadness pass over his face.

"Don't I know it. But we'll know more on Monday." The smile returned. "So did you two have a nice evening?"

"We had a very nice time." Sandra told him. 

Danny put an arm around her. "The steaks were tender, the champagne was cold and my wife was beautiful."

"And on that note, I'll head back to my quarters. The girls have been asleep since you left and everything has been quiet."

"Thanks for babysittin' for us Red. We really appreciate it." Danny put his hand out and Red shook it.

"I'm happy to do it for you." He answered as Sandra and Danny walked him to the door.

"Can we expect you for breakfast on Sunday?" She asked him.

"I'll be here." He promised as he opened the door and stepped out on the porch. "I'm glad you had a nice time." And he was gone.

Danny closed the door and grinned at his wife.

Sandra knew what he was thinking and she flushed. "Do I need to ask what you have in mind?"

He closed the distance and put his arms around her waist. "I think you know _exactly_ what I have in mind. The girls are asleep, the house is quiet and how many times since Annie was born have we had that kind of luck?"

"Not very often." She smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

He leaned away for a moment and Sandra saw a look in his eyes that she hadn't seen for a long while. But she knew it was because she hadn't been looking. "In case I haven't told you lately, I love you."

"I love you too Danny. And if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have my girls."

"I feel the same way." He smiled as he caught her behind her knees and started to carry her down the hall.

Sandra was taken by surprise and put a hand on his chest. "Danny, what on earth are you doing?"

"As soon as we get to our room, I'll show you." He said as he kissed her again before he carried her down the hall.


	62. Enter Amy Bradford

Where was the time going?

It was already June and Danny and Sandra celebrated their fourth anniversary at the Royal Hawaiian. Red stayed at the house for the weekend to look after the girls while the Walkers enjoyed their annual weekend.

Two weeks earlier, Shelby turned a year old and it didn't seem possible to them that their youngest daughter wasn't a baby anymore. She was barely walking and was already desperately trying to keep up with her older sister.

There was also a new arrival at the Pearl Harbor Naval Hospital. 

It was time for the girls' annual checkups and when Sandra checked in at the reception desk, she saw a new face. She introduced herself to the young woman and in turn she introduced herself to Sandra as Lieutenant Amy Bradford. She'd been transferred from the Naval Receiving Hospital in San Francisco and had begun her new duty in Hawaii just recently. She wasn't married and hadn't had much of a chance to meet anyone since she'd arrived.

Sandra's first thought was to set her up with Red, because something told her that they might get along. But she also knew that Danny would remind her she thought that of _every_ girl she'd set him up with. She decided to mention it to him when he got home and ask him what he thought.

Amy took them down to the pediatrician's office and help Sandra put the girls in a playpen in the corner of the office while she waited.

The reception door opened and Danny was standing on the other side. He looked uncertain and Sandra knew that he had had something on his mind. She felt it has something to do with the two weeks that he and Red had spent in California at the McClellan Air Force base in Sacramento. He flew some of the newer jet aircraft and she got the feeling after he returned to Hawaii that he wanted to get back in the cockpit. Not as a flight instructor, but as a pilot.

He hadn't said as much to her but Sandra had known him for the better part of ten years, four of those years married. And she knew when he wanted to tell her something, but just didn't know how.

"There's a new nurse at the desk." He observed as he sat down next to her and grinned. "I don't suppose you can tell me anything about her."

Sandra flushed because he knew darn well that she could. "Her name is Amy Bradford and she just transferred from San Francisco."

"And I suppose you've already got Red lined up for a date."

She feigned indignation and tried not to laugh. "What a thing to say."

"And you've already booked the Hickam Chapel." He laughed as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "The doctor ain't here yet?"

Sandra shook her head. "We haven't been here that long so it will probably be a few more minutes."

He nodded before he stood up and walked over to the playpen and pulled Shelby out. He carried her around the room while they waited and Ann began to fuss at the attention her baby sister was getting, so Sandra picked her up and put her on her lap when she sat back down.

"Danny, you've had something on your mind since you've got back from California. I wish you would just say something so we can hash it out."

"It looks like we're gettin' into another war." He stated.

"That's the way it looks because Wheeler has been on another high alert." She answered him.

"I know how hard it was on you durin' the last war when I was flyin'. When it was all over and I decided to stay in the Air Corps I took the job as a flight instructor to help the new crop of pilots comin' in."

"And with a new war on the horizon, you want to get back to being a pilot." Sandra finished his thought. 

He nodded and sat down next to her before he settled Shelby in his lap. "Yea, that's it. If we get into this thing, and it looks like we are, the Air Force is goin' to need all the experienced pilots they can get."

__

So there it was. 

She sighed and lay her cheek on Ann's head for a moment before she looked at him. "We waited until the last war was over to get married to avoid this sort of thing and now we have to face it anyway."

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about this sooner, but I just didn't know how." He admitted.

"I know." And she sighed again. "We've been really lucky here Danny. We waited to get married after the war was over and have had nearly five years of peace. We started our family and have been able to raise them in such a beautiful place in the world, but it came at a price that friends of ours had to pay. If you feel that you need to go back to flying to help, if we get into this, then it's what you have to do."

He looked more than a little surprised and didn't seem to know what to say.

The door from the doctor's office opened and he stepped in. "Good afternoon folks." He smiled as he sat down at his desk and looked at some charts. "I see it's time for the girl's checkups. Why don't you bring them in to the examination room and we'll get them taken care of."

He stood up and waited for Danny and Sandra before he followed them inside.

*~*~*~*~*

Danny talked Red into coming over to the house the following Friday afternoon. Their shift was done for the week and the two friends sat on the back porch, each with a cold beer.

"So how did Sandra take it when you told her you wanted to fly?" Red asked

He smiled. "She's more of an Air Force wife than I gave her credit for. She told me that if it was somethin' I felt strongly enough about, then it was what I had to do."

"She's really something Danny."

"That she is. But you _also_ know that she dabbles in matchmakin'." He commented with a badly disguised grin.

Red shook his head and sighed. "I know she means well, but it seems that she's been trying to fix me up since you got back from your honeymoon."

That got Danny to laugh. "You ain't too far from the truth on that. She just worries about you."

"Just like her husband." He grinned back.

"Not quite. At least I don't look at every girl we meet as a potential date for you." 

"That's true. So tell me, who's the latest on the list?" 

"From what Sandra tells me, she's a nurse at Pearl Naval." He started.

"Oh, god Danny not a nurse." He sighed. "She's always managed to avoid that."

"Her name is Amy Bradford and she's a Lieutenant." Danny ticked off his mental list of details his wife gave him. "Sandra says that she transferred from a Navy hospital in San Francisco and hasn't had much of a chance to meet anyone because she's workin' so much."

"And I suppose I'm just the fellow to show her around." He rolled his eyes.

"That's about it. Now I ain't tellin' you what to do of course. But once Sandra knows that I've told you about her, she's goin' to be on pins and needles. So from one friend to another, don't take too long because I have to live with her." He finished with a grin.

"I'll keep it in mind." Red answered and they relaxed while they finished their beers. 


	63. Reunion

It took some doing but the nurses and the pilots were coming home, if only for a week.

Barbara, Martha and Gooz had only been back once since they left Pearl Harbor in 1945. The last time they'd all been together was when they met in Kentucky for the christening of Gooz' daughter in 1948 and they got to meet his wife.

She took their lighthearted ribbing of her husband in good humor and told his friends that she finally understood why he talked about them so much and why he was on the telephone with any one of the pilots on any given evening.

So even though Gooz didn't like to be far away from her and their little girl, Frances Harrison made it quite clear that she wanted her husband to go see his friends in Hawaii. So he went.

Red told Danny and Sandra the day that their friends began to arrive that he'd offered his sofa to Gooz and his friend took him up on it. They became good friends when he and Red had come back to Pearl Harbor after the Doolittle Raid. He told Red later on that he didn't think too much of the pilots that had been transferred from Mitchell and it wasn't until after they'd crash landed in China that he began to reevaluate what kind of a fellow Red was.

Sandra, Danny and Red stood at the gate at Hickam Air Force Base and waited for the transport to come in. They hadn't brought Ann or Shelby with them because it was so close to their nap time, so she asked their next door neighbor Mrs. Monahan to come and stay with the girls. She was a very nice woman who her mother had struck up a conversation with when she'd come out to help after Shelby was born.

Since that time, she watched the girls when Sandra would refuse to ask Red yet again.

Barbara called the night before to tell Sandra that she and Martha would be in the next afternoon on a transport into Hickam and it was that transport that the trio waited for.

After what felt to Sandra to be ages, she was able to make out a small dot in the sky. It got larger as the transport came in for the landing and she watched as it lined up with the runway.

Before she knew it, the plane landed and then the door opened. Portable stairs were put in front of the door and one by one, passengers started to get off. Sandra could feel the arm Danny had around her waist tighten a bit and she knew that he was just as excited as he that their friends would be there for a few days. He would never tell her that, but he didn't have to. She felt the same way.

Finally, Barbara and Martha stepped off and to their surprise Gooz was right behind them.

Danny had expressed his concern to her that neither he nor Red had heard from him about how he was planning on getting to Pearl Harbor.

The look on Gooz face as he got off the plane was one of amusement because he knew that he'd surprised them.

While Danny and Red shook his hand and pounded him on the back good naturedly, Sandra hugged the girls.

"So have you heard when are Ev and Rafe are coming in?" Barbara asked. "She said that she and Rafe would be taking a transport from his air base."

"They'll be in later today. Rafe told me that he would call me from their last stopover in California. So why don't we get your suitcases in the car and we'll go back to the house."

"We really should check in at our hotel." Martha told them.

"That's right." Barbara looked at her and agreed. "If we don't check in before five, we'll lose our reservations."

"And I'd really like to drop my gear at Red's quarters. I don't want to be lugging this damn bag around for the rest of the day." Gooz added.

"If you two want to take the girls to their hotel, I'll take Gooz in my car so we can get him settled in." Red suggested.

"That's a good idea." Sandra said before she looked at her watch. "Let's say we meet at the house in twenty minutes?"

Everyone agreed and while Gooz left the field with Red and headed to his car, Barbara and Martha followed Sandra and Danny to their car. It didn't take them long to get the rooms and to drop their own luggage inside the front doors before they got back in the car.

As Danny pulled the car into the drive, Red pulled up in front of the house.

Sandra watched her friends as they stood in front of the house and looked. "Are you girls all right?"

Barbara nodded. "I'm fine honey. It's just like stepping back in time because this is only the second time I've been back."

She laughed. "It was a little odd for us too when we first moved in. We felt so out of place for the first few months because this had been Ev and Rafe's house."

Danny put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "But she made it _ours _real quick."

"With a lot of help from _you_." She smiled at him in answer before she looked at their friends. "Come on in everyone. We decided to keep lunch simple because Danny has something big planned for dinner. So if you want to go into the kitchen we have some bread and cold cuts on the table."

"And maybe a beer?" Gooz asked. "I'm parched after that long trip."

Danny smiled. "Don't worry Gooz. Sandra made sure that the icebox was stocked."

"I like the way your wife thinks Walker." He grinned as they headed into the kitchen.

The telephone rang in the living room and Sandra put a hand on Danny's arm. "Make yourself something to eat and I'll get that." And she walked out to pick up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Sandra, it's Rafe."

"Hello Rafe. May I assume that this call is to tell us that you're almost here?"

"Yea. We just landed and the pilot tells us that we'll be leavin' here in a half-hour. We should be there about five o'clock your time."

She nodded. "Danny will be happy to hear that. So will everyone else."

She heard him laugh. "So we'll be the last one's there?"

Sandra smiled in return. "Yes, but we'll all be at Hickam to meet your transport."

"I'll tell Evelyn."

"We'll see you about five then." She said before Rafe said goodbye and they hung up. She walked back into the kitchen and Danny handed her a plate. She took it and thanked him. "That was Rafe. He said that he and Ev just landed and that they would be here at five o'clock."

"Just in time for supper." He smiled at her and ushered everyone out to the front porch to have a light lunch and enjoy the afternoon sunshine.


	64. The Gang's All Here

Barbara and Martha helped Sandra put the kitchen back together after everyone had finished eating. Even with such a simple thing as sandwiches, there was still a mess to clean up and she was grateful for their help.

Sandra also knew that Danny had been somewhat mysterious about supper for that evening, but it was something new that he had not tried until he and Red went to California and he wanted to surprise his friends.

So as he had said they would, Rafe and Evelyn arrived late that afternoon on the five o'clock transport and everyone was there to greet them. After hugs and handshakes, the group headed back to the house and Sandra went back to Mrs. Monahan's to collect the girls. 

"Is everyone here now?" The older woman smiled at her as she met Sandra on the front porch.

"It's officially a full house." She answered with a smile. "But Ev and Rafe always managed it on the holidays when _they _lived there, so I think Danny and I can too."

"I'm usually here if you need a hand." Mrs. Monahan told her.

"And Danny and I sure appreciate it." Sandra answered as she picked up a sleepy Shelby and took the hand of the equally sleepy Ann. "I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"You should know better than that Sandra. Those two angels of yours are never any trouble."

She smiled at her neighbor. "Thanks again."

"Anytime honey." Mrs. Monahan replied as Sandra started across the lawn and crossed into her own yard. She walked into the house and heard the gathered friends on the back porch and smiled to herself. It was always too long between visits and it was like old times having everyone there and enjoying each other's company. 

Her daughters though weren't used to all of the strangers and she could see that they were getting a little overwhelmed with all of the attention as she brought them out back.

Danny picked up Ann and she buried her face in his shoulder as she put her arms around his neck. "Not used to all these people are you punkin'?"

Sandra saw her daughter shake her head and Danny tried not to smile.

"How 'bout Mama and I take you inside and get you to bed?"

She nodded.

"Okay, let's go." 

Sandra started to follow Danny into the house before she stopped and turned to them. "We'll be out in a few minutes."

She walked inside with a now sleeping Shelby in her arms and could see that Ann had fallen asleep in her father's arms. Danny smiled at her as he turned into Ann's room while Sandra walked into Shelby's and got her sleeper out of the dresser. 

It didn't take long before she and Danny met back in the hallway and he took her hand. "She didn't wake up even a little."

"Shelby either. I have a feeling that they're going to sleep through the night." She smiled as she heard their one-year-old stir and start to cry. "I spoke too soon. You go ahead, I'll check on her."

"All right." He looked concerned as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. He headed back down the hall and out to the back porch. She walked back into Shelby's room and saw the small face of her daughter looking so distressed and she picked her up out of her crib. 

She stopped crying as Sandra held her close and spoke to her softly. "You're just not used to all these people are you sweetie? But they're good friends of your daddy's and mine and we don't get to see them the way we used to." She walked around the small room and eventually she sensed that her daughter had gone back to sleep. She walked for a few moments more before she finally put Shelby down a second time and she didn't stir. 

Sandra stood at the side of the crib and ran a gentle hand over the soft hair of her youngest and couldn't help but marvel that if it weren't for her husband, she wouldn't have her two girls.

She turned on the music box that had belonged to Danny's mother and set it next to the crib. Shelby continued to sleep and she seemed to relax at the sound of the music coming from the small box. It had calmed Ann too when she'd been Shelby's age.

Sandra walked to the door and closed it behind her. She walked across the hall to check on Ann and she was sound asleep. She smiled because Ann was like her father when it came to sleep because nothing seemed to disturb her. She closed Ann's door as well to insulate her from the noise outside.

She walked down the hall and headed to the kitchen to check on the marinated steaks that were in the icebox. She knew it was something that he'd been looking forward to since they invited their friend's back to Hawaii. When he and Red were in California, they were introduced to barbequing. Danny had explained that you could take a piece of raw meat and instead of frying it, put it over an open flame. 

It had intrigued him so much that he and Red built a barbeque in the backyard. And the first night the three friends finally decided to try it, Danny burnt the steaks.

She shook her head in amusement at the memory and pulled the platter of steaks out before she left the kitchen and walked back out to the porch. "The girls are sound asleep. I think Mrs. Monahan wore them out."

"That woman is a godsend." He said and kissed her on the cheek before he took the platter off of her hands. "Thanks honey."

"Just don't burn them this time." She said with a smile and went to the bar to fix herself a drink.

*~*~*~*~*

The hour had grown late and it was a reluctant parting for the friends. But they agreed to meet at the Black Cat for breakfast the next morning as Danny and Red both had the day off.

Red left with Barbara, Martha and Gooz while Danny volunteered to take Rafe and Evelyn to their hotel. 

When he returned a half hour later, he told Sandra that Rafe had made reservations at the Haleiwa Motor Court and even managed to get the same room that he'd stayed in when he'd returned from England. 

They sat together on the sofa as he took her hand and she smiled at him. "He's just as romantic as you are, I'd say. After all, don't we spend our anniversary every year where we had our honeymoon?"

He grinned at her. "That we do. But it's not somethin' I would ever expect _him_ to do."

"It makes sense to _me_. He loves Ev and would do anything to make her happy. Just as I know you do for me."

"And it helps that you're so easy to please." 

"So are you." She flushed as the look he was giving her. "Well now that we have our house put back together and the girls are asleep, why don't we stay out here and enjoy the quiet."

"I have a better idea." Danny said. He stood up and offered Sandra his hand. 

She took it and smiled back as she stood up next to him. "Oh honestly Danny, the way your mind works sometimes." 

His smile grew wider as he tightened his hold on her hand and she followed him inside.


	65. Time To Move On

Danny could see that Red had something on his mind. But he also knew that his friend would tell him when he was ready.

Since they returned from California, he and Red had been reactivated as pilots and were now flying the jets that they had been instructing other pilots to fly only a few short months before. Danny had forgotten the difference between teaching and training and he felt very much like he did when he and Rafe were at Mitchell. But he had a leg up on his best friend because he had at least been able to fly and familiarize himself with the aircraft as an instructor.

The week flew by as Danny, Sandra and their friends spent the week together visiting old haunts and spending time with Ann and Shelby. Rafe and Gooz couldn't seem to get enough of the activity on base, though Gooz said he wasn't about to follow in Rafe's footsteps and rejoin the military. As he explained it to Danny, he'd put in his time and served his country with pride. But unless he was drafted into the war that had begun in June, he felt that it was time to leave it to the younger fellows.

During that week, Danny never tried to talk him into rejoining but instead told him that he'd been honored to have him as his co-pilot on the Doolittle Raid. That seemed to ease the defensiveness that he'd displayed when Danny, Rafe and Red would talk about the conflict the military was now engaged in.

As for Red's preoccupation, he finally talked to Danny about it when they were getting ready to leave for the day. Sandra and the other girls had put together a big picnic feast and as Sandra had told him, they were going to take it down to the beach that afternoon. She told Danny that he and Red could meet them there when they were finished with their shift.

Red was staring into his locker and Danny couldn't help but notice the picture of Betty that had been posted there since the two pilots had been given their instructor's assignments in 1945. Before that it had been in his locker when they lived in the barracks. It was a picture one of the nightclub photographers had taken of her that night in New York City. He kept staring at it and to Danny's utter astonishment he very gently peeled it off of his locker door. After he rolled the adhesive off the back he carefully tucked it inside one of his old instructor's manuals. Danny didn't say anything, but sat down on the bench that ran between the row of lockers and waited.

Red sat down next to him and sighed. "It's time to let her go." He said simply.

"What brought this on?" Danny asked him quietly.

"If I tell you something, will you promise me not to tell anyone? Not even Sandra."

"I can promise not to tell anyone else _except_ for Sandra. We've never kept secrets from each other and it's not somethin' that I want to start now." He answered his friend.

He nodded. "Understood. Danny, do you believe in ghosts?"

Danny frowned in confusion. "Ghosts?"

He sighed again. "A couple of days ago, you came to my quarters to check up on me and I told you that maybe it was time to give that Navy nurse a chance."

"I remember."

Red looked a little hesitant. "Betty came to see me that night and told me that it was time to move on and it was her idea to go talk to Amy."

"You saw Betty?"

He looked embarrassed. "I don't know if it was really her or if it was just a dream, but I know now that it's time let go of her."

Danny smiled at him. "Well it seems to me that whether it was a dream or not, you seem to have a real nice reason to finally let her go."

"I think Betty would have liked her." Red admitted.

__

A warning flag went up. "Red, have you been seein' her?"

His face colored. "The morning after I had that dream, or vision I went to go see her before I reported in. We went for coffee that afternoon and we had lunch together yesterday."

Danny's smile turned to a grin. "We ain't goin' to have another secret relationship goin' now, are we?"

Red finally smiled. "No. If this turns into anything, we'll let you know."

"I think it already has. You've already said _we_ and have made it sound as though this might be it."

"I just don't want things to move too fast."

He nodded. "Understandable, but you also don't want things to go too slowly either. If she's the girl you think she is, you'll find a pace that works for the both of you."

"Like you and Sandra?" He laughed.

Danny laughed as well. "That is not a course of action that I would recommend for most people, but it _was_ what worked for Sandra and me. Say Red, why don't you ask her if she'd like to join us at the beach."

Red shook his head. "And subject her to that mob? Not on your life."

"I don't think they would take too kindly to bein' referred to as a mob." He pointed out.

"You know what I mean Danny. They'll grill her and cross-examine her and make her wish she'd never had anything to do with me."

"They ain't that bad."

Red smiled at him again. "Says you. Or have you forgotten how you and Sandra were constantly grilled about what was going on?"

He grinned. "You got a point there Red. All right, I won't push. And maybe after everyone has left at the end of the week you can bring her to Sunday night supper. That way it'll just be the four of us."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said and stood up. "You know Danny, I haven't felt this good since before Betty died and it's nice being able to start looking forward again instead of back."

Danny stood up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder for a moment. "Sandra's goin' to be real happy to hear that. She's always worried about you."

"I know she has. And I appreciate it more than I can say to know that the two of you care so much. But I think that maybe you can _stop_ worrying about me now."

"That will be music to her ears. If you're all set I think there's a picnic waitin' for us at the beach."

"Well then let's go, I'm starved." He answered as he closed his locker door and followed Danny out.


	66. Supper At The Walker's

It had been hard to say goodbye to their friends.

Harder still because Danny knew that Rafe had become unbearably homesick for Hawaii and it had been hard to watch him struggle with it during the week.

But as hard as it was to watch his best friend struggle, it was nice to see Red happy. He hadn't brought Amy to the picnic, but Sandra had persuaded him to bring her to the barbeque dinner they were going to have the night before everyone left for home. 

She couldn't stay however because the hospital called and she needed to go to work. It had been something of a disappointment for them because they wanted to see the girl that was responsible for putting a real smile back on Red's face.

Sandra commented to him as they'd gotten ready for bed that she seemed nice, but all of the attention seemed to overwhelm her a little. So Danny again suggested to Red that he bring Amy with him when he came for supper.

He told her he would ask her.

So two days later, Red pulled his car up in front of the house and Amy was with him.

Danny and Sandra stood on the porch and waved as Red got out and came around to open Amy's door. She took the arm he offered and they walked up to the waiting Walker's.

"I talked her into it." Red smiled.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay." Amy said. "I was looking forward to spending some time with all of Red's friends.

"It's all right." Sandra spoke up. "The girls and I were nurses here and we got called in more times than we would have liked."

Danny grinned. "She had to break more dates with me when I was home than _I _would have liked. But it was the life we chose and sometimes it was out of our hands."

From what Danny could tell she looked relieved. "Thank you Captain."

Sandra stepped off the porch and took Amy's arm and walked her into the house. "Please call us Danny and Sandra. We've never stood on formality around here and we want you to feel at home when you're here."

"Thank you." Amy answered as she walked with her hostess into the house. Danny and Red followed behind. 

"Who would have ever thought that your wife was shy?" Red commented.

"Because she understands how Amy feels. _We_ had the advantage that y'all knew us, but when Sandra and I started seein' each other we decided to keep it quiet until we knew that what we had was somethin' permanent. So it made things a little awkward sometimes."

"And at least _we_ have the advantage that it's only you and Sandra. I think that's making it easier on Amy." And he followed Danny into the house.

The girls were down for the night and except for Danny or Sandra getting up from the table occasionally to check on them, they had a nice quiet supper with Red and Amy.

She seemed to relax as the meal went on and Danny was proud of the way that his usually shy bride was able to bring out another equally shy girl and have a conversation with her. Amy told her about the newest developments at the hospital and how it was changing since Sandra was there.

When the meal was over, Amy volunteered to help Sandra with the clean up and it ended up that all four helped to clear off the table and restore order to the kitchen. 

At Sandra's instruction as to where to find them, she got the cups and saucers from one of the cupboards and put them on a tray while Sandra started the coffee. She then sent Danny and Red out to the back porch.

Before they got there though, the telephone rang and Danny picked it up. 

Rafe was calling from Tennessee to tell him that not only had they arrived safely but also to ask him if he wanted his wingman back.

Danny was silent for a moment. "That ain't funny Rafe."

"I ain't tryin' to be funny; I'm dead serious. The Air Force reactivated me because of this business in Korea and the base commander here got me assigned to Hawaii."

"You're comin' back?" He couldn't quite believe it but Rafe was finally coming back.

"Yea."

"What does Evelyn think about that?"

He heard Rafe sigh. "She's got mixed feelin's about it. She's happy to be goin' back, but all those fears about my goin' back into combat have come back."

Danny nodded in agreement. "Sandra's the same way, but guy's like us have no choice. This is war and she knows that, Evelyn does too."

He heard Rafe sigh again. "Hell Danny, who thought we'd be doin' this again? And so soon after we got through the last one."

"I know. But it's what we've been trained for and it's what we have to do. When y'all comin' back?"

"Don't know yet. The kids are all registered for school here and we haven't decided if we're goin' to pull them out."

"You'd leave them there?" Danny was surprised.

"We don't want to, but school is comin' up so quick we may not have time to get them into school in Hawaii."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Is there anything Sandra and I can do to help?"

"Yea. See if we have time to get them in." 

He nodded again. "I'll ask her to go over to the school tomorrow mornin' and find out."

He heard Rafe let out a sigh and Danny thought he sounded relieved. "Thanks Danny." He said. "Evelyn and I would really appreciate that." 

"Have you looked into base housin' yet?"

"I'll be flyin' back again to settle that. I promised Evelyn we'd have a place to live before she packed a single box."

"So what am I supposed to call you?" Danny was curious.

He could almost see Rafe grin when he answered. "I got my rank back, so you can call me Captain."

"I'd like to call you _somethin' _Rafe McCawley and it ain't Captain." He laughed.

"I'll be back in a couple of days and you can call me what ever you want." He told Danny.

"You can count on it." He answered before they said goodbye and hung up. He then looked at Red and smiled. "You get all that?"

Red smiled back. "He's coming home."

"That's right Red, he's comin' home." Danny laughed as he walked back into the kitchen to give Sandra the news.


	67. The McCawley's Return

Sandra watched Evelyn as she toured the house and stepped around the military issue furniture. Boxes were stacked everywhere, many partially unpacked and she looked absolutely beside herself as to what she was going to do. So Sandra prevailed on Mrs. Monahan that morning to take the girls and Evelyn's youngest so that her friend could start putting her house in order.

Captain and Mrs. Rafe McCawley had been issued a house two doors down from where they had originally lived and Sandra couldn't be happier. Having them so close again was more than she could have hoped for and she was going to do what she could to make Ev's transition back to Pearl Harbor and military life as easy as possible.

Everything had not gone the McCawley's way however and Sandra knew it was one of the main reasons that she was so distracted. Joseph McCawley was the only one of Ev and Rafe's children that made the trip back to Hawaii. The night he talked to Rafe, Danny asked her if she would check with the school about registering the kids. After talking to the school secretary the following morning, she gave him the bad news that the deadline for registering the children for school was well past. There was nothing to be done and he passed that information on to Rafe.

In turn Evelyn requested registration forms so that Danny and Sarah could come out to Hawaii when the current school year was completed and begin the following school year with their parents.

"Ev, why don't we wait until the boys get home and we can tackle this together." Sandra suggested as Evelyn sat down on the sofa and sighed.

"It's just so much." Evelyn replied and started to cry.

Sandra sat down next to her and took her hand. "I know how overwhelming this is, believe me. And I know how disappointed you were that Danny and Sarah couldn't come back with you. So why don't we just not worry about this right now? Come over to the house and I'll make a fresh pot of coffee."

"That won't get the house unpacked." She sighed again and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You are right about Danny and Sarah. Joseph is absolutely lost without them and that worries me. And when Rafe starts flying out again, he won't have that stability of having his father around."

"I understand that Ev. Ann and Shelby are going to go through the same thing when Danny starts flying again. They're so used to seeing him every day and this will be a big adjustment for them."

"What about you?" Evelyn gave her a watery smile. "You've been so used to having him around everyday too. The last time we went through this, you weren't married yet."

"And don't think I don't remember that. But now I have a much better understanding of what you went through and now you don't have to feel so alone."

"That does help Sandra. I knew how much you missed Danny the last time even though you never said much and even though you weren't married I know the feelings you had for him were as strong as the feelings I had for Rafe."

"Having you girls around helped me feel less lonely for him though. And being able to look after Danny and Sarah every once in awhile helped too because I had to concentrate on taking care of them and not dwell on the fact that Danny might not come home. That was the worst part of all of it, the not knowing. And if something _had_ happened to him they would have notified Rafe's parents not me."

Evelyn looked surprised. "Didn't Danny ever tell you?"

Sandra was puzzled. "Tell me what?"

Evelyn smiled. "When he and Rafe first left for flight training, he _did_ list Rafe's parents as the one's to be notified if something happened to him. But after they came back from the Doolittle Raid, he told me that Danny went to the personnel office to have the notification changed and have _you_ listed."

She felt her cheeks warm because it was before he left on that mission that Sandra told him she loved him.

"I take it you suspect why he did it."

Sandra could only nod.

"It's okay Sandra. You don't need to explain it to me if you don't want to."

"It was the first time I told Danny that I loved him." She said simply.

"Did he tell you that he loved _you_?"

She nodded again. "I think it was probably the happiest and saddest day of my life and it's why I told him when and where I did. I didn't know if he going to come home and it was something that I wanted him to know."

"I remember that time too. I worried so about Rafe and then when I found out I was carrying Danny, I didn't know what I was going to do if he didn't come home."

Sandra smiled back at her. "And somehow we made it through and now we're about to start all over again."

Evelyn stood up and to Sandra it seemed that she recovered some of her spunk. "Except this time Rafe and I aren't newlyweds and new parents and you and Danny are married."

"What is that old saying? The more things change, the more they stay the same?" And then she laughed.

"How about déjà vu?" Evelyn laughed in return.

"If we got the girls back here, it really would be."

Sandra watched as her friend began to pick through the boxes and then suddenly stopped to face her. "So what do you think about Amy Bradford? Do you think Red has finally found someone to help him let go of Betty?"

"I think he has. Danny told me that he took down a picture of Betty that he's had on his locker door since we all transferred here. He also said that Red seemed to know that it was time." Sandra didn't tell her about Red's dream at Danny's request not to repeat it to anyone.

"I like her." Evelyn stated. "She seems to make him happy and that's all any of us could want for him."

"He brought her to dinner the Sunday after you went back to Tennessee and she was really shy."

"Sounds like someone I know." She laughed.

Sandra smiled back because she knew Evelyn was right. "That was until Danny and I got married because he won't let me be shy." And she felt her face flush again.

"I'm sorry Sandra, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

She smiled. "You didn't. I was just remembering our wedding night and how wonderful it was."

"He didn't let you be shy." Was all she said.

Sandra nodded. "And that's spilled out into the rest of our married life."

Evelyn began to unpack as Sandra helped her organize. "So how did dinner go? How did Red do?"

"He seems absolutely smitten with her and once she and I started talking about the hospital, she lit up like a Christmas tree."

"I guess all we can do is make her feel as welcome as we can."

"And keeping our fingers crossed wouldn't hurt either, I think." Sandra added.

Evelyn stopped again and sighed. "You know, it's hard not having Danny and Sarah here with us. But Rafe and I are still together and we _do_ have Joseph. And the best part is, we're home."

"It's nice to have you back Ev; we've really missed you." And she hugged her friend before they went back to unpacking and trying to put the McCawley house in order.


	68. Giving Thanks

Thanksgiving 1950.

Danny and Sandra tried to talk Rafe and Evelyn into letting them host dinner that year, but Evelyn insisted that she and Rafe have everyone at their house.

The way she explained it to them was that it had been too long since she'd been able to have her friends at her own table. Thanksgivings with Rafe's parents had always been wonderful days, but she was always aware that the table was Tom and Sarah's. She told Sandra that she knew it wasn't how they felt, but it _was_ how _she_ felt.

Put that way, the Walker's didn't have the heart to press the matter.

So much happened leading up to that Thanksgiving meal, not the least of which Rafe was shot down over the Sea of Japan. It happened in late September while he and Danny were returning from a mission and had been engaged by a couple of MiG's. Danny himself narrowly missed getting hit, a fact that he kept from Sandra. It was the first time since they were married that he had not told her something and he didn't like to do it. But a narrow miss was a narrow miss and it wasn't something he wanted her to worry about.

Rafe returned to flying a month later, after the Navy had fished him out of the water and put him on a hospital ship bound for Pearl Harbor. His doctor and their commander wanted to be sure that he was fully recovered before they let him go back up.

And though Red had not said anything and no one had the nerve to ask, the situation with Amy seemed to get more serious every time they were together. The sadness that always seemed to be with him began to fade and was slowly replaced by a man who seemed to be falling deeply in love. Danny told Rafe that Red had taken Betty's picture down from his locker door and eventually replaced it with a picture of Amy and him. It was a picture Evelyn took when they'd met the Walker's and the McCawley's at the beach one Sunday afternoon and she presented a copy to each.

So there was much to be thankful for that year.

Sandra thought it was a wonder that people weren't tripping over each other as they came and went from the kitchen. Rafe was keeping an eye on the turkey while she and Amy tried to help Evelyn prepare the rest of the meal. But she kept shooing them out of the kitchen and insisted that they relax in the living room. She knew that Danny and Red were having as much luck as they were with trying to help, but even they gave up eventually. It was plain to see that the McCawley's wanted to do this by themselves.

Evelyn did relent at one point when it came time to set the table for dinner. From what Sandra could see, she was up to her elbows in potatoes as she mashed them and didn't want to stop. Sandra and Amy volunteered to do it for her while Danny and Red amused the children.

When it finally came time to sit down, everyone helped put the food on the table and when everything was ready to go she insisted that they sit down. Danny settled Shelby in her high chair, while Sandra and Evelyn settled Ann and Joseph in theirs.

Rafe came out with the turkey on a platter and set it down. He stood there for a moment and Danny could see that he was barely containing his emotions. "Before I start carvin' up this bird I just wanted to say how happy Evelyn and I are that y'all could be with us and our youngest today. This is like so many Thanksgivin's we had the last time we lived here and one of the nicest differences is to see Red sittin' at the table with someone besides Gooz."

Danny looked at his best friend and grinned as everyone else laughed. "She's a lot prettier than Gooz is, that's for sure."

"All right Danny that's enough out of you." Rafe grinned back at him. "What I'm tryin' to say is that I didn't think that Evelyn and I would ever have this opportunity again and it sure is nice that we got a second chance."

He looked down at the other end of the table and saw Evelyn smiling at her husband. "And you try to tell me that you don't have a way with words."

"When it comes from my heart Evelyn, it ain't that hard." He replied before he picked up the carving knife. "All right everyone, who wants dark and who wants light?"

Red and Amy insisted on staying to help clean up the kitchen.

The children were asleep and every once in awhile, Danny or Sandra would go check on the girls. Evelyn had told her to put them on her bed because there was less chance that Shelby would roll off.

By the time the kitchen was back in order, Red was ready to take Amy home. She had an early call at the hospital and had to get to bed.

"I was a little worried what my first holiday away from my family was going to be like." She told Sandra and Evelyn. "I didn't know anyone for the first month that I was stationed here and now I know all of you."

Sandra nodded. "We understand how you feel. You're in a strange hospital in a strange city. That's why it was so nice for us because we all transferred together and had the holidays to share with each other."

"We're just glad you had a nice day and chose to spend it with us." Evelyn added.

"Red's spoken of all of you so much and how you helped him get through an awful time in his life. He's told me so often about how you worried about him and made him a part of everything you did."

Sandra took her hand. "We were just waiting for you to come along and put a real smile back on his face. You give us so much credit for this, but you deserve a lot of it too."

Amy's face flushed and she smiled. "It's because we all care about him so much."

"Are you girls still gabbing?" Red walked up to the group and put his hand on Amy's elbow. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. "I was just thanking them for a nice day."

"Rafe has always roasted a heck of a bird." He smiled. "I think I might just walk back to my quarters when I drop you off." He joked.

"We were glad you could make it. And it was nice for us to be able to have you here." Evelyn told them as she walked them to the door and were met by Rafe.

Sandra walked over to Danny and tucked her arm through his. "She really is a nice girl Danny."

He grinned at her. "That she is honey, but you're still at the top of _my _list."

"And you're at the top of mine." And she kissed his cheek.

"Y'all ain't goin' to start somethin' are you?" Rafe called from the front door.

"I can't now because my wife would only tell me that we shouldn't start somethin' that we can't finish." He answered.

"And he would be absolutely right." Sandra answered.

"That's my girl." Danny grinned as Rafe closed the door.

"I started a pot of coffee before Red and Amy left." Evelyn remarked with a smile as she came to stand next to Rafe. "You two are more than welcome to join us."

Danny added. "Throw in a piece of my wife's pumpkin pie and you got a deal."

"That sounds fair." Evelyn answered as they walked into the kitchen to pour the coffee and slice up Sandra's pumpkin pie.


	69. Happiness Finds Red Winkle

It was something that Danny and Sandra never thought they'd have the chance to do; host a wedding rehearsal dinner for Red Winkle. They weren't doing it alone though because the McCawley's were going to be helping them. And because the reception was going to be at Rafe and Evelyn's the following day Danny and Sandra would return the favor.

Red made the announcement of his engagement on New Years Day. He told them that he presented a ring to Amy the night before and proposed. He told her that he wanted to start the New Year off right and he couldn't think of a better way than beginning a new life with her. She accepted and they both agreed that they wanted a short engagement.

Danny smiled at his best friend that morning as he joked that not everyone was as slow to tie the knot as Sandra and he had been.

Red explained that he wasn't particularly superstitious, but he felt that after losing his chance with Betty he didn't want to waste any time with Amy. He asked Gooz that same morning to be his best man and he accepted. Amy had asked her best friend from nursing school to be her maid of honor and she also accepted, but wouldn't be able to get there any sooner than the wedding rehearsal.

When the night finally came, Danny and Sandra sat with Rafe and Evelyn and Barbara and Martha as Gooz stood next to Red. Amy's friend stood next to her and they listened intently to the minister's instructions.

It seemed to Danny that Gooz was a little distracted and he leaned over to ask Sandra if she knew anything. "He ain't been himself since he got here."

"I noticed it too and I asked Red if he said anything." She answered quietly. "Apparently, his daughter is sick and he didn't want to come and if it hadn't been Red's wedding he wouldn't have."

He nodded. "Well that explains why his wife didn't come with him. He was real excited about gettin' her out here to see where he'd been stationed."

"I know. He wanted her to come out for New Year's, but she wanted him to spend some time with us."

He laughed softly. "And he probably told her that he's seen enough of Rafe's, Red's and my sorry faces to last him a lifetime."

"That sounds like Gooz." She smiled back at him.

"Stop that whisperin' over there. In case you hadn't noticed there is a weddin' rehearsal goin' on." Rafe leaned over with a grin and whispered to them.

Danny grinned back. "Yea I know, so stop whisperin'."

Sandra looked at Evelyn and the girls smiled at each other, some things never changed. "All right you two that's enough." Evelyn shook her head. "Sometimes you're worse than the children are."

Danny looked at Rafe and his grin got wider. "We ain't as bad as the kids are we?"

Sandra tried not to smile at her husband as she admonished him. "Yes, you _are _as bad as the kids are and it's time to be quiet."

"Yes ma'am." He answered and tried to look serious as he sat back in the pew, but not before he saw Rafe try to look equally as serious as he also sat back.

"Honestly, Ev. The older they get the worse they get." Sandra commented to Evelyn and both girls sat back and listened to the minister.

As he talked to Red and Amy, Danny couldn't help but think back to his own wedding rehearsal and remembered how nervous he was. They had gone together for so long and it had taken even longer to work up his nerve to propose. To have Sandra at his side in front of the minister that evening, he had seriously considered asking him to marry them right then and there. But he wanted her to have the wedding that she'd always wanted. Ultimately he didn't think it was fair that the memory of her wedding day would not be of her in a wedding dress and him in full dress uniform, but of her in a sundress and him in civvies.

His wife brought him out of his musing with a touch on his arm. "The minister's all done Danny."

"I'm sorry honey. I was just rememberin' when _we_ were here." He smiled at her and noticed that they were sitting alone in the pew. Barbara and Martha were gone and Rafe and Evelyn were standing at the altar, talking to Gooz.

"So was I. I don't ever remember being so excited and so nervous at the same time. I kept imagining all the things that could go wrong and prayed that nothing would."

"I kept thinkin' that I didn't want to wait and wondered if the minister would marry us right there." He admitted.

"You never told me that." Her face flushed at his words. "Why didn't you ask him?"

"Because as much as I would have loved to marry you that night I wanted you to have a proper weddin' that you could look back on and remember. And I wanted to be able to look back and not wonder if you married me because it was what _I_ wanted."

"We had our family and our friends with us that night and even though we weren't exactly dressed for the occasion, we still would have been properly married. But having said that, our wedding day _is _one of the happiest memories I have."

He wanted to mention one of _his_ happiest memories, but since it didn't occur until they got to their honeymoon suite he figured he'd spare her the embarrassment and himself a well deserved admonition. But he also should have known that she would guess what he was thinking.

"Me too Danny." Sandra smiled at him as she took his hand. "And it was a romantic thought."

He grinned. "How do you do that?"

"Because I've known you for so long and you're too much of a gentleman to come right out and say it." She answered before she stood up and held her hand out to him.

He stood up next to her and took it. "It's the way the McCawley's raised me after all."

Sandra leaned up and kissed his cheek. "And I've always been thankful for that."

Danny could feel his face flush at his wife's sincere compliment and he smiled at her. "We're goin' to have a lot of people at the house pretty quick, so we should think about headin' home."

She glanced at her watch. "Oh my gosh! It _is_ getting late."

They stepped out into the aisle as Rafe and Evelyn came back to the pew and sat down. "Rafe we need to get movin'."

"Don't worry Danny, we've got time." His friend replied as he took Evelyn's hand. "We ain't been here since you and Sandra got married."

"We won't be long." Evelyn smiled at them.

Danny and Sandra looked at each other and he knew it would be useless to say anything else. "All right Rafe." He took Sandra's hand and walked down the aisle to the back of the chapel and he stopped mid-stride. "Remember the last time we did this?"

"I do."

"And that's just what _I _said." Danny smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her before they walked out of the chapel.

Red's wedding day was beautiful.

The ceremony went without a hitch and Red was now married to a wonderful girl. They stood together among family and friends in the McCawley's backyard later that day and ate and talked.

Pictures were taken and toasts were made for their happiness and a long marriage. As had become the tradition from the other weddings, the friends that had been in Hawaii together had their picture taken together.

Gooz' mood was greatly improved from the night before because his wife had shown up in time for the wedding. Their daughter was feeling much better and her parents had urged her to fly out to surprise her husband.

Before he and Amy left for their honeymoon, Red pulled Danny aside and had a smile on his face that Danny swore had gotten bigger as the day progressed. He remembered the feeling. "She was at the wedding. And Tony and Billy too."

"You saw Betty?"

Red smiled at him and nodded. "She was wearing the dress she had on that night in New York and Tony and Billy were in their dress Air Corps uniforms."

"It don't surprise me. They were probably as anxious for you to get married as _we_ were." He said with a smile.

"I'm not going to see her again. Now that she knows I'm happy she isn't going to worry about me anymore." Red explained.

"We won't either Red because now you've got Amy."

"Sometimes I wonder how I could have gotten so lucky."

"Did you ever consider that maybe Betty had somethin' to do with this?" Danny asked.

He smiled. "It would be like her to do something like that."

"Well, there you go. You once called Betty your angel and it seems to me that your angel sent you another angel. It would explain why she wanted you to give Amy a chance."

"It would, wouldn't it?"

"Danny, everyone is ready to throw the rice." Sandra walked over to the two friends and linked her arm through her husband's before she looked at Red with a smile. "And your bride is waiting for you."

Red stuck his hand out and Danny took it and shook. "Thank you for everything Danny. If you and Sandra hadn't stayed after the last war was over the last few years here wouldn't have been nearly as nice."

He then hugged Sandra. "Thank you for caring as much as you did about my happiness."

"She's a wonderful girl Red." She hugged him back. "Let us know when you get back and we'll have you over for dinner."

"We'll do that Sandra." He promised as he left them to walk over to his new wife.

Danny put an arm around Sandra and smiled at her. "What do you say we go throw some rice?"

"I'd love to." She answered as they headed to the front door to grab a handful of rice.


	70. A New Addition

She wasn't used to him being away and didn't like it one bit.

Sandra knew it was selfish of her to want her husband home when there was another war on, but she didn't really care. It was so different having a husband at war than a beau because there was so much more at stake now and every time Danny went out, she didn't know if he would come back. But there were advantages to his homecomings this time around because it gave her the chance to show him how much she missed him and loved him.

And it was because of their latest reunion that Sandra found out that they were going to have another baby.

She sat in the doctor's office and he grinned at her from behind his desk. "I'd say that you are about six weeks along, Sandra."

"Six weeks?" She sat in stunned silence.

"Give or take a week." He said. "I gather this wasn't planned."

Sandra couldn't help but laugh. "When you don't see your husband for weeks at a time, planning isn't exactly at the top of the list."

He smiled back. "I see. I guess you could say that it's a welcome home surprise."

"Something like that." She answered. "I'm not used to Danny being gone so much and I miss him."

"Quite understandable."

"We never thought about another baby after we had Shelby, but then we never thought about another baby after we had Ann, either." Sandra admitted.

"How long has he been gone this time?"

She sighed. "Five weeks. The boys are usually only off rotation for a week and then they fly out again."

"Where are they based when they _are_ on rotation?"

"One of the air bases in Japan. He said it's like Wheeler Field when he first came _here_ and had to sleep in the barracks with a bunch of pilots."

"That would want me to get home as soon as possible." He smiled before he looked at an open file folder on his desk. "Your blood pressure is good, your heart rate is normal and you've already gained five pounds." He added as he looked up. 'So what are you hoping for? A boy or a girl?"

She smiled back. "I'd like a boy so that Danny can have a son, but it's more important that he or she is healthy."

"That's a very good attitude to have Sandra." And he stood up. "I'll have my nurse set up your next appointment in a month and we'll see how you and the baby are getting along."

"Thank you doctor." And she stood up. "I'm hoping that he gets home soon because he has to be the first to know. And if he stays away much longer, I won't be able to keep it a secret."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "If that turns out to be the case, do you have any loose dresses that you can wear? It would camouflage the pregnancy until you have a chance to talk to your husband."

She nodded. "I actually do have one or two that I could wear without raising any suspicion. Thank you for suggesting it."

He smiled again. "Just using some good old-fashioned common sense young lady."

"I'll see you in a month."

When she got home, she walked over to Mrs. Monahan's to pick up the girls. Sandra didn't have to say anything because her neighbor came out and said it. "You're having another baby."

She smiled. "How did you know? The only other person who can do that is back in Tennessee."

"There are two things that are as easy as pie to spot Sandra, one is a woman in love and the other is a woman who is expecting. You happen to have that most fortunate of combinations, you're in love and you're expecting."

"I don't know how I'm going to keep this a secret. Danny has to be the first to know and I don't know when he's coming home. I can't even tell my own parents until then." She sighed.

"Don't worry about me honey. I know how important it is to you that your husband is the first to know and I won't tell a soul." She promised.

Sandra smiled in relief. "Thank you. But since you do know, at least I have someone to talk about it with until Danny comes home."

"My door is always open Sandra you know that."

Two weeks later, Danny was home.

Since he had returned to combat, Sandra always made sure that in the week or so that he was off rotation that he spent as much time with his girls as possible. He knew it was hard on them to have him away so much because it was equally as hard on him to be gone.

And it reaffirmed his belief that he and Sandra had done the right thing by waiting to get married until after the last war was over. Because they had, they were able to adjust to living together and start their family without the worry of him having to go away.

When he pulled the car into the driveway, Sandra told him that the girls were with Mrs. Monahan because she needed to talk to him. She seemed nervous about something and he thought that it had to be pretty serious if she leaving the girls with their neighbor on the day he got home.

As he was helping her out of the car, Sandra gave him a small smile and Danny started to worry.

"Why don't we take a walk down to the beach." She told him as she kept a hold on his hand. He could feel her tremble but before he could ask her what the heck was going on she started to walk and pulled him behind her.

She didn't say anything else until they reached the sandy stretch near their home and then she dropped his hand to walk ahead of him.

"Sandra, you've been squirrelly since I got off that transport and you're worryin' me. What the hell's goin' on?"

She stopped walking before turned to face him and her face had turned a deep red. "I have something to tell you and I don't know how."

"Is it good news or bad news?"

She gave him a hesitant smile. "It's unexpected news."

He couldn't stand it. "Sandra Margaret Walker, tell me."

"You left me a surprise package before you flew out a few weeks ago."

It only took Danny a moment to understand what she meant and his heart stopped. "Would this be the kind of surprise package that we get to see in nine months?"

"At this point it's going to be about seven." She answered him.

He began to laugh as the reality of what they'd done sunk in and he put his arms around her. "I didn't think about this happenin', especially after I had to start flyin' out again. I've been gone more than I've been home and I figured if it was goin' to happen it wouldn't be until after this war was over."

Her arms were around his neck and she held him close. "I've had to keep this a secret for the last two weeks and now I really want to go home and call my parents."

"You could have told them honey, I would've understood." He held her just as close.

"But you're this baby's father and you _had_ to be the first."

He leaned away from her and smiled. "Thank you Sandra." Then he kissed her.

They were going to bring another life into the world and he couldn't be happier.


	71. Little Lambs

The fall of 1951 was a time of changes for everyone.

Before Sandra even suspected that she and Danny were going to have another baby, Red and Amy found out two months after they were married that Amy was expecting. She told them that it happened faster than they planned, but were happy and excited nonetheless.

Barbara and Martha returned to Pearl Harbor in May after being reassigned from their post in New York. It had been their intention to ask for a transfer when they'd returned from Red's wedding, but with war in Korea the Navy wanted as many of their nurses staffing hospitals as close to the action as possible. And even though the two girls had already done one tour in Hawaii, they were sent back.

By September however, Barbara had a surprise of her own when she brought around a pilot that she'd been seeing. As Evelyn later told Sandra, their friend was nervous about him meeting everyone but it was he that finally talked her into joining the large group for their Sunday picnic at the beach.

She couldn't remember when she'd ever seen Barbara happier and her pilot won everyone over. Evelyn also told her that he'd been widowed during the last war and never had the desire to begin dating again. But Barbara's bubbly personality got his attention and it surprised her when out of the blue he asked her to dinner.

Danny and Sarah McCawley returned to Hawaii in early August and they along with their little brother Joseph started the new school year.

Sandra was once again dealing with morning sickness. It was unusual to still have morning sickness at six months along and it wasn't bad but her doctor was concerned nonetheless. He kept a close watch on her progress and told her to let him know immediately if it worsened.

She knew that Danny was concerned as well because he tried to keep her from doing too much. It was because of her own situation that Sandra understood how Amy might be feeling because Red was being a typical first time father. He worried about every little thing and it was driving her to distraction. She had asked Sandra to meet her down at the beach one October afternoon because not only did she find that walking helped with her late term leg cramps, but that they could talk privately.

Sandra found her at the spot where everyone usually met for Sunday picnics. She had a hand on her lower back and looked as though she was trying to stretch.

"That's darn near impossible now, isn't it?" Sandra called out as she approached.

"Not only that, but I think I forgot what my toes look like." Amy smiled back.

Sandra looked down and her toes were still barely visible, but they wouldn't be in another month. "Add swollen ankles to the list and you're in fine shape."

Amy sighed and took her hand for a moment. "Thank you for meeting me here. My doctor wants me to walk everyday and I really needed to talk to someone, so I thought I could take care of two things at the same time."

They started to walk and Sandra smiled at her. "I don't know what was harder when I was carrying Ann, the difficulties with her or with Danny. He seemed to worry about everything and the farther along I got, he started to watch me like a hawk. I always understood the reasons, but it didn't make it any easier at times."

"I know why he worries. He doesn't want anything to happen to me or to the baby but we're both fine. I just had my monthly checkup and everything is progressing the way it should. I really don't like to say it, but I'm starting to lose patience with him." Amy flushed as she made the admission.

"It's perfectly understandable to feel the way you do. I think it's always that way with first time fathers because everything is a new experience and every time you have a twitch or a pain, they worry that something's wrong."

"But understanding it doesn't make it any easier." She said.

Sandra laughed. "You don't need to tell _me_. This is our third and you'd think it was our first."

"Are we awful to be complaining about their caring about us?"

She put an arm around Amy's shoulders for a moment. "We're not complaining about them caring for us, we're just frustrated because they care so _much_."

Amy nodded in agreement.

"I've been meaning to ask if you had your nursery ready yet?"

She smiled. "I had to talk Red into not doing anything until a month ago. We have everything we need and we have you and Evelyn to thank for that."

"Well, we didn't know if anyone was throwing you a shower and it was something we wanted to do. Now at least you have a good start." Sandra explained. "And I'll tell you from experience that the diaper service comes in very handy for the first couple of weeks."

"I can't believe it's almost here." She sighed.

Sandra stopped and looked at her. "I'd say you've got something else on your mind other than Red being overly protective."

"What's it like?"

It didn't take any thinking to understand what she meant. "It's probably one of the hardest things you'll ever go through, but the result is worth it."

"Does it hurt?" She seemed to brace her self.

Sandra had to think carefully what to say because she didn't want to worry the girl. "Why do you want to know?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "So I know what to expect."

She nodded. "I could tell you but you still have a month to go and if you worry about what's going to happen when you finally get it that delivery room, it's going to make it harder."

"So you're not going to tell me?"

Sandra shook her head. "I went through the same thing when I was carrying Ann and I asked my mother what it was like. And she told me that the only thing that I should be thinking about was when I finally had my baby in my arms. And I can tell you from personal experience that there isn't another feeling like it."

Amy seemed to think about what she said. "Were you scared?"

"A little. But I think it was more that I was by myself and didn't have Danny or one of the girls with me. If I could have had Barbara or Martha there, I would have felt better."

She nodded. "I must admit I would feel better if Red were with me."

Sandra laughed. "But I don't know how _he_ would feel about being in there with you."

"I think you're right." Amy answered with a smile.

"It's going to be all right Amy." She tried to assure the younger girl. "And remember that Ev and I are here if you need anything."

"Thank you." And she sighed again. "It's just kind of nice that I'm not going through this by myself because you're having a baby too."

Sandra smiled at her. "It's been nice for me too. So now that you've had your walk and we've talked, why don't you come back to the house with me and we can have a glass of iced tea."

"That sounds wonderful." She answered as they walked up the beach and headed to Sandra's house.


	72. Baby Winkle Arrives

Danny stood at the door and looked out at the driveway.

He wasn't sure how long it had been since Rafe had pulled his car out of the drive. He started when he felt a touch on his arm and turned to see Sandra standing next to him. "You're a million miles away."

He smiled at her and put his arm around her waist. "I don't know who looked more scared, Red or Amy."

"It reminds me of when we had Ann. I don't know who was more scared then, you or me." She laughed softly. "Now we're old pros."

He laughed in return. "Tell me that again in a couple of months when you're ready to have this little one here." And he put a hand on her expanded form.

"Everything's fine Danny, even the doctor says so. The morning sickness finally went away and you've been so helpful."

"You mean I've been a pain in the ass." Danny grinned at her.

Sandra laughed again and kissed his cheek. "You've been a good attentive husband and I really have appreciated it."

He laughed again before he kissed her cheek in return. "I've been a pain in the ass and you know it."

"You see it your way and I'll see it mine Daniel Walker." She answered him. "But in the meantime, we have a turkey that is still in the oven and we promised the children that they would have their dinner."

He looked at her. "I turned the oven off."

"That's all right. It hasn't been but ten minutes and it shouldn't have cooled off that much. I'll finish the potatoes if you would have the children come out here. Danny and Joseph can help you with the turkey and Sarah can show Ann how to set the table."

"Honey, she's only four." He said with a smile.

"I know that, but it's never too early for her to learn. That way she can show Shelby when _she's_ old enough." Sandra answered him and walked into the kitchen.

__

She always knows how to finish a conversation. Danny shook his head and headed to the back of the house.

His godson's door was closed and it didn't take much for Danny to figure out that the boy was studying. Rafe always had a hard time with his studies when they were boys and it was a relief to him to know that _his_ son didn't have the same problem. Danny was a voracious reader and it was usually about aircraft, though history seemed to peak his interest as well. Rafe had told him that Danny planned on being a pilot when he was old enough and that Evelyn was disappointed that he didn't want to go to college.

He knocked lightly on Danny's door before he opened it. The boy looked up and smiled. "Are they going to make it?"

"We ain't that far away from the hospital so they have plenty of time." He smiled back.

"I can't remember it, but Dad likes to talk about Mama thinking she was going to have Sarah on my birthday and walking back from the beach, but it turned out to be the next day."

Danny laughed at the memory. "I don't remember ever seein' your daddy in such a panic. But he and your Mama got to the hospital in time for her to have your sister. If you could take a break from studyin' for awhile I could use your help and your brothers with the turkey."

He nodded before he closed his book and stood up. "I was only reviewing anyway. The letters get mixed up sometimes and I need to go back and read things again."

Danny was stunned. "Does your daddy know about that?"

The boy's face flushed and he shook his head. "I know how hard it is for Dad to read sometimes and I don't want him to worry about this."

"You know, for a boy who is almost ten you sound a lot older than you should."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Dad and Mama had to leave Sarah and me behind last year and I know how hard it was for them to do that. And as much as we love Gramps and Grams, Sarah had a really hard time. I missed them too, but I'm Sarah's older brother and she seemed to be looking to me to let her know that everything was all right."

"I'm sure that helped Tom and Sarah quite a lot."

"I tried my best. I can round everybody up for you and we'll be out to help you in a minute."

"I'd appreciate that Danny, thank you." And he headed back up the hallway and into Rafe and Evelyn's kitchen.

Sandra turned to face him with a questioning look. "Are they coming?"

"Danny's goin' to get 'em for me." He answered before he shook his head. "I forget that Danny is only nine because he seems so much older."

She smiled. "He takes his responsibility of being the oldest seriously. And now that he's taken our two girls under his wing, he feels that he's got four kids to look after."

"That ain't right honey. He should have the chance to just be a kid." He frowned.

Sandra touched his arm. "He _has_ been a kid Danny. I know that Ev and Rafe expect more from him because he's the oldest, but they've never tried to make him grow up faster than he needs to."

Danny nodded. "You're right and I know that. It's just that I had to grow up faster than I should have and I don't want to see that happen to him."

"But your circumstances were so much different from his. Danny's been lucky to grow up with parents who love him and a sister and brother who look up to him. Our girls have that too with us." She said gently.

He nodded again. "He's just so serious."

"He's focused Danny. Just like you said Rafe was at that age, when all he could think about was being a pilot."

Danny grinned at her. "How is it that you can see that and I can't?"

"Because you're looking at it from a child's point of view and remembering how it was for you."

He was about to admit she had a point when the telephone rang and he walked out to the living room to pick up the receiver. "McCawley quarters."

"It's a boy." Rafe's voice was on the other end of the line.

Danny answered in surprise as he looked at his wristwatch. "What do you mean it's a boy? It ain't been fifteen minutes!"

"That's what Red said. Fact is by the time I got the car parked and Evelyn got an orderly to get Amy into the hospital, she almost had the baby before they could get her into the delivery room. He's fine and I think he's goin' to have Red's hair."

He sensed Sandra next to him before she put her arm through his. "That kid didn't waste any time, did he?"

"He sure didn't and I think he came faster than _Joseph_ did. Tell Sandra that Amy said that it happened so fast that she wasn't in as much pain as she thought she might be."

"She's right here Rafe and she heard you."

"Evelyn and I will be home soon. Barbara and Dennis are goin' to stay with Red and she told us to have a nice dinner. If it ain't too late, they may come back and see if they can't get Red to come with them for a little while at least."

Danny nodded. "We fired the oven back up and Sandra don't think it will take too long to finish the turkey."

"We'll see you in awhile then." Rafe answered before he hung up.

Danny turned to Sandra. "Did you get all that?"

She seemed a little stunned. "Fifteen minutes."

"Amy's fine and so is the baby."

"It's a boy?" She asked in confirmation.

"A healthy baby boy."

Sandra smiled. "She was so worried this last month because it was finally going to happen and she was scared, like all first times mothers."

"Well it seems to me that if she wanted you to know that, you must've helped her through that."

"I hope so. It was hard when I was about to have Ann and no one was here."

Danny grinned at her. "I like that Mrs. Walker."

"You know darn well what I mean." She answered as her face flushed.

"I know what you meant honey. But at least this one will have the girls around."

"So is it a boy or a girl?" The young voice of Danny McCawley got them to turn around.

"You're daddy called and Amy had a boy. He and your mama are comin' home and we'll have supper when they get here." His godfather told him.

"So what do you want us to do?" He asked.

And as they waited for Rafe and Evelyn to come home from the hospital, Sandra gave them their assignments and Danny kept watch on the turkey.


	73. A New Year

Like the other girls, Sandra had mixed feelings about Martha going back to New York. But she also knew that her friend hadn't been happy since she returned to Hawaii. And as much as she didn't want to see her go, it was what was best for Martha.

Barbara and Dennis planned to marry in March and Evelyn told her that their friend worried Martha wouldn't be able to come back for the wedding because it was important to Barbara that everyone be there with her when she finally got married.

For Sandra though, she wasn't focused on March or anyone's wedding. The baby was due at any time and she was more than ready to have him or her. Deep down she hoped it was going to be a _him_. She loved her girls with all of her heart and knew that Danny did too, but she wanted her husband to have a son. He'd never said as much to her, but knew he was a little envious of the fact that Rafe had two boys. It was only right that he have a son of his own.

She'd find out soon enough.

Sandra was fixing dinner one early January evening and as she tossed the salad greens felt a contraction. She stopped and tried to relax as it intensified before it finally subsided. They had started out mildly enough that morning after she'd gotten the girls up and dressed. She took them with her to Ev's where the two women had their morning coffee and it was then that she felt the first twinge.

They had gotten stronger and closer together as the day progressed and that prompted her to pack a suitcase and put it by the bedroom door to be ready at a moment's notice. She called Danny to tell him that she was in labor but that it wasn't time to go to the hospital yet and he made her promise to call him as soon as she felt it was time to go.

Evelyn stayed with her through most of the day to help her with the girls and to keep them distracted when she would have a contraction. It got harder to do as the day wore on because the more intense they became Evelyn would stop to talk to her and talk her through it.

She finally called Danny to come home because the girls were starting to get a little scared and felt that they needed their father. He was home within minutes and after she made sure that Sandra would be all right with Danny there, she went home. She did make Sandra promise to call her if she needed anything.

So there she was with the salad tongs in her trembling hand and the contraction passed.

She breathed a sigh of relief that she'd gotten through it and as she continued to toss the salad she felt her water break. She sighed again because she knew that the hard work was about to begin but she also knew that she had some time before the baby would come. She put the salad tongs down on the counter before she walked out to the living room.

Danny was playing with the girls and she caught his eye before she told him softly, "My water just broke."

She could see him tense but he seemed to follow her lead and remained calm in front of Ann and Shelby. "Is your suitcase packed?"

"It's by the bedroom door." She answered. "I need to change my clothes so I'll bring it back out with me."

He nodded in understanding. "I'll take care of things in the kitchen."

She smiled at him before she headed to the bedroom. "Thank you."

It didn't take her long to change and she picked up her suitcase on her way back out to the living room. Danny met her at the end of the hallway and took the suitcase out of her hand to set it by the front door. "I called the hospital to tell them what happened. I happened to get Barbara and she's goin' to call the doctor and have him meet us there."

"What are we going to do about the girls? They've never been very far away from either one of us and I don't want them to be scared."

"If we talk to Barbara, she'd probably let them stay with me." He told her. "I ain't too crazy about the idea of leavin' them alone either."

She nodded. "I think I'm ready to go now."

"All right honey." He answered as he picked Shelby up with one arm and picked up the suitcase with his other hand. "Let's get you to the hospital."

Sandra took Ann by the hand and after they'd stepped out on the porch, closed the door behind them. She walked carefully to the car because as she moved, she felt the baby shift and move down and knew that it was getting ready.

Danny sat the girls down in the back seat of the car and put the suitcase on the floor before he opened the passenger door for her and helped her sit down.

No sooner was she settled that she felt another contraction and it was stronger than the last one. Danny sat down and started the motor. She leaned over and said quietly, "The quicker you can get us there the better."

"Contraction?" He frowned in concern.

She nodded. "And it was stronger than the last one."

"That makes them about ten minutes apart now, don't it?"

Sandra nodded again.

"Hang in there honey, I'll get you there." He said as he put the car into gear and backed out of the driveway. He started up the street and Sandra saw Evelyn sitting out on the front porch. She always waited there for Rafe at the end of his shift while the children finished their homework before dinner.

Danny stopped the car as Sandra saw Evelyn stand up and run down the front walk to met them. "Do you want to leave the girls with us?"

She leaned over and smiled. "Thanks Ev, but Danny would like to keep them with him."

Evelyn nodded and smiled in return. "I understand. I'll tell Rafe and have him meet you over at the hospital." She told Danny.

"Thanks Evelyn, I'd sure appreciate that." And as Evelyn stepped away from the car, Danny put it back in gear and headed to the hospital.

When they got there, Danny pulled up in front of the hospital and Barbara was there waiting. He got out and went around to help Sandra out of the car and get her into the wheelchair that Barbara had at the ready.

She sat there and looked up at him and for reasons she didn't understand, she began to cry.

He crouched down in front of her and took her hands. "Why you cryin'?"

"I don't exactly know. Maybe because we're about to bring another life into the world and I want it to be a boy so you can have a son." It made sense to her.

"It don't matter to me Sandra, it really don't. As long as you come through this all right that's all I care about." He reassured her.

"And that's why I love you so much."

He stood up and then leaned over to kiss her. "I love you too and we'll be waitin' to hear what we're goin' to get."

"Come on sweetie, I don't know how long that kid is going to wait." Barbara joked as she wheeled Sandra into the hospital and then leaned over. "You're a lucky girl Sandra."

She looked up and Barbara and smiled. "Don't I know it."

And her friend wheeled her away.


	74. The Walker's Littlest Angel

It was late and he knew he should take the girl's home.

Or at the very least take them to Rafe and Evelyn's because a hospital was no place for Annie and Shelby, even if their mama _was_ having their little brother or sister.

Barbara had been in a couple of hours earlier to tell him that Sandra was still in labor but that it looked like the baby was about to be born. But he lost track of how long it had been since then and Danny still didn't know if Sandra had had the baby or how they were doing.

Rafe had joined him about an hour after he'd arrived with Sandra and the girls and Red joined the group after the Winkle's received a telephone call from Evelyn to give them the news. And at the moment he was getting more milk for the girls and coffee for Danny, Rafe and himself.

Danny walked around the room with Shelby in his arms because she was getting fussy while Rafe finished reading to Ann from her very favorite book, as she told him. His Annie was a shy one like her mama, but Rafe always managed to bring her out of her shell and get her to talking.

Red returned with a cafeteria tray loaded down with the beverages, three corned beef sandwiches for the men and two bologna sandwiches for the girls. They sat down at the one of the larger tables in the room and it was then that Danny discovered that Shelby had fallen asleep.

__

They really should be with Evelyn.

He watched as Rafe quartered Ann's sandwich. "Why don't you let me call Evelyn so she can come get the girls and take them back to our house." Rafe suggested. "We don't know how much longer it might be and this ain't no place for your girls to be sleepin'."

Danny nodded. "I've been thinkin' about that too and I think maybe you should. They know your house almost as well as ours and I think they'd be all right."

"Let me do that Danny." Red volunteered as he stood up. "That way after I call Evelyn, I can call Amy and let her know how things are going. She's been on pins and needles since Evelyn called and I can tell her we're still waiting."

"Thanks Red, I'd sure appreciate that." Danny told him before Red turned and walked out of the room.

Rafe started to laugh and Danny looked over at him and couldn't help but grin. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinkin' about how many times we've been here. You were with me when Evelyn had two of ours and we were here for Red and Amy. I just wish we could have been here for your girls."

"I know you do Rafe. And I know how much you wanted to be here when Evelyn had Danny, but we can't always be where we want to be. I understood that when Sandra had Annie and Shelby and she did too. But Red was with me so it wasn't like I sat in here all by myself."

"And don't think it didn't ease my mind knowin' that." He smiled.

"It was real hard after you took Evelyn and the kids back to Tennessee. I didn't realize how much time the four of us had spent together until you were gone but Red was here and that helped a lot."

"I'm glad to know that Danny. And now Evelyn and I get to be here to see _this_ one come into the world."

As they ate and talked while Rafe helped Ann, Danny heard the door open and when he turned to see who it was, he saw Barbara. She had a smile on her face and he knew it was good news.

He stood up carefully with his sleeping daughter still in his arms and tried to remember how to breathe. "How is she?" He asked her quietly.

"She came through it just fine Danny. She's really tired and the doctor gave her something to help her sleep, but she's fine."

He nodded.

"She wants to see you before she goes to sleep."

"What did she have?" He felt like a heel for asking.

"Your wife would like to talk to you about that. So if you'll follow me, you can meet your new baby." She told him and without another word left the room.

Rafe stood up and carefully took Shelby out of his arms and Danny checked to make sure she was still asleep. She hadn't stirred, so he walked to the door to catch up with Barbara and the door opened before he got there.

"I called Evelyn and she's on her way." Red told them.

"Thanks Red." Danny replied. "But I don't think I'll need her to take the girls. As soon as I see Sandra and the baby I'll be takin' them home." And he looked for Barbara, who waited for him half way down the hallway.

He caught up to her. "She's really all right?"

She smiled at him as she touched his arm. "They're both fine Danny. I wouldn't have told you that if it weren't true, so just take a deep breath and _relax_."

Danny smiled at her. "I don't know why I'm actin' like a first time daddy because we've been through this before, twice."

"It's only natural. You and Sandra brought another life into the world tonight."

"She did all the work." His smile got wider. "What about you and Dennis? Are you plannin' on havin' kids?"

She flushed and it surprised him. "We figure that if it's meant to be we'll have kids, but if we don't then we would be just as happy with each other."

"We're all real happy for the two of you. He's a hell of a nice guy."

"Yes he is." Was all she said as they approached the double doors of the maternity ward. "You know the drill Captain."

"Yes, Ma'am." He answered as Barbara opened one of the doors and waited for him to walk inside. It was as he remembered when Sandra was there after Shelby was born. The large room was dimly lit and curtains were drawn around the occupied beds. He heard the soft voices of husbands talking to their exhausted wives as he waited for Barbara to take him to _his_ wife.

She stopped suddenly and Danny nearly ran into her. She indicated the partitioned bed and touched his arm again. "Don't let her talk too much because she's had a long night. I'll go get the baby."

He was suddenly filled with panic. "I thought you said she was all right."

"She _is_, but having a baby is an exhausting process. You should know that by now Danny." She admonished him gently.

"I do know that. But she's my whole life and if anythin' were to happen to her..." His voice trailed off.

"Go see for yourself that she's all right. I'll be back." And she turned and left him at the foot of Sandra's bed. He walked to the side and drew back the curtain. There was a small light on over the head of her bed and she looked pale.

He pulled the curtain closed behind him and took her hand in his. It was cool to the touch and he leaned over to kiss her palm.

"I was wondering when Barbara would bring you back here." The soft voice of his wife made him smile and he kissed her palm again before he placed her hand back on the bed. "Sit down Danny, it's all right."

He nodded as he sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed. "You've had a long night."

She smiled weakly. "I kept thinking how lucky Amy was to have her baby so quickly and here I am taking half the night."

"Red says she was on pins and needles after Evelyn called them."

"She's a really sweet girl Danny. Red couldn't have done any better than her."

"She's been a blessin' for him that's for sure." He smiled before he looked up as the curtain was slowly drawn back and Barbara was standing there with a small bundle in his arms. He saw her glance at Sandra and his wife smiled. She handed the baby to him and without another word stepped back and closed the curtain.

He saw a tear slip out from the corner of her eye. "Danny, meet your son."

He sat there, stunned and looked at the small face.

"We never really thought about names for this little one did we?" She said.

"Come to think of it, we didn't." He replied.

"After the doctor told me I'd had a boy I thought that we could name him after his grandfathers. What do you think?"

He wasn't sure that he wanted his son to bear the name of the man who mistreated him so badly when he was a boy, even though he understood why. "I like that idea but who's name would he have? Your daddy's or mine?"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment. "I was actually thinking of Tom McCawley if that's all right."

"That's fine honey. I don't like sayin' it, but I wouldn't have been too keen on givin' him the name Cole."

"I know and that's why I thought about Tom. So what would you think of naming him Thomas James?"

"You don't want to name him after your daddy?" He frowned.

"I know how close you are to Tom and I know Dad would understand. And I expect that we'll be calling him Thomas James quite a lot while he's growing up." Sandra smiled at him.

"Just like Rafe does with his boys." He smiled back. "We can call him James Thomas if you want."

She shook her head. "It doesn't have quite the same ring to it."

Danny nodded in agreement. "All right Mama. Thomas James Walker it is."

Sandra closed her eyes and smiled. "It's a fine name Dad." And she fell asleep.

He sat there with his new son in his arms and smiled at him. "You're Mama is a wonder."


	75. Glance Into The Future?

Sandra was having a late afternoon cup of coffee on the front porch when she saw a young couple come up the street.

It looked as though they'd been on a picnic because in his hand he carried a picnic basket and in her hand she held a blanket. Their free hands were entwined and from the way they were looking at each other, she could see that they were in love.

She didn't recognize them and supposed they were one of the pilots and his wife that were newly transferred to Wheeler. Funny though, because she and Ev were on the welcoming committee for the wives and children of new pilots and she didn't recognize this couple.

What struck her odd as well was that the young man had a striking resemblance to a young Rafe McCawley. It struck her just as odd when the couple stopped in front of the house long enough to turn into the yard.

The closer they got to the front porch Sandra was startled when she realized that the young woman wasn't the wife of a new pilot but her own little Annie all grown up.

"We had a wonderful time Mama. It was a beautiful afternoon to be by the water. You and Dad have to come with us next time." She smiled and Sandra could see something of Danny in her. She was relieved as well to see that her daughter wasn't wearing glasses.

Sandra smiled back. "I appreciate the thought and I know Dad would too."

Ann turned to the young man and held out her hand for the basket. "Thank you for carrying that Lieutenant. But I can take it off your hands now."

He smiled at her and handed it to her before he kissed her cheek and raised a hand in farewell to Sandra. He turned down the walk and headed back in the direction they had just come.

"After Danny has dinner with his parents, he wants to take me over to the Officer's Club. They're having a dance tonight." And she stepped up on the porch and walked into the house.

__

Danny?

She was awake in an instant.

Sandra didn't know what was more startling. Seeing her daughter as a young woman or seeing her with Ev's oldest son.

She reached for Danny but he wasn't there. She rolled over and found him in the rocking chair with baby Thomas. As they had done with their girls, the bassinet was in their room. Sandra and Danny took turns getting up to feed him and she wondered why he was up because it was her night.

It didn't seem to matter that he'd just returned home a couple of days earlier from an extended mission that had taken him away a week after their son was born. He was nearly a month and a half and growing bigger by the day.

She watched as Danny held the baby and fed him. He seemed to sense that he was being watched and looked up before he grinned self-consciously. "Sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you up."

She shook her head. "You didn't, _I_ did."

He laughed softly. "How can you wake yourself up?"

Sandra smiled back. "When I have a dream about our oldest as a young woman with a beau."

"You've been workin' too hard on that weddin' of Barbara's. You should let Evelyn do more because she _is _Barbara's matron of honor." He stated matter of factly.

"I know that, but she's doing so much already and can't do all of it by herself. I'm feeling fine and Thomas still sleeps so much that I can help." She countered.

"But we still have two girls to look after."

"That's why Ev comes over _here_ in the morning. Her kids are all in school and she doesn't have to pick up Joseph until noon."

Danny grinned at her as he took the bottle out of the baby's mouth. "You have an answer for everythin' don't you?"

She felt her face flush. "I'm just saying that I'm not the delicate flower you seem to think I am sometimes."

"Honey we've been married for almost six years. And after watchin' what you went through with Annie, I know you ain't a delicate flower." He looked at the bottle before he put it back in the baby's mouth. "So what's this dream you had about Annie?"

Sandra sat up against the headboard and sighed. "She looked to be about seventeen and was going around with a pilot."

He laughed again. "Well that ain't much of a stretch. We _do_ live on an air base after all."

"I know that Danny, but it was the particular pilot that she was going around with that surprised me."

"Sandra, are you goin' to tell me who this pilot is or am I goin' to have to guess." He asked her as he watched the baby.

"Danny."

He looked up. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "The pilot was Danny _McCawley_."

The look on his face wasn't surprise, but she could see that it hadn't occurred to him either. "Danny?"

"That's what _I_ thought. Why do you suppose it was he? He's five years older than Ann is and from what Ev tells me, he's decided to be a pilot."

"He's still a boy. He's got time yet to decide what it is he wants to do."

She raised an eyebrow in surprise. "This coming from the man who knew he wanted to fly when he was his godson's age?"

She saw his face flush. "You got me there. I don't really think about how young we were when we knew we wanted to fly, but we _were_ about Danny's age now that I _do_ think about it."

"But Ann and _Danny_?"

Sandra saw him shrug. "I don't know what to tell you about that. It might just be that you've got Barbara's weddin' on your mind and it came out the way it did in your dream."

"But it doesn't explain _Danny_." She insisted.

He sighed. "So what are you tryin' to say? You think it might actually happen?"

She shook her head. "You know I don't believe in dreams being premonitions. Nevertheless, it's a little odd that of all the young men I would see her with I would see her with Danny."

"I wouldn't work myself up about it honey. Annie's still a little girl and if Danny's got his mind on flyin' the way you think he does, that's all he goin' to think about until he becomes a pilot." He reassured her before he stood up and put Thomas down in the bassinet. "Let me take this out to the kitchen and I'll be right back."

"Did he take all of it?"

Danny showed her the empty bottle. "He sure did." And he walked out of the room.

She supposed that Danny was right. It _was_ only a dream after all and she meant it when she said that she didn't believe in dreams.

But for a girl who _didn't_, how would that explain that her dream came true the day she married Danny?


	76. Belated Honeymoon

It was the best part of being home.

He missed his little girls and his baby son like crazy when he and Rafe were away. But what Danny missed the most was waking up next to his wife, especially after they had spent the night before making love. It wasn't possible before he and Rafe were sent out on their last mission because Sandra was recovering from having Thomas and as it was with Annie and Shelby, the doctor told them they'd have to wait.

But as he helped her clean up the supper dishes a few nights after he returned, she told him that she'd asked the doctor about it and he'd given her the all clear when he got home. And as it had been after the births of his two girls, he waited for Sandra to let him know what she was ready for. And she always surprised him.

He wasn't sure how early it was, but he was suddenly awake.

Maybe it was the fact that Sandra was curled up against his back and he could feel her breath against his neck. It sent goose pimples down his arms and he wanted nothing more than to wake her up and show her again how much he missed her. But she was up with Thomas every couple of hours throughout the night to feed him after she insisted that he get his sleep. It always took Danny a couple of days to readjust to sleeping in his own bed and Sandra always did what she could to help.

But before he went to sleep he told her he would take Thomas the following night. And as much as she tried to get him to let her take the baby, he insisted.

"Are you awake already? The sun's barely up." He heard the sleepy voice of his wife behind him.

"I thought I was dreamin' that I was makin' love to my wife and when I opened my eyes, I knew I wasn't." He answered with a grin before he turned over and what he saw made him flush. "Mrs. Walker, you ain't dressed." And he kissed her before he pulled her to him.

She laughed softly in return as he loosened his hold and he saw her flush. "Neither are you. Besides, you wouldn't let me go long enough for me to find my nightgown."

"Kind of like our honeymoon." And he laughed in return.

She nodded. "It seems like a dream sometimes. We spent that wonderful week together and started our married life."

"And it's only gotten better, wouldn't you say?" He asked.

"I would." And she sighed.

Danny brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. "What was that for?"

"Ev was over a couple of days before you got home so we could finish with the rice for the wedding. She told me that she was a little jealous of us because we had a honeymoon and she and Rafe never did."

He thought about it and realized that she was right. "I have to admit it honey. I never really gave it much thought but you're right. They didn't even get their engagement dinner until after we had ours."

Sandra laughed again. "Are you talking about the night you gave me the ring at the Black Cat, or when we made it official at the Royal Hawaiian?"

He grinned. "If I'd known I would end up married to such a smart aleck, I might have reconsidered proposin'."

She tightened her hold around his waist. "No you wouldn't have because you knew that you couldn't live without me."

He pulled her close to him. "I think you've got that wrong Sandra. It's you who couldn't live without me." And he kissed her.

Danny surprised himself with his own passion and chalked it up to the fact that he hadn't seen her for the last six weeks. But she answered his passion with an intensity of her own and in the end he woke her the way he'd wanted to in the first place and show her how much he'd missed her.

He never understood what it meant for time to stand still until he married Sandra. Their honeymoon was at once too short and an eternity and he felt that he'd really begun to know her because of that private time together.

And that morning they ended up where they began, their arms around each other.

"You surprised me." Sandra told him, her head resting on his shoulder as she entwined her fingers with his.

"How did I do that?" He asked as he lay their hands on his chest.

"I can't remember the last time you kissed me like that."

Danny smiled at her. "I can't remember the last time you kissed me _back_ like that."

"I think maybe it's because we've gotten so used to being Ann and Shelby and Thomas' parents that we forget about that young couple that waited through a war to get married."

He nodded. "That was a long wait, but it sure was worth it."

"It was." And Sandra sighed again. "It's always a wonderful weekend and I'm glad to have those two days to spend with you."

He could sense that something was coming. "But."

"But it's something that Ev and Rafe have never had."

Danny suddenly understood where she was headed. "And you're suggestin' that we give Rafe and Evelyn our weekend this year."

"It's just a suggestion."

"And if we do that, what do you suggest _we_ do?" He smiled at her because she flushed again.

"I suggest that we wake up early before the kids are awake and take advantage of it." She smiled back and kissed him. "I'm so glad you're home."

"I am too honey." And it was his turn to sigh. "This is somethin' you've been really thinkin' about, ain't it?"

She snuggled up next to him. "We've been so lucky Danny. We decided to wait for so many things that we wanted and for the first four years of our marriage we didn't have a war hanging over us. We were able to have our girls without the worry that you would have to go away and not come back because you came home to us every night. Ev and Rafe didn't have that for the first three years of _their _marriage and she worried every time you boys would fly out. Rafe didn't have the chance to propose the way he wanted to until they'd been married for three years and they never had the chance for any kind of a honeymoon."

"And you think it's time they had one."

"It's a shame it couldn't be more than two days, but it's something I'd really like to do for them."

He nodded. "The only catch is that they'd have to go in June. They got married in May."

"If they'll even let us do this for them." She conceded and was quiet for a moment. "It's hard to believe that another one of our friends is finally getting married."

"Ain't it the truth. I always thought Barbara was a swell girl but she was the kind who had a mind of her own. There are an awful lot of fellows who don't cotton to that."

"But Dennis saw through her brashness and saw what a sweet girl she really is. I remember when she and Martha and I were still sharing the house and they were so good to me. They helped me to not miss you so much when you were gone. Barbara was especially good because she wouldn't let me spend too much time by myself. It didn't matter if it was playing a game of gin rummy or going to the movies. She was very sweet."

"And I'll always be grateful to them for that because I always worried about you while I was gone. You weren't real close to Evelyn and the time you did spent with her it was always the four of us."

"It just amazes me how much has changed in just a few short years. Think of it Danny, we've lived here for eleven years and in that time we saw Ev and Rafe get married and have their kids. We got married and had ours and Red _finally_ got married to a sweet girl and has a baby of his own. Now Barbara is about to marry a wonderful man and I couldn't be happier."

He laughed. "Couldn't be happier? Well then I didn't do somethin' right this mornin'." And he tightened his hold on her again.

"Oh honestly Danny, you know that isn't what I meant." She smiled as he kissed her. "But I certainly wouldn't object if you wanted to try again."

She surprised him sometimes and this was one of those times. "In case I haven't told you lately, I love you."

"I know you do Danny. But in case I haven't told you recently either, I love you too."

"And we've got three kids to prove it." He told her as he pulled her against him and kissed her and again showed her how much he loved her.


	77. The Clock Is Ticking

Maybe it was the fact that Dennis and Barbara's wedding was only a couple of days away. And maybe with that upcoming wedding it reminded Danny of his own special day when he and Sandra were finally able to be married.

He wasn't sure exactly why but since he returned from his last mission felt much like he had on their honeymoon and in the early days of their marriage. He felt as complete as a man could feel because he was still very much in love with his wife and as much as he loved being a father, his greatest happiness still came from Sandra.

"What's got you so preoccupied?" The voice of his best friend broke into his thoughts.

"Just thinkin'." Was all Danny said as he suddenly saw Rafe standing in the doorway.

"I can see that. And I think it explains why you volunteered to paint the bathroom. There ain't enough room for two people in here." He grinned.

"And while your standin' here jawin' with me, Dennis needs help with the rest of the house. We ain't got all night you know and it ain't goin' to paint itself." He replied and was irritated that Rafe had interrupted his thoughts of Sandra.

"I know that Danny. Gooz is wallpaperin' the kitchen and Red is helpin' with one of the bedrooms."

"And as I recall, you're supposed to be doin' the other bedroom while Dennis takes care of the master. They're gettin' married on Saturday and Barbara wanted us to have the paintin' done tonight so she can finish decoratin' the house tomorrow."

"Someone ain't bein' very sociable tonight." Rafe frowned before he pushed himself off of the doorframe and folded his arms across his chest. "I think dealin' with paint fumes will be a hell of a lot easier than dealin' with you." And he turned around and walked across the hall.

Danny didn't mean to be short with him but as happy as he was to help Dennis get his house ready for Barbara and him, he really wanted nothing more than to be home with Sandra. It was a long six weeks the last time he and Rafe were away and in that time his kids had grown. Thomas had gained three pounds and grown, what seemed to him, at least two inches. His baby son was already changing and Danny didn't want to miss any more than he had to.

"Is everything all right? Something seems to be bothering Rafe." Danny turned to see Dennis standing in the doorway, wiping his hands on a rag.

"It's nothin'."

"I haven't known you for very long Danny, but you seem like a fellow who has something on his mind."

Danny put his brush down on the lip of the paint can. "That's what Rafe said. And the truth is, he's right."

"Sometimes a somewhat disinterested third party can be a good sounding board." He remarked as he sat down on the edge of the shower bath.

"It's somethin' Rafe goes through every time he has to leave Evelyn because I know how much he hates it. I thought I was used to it because in the last war I had to leave Sandra behind all the time."

"But this time it's different because she's your wife and you have three kids."

Danny nodded. "Yea. And the last time I flew out she'd just had Thomas and I couldn't say goodbye to her the way I wanted to. And when I got home this time, the doctor told her it was all right."

"Is that's what's bothering you? That you made love to your wife?" He seemed puzzled.

"It ain't that. I think Sandra was right when she said that we've become so used to being parents to our kids that we forget that we were once this young couple who waited through a war to get married."

"Is it true that you waited until you got married?" Dennis asked.

"Rafe and Evelyn got married in part because they didn't. The one thing that scared Sandra more than anythin' was that if we'd gone through with what we wanted to she might have ended up with a baby and she didn't want to bring a child into the world knowin' that I wasn't comin' home. So as hard as it was sometimes for the both of us, we waited."

"So I gather that you and Sandra have been making up for lost time since you've been home." Danny could see he was trying not to grin.

That made him smile. "That's it."

"Well if you don't mind my asking, what in the hell are you doing _here_? You should be home with your wife because you don't know when you'll have to fly out again." He looked surprised.

"I'm here because you're tryin' to get a house ready for your bride. We did this same sort of thing for Rafe and Evelyn when _they_ got married and I was happy to help you get _your_ house ready."

"I appreciate that Danny, I really do. But Rafe and Red are here to help me and we don't have too much more to do. Gooz is just about finished wallpapering the kitchen and he can finish in here. I would consider it a personal favor if you would go home and spend the time you would have here with your lovely wife."

"I can't do that."

Dennis stood up and sighed. "Yes you can. I didn't have that opportunity with Laurie that you do with Sandra. During the last war, I was stationed overseas for most of our marriage and I was lucky to get leave once to see her before she got sick and died."

Danny stood up next to him. "Do you miss her?"

He nodded. "Every day. The truth is, after she died the last thing I was looking for was to get married again. But then I met Barbara and she was able to help me start looking to the future again instead of looking at the past. You're a lucky fellow Danny because you've got the love of a good woman and you don't take it for granted. So please go home and show you're wife how much you love her."

He didn't need to be told twice and he held out his hand. "Thanks."

Dennis took it and shook. "No thanks are necessary. The look on your face says it all."

"If you need anythin' tomorrow just let me know." Danny said as he walked to the bathroom door.

"I will. Now get out of here." He smiled.

Danny nodded and without another word walked out of the bathroom and headed to the front door. He glanced over to see Gooz applying paste to a strip of wallpaper that was rolled out on to the counter. He'd done a hell of a good job with the kitchen and he knew Barbara would be pleased.

He grabbed his old Air Corps jacket off the sofa and dug his car keys out of the front pocket. The front door was already open to help with ventilation, so he pushed on the screen door and stepped out on to the front porch.

It was another beautiful evening in Paradise.

__

They trudged back up the beach to where he'd parked the car and Danny leaned against the hood as he emptied the sand out if his dress shoes. Sandra followed his lead and did the same with hers.

It was something that had been on his mind since he'd asked her to marry him. He'd joked about them being together and Gooz had razzed him about the very same thing earlier that night. He loved Sandra and he knew she loved him and the main reason that they had never made love was that there had been no formal commitment. But tonight they had made it official and as he helped her into the car and walked around to the driver's side, he thought about it some more.

It wasn't something he'd planned on when he'd made the reservations at the hotel for dinner. If he had, he would have gotten them a room with the hope that she would stay with him. But the idea that she might think less _of him because of what he'd had in mind stopped him cold. It was a fine line he felt he walked sometimes, because he _did_ love her and wanted to show her how much._

He didn't know how exactly, but he found himself in front of his house and the engine was off. There was a light in the window of the living room but the rest of the house was dark and Danny hadn't considered that Sandra and the kids might be down at Rafe and Evelyn's.

Gooz and his family arrived the previous afternoon and they were all finally able to see his second child. They had another girl about a week before Sandra had Thomas and it was only the second time that Danny saw his former co-pilot with his children. It was a Gooz he didn't recognize, but was a man he could relate to.

He hadn't lost his dry sense of humor and as with the other pilots, he liked Dennis right away. He never thought much of Barbara and told Danny that he was surprised to all hell that she invited him.

He walked into the house and in addition to the living room light, he saw that the stove light was on in the kitchen. He and Sandra used it as a nightlight for the girls in case they got up in the middle of the night.

Something didn't feel right though, because the house was just too damn quiet and he again considered going to the McCawley's. But as he headed down the hall, he noticed that the light was on in his and Sandra's room. He walked to the doorway and stood and watched as Sandra sat in her rocking chair with Thomas in her arms as she fed him.

__

He walked down the hall and checked on his godson, who was sound asleep. He saw that the light was on in Rafe and Evelyn's room and it was there that he found Sandra as she sat in the rocking chair and held the baby. He stood in the shadow of the dark hallway and watched as she smiled at Sarah and spoke softly to her. He couldn't hear what she said, but the sight of her with a baby in her arms made him flush.

"Sandra?" He said softly because he didn't want to startle her. When she looked up at him she smiled and he felt his heart stop. "I thought you'd be over at Rafe and Evelyn's."

"I was." She answered quietly. "But the girls got tired and Thomas needed to be changed and fed so I could put him down."

"Everybody makin' a fuss over all the babies?" He smiled at her and wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

"Of course." And she looked over at the clock on her nightstand. "It's still early, what are you doing home?"

"Dennis told me to come home. I guess I was bein' somethin' of a bear." Danny admitted.

Her face flushed and he suspected that Sandra knew why. "And _why_ were you being a bear?"

"Because I missed you and I wanted to be here with you."

He watched her as she checked the bottle and put it back in the baby's mouth, which Thomas promptly pushed away. She tried again and he pushed it away again, so she put the bottle on her nightstand. "I guess he's finally finished." And she stood up before she handed him the baby and picked the bottle up. She leaned up and kissed Danny's cheek. "I'm glad your here." And she walked out of the room.

He found a clean towel and tossed it across his shoulder before he began to walk around the room, rubbing the baby's back. It didn't take long for Danny to hear him burp and sensed that his son had fallen asleep.

He held the baby away from him long enough to see that he had indeed fallen asleep and put him down in his bassinet. He pulled the small blanket over the sleeping infant and stood and watched.

"He's starting to look more like you everyday." Sandra's soft voice was behind him as he felt her arms wind around his waist.

"Poor little guy." He grinned because he knew she would comment.

"I happen to think that his father is very handsome." She laughed softly as he turned around and put his arms around her.

"And I think his mother is beautiful." He said and leaned over to kiss her. She pulled her arms from around his waist and put them around his neck before she kissed him back.

"The girls are down for the night, Thomas will sleep for awhile and you came home early." Sandra stated.

"And what are you suggestin' Mrs. Walker?" He grinned.

"I'm suggesting exactly what you came home early for, knowing that the kids would probably be asleep." She smiled back.

"Well I like that suggestion."

"I thought you would." Sandra laughed again as Danny pulled her close and kissed her again.

"What's happening with us Danny?" She asked as he loosened his hold on her and her face was flushed.

"I've been thinkin' about that myself. It's been our honeymoon all over again these last few days, at least in the way I feel because we didn't have to wait any more." He said. "There was somethin' about those six weeks that I was gone that was harder than any other time I've been gone."

"For me too and I don't know exactly why." She admitted. "It was like waiting to get married again and worrying about you because I never knew what was going to happen while you were gone. And maybe because we _are_ married now, that feeling was even stronger."

Danny held her for a moment. "I was also thinkin' that it's because there's another weddin' happenin' and that's why we're feelin' the way we do."

Sandra pulled away from him enough to look in his eyes. "Or maybe without realizing it, we were starting to take each other a little for granted."

__

He didn't like that answer. "Sandra."

"Let me finish. I don't mean in the sense that we don't love each other as much as we always have because I've never doubted that. Remember when I said that we've gotten so used to being parents that we sometimes forget that we were a young newlywed couple once? For some reason, Dennis and Barbara's wedding seems to have reminded the both of us about that."

"Even though we still spend our anniversary at the Royal Hawaiian?"

She laughed softly. "And what did we do the last time we were there?"

"We talked about the kids." They said in unison and Danny suddenly understood what she meant.

"Even on our anniversary weekend, we're parents." He grinned

Sandra shrugged. "We can't help it really. I was about to have Ann the first year we went, I was still carrying Shelby that third year and as I recall we didn't go."

"And every year that our family grew, we started talkin' more about them than us."

"That's it."

Danny sighed. "And you still want to give Rafe and Evelyn our anniversary weekend?"

He saw her flush again but this time she looked a little embarrassed. "I've been thinking about that and wondered if you would mind if we did that for them next year? If we're both feeling the way we do and understand why, then it seems to me that we can't pass it up. Even for friends as good as they are."

"And we won't talk about the kids?"

"Not if you don't want to. I've never believed in signs, but if ever there was one to remind us of how we started out, this is it. And I think to pass up on our weekend, even for the noblest of reasons is something we would come to regret."

"I don't like to think about it, but I think you're right about us takin' each other a little for granted. I never considered it because it didn't seem possible. So as far as the McCawley's are concerned, we'll figure out somethin' for them to have a honeymoon of there own because I really don't want to give up ours."

"Agreed."

He smiled. "You really are somethin' Sandra."

"So are you." She smiled back at him as he pulled her back to him and kissed her.


	78. Last Call

Danny and Rafe weren't talking and Sandra didn't know why.

She and Danny were at the Hickam Officer's Club with Ev and Rafe for Barbara and Dennis' pre-wedding dinner the night before the ceremony. The girls wanted to host the dinner, but Dennis beat them to it and made the arrangements without telling anyone.

The Club was full of family and friends of Barbara and Dennis. Danny, Rafe and Red came in their dress uniforms while Gooz was there in his Sunday suit. Danny told Sandra that he made the suggestion to Gooz before he returned for the wedding to wear his uniform, but Gooz refused. He'd been out of the military for too long and explained that he would have felt odd wearing his old Army Air Corps uniform.

He was there with his family and with them were Red, Amy and baby James. Sandra and Danny sat at an adjacent table with their two girls, taking turns holding Thomas and the McCawley children sat with them as well. Martha hadn't showed and Barbara tried to hide her disappointment. There was still the chance she would show for the wedding because she sent a reply letting Barbara know she would be there.

Evelyn and Rafe sat at the head table with Barbara, Dennis, their parents, his best man and his wife.

When the toasts were made and the Hickam Dance Band began to play, she put Thomas in Danny's arms. "I need to talk to Ev for a minute." And she looked at Ann and Shelby. "You two be good for your dad, all right?" They nodded in unison before she stood up and headed toward Evelyn.

"I was going to take a short walk and get some fresh air. Why don't you girls join me?" She directed the question more at Evelyn, but she didn't want Barbara to feel left out.

"You two go ahead." Barbara smiled. "Pop was just about to tell us what happened when he and Mom tried to get a cab to LaGuardia."

Sandra smiled back as Evelyn stood up and came around the table to stand next to her. "All right. We won't be long."

They walked out of the Officer's Club and Evelyn laughed. "We better not wander too far off. Hickam is laid out a little differently than Wheeler and I could get lost."

She laughed in return. "Don't worry Ev, I didn't want to get too far away either but just in case let's fix some landmarks. That way if we do get too far away, we can find our way back."

"Good thinking." Evelyn replied as they began to walk and then she sighed. "Do you have any idea what's going on with those husbands of ours? Rafe's been so quiet since he came home last night and he won't talk."

"It might have something to do with Danny coming home early last night." Sandra admitted to her. "He was happy to help Dennis with the painting last night but he really wanted to be home with us."

Evelyn tucked her arm through Sandra's. "I can understand that. You had Thomas just before Danny had to fly out and he was gone for a month and a half. Six weeks is a long time to be away from a newborn because they change so much."

Sandra nodded. "He was home and we weren't at war when the girls were babies and I think we both took it for granted that it could happen. I told Danny that without noticing it we slipped into being parents and forgot about that young couple who waited to get married."

"How did he take that?"

"He wasn't happy at first that I said it because he thought I meant that we didn't love each other as much. But Ev, since Annie came along we've spent our honeymoon weekend talking about the kids and it wasn't something I noticed until last year. That's when it hit me that we had made the switch from being Danny and Sandra Walker to being Daddy and Mama." And she sighed. "Without saying it, I think at some point he realized it too and it seems as though we've been trying to make it up to each other since he's been home."

"Does Rafe know any of this?"

"I don't think so. But then Danny didn't really tell me what the quarrel was about."

Evelyn shook her head. "Those two boys really are like brothers. They get sore at each other and won't talk for a day or two, but then one of them always breaks the ice and they talk."

"Well, the way they look tonight I don't think either one of them is going to crack any time soon." Sandra sighed.

"They have to if our kids get married."

She said it in such an offhand way that it stunned Sandra. "Ev, did you have a dream about our kids?" And she hesitated for a moment. "I mean, Danny and Ann?"

Evelyn looked just as surprised. "How could you know that it was them? I didn't tell anyone but Rafe."

__

Could it be possible that they'd had the same dream?

"I would know because I had a dream about them too. It really was the oddest thing because I never thought about the two of them. But you want to know something else? In my dream Danny was a pilot."

"It doesn't surprise me because the Air Force Academy is all he talks about. I have to admit though that I'd never thought about Danny and Ann either."

"You don't really believe it could happen, do you?" She was surprised.

Evelyn shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? I had a dream about Danny before he was born. I knew he was going to be a boy and that his name was going to be Danny."

Sandra was skeptical. "And you never thought that it was just a coincidence?"

"I would have if Rafe and I had picked a name for him, but we didn't decide until after he was born."

She sighed again. "I've never believed in dreams but it does strike me as odd that you and I would have one that was so similar."

"And I guess there's only one way to find out if our dreams turn out to be premonitions or not." Evelyn smiled.

Sandra smiled back. "You're right about that Ev, only time will tell."

"In the meantime, we still haven't figured out how to get those two talking. It's not like them to not talk to each other and I certainly don't like it."

She thought about it and came up with a simple solution. "Come over to the house for dinner on Sunday. If we can get them out on the back porch with a cold beer in their hands, that might do the trick." Sandra smiled. "How many conversations do you figure they've had on that back porch? Between the time that you lived there and with us there now it's been quite a few years, don't you think?"

"That won't work. Don't you remember? We're having everyone over to our house Sunday to have dinner because Gooz and his family will be leaving Monday morning." Evelyn reminded her.

She frowned. "I forgot about that. And they certainly won't talk if the other boys are there. What do we do?"

Evelyn shrugged. "I wish I knew. But maybe this won't turn out to be such a bad thing after all. They've been as close as two fellows can be and not be related and as far as I know, they've never had a serious disagreement as long as they've known each other."

__

But they had. "You forgot about England."

Her face grew pink. "You're right, I did. But as I recall, as upset with him as Danny was he still wrote."

Sandra nodded. "That's true."

"As hard as it is for us, I still think that we should leave them alone for the time being. The last thing either of them may want is the two of us trying to patch up something they simply aren't ready to patch up."

She knew Evelyn was probably right. "I don't like it Ev, not one bit. But I do agree that they may like it even less if we interfere."

"Then it's settled, we leave them alone." And they turned back toward the Officer's Club. Something else was bothering Sandra as well. "Ev, do you think that Martha is going to come to the wedding tomorrow? She was supposed to be here tonight for the dinner and didn't come. If she doesn't show tomorrow, Barbara will be heartbroken."

Evelyn sighed. "I've thought about that too. But maybe it's something that she can't bring herself to do. I know that she sent Barbara her RSVP card to tell her she would be here, but she could have changed her mind."

"But if that's true, wouldn't she have called?"

"I would hope so, but things were so prickly when she left it's hard to say what she would do."

"She's got to be here tomorrow. It would mean the world to Barbara to have everyone here."

"I know. But Martha is going to do what she's going to do and there isn't anything we can do." She said bluntly.

Sandra nodded. "I know you're right, but it doesn't mean I like it."

"Me either Sandra, me either." Evelyn answered as they walked arm in arm back into the Officers Club.


	79. Another Wedding Day

Barbara's wedding day finally arrived and it was a busy morning for the Walker's and the McCawley's.

Evelyn needed to be at the chapel to help Barbara get ready, so Danny and Sandra had them over for breakfast before she had to leave. After they were done eating Evelyn was on her way and Sandra cleaned up the breakfast dishes while Danny gave the girls their baths.

Rafe's usually cooperative son was being unusually uncooperative as he tried to get his son dressed and Danny tried not to laugh as he got Annie and Shelby into their Sunday dresses. Their short dark hair was naturally curly like Sandra's so all he needed to do was comb it out.

While Rafe tried to talk his oldest into his tuxedo, Sarah was dressed and helped Joseph into his Sunday suit. When he was dressed and passed Rafe's inspection, she took his hand and walked him out to the living room and sat down with him on the sofa.

After getting the girls into their socks and black patent leather shoes, he took each of them by the hand and walked them into the kitchen so Sandra could look them over.

"All right Mama." He smiled as he watched Sandra put the last of the dishes into the dish drain. "Your little girls have had their baths; they're in their Sunday dresses and ready to go. What do you think?"

Sandra turned around and smiled back. "You did a very nice job Dad. I couldn't have done a better job myself."

"I think you could have." He laughed. "But if you're done in here, I'll ask Sarah to look after the girls so we can get dressed. We might have to help Rafe with Danny though, because for some reason that boy had decided to be stubborn this mornin' about gettin' into his tuxedo."

He could see that Sandra was trying not to laugh. "He's nine and a half years old Danny and I'm sure that there are a lot of other things he'd rather be doing on a Saturday."

Danny nodded. "When you put it that way, I can see why he's bein' a little difficult."

Sandra took Annie's hand and walked into the living room and Danny followed her with Shelby. "Sarah, would you do me a big favor and look after Ann and Shelby? Danny and I still need to get ready."

Sarah stood up. "Sure Mrs. Walker."

"Thank you honey. We'll try not to be too long." Sandra answered before she looked at her daughters. "I want you girls to be good for Sarah while Daddy and I get dressed, all right?"

They nodded before Sandra headed toward their bedroom and Danny followed behind her. He stopped at Shelby's bedroom door. "Rafe, Sandra and I are goin' to get ready. Sarah and Joseph are all dressed and she's goin' to look after the girls for us."

"All right Danny. We're just about ready ourselves." He sighed as he worked on tying Danny's bow tie as the boy fidgeted. "The sooner you stop squirmin' the sooner we can leave and the sooner you can get out of this monkey suit."

Again, Danny tried not to smile as he walked down the hall and closed the bedroom door behind him. "The older that boy gets, the more stubborn he gets."

"I don't think he's being stubborn Danny." She said as she slipped her dress out of its dry cleaners bag and laid it on the bed. "As young as he is, Danny strikes me as the type of young man who knows what he wants and is determined to get it. And the one thing he _doesn't_ want is to get into a tuxedo on a Saturday morning to be in a wedding of people he hardly knows."

"Then why didn't he say no when Barbara asked?"

She put a hand on his arm. "Because Barbara didn't ask him, Ev did. And Danny has never refused to do anything she's ever asked of him."

"Well then, since he told his mama he would do it he shouldn't be fussin' so much."

"Please don't judge, Danny. You forget sometimes that he and Sarah were without Ev and Rafe for nearly a year and I think that it forced him to grow up a lot faster than he wanted to. If he fusses a little with Rafe it's only because he wouldn't with her."

Danny nodded and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "All right honey, if that's what you think then I'll let it go."

"Thank you." She smiled at him as she walked to the bathroom and before she closed the door she stopped. "I had your dress uniform dry-cleaned and it should be on the back of the door. I'll try not to be too long."

"Take your time, I showered before you got up this mornin'." He smiled back. "I'll be dressed and shinin' my shoes before you get out."

"All right." She answered and then closed the door. As he took his uniform off the back of the door and pulled off the plastic, he heard the water from the bathroom.

Sandra was right. He _did_ forget sometimes that Danny and Sarah stayed in Tennessee when Rafe returned for active duty because it seemed as if they had always been in Hawaii and as though the McCawley's never left. Danny was a good son who never caused his parents any grief and any fuss he put up, he knew Rafe could handle it.

True to his word, he was dressed when Sandra came out of the bathroom clad only in a towel. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her in such a state and he felt his face flush. "You don't play fair Sandra."

She looked confused until she looked down and he saw her own face flush. "I'm sorry Danny, I wasn't thinking."

He grinned. "Well I _am_ and if you don't hurry up and grab that dress of yours we're goin' to make a few people late."

The red in her face turned a darker shade as she walked to the bed and retrieved her dress. She hurried back to the bathroom and then stopped for a moment. "You don't play fair either you know. The way you look at me makes me think about making a few people late myself." And she closed the door behind her.

He shook his head in amusement and with more than a little frustration. In the few short years that they'd been married, she had become very adept at turning his words back on him and making him the target for those words meant for her. It served him right.

When Sandra came back out again, she was dressed and Danny was more than a little disappointed. He was tying the laces of his dress shoes as he looked up and saw her standing in front of him. "I'm all finished if you want to finish getting ready."

He stood up and couldn't help but think how pretty she looked. He put his arms around her and held her close for a moment. "You're goin' to outshine the bride, honey."

He couldn't see her smile. "I'll do no such thing and you know it, but I love you anyway for saying it."

"I only said it because I meant it." And he leaned over and kissed her. "I love you too."

Danny left her standing in the middle of the bedroom with a look of surprise on her face as he walked into the bathroom.

When he returned, Sandra was sitting on the foot of the bed. "I thought we could go out there together." She smiled as she stood up and took his tie in her slender hands and straightened it. He picked his dress coat up off the bed and after he slipped his arms through the sleeves, buttoned up it up and she brushed the sleeves.

"What are you thinkin' about honey?" He asked softly as he took her hands in his.

"I was just remembering our own wedding day. You looked so handsome in your Air Corps uniform and I was so proud to be able to stand with you as we took our vows." She answered just as softly.

"I was so nervous that day. And then I saw you walk up the aisle on your daddy's arm and I knew the wait had been worth it."

She laughed. "You _looked_ nervous."

"And now look where we are." He smiled.

"Just where we wanted to be when we waited all those years." And she leaned up and kissed him. "Let's go."

"Honey, are you sure you don't want Mrs. Monahan to look after Thomas? He's barely two months old and he'll probably sleep through the whole thing."

"As long as I have a place to take care of him while we're at the chapel, we'll be fine. And the reception will be at Ev and Rafe's." She reasoned. "Besides, if he stays with Mrs. Monahan that's a few less hours that you get to spend with him."

__

He hadn't thought about it that way.

"Rafe said he'd look after him and get him ready. Of course, that was before he had to talk Danny into getting into his tuxedo. Let's go see if he needs any help." And she opened the door and headed down the hallway toward the living room. It was quiet and Danny wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

He needn't have worried because as he and Sandra walked into the living room Rafe was in his dress uniform and holding Thomas, who was sound asleep. Sarah was reading to the girls while Danny and Joseph were playing a game of Go Fish.

"Ya'll ready to go?"

Rafe looked at them and tried to hide a grin. "I was beginnin' to wonder about you two."

"Well, we're here now." Danny replied and also tried not to grin.

"Thank you for looking after the girls for me Sarah. Did they behave for you?" Sandra asked.

"Yes ma'am they did." Sarah told her and closed the book and stood up. She held out her hand to Ann and helped her off the sofa and then Shelby.

"Very good. All right girls, are you ready to go?" She asked her daughters and they both nodded before Shelby took Ann's hand. "Let's get going then."

"All right troops, let's get a move on. We've got a weddin' to go to." Danny said as Sandra took Thomas out of Rafe's arms and walked out the door.

He picked up Shelby in one arm and took Ann's hand with his free hand. He waited while Rafe got Danny, Sarah and Joseph out the door and then closed it behind him.


	80. Just Married

It was a beautiful day for a wedding he thought, as the bride and groom stood at the altar of the Hickam Chapel.

It was a long time in the making and Danny was the first to admit that he didn't see it coming. They were different than any two people could be, but the love they had for each other was evident as they stood together with her hands held firmly in his as they repeated the vows that would make them man and wife.

He couldn't help but remember his own wedding day and how he felt when he was finally able to call Sandra his wife. Their life together was full and because of her he was the father of three beautiful children. He had to admit that it wasn't something he gave much thought to before he met her and often thought he would never be anything more than Uncle Danny to Rafe's kids.

In the years since he'd become a husband and a father, Danny wondered how it would feel to see his own children get married. He wondered if his little girls would marry Air Force pilots or if his son would pick a Navy nurse. It wasn't impossible because they lived on an Air Force Base and Pearl Harbor was still teaming with Navy personnel.

He glanced over at his wife and as he expected, tears were rolling down her cheeks. _What was it about weddin's that made women cry?_

Danny leaned over and squeezed the slender hand he held after they'd been seated. "If you keep cryin', you're goin' to miss the 'I do's'." He grinned at her.

"I don't know how you can be so calm." She replied quietly as Danny took a handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed her eyes. "This isn't an ordinary wedding Danny, this is something special."

"I know that honey. It ain't every day that someone's daughter gets married." He answered softly as he folded his handkerchief and tucked it back into his pocket.

"It's not that she's getting married, but it's _whom_ she's marrying."

He suddenly understood. "You don't believe in premonitions and it seems as though this one came true."

"It wasn't a premonition Danny, it was a dream. And I still don't believe in dreams either."

"Well if you don't believe in dreams or premonitions, explain to me how we're sittin' here watchin' our Annie marry Danny McCawley."

His eyes were suddenly open and he was stunned at what he just dreamed. It must have been because of Barbara's wedding, what other reason would there be to have such a dream?

He looked over in the early morning dusk and Sandra was curled up next to him sound asleep. She had done too much at the reception and exhausted herself. But it was important to her that Evelyn did as little as possible the day of the wedding because she did so much already to help Barbara beforehand. Sandra told him that because the two women were such close friends they should be able to spend the afternoon together before Barbara left on her honeymoon.

His wife was stubborn in her insistence so Danny insisted that she not do all of it herself and enlisted the aid of Martha and Amy. In the meantime he, Gooz and Red spent the afternoon helping Rafe keep champagne glasses full while Sandra and the girls kept the buffet stocked so no one would leave the reception hungry.

He ran a hand through his hair as he puzzled over his dream. Could his and Sandra's dreams really be a window into the future or was it that he'd probably had more champagne then he should have?

He honestly didn't know what to make of it as he heard Thomas begin to fuss. He glanced over at Sandra again to make sure she was still asleep as he got out of bed and walked around to her side to check on his baby son. The look on his small face and the tiny fingers that were clenched into fists warned Danny that his son was about to cry. He didn't want to take the time to figure out what the problem was, so he reached into the bassinet and picked him up. He started out of the bedroom before he stopped and grabbed a clean diaper from the changing table.

Danny closed the bedroom door behind him and held his son close as he walked up the hall, checking on the girls as he headed toward the kitchen. The baby quieted as Danny rocked him and his fingers relaxed.

He could have put Thomas down and gone back to bed himself, but decided it would be the perfect time to spend some time with his son. The baby's gaze was steady as Danny settled on the sofa and began to talk.

"One of these days, when you're old enough to understand I'll tell you about the night I met your mama. She was a shy thing, but your daddy wasn't much better. We danced and she let me hold her a little closer than I probably should have, but we fit. I didn't think about it at the time, but that's how it felt. I'll tell you about the first time I kissed her and knew right then and there that there would never be another girl who could hold a candle to her. She was the only girl I ever felt at ease with right away because I knew she was less at ease than _I_ was. She's real special, your mama and you'll find that out as you get older."

"I certainly hope you _don't_ tell him about the first time you kissed me." Sandra's sleepy voice got him to look up and she was smiling. "There are some things that parents shouldn't tell their children Danny."

"Well, I could tell him about our weddin' night instead, if you want." He grinned at her as her cheeks turned pink.

She walked to the sofa and sat down next to him before she ran a hand over the baby's head. "Don't you dare."

He laughed softly. "You know me better than that Sandra."

"Yes I do." She said before she leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you for not arguing with me yesterday about helping at the reception. It was something I really wanted to do for Ev and I know she appreciated the help we gave her."

"I know she did."

Sandra snuggled up next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "So what got you up so early? You usually sleep in on Sundays when you're off rotation."

"Seein' as how it'll be the last Sunday for awhile I would like to have slept a little longer, but Thomas was startin' to fuss and I didn't want to wake you up."

"That's why he was on my side of the bed Danny, so that _I_ could take care of him." Sandra gently chided him.

"I know. But I had a dream and it wasn't like any dream I've ever had."

That got her to sit up. "Was it a bad dream?"

He shook his head. "Do you remember that dream you had about Annie and Danny McCawley?"

"What brought this up?" She looked at him curiously.

"_I_ had a dream that they got married at the Hickam Chapel."

That seemed to stun her. "Well, it could just be you had a dream about them because I told you about mine. And it's like you told me, there was a wedding coming and my mind was probably on that."

"So you're sayin' that I had the dream because of Barbara's weddin'."

"I'm saying that it's something to think about. It just seems so odd to me that they would even give each other the time of day. He's five years older than she is and I just can't see him being interested in a girl so much younger than he is."

"And you don't find it the least bit odd that I would have the same kind of dream that you did." He frowned.

"Maybe it's wishful thinking on our parts without realizing it. After all, Annie is our oldest and Danny is theirs. You and Rafe grew up like brothers and if our children married, there would be an true family bond between the two of you because of them."

He sighed. "I hadn't thought of it that way."

"The only way we'll know if what we dreamed is a look into the future is if it actually happens. But we have to let nature take its course and not throw the two of them together."

"Honey, I can't think that far ahead. My baby girl ain't even five years old yet and here I am dreamin' about her gettin' married."

"Well, now that Barbara's married we probably won't have any more dreams like that. And eventually we'll forget that we ever dreamed it."

"You think so?"

She tucked her arm through his and put her head back down on his shoulder. "We're going to be so busy raising our children over the next several years that we won't have time to think about anybody's children getting married. Besides, we have another war to get through and you have to come back to us when it's all over."

He kissed the top of her head. "Try not to worry too much about that Sandra."

"It's easy not to when you're home but once you go back on rotation then it's not so easy."

"I know. And I sure as hell wish that we were off rotation for more than a couple of weeks, but at least we got home for the weddin' and we did get to see Gooz and his family."

"And Martha made it back. I know that made Barbara happy to see her."

"They patched everythin' up?"

She nodded. "Everything was patched up and they had a nice long talk at the reception."

"I sure am glad to hear that because it wasn't right that you girls were on the outs. Ya'll have been friends for as long as the boys and I have and it ain't right that we don't talk to each other."

Her laugh was gentle. "That's why our telephone bill was so high when Ev and Rafe went back to Tennessee and Gooz went back to Kentucky."

He laughed with her. "I'm not the only guilty party here. You did a fair amount of talkin' yourself to Tennessee and New York."

"I did and I do. Our friendships with them saw us through one war and have sustained us through another. We shared so much during those years and it shouldn't be that because we're scattered to the four winds that we shouldn't stay in touch."

"Agreed." He looked down and Thomas had fallen asleep while they talked. "We need to remember to send pictures of the kids to your folks and to the McCawley's. Tom said he wanted to see all of his grandkids in their weddin' finery."

"Don't worry Danny. There will be so many pictures to choose from that we won't know which ones to send." And she ran a hand over the head of their sleeping son before she stood up. "It looks like Thomas wasn't hungry or wet, so why don't we put him back down for awhile. We don't have much time before your have to fly out again and I don't want to waste it."

He looked up at her and felt his face flush. "Are you suggestin' what I think you are?"

"Yes." She said bluntly and for the first time that he could remember, Sandra's face didn't flush. "It was thoughtless of me to come out of the bathroom yesterday in a towel and get us both thinking about something we didn't have time for. And you were so tired when we finally got to bed last night, there wasn't much point. But right now it's still early, we've had a good night's rest and all of our children are still asleep." And she headed back to the bedroom.

He grinned as he looked at his sleeping son. "You're mama is really somethin'."

He stood up carefully and carried Thomas back to the bedroom where Sandra waited for him.

His life had been truly blessed when the McCawley's took him in after his daddy died. He and Rafe lived and grew up as brothers and defended each other through thick and thin. They'd gone into the Army Air Corps together and become pilots and would eventually fly with each other through a world war. He met a young woman in a smoky New York night club and through years of waiting would eventually marry her and have three children with her.

He knew that his life would only get better as his children grew and Sandra was at his side with her common sense and her deep love for him and their family.

Barbara's wedding had been a wake up call of sorts for Danny because it reminded him of how far he and Sandra had come in a few short years and of all the wonderful years ahead that they had yet to share.

It was only going to get better.

THE END.


End file.
